Der endgültige Sieg
by Imobilus
Summary: Im Jahr 2005 tobt der Krieg der Zauberer immer noch unerbittlich. Inzwischen ist sogar die Geheimhaltung zusammengebrochen und der Sieg ist nicht in Sicht. Wo ist Harry Potter? Wirklich tot? Oder spielt er nur sein eigenes Spiel? Gibt es noch Hoffnung?
1. Der Gegenwart dunkles Gesicht

Wie ihr seht mal etwas neues von mir. Die Idee dazu hatte ich schon vor Ewigkeiten, hab aber erst jetzt einen Weg gefunden meine Ideen auch richtig um zusetzen.

Als Grundlagen nehme ich die Bücher 1 - 5, sprich Halblutprinz und Heiligtümer des Todes (lese ich ab samstag) fallen vollkommen raus, und da es hierbei auch um Slash geht, werden diese beiden wohl auch praktisch keine Rolle spielen.

Des weitern warne ich euch lieber einmal vor, es ist eine Geschichte der dunklen Art. Der krieg wird von seiner schlimmsten Seite gezeigt, allerdings wird es keinebeschriebenen Misshandlungsszenen oder Vergewaltigungen geben, daher das nciht ganz so extreme Raiting.

Ich bin gespannt, was ihr von dieser Idee haltet und freu mich auf eure Spekulationen.

Hier noch mal eine geauere Zusammenfassung, da mir der Platz in der Liste irgendwie iel zu knapp war:

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2005. Voldemort verbreitet Angst und Schrecken in der Zauberwelt, deren Geheimhaltung nur noch auf dem Papier besteht. Angst und Misstrauen stehen an oberster Stelle und werden von Voldemort zusätzlich geschürt, um das Vorhaben von Albus Dumbledore, die Gruppen zu einigen, zu vereiteln. Außerdem sucht der dunkle Lord mit Hochdruck nach dem seit mehr als 7 Jahren verschwundenen Harry Potter, der mittlerweile als Tod gilt.

Doch ist Harry das wirklich?

Und welche Rolle spielt James Evans überhaupt?

Und nun viel Spaß

Eure Imo

**Der Gegenwart dunkles Gesicht**

Mit tiefgefurchter Stirn saß ein junger Mann an einem großen, alten Schreibtisch. Vor ihm lag ein ausgerollter Bogen Pergament, auf dem dicht aneinandergereiht Hieroglyphen zu sehen waren. Daneben lag ein weiterer Bogen der wurde allerdings von dem jungen Mann mit Feder und Tinte selbst beschriftet, in englischer Sprache. Licht spendeten ihm dabei eine einfache Schreibtischlampe und ein Computermonitor auf dem ebenfalls Hieroglyphen zu sehen waren mit einer Erklärung in englisch daneben.

Seit Stunden schon saß James Evans an dieser Übersetzung und viel weiter war er noch nicht gekommen. Etwas das ihn Zusehens frustrierte.

Mürrisch warf er die Feder hin und streckte sich erst einmal. Dann stand er auf und trat an das Balkonfenster seiner Wohnung im sechsten und letzten Stock des Mietshauses.

Draußen rieselte lautlos der Schnee vom nachtschwarzen Himmel. Unten wurde das sanfte Licht der Straßenlaternen von der Bereits liegenden und vollkommen unberührten Decke aus weißem Flaum reflektiert und verbreitete eine romantische Atmosphäre. Die nahm allerdings keiner so wirklich wahr. Denn die Vorhänge aller anderen Wohnungen in der Umgebung waren fest geschlossen. Und überhaupt, für Romantik hatte seit Jahren kaum noch einer einen Sinn. Man war einfach froh, wenn mal ein Tag ohne Blutvergießen und Schreckensmeldungen verging. Etwas das eigentlich so gut wie nie vorkam, denn es herrschte Krieg. Ein Krieg mit dem die gewöhnlichen Menschen eigentlich nichts zu tun haben wollten, da er in einer Welt stattfand die sie nicht sehen konnten und auch nicht verstanden. Denn Magie konnte man nicht mit Physik erklären. Aber dennoch, das mussten die Muggel zugeben, gab es sie und diese Welt trug einen Krieg aus. Was die meisten jedoch nicht verstanden war die Tatsache, dass es dabei auch um ihre Welt ging. Um ihr Leben in einer Welt wie sie sie kannten. Ohne Magie, nur mit Dingen die durch die Gesetze der Natur erklärbar waren.

Denn die Schwarzmagier wollten die Muggel, vor allem aber die muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer unterjochen oder loswerden. Und dazu war ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Sogar ein Krieg bei dem viele unschuldige ihr Leben lassen mussten. Sie hatten bewusst in kauf genommen, dass die magische Welt vollends vor den Muggeln aufgedeckt worden war, denn zu viele Morde, Tote und Zerstörungen ließen sich nicht mehr vertuschen, von der Zauberei vor Muggeln einmal ganz abgesehen.

In den Augen der meisten Muggel aber waren alle Zauberer an der Verwüstung ihrer Welt Schuld. Und deswegen wollte auch kaum ein Muggel neben einem Zauberer leben, oder ihn gar in seinem Haus dulden. So kam es zu vielen kleinen, manchmal auch großen Widerstandbewegungen.

Die einen sorgten nur dafür das die Nachbarschaft, oder das Wohnhaus frei von Zauberern war und blieb, andere machten sogar regelrecht jagt auf sie, wann immer sie auf welche trafen.

Sicherlich gab es auch jene die erkannt hatten, dass man nicht die gesamte Zaubererschaft für diesen Krieg verantwortlich machen konnte. Aber die waren dünn gesät und lebten selbst in der Angst entdeckt zu werden. Denn in aller Regel hatten sich diese Muggel Widerstandsbewegungen angeschlossen die sowohl aus Zauberern und auch Muggeln bestanden.

Und dann gab es auch noch jene unverbesserliche die dachten sie könnten ihren eigenen Profit aus dem Krieg schlagen und ein Stück vom Kuchen abbekommen, wenn die Kriegsauslöser gewannen. Sie hatten einen Deal mit den Schwarzmagiern geschlossen. Verpfiffen ihre Weißmagierfreundlichen Mitbürger, boten Schwarzmagiern einen Unterschlupf oder machten den Boten. Dass man sie nach strich und Faden ausnutzte sahen sie nicht mal.

Nur mühsam konnte James sich von diesen betrübenden Gedanken loseisen. Kurz sah er noch mal die Pergamente an, ehe er sie beide mit einem Schlenker aus dem rechten Handgelenk zusammenrollte und dann in seinen Safe teleportierte. Dabei flackerte der Monitor des Computers leicht aufgrund der magischen Schwingungen. Tintenfass und Feder räumte er von Hand weg und auch der Computer wurde ohne Magie abgeschaltet ehe er sein Büro verließ und in den geheimen Trainingsraum ging.

Niemand in diesem Haus wusste das er ein Zauberer war. Man würde ihn vermutlich mit Holzküppeln hinausjagen, sollte es heraus kommen. Aber so weit würde James Evans es nicht kommen lassen. Jeder seiner magischen Bekannten wusste, dass er hier nicht einfach so auftauchen durfte. Und bisher hatte sich auch jeder daran gehalten.

Im Trainingsraum schaltete er dann zuerst die Stereoanlage ein und brachte eine CD mit Balladen zum laufen. Dann ließ er sein Flanellhemd achtlos auf den Boden fallen und setzte er sich im Schneidersitz in die Mitte der Matten auf dem Boden und schloss die Augen. Seine Hände ruhten mit den Handflächen nach oben auf seinen Knien, der Rücken war grade und er begann tiefe und ruhige Atemzüge zu nehmen, um sich zu entspannen.

Jeder der dies jetzt gesehen hätte, hätte sicherlich zweifelsfrei behauptet, dass James Evans eigentlich einen markelosen Körper hatte. Glatte, weiche Haut, kaum Körperbeharrung und kräftige Muskeln die man nicht übersehen konnte. Einzig und allein, einige Narben störten das Bild. Große und kleine. Einige waren kaum zu sehen andere fielen einem Sofort ins Auge. Und noch etwas anderes war wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Eine tiefschwarze Tätowierung auf seinem Linken Unterarm. Sie hatte die Form eines Totenschädels aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch.

Einige Kilometer Luftlinie von dem Apartment entfernt lag der Grimmauldplatz. Vollkommene Dunkelheit herrschte in dieser Straße denn die meisten Bewohner bevorzugten es, erst gar nicht die Möglichkeit zu haben irgendwelche außergewöhnlichen Geschehnisse in ihrer Straße beobachten zu können. Denn dann konnten sie sich oder auch ihre Familien erst gar nicht in die Gefahr bringen, selbst eine Zielscheibe zu werden.

Dass inmitten unter ihnen eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten lebte, die sowieso schon Zielscheibe seltsamer Dinge waren wusste keiner. Und es würde wohl auch keiner Erfahren. Darauf achtete der Orden des Phönix sehr.

Und deswegen waren auch in ihm alle Fester mit dunklem Stoff verhangen und kaum ein Licht drang nach außen. Und im Moment waren auch nur wenige Zimmer besetzt.

In einem kümmerte sich Hermine um ihren Mann Ron, der beim letzen Aufeinandertreffen mit den Todessern verletzt worden war und nun erst mal etwas ruhe brauchte. Einige Zimmer weiter saß Molly am Bett von Ginny die schon vor mehreren Jahren den Verstand verloren hatte als Lucius Malfoy sie mehrere Stunden in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte.

Und in der Kellerküche, die nur von zwei Kerzen und dem Kamin erhellt wurde saß Remus Lupin mit einem Whiskeyglas in der Hand und besah sich ein gerahmtes Foto das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

Es zeigte einen schwarzhaarigen, grade mal 16 jährigen Jungen der sich am See von Hogwarts an ihn schmiegte und sich mit Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnen ließ.

Ein Seufzten entkam den Lippen des Werwolfs, als er an diesen Tag dachte, der jetzt schon 9 Jahre zurück lag. Sie waren grade mal 8 Wochen zusammen gewesen und er konnte trotzdem steif und fest behaupten nie zuvor so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Dabei war es gar nicht so einfach gewesen, das er Harry überhaupt hatte Besuchen dürfen.

**Flashback / Remus POV/ 31. August 1996**

Heute fand die letzte Ordenssitzung der Ferien statt. Morgen um diese Zeit würden die Schüler wieder auf Hogwarts sein und damit in Sicherheit. Zumindest hofften das alle.

Während der ganzen Ferien hatte Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit dem neuen Minister, den Lehrern und dem Orden das Schloss in eine Festung verwandelt und dabei auch unter den Fideliuszauber gestellt. Und heute würden schon mal Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry eingeweiht werden, ebenso wie ein Teil des Ordens, falls entgegen aller Erwartungen doch etwas passieren sollte.

Das Remus nicht zu diesen Leuten dazu gehören würde, hatte der sich zwar schon gedacht, aber es nicht gewagt auszusprechen, denn die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt. Und dieser Moment war gekommen an dem der Schulleiter und Geheimniswahrer den Zettel verbrannte, ohne dass der Werwolf ihn gesehen hatte.

Und niemand schien davon wirklich überrascht zu sein. Niemand außer Harry. „Was ist mit Remus?"

Der Schulleiter begegnete ihm mit dem, wegen den Sorgen um die Zukunft, mittlerweile selten gewordenen freundlichen Blick. Etwas das Remus für eher unpassend hielt, bedachte man das Harry alles andere als gut auf den Schulleiter zu sprechen war. Der Gryffindor roch, dass man ihm etwas Wichtiges verschwieg. Und nach Sirius tot fand Harry das noch unpassender als vorher. Vor allem aber Gefährlicher.

„Die Schüler sollen sich wohl fühlen und vor allem in Sicherheit wissen, Harry", bekam der Junge erklärt. „Du weißt doch das Remus Krankheit allen bekannt ist und einem Werwolf den Zutritt zur Schule zu gewährten ist alles andere als Vertrauens erweckend."

Ein kleiner Teil von Remus Verstandes schäumte über vor Wut, ein weiterer Teil fühlte sich zutiefst verletzt, aber der größte Teil dachte rational und stimmte dem Schulleiter zu, auch wenn Harry das wohl vollkommen anders sehen würde. Immerhin waren die beiden sich in der Zwischenzeit sehr nahe kommen. Viel näher als sie es je geglaubt hätten, hätte man es ihnen vorher gesagt. Und von dieser Tatsache wusste der Orden nichts.

„Sie trauen Remus nicht mehr", sagte Harry ruhig, aber irgendwie kühl. „So wie sie schon einmal dem Falschen misstraut haben. Und dieses eine Mal hat meinen Eltern das Leben gekostet und meinen Paten ins Gefängnis gebracht."

Remus war leicht überrascht über diese Aussage. Nie hatte er ihm gesagt, dass man ihn damals in Verdacht gehabt hatte ein Spion zu sein. Und er war sich sicher dass keiner der Anwesenden ihm das gesagt hatte.

„Das ist nicht wahr Harry", erklärte Dumbledore nun doch ernst und unterbrach damit Remus Überlegungen woher Harry diese Information hatte. „Ich vertraue Remus. Nur das kannst du nicht von den Schülern erwarten. Sie kennen in nicht Privat."

Harrys Blick sprachen Bände von Unglauben und Wut. Er war eindeutig dabei erwachsen zu werden und probierte seine Grenzen in jede Richtung aus. Und heute schien Dumbledore das Ziel zu sein.

Schon so einige Male hatte er selbst Harrys Sturkopf selber zu spüren gekommen. Und er startete keinen Versuch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, denn bei Harry funktionierten die Mittel, die man bei James hatte einsetzen können, nicht.

„Der Orden wird für einen Notfall eingeweiht. Für mich sieht es so aus als gehöre Remus nicht mehr dazu. Und das kann eigentlich nur an mangelndem Vertrauen liegen", sagte Harry scharf.

„Potter!", fauchte Severus plötzlich. „Hören sie auf mit diesem Kinderkram. Es wird keinen Notfall geben und damit braucht der Werwolf auch nicht eingeweiht werden."

Von fast jedem lag der Blick auf Severus Snape. Nur der von Remus ruhte auf Harry, denn er wusste, dass der Gryffindor einen ziemlichen Hass gegen seinen Zaubertanklehrer entwickelt hatte. Denn in den Augen des Gryfindors trug auch er eine Mitschuld an Sirius tot den Harry immer noch nicht richtig verkraftet hatte. Und dem fiel es merklich schwer die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Wenn es zu keinem Zwischenfall kommt, erfährt niemals jemand das Remus eingeweiht wurde. Wo liegt das Problem?" erkundigte Harry sich, doch recht provozierend in Snapes Richtung.

„Verschwinden sie auf ihr Zimmer, Potter. Sie wissen eh alles was sie wissen müssen und wir Erwachsene können weiter arbeiten", war der einzige Kommentar des Lehrers und Remus war sofort klar dass das die falsche Antwort und der falsche Ton gewesen war.

„Sie", sagte Harry und stand auf, „haben mir gar nichts zu sagen."

Remus erwartete die aggressive Reaktion des Lehrers der schon ein Schulkamerad gewesen war und traf dabei auch auf den Hilfesuchenden Blick von Minerva McGonagall. Doch er war auch der Ansicht das Snape grade weit über seine Befugnisse hinaus schoss, deswegen würde er sich darauf beschränken Schaden von Harry abzuwenden.

„Harry", mischte sich Albus wieder ein. „Wenn es zu einer Notsituation kommen sollte, wird selbstverständlich auch Remus eingeweiht."

„Und warum nicht jetzt? Desto eher kann Remus auch helfen", meinte Harry fordernd.

„Nein! Und nun genug!" antwortete der Schulleiter dann streng und mit einem entgültigen Tonfall, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Und Remus zaghafter Versuch, den er nun doch startete, verklang im nichts.

„Solang Remus nicht eingeweiht ist, werde ich nicht mal in die Nähe von Hogwarts oder auch nur dem Schulzug kommen!" Seine grünen Augen funkelten bei diesen Worten angriffslustig und Remus wusste dass Harry es mit dieser Sache absolut ernst war.

„Mr. Potter!", empörte sich Minerva und Kingsley bemerkte: „Nun übertreiben sie aber."

Ebenso sahen Ron und Hermine entsetzt aus und Molly hatte es wohl auch die Sprache verschlagen.

Severus erhob sich statt eines garstigen Kommentars, den Remus eigentlich erwartet hatte und trat um den Tisch herum, um Harry fest am Handgelenk zu packen. Das jedoch überschritt bei dem Werwolf die Grenze die er anderen durchgehen ließ und richtete seinen gezogenen Stab auf Snapes Gesicht. „Lass ihn los, wenn du dich nicht mit mir anlegen willst", erklärte der Werwolf ruhig aber fest.

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes sagte alles. Er würde liebend gern die Gelegenheit nutzen, um den Werwolf ins nächste Jahrhundert zu fluchen. Aber ehe er auch nur etwas sagen konnte, schritt der Schuleiter ein und Snape war gezwungen Harry loszulassen.

„Würdest du uns bitte erkläre warum ich Remus jetzt einweihen soll, Harry?" fragte er dann ruhig.

Der gemeinte sah zu Remus rüber und der konnte die stumme Frage und die Nervosität praktisch spüren. Er schenkte Harry ein aufmunterndes lächeln und leichtes Nicken.

Harry nickte ebenfalls kurz und wand sich dann an den Schulleiter. Und trotz der zitternden Hände, war seine Stimme absolut ruhig. „Mein fast nicht vorhandenes Privatleben geht sie ja eigentlich nichts an, aber wenn das einzige Weg ist hab ich wohl kaum eine andere Wahl?!

Ich will das sie Remus einweihen, weil ich mich nicht bis Weihnachten von dem Menschen trennen lasse, den ich Liebe. Von niemandem hier! Eher werde ich die Schule nicht mehr betreten."

Das hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe, musste Remus gestehen. Nach einem kurzen aufkeuchen einiger war es totenstill. Minerva, Alastor und Tonks waren sichtlich überrascht. Kingsley, Molly und Arthur geschockt und Harrys Freunden stand der Mund offen. Albus Dumbledore schien dagegen das ganze völlig emotionslos aufzunehmen und Severus setzte sich angewidert auf seinen Platz.

Als letztes fand Remus zwei grüne Augen die ihm scheue Blicke zuwarfen und leise um etwas Unterstützung flehten, war die Liebe zwischen ihnen doch noch sehr Jung und Harry nicht selten besorgt darum etwas so sehr falsch zu machen, dass Remus ihn allein lassen würde.

Deswegen trat Remus jetzt auch an Harry heran und zog ihn von hinten in den Arm. „Wir hatten gehofft uns während des Jahres sehen zu können. Heimlich auf dem Schlossgelände", erklärte er.

„Werwolf und Schwuchtel in einem. Ihre Auswahl muss ja wirklich sehr beschränkt sein", sagte Severus abfällig und sah sich im nächsten Moment schon einem Zauberstab gegenüber, der leicht vibrierte.

„Halten sie den Mund, Snape. Ich werde dieses Mal sicher nicht zusehen wie sie einen Menschen fertig machen der mir etwas bedeutet", knurrte Harry bedrohlich, aber Snape meinte nur abwertend „Von ihnen hab ich keine Angst."

„Hört auf ihr zwei", schritt Dumbledore ein, und Harry steckte mit Remus zutun seinen Stab auch wieder ein. Und dann bekam der Werwolf ein Stück Pergament gereicht mit den Worten: „Passt auf das euch jemand sieht."

**Flashback Ende **

„Wo bist du Harry?" flüsterte Remus heiser und eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. „Ich vermiss dich so." Dann stürzte er mit einem Zug den Inhalt des Glases runter, ehe er es in einem Anfall von ohnmächtiger Wut auf sich und die Welt gegen die Wand schmetterte wo es zerbarst.


	2. Vergangene Zeit, ereignisreiche Zeit

**Vergangene Zeit, Ereignisreiche Zeit**

Weder Meditation, noch das anschließende Kampfsport- und Waffentraining halfen James sich zu entspannen. Nicht minder frustriert als vor der Pause, ließ er sich rücklings auf die weichen Matten fallen und starrte an die Decke.

Was hatte er sich da eigentlich nur eingebrockt. Warum in alles in der Welt hatte er ausposaunt in der ägyptischen Sprache bewandert zu sein und Hieroglyphen übersetzen zu können? Er hätte sich ja eigentlich denken können, dass dies irgendwann Konsequenzen haben würde.

„Dann wüsstest du aber jetzt nicht, was _Er_ sucht", flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu, die er nur all zu gut kannte. Sein Gewissen meldete sich mal wieder zu Wort.

Als er vor vier Jahren den Todessern beigetreten war, zwar nicht ganz freiwillig, aber dennoch bewusst, hatte ihn die Stimme fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Alpträume hatte sie ihm beschert und immer wieder gefragt ob er wirklich Menschen foltern, quälen und töten wollte. Ob das der richtige Weg sei.

Und einige Male war James drauf und dran gewesen England erneut zu verlassen. Das Land seinem Schicksal zu überlassen und irgendwo in der Ferne glücklich zu werden. Doch er wusste, dass er das auf die Dauer nicht konnte. Er würde nie wieder glücklich sein können und er war zu Feige sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Also hatte er gelernt diese Stimme zu ignorieren oder erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen, damit er es jemand anderem überlassen könnte, ihn zu töten. Jemand ganz bestimmten den er dann auch mitnehmen würde.

Doch noch war er nicht so weit. Noch war er nicht in der Position seinen lang geschmiedeten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte sich zwar schon weit vorgearbeitet unter den Todessern, doch noch lange nicht weit genug. Noch war er kein Mitglied des innersten Zirkels, auch wenn er als einer der wenigen niederrangigen Todesser schon einige Male das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt hatte seinem Meister gegenüber treten zu dürfen. Und das nicht nur um eine Strafe zu erhalten.

Seufzend erhob James sich und ging duschen. Auf dem Boden herum liegen würde nicht helfen, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Da half nur noch eines. Raus an die Luft und den Kopf abkühlen.

Dass das aber nicht ganz so einfach werden würde, wie er gehofft hatte, wurde ihm klar, als die Tür zur Wohnung von Mrs. Fisher aufging.

Jeder der Mieter nannte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand den Drachen. Denn die alte rüstige Frau kannte nicht nur jeden Mieter und deren Freundeskreis, sondern mischte sich auch in alles ein und setzte die Hausgesetzte rigoros durch.

Wer sich nicht an Vereinbarungen hielt, oder sie auch nur einen Tag später als üblich umsetze, konnte sich einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihr gewiss sein.

„Mr. Evans, sie haben doch nicht vor noch mal raus zu gehen, oder?" sprach sie ihn an, während er schon die Augen verdrehte. Merlin sei dank war sie verdammt kurzsichtig.

„Doch Mrs. Fisher, ich habe vor noch eine Runde um den Block zu drehen. Brauchen sie noch irgendwas? Ich glaub der Kiosk an der Ecke hat noch auf", antwortete James ruhig, während sich die Augen der Frau leicht weiteten.

„Wollen sie sich umbringen? Da draußen laufen doch jetzt diese Irren mit ihren Holzstäben rum. Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich."

James seufzte leise auf. „Nun übertreiben sie mal nicht. Sicher ist es schon spät, aber hier in der Nähe leben keine Zauberer. Es hat also niemand einen Grund hier herumzulungern und Unschuldige anzugreifen."

Der Blick seiner Nachbarin schwankte zwischen nachdenklich, besorgt und argwöhnisch. „Woher wissen sie das?"

„Ich habe einige gute Freunde, die auch wieder Freunde haben. Und die haben Einfluss, Mrs. Fisher. Sie können sich also beruhigt wieder auf die Couch setzten und die Nachrichten schauen", sagte James und schob sich an ihr nun vorbei. Er hatte kein Interesse daran dieses Thema noch weiter zu diskutieren.

Wobei er nicht wirklich gelogen hatte. Er hatte sich informiert, wo in London noch weitere Zauberer lebten und dann ganz bewusst weit weg von diesen eine Wohnung gesucht, damit ihn niemand als Todesser verdächtige. Denn dort wo viele Zauberer lebten, tauchten häufiger Auroren auf, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Das war auch der Grund warum sich die meisten Zauberer an einigen Stellen regelrecht zusammenrotteten. Und das machte es dem Lord dann auch einfach, nicht nur eine sondern auch mal drei oder vier Familien gleichzeitig auszulöschen, wenn er sich langweilte.

Draußen schlug James den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und schloss auch die obersten Knöpfe. Seine Hände wanderten in die tiefen seiner Taschen, wo die rechte auch gleich seinen Zauberstab umschloss.

Einen ganz besonderen Stab und erst der zweite, den er besaß. Er hatte ihn vor nicht ganz acht Jahren in Japan geschenkt bekommen, nachdem er ein kleines Mädchen vor einem Kaluk, einem in Japan heimischen und äußerst gefährlichen Wesen gerettet hatte.

Der Großvater war ihm für die Rettung seines einzigen Enkelkindes mehr als nur dankbar gewesen, hatte ihm sein Gastquartier angeboten und mehr über ihn erfahren wollen. Weil James nicht unhöflich erscheinen wollte, hatte er ein wenig über seine alte Heimat und seine Probleme berichtet. Aus den wenigen Tagen, die er nur hatte bleiben wollen, waren sieben Monate geworden. Der alte Mann, selbst ein Zauberer, hatte ihn in traditioneller japanischer Magie unterwiesen, aber auch in die japanischen Kampfkünste. Im Grunde genau das, wonach James gesucht hatte, als er England verließ.

Ein höhnisches Lachen riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Erinnerungen der gar nicht so alten Vergangenheit. Vor ihm traten zwei maskierte und in schwarze Kutten gehüllte Personen aus einer Seitenstraße.

„Sieh mal einer an. Da weiß jemand tatsächlich nicht, was gut für ihn ist", höhnte der kleinere der beiden.

„Dann sollten wir es ihm schnellstens beibringen", kam es von dem zweiten, der auch James um einige Zentimeter überragte.

„Geht und sucht euch einen anderen Spielplatz, ich bin grade nicht in der Stimmung", sagte James. Er war nicht auf ärger aus. Ganz sicher nicht. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben, und den Kopf frei kriegen.

„Der scheint ja noch dümmer zu sein, als der Rest dieses unwürdigen Haufens", lachte der größere und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Hör mal gut zu, du Klugscheißer. Wir sind Todesser und du hast hier draußen nichts verloren."

James senkte fast schon peinlich berührt den Blick. „Ich weiß was ihr seid und ich sage es euch noch mal, geht und sucht euch was anderes zum Zeitvertreib."

„Der will es wohl nicht kapieren", scharte der Kleinere und im nächsten Moment schoss ein Fluch an James vorbei.

Doch genau darauf war der gefasst gewesen und im nächsten Moment hatte er schon seinen Stab in der Hand und deckte die beiden Todesser mit Flüchen ein, die diese nur mit Mühe blocken konnten.

Doch James merkte schnell, dass die zwei ein eingespieltes Team waren, nachdem sie sich von dem Schrecken, doch einen Zauberer vor sich zu haben, erholt hatten. Während der eine die Flüche von James blockte, versuchte der andere Todesser seine Flüche zu James durchzubringen.

In einem ungünstigen Moment wurde James dann von einem Auto abgelenkt, da sie bei ihrem Duell fast die ganze Straße in Anspruch nahmen.

Deshalb traf ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken, riss ihn nach vorn und zerfetzte seine Jacke. Das war dann aber für ihn entgültig genug und er nahm seine rohe Magie in Anspruch. Etwas das nicht viele Zauberer konnten und noch weniger lange durchhielten. Die Einzigen die er kannte, die das tatsächlich beherrschten, waren der dunkle Lord selbst und Albus Dumbledore.

Er kam an diese beiden bei weitem nicht heran, aber seine Fähigkeiten reichen, um die beiden Todesser zu Boden zu schicken.

Mit finsterem Gesicht trat er an sie heran. „Ich hatte euch gewarnt", brummte er ehe er den Lähmzauber aufhob. „Und nun macht euch aus dem Staub, ehe ich in die Versuchung komme unseren Herren von zwei solchen leichtsinnigen Vollidioten zu befreien."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging davon, mit einem Zauber seine warme Todesserrobe beschwörend. Das Aufkeuchen der beiden anderen wieder auf die Füße gekommenen Todesser entging ihm aber nicht.

„Der Engel des Todes... Merlin weißt du was für ein Glück wir hatten?"

James verdrehte die Augen und verfluchte den Todesser, der ihm das eingebrockt hatte, wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal.

Es war auf einem seiner ersten Einsätze gewesen. Ein anderer junger Todesser, ziemlich begabt, hatte ihn zum Deppen machen wollen, weil ihm zu Ohren gekommen war, das James nicht gern folterte.

Deswegen hatte er ihm zwei schillernd weiße Engelsflügel heimlich auf den Rücken gezaubert. Damit war er bei dem anschließenden Kampf natürlich aufgefallen wie ein bunter Hund. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem erwarteten Schicksal hatte James sich bestens geschlagen und einige der fähigsten Auroren aus dem Weg geräumt. Gnadenlos.

Daraufhin hatte der Tagesprophet ihn diesem Spitznamen gegeben und auch James Herr hatte sich darüber köstlich amüsiert, nachdem er den Intriganten für diese Sabotage gefoltert hatte. Und er hatte James gestattet dieses Zeichen in seinem Namen weiter zu tragen.

Der hatte diesen, als großzügige Erlaubnis getarnten Befehl, durchaus erkannt, ebenso wie die unterschwellige Drohung ihm nun erst recht keine Schande mehr zu machen. Allerdings hatte der die Zeichnung etwas verändert. Sie war nicht mehr vollkommen weiß, sondern nur die Konturen der Flügel und der Federn waren noch als weiße Linien zu sehen. Immerhin musste er auch irgendwie auf seine Tarnung achten.

Enttäuscht hatte er seinen Meister ab da nur selten, meist wenn er absolute Nieten um sich herum hatte, aber er hatte es immer irgendwie geschafft mit ein paar Folterungen davon zu kommen.

Unter einem leisen aufstöhnen, zog er den Hausschlüssel hervor und kaum war die Tür hinter ihm wider ins Schloss gefallen, tauchte auch schon Mrs. Fisher auf dem Treppenabsatz auf.

Als Hermine die Stufen in den unteren Teil des Grimmauldplatzes hinab stieg, war es ruhig. Aber das beunruhigte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Seit Jahren war es sehr häufig ruhig im Grimmauldplatz. Die meisten Bewohner waren ständig unterwegs um irgendwas raus zu bekommen, das half den Todessern Steine in den Weg zu legen. Und die wenigen die hier blieben redeten sowieso gar nicht oder kaum.

Ginny hatte seit ihrer Folter durch Lucius Malfoy kein Wort mehr gesprochen und Remus verkroch sie von Jahr zu Jahr mehr in sich selbst und trauerte Harry nach.

Sie konnte nur erahnen wie sehr die beiden sich geliebt hatten, denn viel darüber gesprochen hatte Harry nicht. Und weder Ron und sie hatten genauer nachgefragt. Sie hatten ihrem besten Freund es einfach gegönnt, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn wirklich liebte. Um seiner selbst willen und nicht wegen dem was er war.

Natürlich hatten auch Ron und sie Harry geliebt. Aber mehr wie ihren Bruder und einen Freund als... einen Geliebten eben.

Ein leises Seufzten entkam ihren Lippen, als sie die Küche betrat. Remus lag halb auf dem Tisch und schlief. Die Flasche Feuerwhiskey lag umgekippt neben ihm, das Glas aus dem er getrunken hatte, war auf dem Boden zerbrochen. Und es war wohl nicht das erste Glas, das heute Nacht auf diese Weise der Wiederverwertung zugeführt werden würde, wenn sie die Scherben an der Wand betrachtete.

„Na Komm Remus. Ich bring dich ins Bett", meinte sie nur und rüttelte den Werwolf an der Schulter wach, was ihm ein wiederwilliges Knurren entlockte. Aber dennoch ließ er sich auf die Beine ziehen und nach oben führen, wobei Hermine aber einen Großteil seines Gewichtes tragen musste. Im Zimmer angekommen sank Remus dann auch sofort in sein Bett und schlief weiter, als sei nichts gewesen.

Hermine legte ihm noch eine der Wolldenken über, die hier zu finden waren und ging dann wieder nach unten um das Chaos zu beseitigen, das er dort hinterlassen hatte.

Die Glasscherben wanderten in den Müll und die leere Flasche zu den unzähligen anderen. Sicher hätte sie alles auch auf magische Weise entsorgen können. Doch seit die Geheimhaltung der Zauberwelt nur noch auf dem Papier bestand, war man auch im Hauptquartier des Ordens dazu übergegangen Dinge wie die Muggel zu erledigen um gegenüber den Nachbarn nicht aufzufallen.

Als letztes nahm sie den Bilderrahmen zur Hand und ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als Harry ihr von dem Foto aus einen traurigen, ja fast schon anklagenden Blick zuwarf.

Flashback Helloween 1997 (Hermines POV) 

Eigentlich hatten Ron, Harry und ich vorgehabt, dieses Wochenende auf dem Schloss zu bleiben, während die anderen Schüler im Dorf waren. Es gab noch viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und wir wollten noch einige Flüche lernen, ehe Remus am Abend kommen würde, wie jedes letzte Wochenende im Monat.

Doch dann hatte Professor Dumbledore uns in sein Büro gebeten und uns erklärt dass Aufgrund anonymer Hinweise bei weitem nicht so viele Auroren in Hogsmeade sein würden, wie es im Vergangenen Jahr an den Wochenenden üblich gewesen war. Allerdings würde ein Verschieben dieses Besuchstages womöglich große Unruhe unter den Schülern auslösen, die er unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Daher sollten Harry, Ron und ich doch ins Dorf gehen und als Schüler die wir ja auch waren, ebenfalls etwas aufpassen.

Sicher war das eine gewagte Bitte, aber wir alle drei hatten im letzten Jahr vom Schulleiter persönlich Unterricht bekommen und waren keineswegs wehrlos.

Harry stimmte dem sofort zu und auch Ron und ich waren einverstanden. Die Sicherheit unserer Mitschüler war uns um einiges wichtiger als Bücher und Hausaufgaben.

Wir erledigten ein paar Einkäufe, die sich so ergaben und besuchten Remus, der in „Die drei Besen" die Stellung hielt. Unter dem Tisch tauschten Harry und er auch schon einige Zärtlichkeiten aus, von denen vor allem ich wusste, dass sie in der Nacht zu noch einigem mehr führen würden.

Harrys Talent dafür immer dort zu sein, wo es gefährlich werden würde, war es dann, das uns einen Umweg über die Heulende Hütte machen ließ, ehe wir aufs Schloss zurückkehren wollten.

Und kaum das wir uns dort richtig umgesehen hatten, tauchten Todesser auf, die uns sofort angriffen.

Ich war es, die den Warnblitz gen Himmel jagte und sich dann ebenfalls den Todessern in den Weg stellte. Allerdings waren wir ihnen zu dritt nicht wirklich gewachsen. Parvati und Dean, die diesen Ort scheinbar zu ihrem heimlichen Liebesnest auserkoren hatten, wurden bei der Flucht Richtung Dorf getötet, ohne das wir etwas dagegen tun konnten und auch der erste Auror, der uns zur Hilfe kam, musste sein Leben lassen. Ebenso bekamen auch wir so manche Verletzungen ab.

Trotzdem dachte keiner von uns daran, den Rückzug anzutreten. Selbst nicht als die Auroren, der Orden und die Lehrer auftauchten und ein haarsträubender Kampf begann.

Ich schockte meinen Gegner hart, um dann Ron zu Hilfe zu eilen, der Lucius Malfoy gefunden hatte und seine Schwester rächen wollte. Was aber selbst zu zweit gar nicht so einfach war, denn der Mann war trotz seiner Askabanhaft nicht schwächer geworden.

Doch als wir ihn grade fesseln wollten, hörte und sah ich etwas, das ich niemals erwartet hätte. Remus und Harry standen Seite an Seite einer demaskierten und verwundeten Todesserin gegenüber, die ich als Bellatrix Lestrange erkannte. Sie hatte nicht mal ihren Zauberstab noch in der Hand. Und trotzdem schossen zwei giftgrüne Blitze auf sie zu und schleuderten sie wie eine Puppe durch die Luft.

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille. Zumindest für mich. Es war als wenn die Welt grade stehen geblieben wäre. Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich da grade gesehen hatte.

„Hat Harry da grade wirklich den Todesfluch benutzt?" fragte Ron neben mir leise. Und das konnte nur heißen, dass es tatsächlich geschehen war.

Eine Stunde später, der Kampf war nach diesem Mord recht schnell zu Ende gewesen, saßen wir in Dumbledores Büro um zu berichten was geschehen war. Und zu meiner größten Verwunderung machte Harry keinen Hehl aus seiner Tat. Er schien sie nicht mal zu bereuen. Denn alles was er auf die tadelnden Worte des Schuleliters zu sagen hatte, war: „Schicken sich mich doch nach Askaban wenn sie wollen. Aber dann können sie auch sehen, wie sie mit Voldemort fertig werden." Dann war er gegangen.

Zudem weigerte sich auch Remus, zu versuchen Harry klar zu machen, dass dies der Falsche Weg war. Sein Kommentar dazu war, dass sie alle Harry in seinen Entscheidungen vertrauen sollten. Da würden Beschränkungen nur das Gegenteil erreichen. Zudem sollte man es besser nicht wagen ihn dafür einzusperren, denn er würde dann für nichts mehr garantierten. Das er sich nicht selbst, sondern Harry meinte, war jedem von uns klar.

Daher blieb es an Ron und mir hängen, zu versuchen Harry vor der Gefahr der dunklen Künste zu schützen. Doch darauf reagierte der mehr als widerwillig. Er entfernte sich immer mehr von uns, streifte allein durch das Schloss und Ende November kam es dann zu dem, was ich bereits erwartet hatte. Vor dem versammelten Gemeinschaftsraum warf Harry uns vor ihn nicht zu verstehen und Sirius nie wirklich gemocht zu haben.

Das war der Tag an dem unsere etwas mehr als sechs Jahre währende Freundschaft zerbrach und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das ganze Schloss es schneller wusste, als ich es begreifen konnte.

**Flashback Ende**

Hermine seufzte erneut. Drei Wochen später war Harry dann ohne eine Nachricht verschwunden. Nicht einmal Remus hatte einen Brief bekommen, obwohl er schon seit einer Woche auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts lag und sich von einer beinahe tödlichen Vergiftung erholte.

Als sein Verschwinden auffiel, hatte Harry bereits sein Konto bei Gringotts gelehrt und war offensichtlich ins Ausland geflohen, da er einiges an Gold in französische und deutsche Währung hatte tauschen lassen. Doch auch dort war er nicht zu finden gewesen, trotz aller Bemühungen.


	3. Der endgültige Tod des Harry Potter

Der entgültige Tod des Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore ging langsam durch die leeren Gänge des altehrwürdigen Schulschlosses und ließ dabei seinen Blick über das Pergament wandern, das er gerade eben von seinem Zaubertränkelehrer bekommen hatte.

Darauf standen weitere vier Namen von Schülern, die die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss verbringen würden. Und alle vier Schüler hatten keine Eltern mehr. Bei zwei war das ein Umstand der bereits Jahre anhielt. Ihre Eltern waren ermordet worden, während ihre Kinder sich in der Sicherheit des Schlosses befanden.

Eine Schülerin hatte dieses Schicksal erst vor wenigen Wochen ereilt und ihre Großeltern waren zu alt um sich um sie zu kümmern. Die Viertklässlerin hatte das nach außen hin erstaunlich gut verkraftet, aber Albus Dumbledore wusste, das ihre junge Seele darunter litt. Nur der Stolz eines Slytherin verbot es ihr, Tränen in der Öffentlichkeit zu vergießen.

Doch am schwersten traf es aber wohl Amber Dundy. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene und nachdem er selbst den Brief überbracht hatte, hatten ihre Eltern die elfjährige aus dem Haus geworfen.

Etwas das durchaus häufiger vorkam. Die Muggel fürchteten sich vor Tom und dem was er ihren Familien antun könnte, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie eine Hexe unter ihrem Dach hatten. Das kleine Mädchen hatte es zunächst überhaupt nicht verstanden und bittere Tränen geweint, aber auch die waren inzwischen versiegt. Sie hatte gelernt sich anzupassen.

Ein seufzten entwich den Lippen das alten Mannes. Fünfzehn solcher verstoßenen Kinder beherbergte das Schloss zur Zeit. Und noch mal siebzehn, deren Eltern im Krieg gefallen waren. Alle Vollwaisen die keiner aufnehmen wollte, aus irgendwelchen Gründen. Vor sieben Jahren schon hatte er das Ministerium darauf aufmerksam gemacht, doch die waren alle mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und dem kläglichen Versuch Tom zu stoppen, als sich auch darum zu kümmern, dass die Kinder magischer Herkunft in Muggelwaisenhäusern untergebracht werden mussten. In einer für sie nahezu vollkommen fremden Umgebung und das nur für acht Wochen im Jahr.

Zwei Jahre hatte er sich das mit angesehen, ehe er beschloss das Problem selbst zu lösen. Und das war durch die Hilfe seiner Lehrer recht einfach geworden. Er hatte das Hausrecht auf Hogwarts, das ihm niemand abspenstig machen konnte. Und schon gar nicht wollte, denn so war er auch für den Schutz der Schüler verantwortlich und der Minister hatte ein Problem weniger.

Und genau das hatte er genutzt. Schon seit Jahrzehnten stand ein Teil des Schlosses leer. Dort hatte man geräumige Zimmer, für die Schüler ab der fünften sogar Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnungen eingerichtet. Dort konnten die von ihnen unterkommen, die kein Heim mehr hatten, in dem man sie liebevoll aufnahm.

Seufzend ließ er das Pergament in seine Tasche gleiten, stieß fast mit einer davon stürmenden Schülerin zusammen, als er grade an die Bürotür seiner Stellvertreterin anklopfen wollte.

Minerva McGonagall saß, angespannt darauf wartend, dass ihr langjähriger Freund endlich auftauchte auf der Couch. Der Tee in der Kanne dampfte kräftig vor sich hin, und die hatte schon bestimmt fünf Mal die Plätzchen neu sortiert.

Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sie nervös war. Nervös wegen eines Briefes.

Deswegen sprang sie auch fast schon auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Da bist du ja…" begann sie, doch vor ihr stand eine ihrer Schülerinnen. Melinda Hopkinns, eine Schülerin der sechsten.

„Verzeihen sie Mrs. Hopkinns. Ich habe jemand anderen erwartet", entschuldigte sich Minerva McGonagall brüsk und bereute es im nächsten Moment, da das Mädchen zusammenzuckte und sich murmelnd für die Störung entschuldigte. Dann schien sie schon wieder gehen zu wollen.

Minerva seufzte. „Kommen sie herein junge Dame. Setzen wir uns hin und sie erzählen mir, was sie bedrückt. Mein Besuch wird sich in Geduld üben können, immerhin erwartet er das von mir auch", bat die Gryffindorsche Hauslehrerin.

Das Mädchen gehorchte und reichte der Frau dann wortlos einen Brief. Und den las die Lehrerin mit immer größer werdenden Augen. Sie wusste, dass der Vater des Mädchens ein Muggel war. Einer der wenigen , der kein Problem mit den Zauberern hatte. Aber das was sie jetzt zu lesen bekam, entsetzte sie.

Der Vater hatte wohl die Mutter überzeugt mit dem grade mal sechs Monate alten Säugling ins Ausland zu fliehen und das praktisch sofort. Sie hatten keine Zeit gehabt ihre Tochter zu holen. Und da die ja sicher die Schule beenden wollte, wäre die dort sowieso sicherer.

„Ich … ich wollte fragen ob es möglich ist, die Ferien doch hier zu verbringen", fragte die Schülerin schließlich leise.

„Selbstverständlich ist das möglich, Melinda. Darf ich fragen wie sie den Brief bekommen haben?"

„Unsere Hauselfe hat ihn mir gebracht und ist dann gleich wieder verschwunden. Aber sie sah nicht grade glücklich aus", war die Antwort und Minerva wurde langsam aber sicher immer frustrierter.

„Darf ich gehen?" fragte die Schülerin leise.

„Natürlich dürfen sie gehen. Macht es ihnen was aus wenn ich den Brief bis morgen behalte?" erkundigte sich die Lehrerin.

Die Schülerin winke ab. „Machen sie damit was sie wollen. Mein Vater ist für mich nach dieser Aktion entgültig gestorben."

McGonagall sah das Mädchen entsetzt an. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass sie enttäuscht sind aber…"

„Mein Vater hat meine Mutter ständig bevormundet, Professor. Sie durfte zu Hause nie Zaubern wenn er da war, die Hauselfe wollte er weder sehen noch hören. Meine Hausaufgaben hab ich nachts gemacht, damit mein Vater meine Bücher nicht sehen musste, wenn er mal rein kam, um zu sehen was ich mache. Meine Umhänge hat meine Mutter heimlich waschen müssen. Und ständig hat mein Vater sich über den Gestank meiner Zaubertrankzutaten beschwert. Und gesprochen haben wir nie über die Magie.

Er hat vielleicht akzeptiert dass seine Frau eine Hexe ist, aber manchmal wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn er uns verlassen hätte", fiel ihr die Schülerin ins Wort ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Im Normalfall hätte sie dem Mädchen die Leviten für diese Unverfrorenheit gelesen, aber die Umstände verbitterten jeden. Und wenn man so was erlebte, musste man einfach darunter leiden. Sie kannte nur einen Menschen der in einer ähnlichen, vielleicht sogar noch viel härteren Situation aufgewachsen und dennoch ein liebenswerter Junge geworden war. Harry Potter.

Die Gedanken an ihren Schützling schmerzten. Es verging kaum eine Woche in der sie sich nicht fragte was geschehen war.

„Minerva?" wurde sie plötzlich angesprochen und schreckte hoch.

„Albus… na endlich. Ich warte schon seit Stunden", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Meine Liebe, du weißt erst seit einer Stunde, dass ich Post von Marlen bekommen habe", meinte der Schulleiter lächelnd und nahm platz.

„Darf ich erfahren was Miss Hopkinns von dir wollte? Sie wäre fast in mich hineingerannt auf ihrer Flucht."

Minerva McGonagall seufzte und reichte ihrem alten Freund den Brief und klärte ihn über die Bitte des Mädchens auf.

„Selbstverständlich kann sie bleiben. Und wenn ihre Eltern es sich nicht anders überlegen sollten, ist sie selbstverständlich auch im Sommer herzlich willkommen."

So schnell konnte es gehen, dachte Albus Dumbledore bei sich. Aus (zweiunddreißig Schülern waren dreiunddreißig geworden. Und es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn bis zum Beginn der Ferien vierunddreißig daraus werden würden.

„Das müssen wir abwarten", bemerkte Minerva McGonagall und sah dann den alten Mann auffordernd an.

Der lächelte leicht und gönnte sich erst einen Keks und ließ seine Stellvertreterin mit frustrierter Miene Tee einschenken , ehe er begann.

„Wie schon gesagt, Marlin hat mir geschrieben. Er ist seit einer Woche aus Japan zurück. Leider bringt er kaum Neuigkeiten.

James Evans ist in Deutschland geboren und in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Er war immer ein guter Schüler und hat Wirtschaft studiert.

Der Kauf von Grunnings war aber seine erste wirtschaftliche Aktivität und bisher seine einzige."

Minerva nickte leicht angespannt. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass man etwas mehr über den jungen Mann erfahren konnte. Die Muggel waren schließlich immer sehr akribisch. „Und Harry? Hat dein Bekannter was über ihn rausgefunden?"

Albus Dumbledore seufzte. „Nein, absolut nichts. Es lässt sich nicht nachvollziehen wie er ins Land gekommen ist oder was mit ihm dort passiert sein könnte."

Die Anspannung begann in Verzweifelung umzuschlagen. Sie liebte den Jungen. Sie liebte ihn wie ihren Sohn. Es hatte ihr das Herz zerrissen als sie ihn damals vor der Tür dieser Muggel hatte liegen lassen müssen, mit dem Wissen, dass seine Kindheit eine Qual werden würde.

Sie wusste das James und Lily sich in ihren Gräbern umdrehten, vor lauter Verzweifelung um das Leid ihres Kindes nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Und sie war schlichtweg überrascht gewesen, was für ein mutiger Junge Harry geworden war. Diese Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit war einfach Herzerwärmend gewesen. Er erinnerte sie immer irgendwie an James Potter, auch wenn der seine Entschlossenheit lieber in die Umsetzung von Streichen gesetzt hatte.

Und nun war Harry fort. Seit beinahe acht Jahren. In zwei Monaten würde es soweit sein. Mal wieder und doch wider anders. Denn dann würde es sieben Jahre her sein, dass man das letzte nachweißliche Lebenszeichen von Harry bekommen hatte. Vor sieben Jahren hatte Harry James Evans kennen gelernt und ihm Grunnings verkauft.

„Wir sollten noch mal mit Evans reden. Vielleicht weiß er ja doch noch was. Oder er hat was gehört?" versuchte es Minerva, doch sie sah dem Alten Mann an, dass er das für Unwahrscheinlich hielt.

„Er hat uns alles gesagt, was er weiß, Minerva", erklärte Albus Dumbledore ruhig. Doch wer ihn kannte, konnte hören, dass ihn folgende Worte zusetzten. „Und so weh es auch tut, wir müssen uns damit abfinden das Harry nicht mehr am Leben ist."

„Dann wird der Minister ihn für tot erklären?" Minerva McGonagall wagte es kaum diese Worte auszusprechen. Und noch weniger wagte sie sich über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

„Das wird er. James Evans hat die Auflage sich zu melden, sobald er auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von Harry Potter erhält und das ist bis Heute nicht geschehen. Damit wird sein Tod Ende Februar rechtskräftig und alles was Harry besessen hat, geht an seine Erben."

„Weißt du wer das ist?"

„Harry hat mir zum Ende des sechsten Schuljahres sein Testament in Verwahrung gegeben. Remus ist sein Haupterbe. Er erbt das gesamte Vermögen und Harrys gesamten persönlichen Besitz, mit der Bitte Ron und Hermine ein paar Erinnerungsstücke zukommen zu lassen, sollten sie ihn überleben und dies wünschen", antwortete Albus Dumbledore ruhig.

Minerva dagegen hatte eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und starrte Albus entsetzt an. „Das… das wird ihm das Herz brechen", flüsterte sie. „Albus, das wird er nicht überleben! Sie werden ihm alles wegnehmen, was ihm von Harry bleibt. Das wird ihn umbringen!" setzte sie lauter hinzu.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte. Sicher hatte Minerva Recht. Das Ministerium würde Remus Lupin alles wegnehmen, da er ein Werwolf war. Er besaß kein Erbrecht und schon gar nicht das Recht auf einen so großen persönlichen Besitz. Das einzige was man den Werwölfen heute noch zugestand war ein eigener Zauberstab, ein paar Garnituren an Kleidung und eine Handvoll Gold zum Leben.

Zudem bestand eine Jagdfreigabe für Werwölfe und ihre Namen waren vor Jahren veröffentlicht worden. Remus lebte seit dem ständig mit der Gefahr überfallen zu werden, wenn er auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür setzte. Und es würde ihm gewiss das Herz brechen, wenn man ihm alles nehmen würde. Er war nun schon nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Er schlief kaum und wenn dann unruhig, es sei denn er schüttete sich mit Alkohol zu. Nur dann schaffte er es, etwas Erholung zu finden. Doch seine Dämonen holten ihn meist schnell wieder ein.

„Ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Wenn wir Harrys Testament verschwinden lassen, würde auch alles an das Ministerium fallen, da er keine Verwandten mehr hat. Und eine Manipulation ist unmöglich. Harrys Testament ist mit einigen starken Schutzzaubern belegt. Jede Änderung würde unweigerlich auffallen."

„Dann sollten wir Remus schonend darauf vorbereiten. Außerdem müssen wir den Grimmauldplatz nun wohl entgültig räumen, oder?"

„Müssen wir, Minerva. Auch er geht in den Besitz des Ministeriums über. Allein die Tatsache dass Harry noch lebend gesehen wurde, nachdem er das Land verlassen hat, hat uns diese sieben Jahre beschert. Die hat den Minister bisher daran gehindert alles schon sehr viel früher an sich zu reißen", erklärte Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva nickte. Auch sie kannte dieses alte Gesetz, dass ein Vermisster erst sieben Jahre nach seinem letzten Kontakt zu anderen Menschen für tot erklärt werden konnte. Und dieses Treffen wurde akribisch kontrolliert, damit niemand einen schon längst Verstorbenen vor dem Gesetz lebendig erhielt.

„Ich werde morgen Abend mit dem Orden reden und alles vorbereiten", erklärte der Schulleiter und verabschiedete sich dann, um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Er war wirklich nicht mehr der jüngste und er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit ihm noch bleiben würde. Er hoffte nur inständig, zum Wohle der Zauberergemeinschaft, dass es reichen würde um Tom in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

Weit weg in London, Stunden nach dieser Unterhaltung in Schottland, erwachte ein junger Mann wieder zum Leben. Gestern Abend hatte er sich, nach dem versorgen seiner Wunde einfach so ins Bett fallen lassen und war in einen gnädigen vollkommen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

Aber nun holte ihn sein Wecker zurück in die Realität, die er durchaus als Schmerzhaft bezeichnen musste. Und das nur weil Mrs. Fisher ihn geschlagene zehn Minuten aufgehalten hatte, um ihm wie einen Schuljungen zu Recht zu weisen.

Er war verdammt dicht davor gewesen, der Frau seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust zu setzen und ihr sein Mal zu zeigen, nur damit sie endlich still war. Seine Rettung war jedoch Mrs. Vance gewesen. Eine ebenso rüstige und alte Dame und dazu der Erzfeind von Mrs. Fisher.

Mal stritten die beiden sich um das Taxi zum Arzt, dass im Halteverbot vor dem Haus stehen blieb, dann war es Mrs. Fishers Fernseher, der zu laut war, oder Mrs. Vance Plattenspieler mit Opernmusik.

Und gestern war es der etwas lauter gewordene Streit, der Mrs. Vance aufgebracht hatte.

James hatte aber diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und war in seine Wohnung geflüchtet, um endlich den tiefen Riss auf seinem Rücken zu heilen.

„Ich hätte diese Bastarde durch den Wolf drehen sollen", murmelte er beim Aufstehen.

In der Küche angekommen roch es schon nach Kaffee und frischen Brötchen. Tinker, seine Hauselfe, hatte mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das Frühstück stand schon auf dem Tisch, ebenso etwas Obst für den Tag im Büro.

Zudem lag da noch ein Zettel und ein Kugelschreiber. Die Einkaufsliste. James zog es vor selbst einkaufen zu gehen. Immerhin hatte er einen Muggelhaushalt vorzuspielen und wenn ihn die Nachbarn nicht von Zeit zu Zeit mal mit Einkaufstüten auftauchen sahen, würde das nur Fragen aufwerfen.

Zum Ausgleich durfte dafür Tinker seine Einkäufe in der magischen Welt erledigen. Zaubertrankzutaten, Pergament, Federn, Tinte oder bestimmte Bücher, je nachdem was grade anfiel.

„Tinker hat dem Master Badewasser eingelassen", erklärte die helle Stimme der Hauselfe in der Tür auftauchend. Sie trug ein blaues, nagelneu wirkendes Kopfkissen als Toga und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Danke Tinker, das war eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Würdest du mir den braunen Anzug dazu legen und etwas Freizeitkleidung kommt in eine Tasche, die du zu meinem Aktenkoffer legen kannst. Ich fahr gleich nach dem Büro dann einkaufen", erklärte James.

„Das macht Tinker gern."

Damit war die Elfe wieder verschwunden und James verspeiste seine Eier, ehe er sich ein entspannendes Bad gönnte und dann für ein anstehendes Geschäftsessen zu Recht machte. Deswegen brauchte er auch sonst nichts weiter groß mitnehmen. Er hatte nur immer gern ein wenig zum Naschen bei sich. Und da Tinker mehr als gut auf ihn achtete, bestand diese Leckerei selten aus Schokolade, sondern aus süßem Obst, oder rohem Gemüse.

Eine halbe Stunde später lenkte James seinen BMW von dem Parkplatz hinter dem Haus und fuhr über Seitenstraßen zu seiner Firma ohne magische Hilfe. Das einzige was an diesem Auto magisch war, waren die Fluch- und auch kugelsicheren Fenster und Türen. Kugelsicher deshalb weil die Muggel durchaus versuchten mit ihren Waffen etwas gegen die Zauberer auszurichten. Aber auf alle anderen magischen Veränderungen die man sonst bei den Autos der Zauberer finden konnte, hatte er verzichtet und James brauchte sie auch nicht. Anstatt alles in einen vergrößerten Kofferraum zu stopfen, zauberte er seine Sachen lieber Klein, ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Wagen auch so groß genug war um drei volle Reisetaschen unterzubringen.

Und da er alleine lebte und sich das ganz sicher nicht all zu schnell ändern würde, brauchte er auch keine Rückbank, die sich ausdehnte. Das waren alles Zauber, die nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Und wenn man die richtigen Wege kannte, kam man auch so durch den Londoner Stadtverkehr, zum Stadtrand ins Industriegebiet.

Und genau deswegen lenkte er seinen Wagen vierzig Minuten später auf den für ihn reservierten Parkplatz und berat dann das große weiße Gebäude. Im hinteren Teil des Fabrikgebäudes befand sich die Produktion. Technisch auf dem neusten Stand und bei weitem nicht voll ausgelastet. Und auch das Warenlager war dort hinten zu finden.

Davor befand sich das Entwicklungslabor. Hier tüftelten eine Hand voll Leute daran, effektivere Schärfungsmethoden zu entwickeln, oder vollkommen neue Bohrer, die das Leben für den Handwerker noch einfacher machen sollten.

Natürlich gab es hier auch einen Empfang. Zwei Wachmänner und eine Sekretärin, die alles koordinierte.

Im ersten Stock fand man Einkauf und Verkauf, eine kleine Personalabteilung und die Buchhaltung. Letzte lief absolut sauber. Zumindest seit Vernon Dursley den Laden durch seinen Tod in andere Hände abgegeben hatte. Zu Zeiten des Muggels war das nicht immer so gewesen.

Im dritten Stock war James Büro zu finden und das seiner persönlichen Assistentin. Sie koordinierte seine Termine, erledigte die meiste seiner Schreibarbeiten und nahm die Post entgegen, um sie zu sichten und ihm nur die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zukommen zu lassen.

Sie war seine gute Seele und der Tinker seiner Firma. Sie kochte ihm Tee, machte ihm das Essen warm, wenn er im Stress war und hielt ihm die unwichtigen Dinge vom Hals. Zu denen zählten jedoch aber nicht seine Mitarbeiter. Denn im Gegensatz zu Vernon Dursley sah er diese Firma als seine Familie. Er gab nicht nur Anweisungen die befolgt werden mussten, wenn es ein Problem gab, egal welches, hörte er zu. Da nahm er sich auch schon mal fünf Minuten, egal wie viel Stress er hatte. Er kannte die Menschen mit denen er arbeitete und er kannte ihre Sorgen. Vor allem die Sorge in einen Konflikt mit den Zauberern gezogen zu werden.

Und aus diesem Grund bestand der Rest der dritten Etage aus Schlafräumen. Notfalls konnte hier die komplette Belegschaft inklusive einer Arbeiterschicht platz finden. Und es gab einige versteckter Treppen, die ins Erdgeschoss führten und dann zu geheimen, gut versteckten Ausgängen. Alles auf Muggelart versteckt natürlich, damit der Schein gewahrt blieb.

Allerdings wusste der dunkle Lord welchem Job sein Todesengel tagsüber nachging. Und er tolerierte es, solang seine Loyalität nicht darunter litt. Und das tat sie ganz sicher nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Seine Geschäftskontakte ins Ausland ermöglichtem seinem Herren einen Informationsaustausch, ohne das die magische Regierung verdacht schöpfte. Denn wen er im Ausland traf, musste James nicht beweisen, sondern nur angeben. Deshalb hatte der dunkle Lord für jeden Todesser ein Angriffsverbot auf Grunnings erlassen. Jeder der es wagen würde, einem Mitarbeiter dieser Firma aufzulauern, würde gewaltigen Ärger bekommen.

„Guten Morgen Mary", begrüßte James seine Sekretärin lächelnd und damit begann für ihn ein neuer, arbeitsreicher Tag.


	4. Eine Chance tut sich auf

Eine Chance tut sich auf

Im Büro für die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht begann ebenfalls der neue Arbeitstag. Allerdings ein ziemlich langweiliger, wenn man Blaise Zabini fragte.

Die Überwachung der einwandfreien Funktion des Flohnetzwerks war nun mal alles andere als spannend. Zudem waren Störungen selten der Fall und unbefugte Lauschangriffe gab es so gut wie nie, es sei denn, das Ministerium selbst führte sie durch.

Doch selbst das brachte keine aufregende Abwechselung. Denn kein Todesserverdächtiger führte wichtige Gespräche über den Kamin. Nicht mal Verabredungen wurden darüber beschlossen. So verrückt war keiner mehr. Auch nicht die helle Seite in diesem Krieg.

Blaise beklagte sich jedoch nicht. Die Bezahlung war nicht schlecht und er hatte einen Job, der noch einige Zeit sicher sein würde. Zumindest solang man ihn nicht als Todesser enttarnte.

Oh ja. Er war ein Todesser und das ein gar nicht mal schlechter. Er gehörte zum innersten Kreis und stand recht hoch in der Gunst seines Herren. Von Zeit zu Zeit befehligte er einige niedere Todesser und delegierte so Angriffe auf Muggel oder andere als Feind deklarierte Gruppen und dann war er noch sehr talentiert was Abhörzauber anging. Leider brachte ihm das hier im Ministerium recht wenig, denn der Sicherheitsstandard war reichlich hoch und die Büros der wichtigen Leute gegen mithören gut abgesichert. Seine Fähigkeiten wurden also in erster Linie dann gebraucht, wenn man eine der Widerstandsorganisationen abhören wollte.

Allerdings musste Blaise gestehen, seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr wirklich stolz darauf zu sein dem mächtigen Zauberer aller Zeiten zu dienen. Eher im Gegenteil. Er schämte sich dafür. Und der Grund dafür war eine Tat die er vor vier Jahren hatte begehen müssen. Die der dunkle Lord von ihm verlangt hatte.

Er hatte seine eigenen Eltern, die bis dahin immer seine Vorbilder gewesen waren, töten müssen. Nur weil sie auf einen Spion reingefallen waren und so ein Anschlag vermasselt wurde.

Den dunklen Lord hatte es aber nicht interessiert, was der Grund für ihr versagen gewesen war. Sie hatten versagt und das bei einem sehr wichtigen Auftrag. Damit war ihr tot beschlossene Sache.

Er hatte Blaise als ihren Mörder auserkoren und ihm zu verstehen gegeben, das dies seine Eintrittskarte in den innersten Kreis sein würde. Dennoch hatte Blaise gezögert. Er liebte seine Eltern, die für ihn einfach alles bedeuteten.

Aber er hatte auch keine andere Wahl. Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, hätte es jemand anders getan und dann wäre es sehr viel qualvoller geworden. Und sein eigenes Leben wäre damit auch beendet gewesen. Also hatte er es getan, wenn auch mit dem größten Widerwillen. Alpträume hatten ihn anschließend wochenlang den Schlaf geraubt und auch den Appetit.

Er hatte sich selbst dafür verabscheut, dass er sich so einem Monster angeschlossen hatte. Freiwillig. Er war ihm Regelrecht nachgelaufen, hatte jede Aufgabe erfüllt die man ihm gestellt hatte, egal wie sehr das unter seiner Würde gewesen war.

Schließlich hatte er erkennen müssen, dass es dem dunklen Lord gar nicht um die Erhaltung der Blutreinheit ging. Es ging ihm und die Weltherrschaft. Die Kontrolle und sonst nichts.

Lange hatte Blaise überlegt wie er da rauskommen konnte. Er wollte das nicht mehr tun, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Mit jeder Tat, die er beging, fühlte er sich schmutziger und elender. Doch es gab keinen Ausstieg, nicht wenn man weiter leben wollte. Zumindest hatte Blaise das gedacht, bis ihm sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer einen Ort genannt hatte an dem er sich einfinden sollte, wenn er wirklich an seinem Lord zweifelte.

Lange hatte Blaise darüber nachgedacht, ob es vielleicht eine Falle sein sollte. Das der dunkle Lord etwas von seinem Problem mitbekommen hatte und nun so seine Loyalität testete. Aber dann war er doch gegangen. Zu seinem Glück. Er war dort auf Albus Dumbledore getroffen, der ihm einen Ausweg geboten hatte. Zwar nicht in der Form wie Blaise in sich gewünscht hätte, aber es war ein Weg mit dem er leben konnte. Bei dem er das Gefühl hatte zu helfen und seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Blaise war so zum Spion für den Orden des Phönix geworden. Zum zweiten Spion, neben seinem Hauslehrer. Und er hatte Wahrheiten erfahren die ihn schockiert hatten. Der dunkle Lord war ein Halbblut, Harry Potter war tatsächlich seit Jahren spurlos verschwunden und wurde nicht irgendwo heimlich trainiert. Zudem war Potter schwul und vor seinem Verschwinden mit dem Werwolf Remus Lupin zusammengewesen, der abgesehen von seinem Alkoholproblem tatsächlich ein ganz netter Kerl war. Er musste sogar zugeben das Hermine Granger, oder jetzt Weasley und Ron Weasley gar nicht so schlimm waren, wie er zu seiner Schulzeit gedacht hatte. Alles in allem hatte er seine Meinung in so manchen Dingen drastisch revidieren müssen.

Zur selben Zeit Irgendwo in England war der Tag für einen Mann schon vor Stunden angebrochen.

Der großgewachsene saß hinter einem schweren Eichenschreibtisch und hielt in seinen bleichen, dünnen langgliedrigen Fingern mehrere Pergamente. Seine Augen glühten in einem bedrohlichen rot und die Schlitze in seinem Gesicht, die die Nase ersetzen, öffneten Sich weit, wenn er tief einatmete.

Mit einem Mal gingen die Pergamente in rauch auf und Lord Voldemort stieß einen Zornesschrei aus. Die Fensterscheiben des Hauses, in dem er sich befand, klirrten leise und das Feuer im Kamin loderte für einen Moment gefährlich hoch auf.

Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass Lord Voldemort so zornig wurde, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verlor und wäre jetzt jemand anderes, als seine Schlange anwesend gewesen, hätte er ihn töten müssen. Denn ein derartiger Kontrollverlust war eine Schwäche. Es war ein Zeichen für die mangelnde Kontrolle über Gefühle. Und Lord Voldemort war nicht schwach. Er war der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten.

Außerdem war er umgeben von stümpern. Überall waren Stümper am Werk. Nicht fähig einen nichtsnutzigen Bengel zu finden, der der magischen Welt seit sieben Jahren auf der Nase herum tanzte. Zumindest wollte das dieser muggelverliebte Narr Dumbledore allen weiß machen. Harry Potter war verschwunden. Spurlos. Als wenn so etwas möglich wäre. Niemals hätte dieser Greis seinen Helden aus den Augen gelassen. Nein.

Lord Voldemort war sich sicher, dass Harry Potter irgendwo versteckt wurde. Nur keiner seiner Anhänger war dazu in der Lage ihn zu finden. Weltweit ließ der Dunkle Lord nun schon seit Jahren nach diesem drei Mal verfluchten Bengel Ausschau halten, aber niemand fand ihn.

Nachdem er von James Evans erfahren hatte, dass er seinen Erzfeind in Japan getroffen hatte, hatte er dort alles auf dem Kopf stellen lassen. Erfolglos. Und James Evans wusste wirklich nicht mehr, als er ihm erzählt hatte. Er hatte den ganzen Geist des jungen Mannes durchwühlt.

Trotz des miesen Aussehens des Potter-Jungen zweifelte er daran das er tot war. Berechtigt. Denn er konnte ihre Verbindung immer noch spüren. Sie war da, aber dieser Bengel blockierte sie, also nutzte sie ihm nichts.

Dennoch stand für ihn außer Frage, dass Dumbledore nur Scharade spiele. Der alte Narr versteckte ihn irgendwo. Entweder weil der Bengel zu krank war, um sich einem Kampf zu stellen, oder weil er trainiert wurde. Trainiert für einen finalen Kampf. Aber auch das würde nichts helfen. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten. Schon gar nicht Harry Potter. Egal wie sehr sie ihn trainierten. Und das würde er ihnen beweisen. Früher oder Später mussten sie den Jungen wieder rauslassen. Und dann würde die ganze Welt wissen, wer der stärkere von ihnen war.

James Evans stimmte hier einigen Vertragsänderungen mit Kunden und Lieferern zu, andere wurden abgelehnt. Er arbeitete sich durch seinen virtuellen Posteingang und bestritt dann ein kleines hochinteressantes Geschäftsessen. Zumindest war es hochinteressant, was die Positionen der beiden anwesenden Männer im Bezug auf die Zauberwelt betraf.

Mr. Norton, sein Geschäftspartner war sehr angetan von dieser Welt und begierig darauf seine Meinung und Vorstellung genauer zu erfahren. Mr. Mathews dagegen, der Anwalt von Norton, war wie der Großteil der Bevölkerung sehr ablehnend eingestellt und sah nur das schlechte und die grausamen Taten, für die die Zauberer seiner Meinung nach alle verantwortlich waren.

Am Ende hatte James jedoch den Geschäftsvertrag in der Tasche und das Versprechen gegeben, sich noch in diesem Jahr bei Mr. Norton zu einem Abendessen einzufinden, um sich in Ruhe über die magische Welt auszutauschen.

Lord Voldemort dagegen saß einfach nur da und starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch. Körperliche Arbeit ziemte sich nicht für jemanden seines Standes. Er zog es vor Geistig zu arbeiten und neue Pläne zu schmieden. Pläne zum entgültigen Sturz des Zaubereiministers, Pläne zur entgültigen Vernichtung Albus Dumbledores und des Phönix Ordens. Er hatte seines Erachtens lange genug gespielt. Es wurde Zeit, dass man wieder Stabilität in dieses Land brachte. Stabilität unter seiner Führung.

Blaise Zabini dagegen hoffte derweil inständig, dass alsbald etwas Aufregendens geschehen würde, sonst würde er noch einschlafen. Aber nach einer weiteren Stunde war nichts weiter geschehen, als dass eine sehr beleibte Frau das Flohnetzwerk verstopft hatte. Das war allerdings eher amüsant als aufregend und auch nach ein paar Zaubern wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Und zu Blaise Leidwesen sollte es das einzige sein, was seinen heutigen Arbeitstag etwas Schwung verlieh.

Das Brennen auf seinem linken Arm riss James Evans am Abend aus seiner Konzentration. Natürlich grade zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Übersetzung gut lief. Der Lord hatte mal wieder ein hervorragendes Timing.

Doch alles Grummeln half nichts, er musste gehen. Also griff er sich beim Rausgehen seine immer noch unter dem Tarnzauber liegende Todesserrobe und rief Tinker zu, dass er noch mal weg musste, ehe er ging.

Mrs. Fisher, die sich grade im Treppenhaus mit Mrs. Vance mal wieder über den Fernseher stritt, ignorierte er vollkommen, als sie ihn erneut aufhalten wollte.

Er suchte sich eine kleine Seitenstraße, beschwor sich seine Todessermaske und hob dann den Tarnzauber auf, so dass jeder nun erkennen konnte wer er war. Dann apparierte er dem Ruf seines Herren folgend.

Das war gängige Praxis, da sie keinen festen Versammlungsort hatten. Wäre auch viel zu gefährlich gewesen, da die Auroren irgendwie hätten dahinter kommen können, und ihnen dann ja nur einfach aufzulauern brauchten.

James war immer wieder beeindruckt von der Magie, die hinter dieser Zeichnung steckte. Ein sehr mächtiges und vor allem raffiniertes Stück Magie, das davon zeugte, wie Brillant der dunkle Lord war.

Der Zielort von James Apparation war eine kleine Wiese inmitten eines Waldes. Etwa zwanzig Personen hatten sich bereits in einem Halbkreis aufgebaut. Alle trugen sie dieselbe Kleidung wie James, abgesehen von schwarzen Handschuhen. Das Zeichen dafür, dass sie alle zum innersten Kreis gehörten.

In diesem Halbkreis stand unverwechselbar der dunkle Lord. Die roten Augen ließen einem kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen, wirkten sie doch ständig bedrohlich und man konnte an ihnen nie erkennen in welcher Stimmung ihr Meister grade war.

Vor ihm knieten bereits zwei weitere Todesser aus dem äußersten Kreis. James gesellte sich wortlos zu ihnen. Ihm war es nicht gestattet seinen Herren anzusprechen, wenn er nicht dazu aufgefordert wurde. Und noch weniger durfte er in seiner Gegenwart stehen, ihn ansehen oder gar berühren. In den Augen des Lords, waren die äußeren Todesser nichtsnutzige Diener, die sich seine Aufmerksamkeit erst zu verdienen hatten.

Nach James erschien nur noch ein Todesser auf der Lichtung und dann schloss sich der Kreis der Inneren.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch", begann der Lord kalt, der sich nun dicht vor den Äußeren aufgebaut hatte.

„Die Ministerialfront muss ausgelöscht werden. Sie sind schon viel zu weit gekommen mit ihren neuen Schutzplänen für das Ministerium. Ich will, dass ihr sie alle tötet. Keiner darf entkommen. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

„Ja my Lord", antworteten die vier im Chor.

„Sehr schön. Für einen von euch wird das die Chance sein", fuhr der Lord dann fort und ein paar Schwarze Handschuhe landeten im Gras vor den vieren. „Sollte aber auch nur einer entkommen habt ihr versagt und werdet alle bestraft. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, my Lord", war wieder die Gemeinsame Antwort während James alles Mögliche durch den Kopf ging. Ihm war klar dass jeder von ihnen auf diese Chance wartete. Keiner konnte vorhersagen, wann der Lord jemand neu in den Kreis der Inneren aufnahm und Gerüchten zu folge, war dies schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen.

Aber ebenso wenig wusste man, wonach der Lord seine Leute beurteilte. Oder auch nur wie er sie beurteilte.

Dann nannte der Lord ihnen die Adresse des Hauses und zog sich mit seinem innersten Kreis zurück. Sie hatten eine Stunde um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Erst als die anderen außer Sichtweite waren, wagten die Todesser sich zu erheben. James hatte dabei die Handschuhe fest im Blick. Sein Ziel war damit zum Greifen nahe. Nur zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt.

„Also wie sieht's aus Todesengel? Schenkst du uns auch etwas deiner Aufmerksamkeit?" fragte eine helle Stimmte hinter ihm.

„Wenn einer von euch einen adäquaten Plan vorweisen kann, sicherlich", antwortete James und drehte sich dann um. Wehe dem einer von ihnen würde ihm die Tour vermasseln. Gut… die Chancen, dass er ausgewählt wurde lagen bei fünfundzwanzig Prozent, aber immerhin. Wenn einer von ihnen es vermasselte lagen sie bei gleich null.

„Wir machen das auch nicht erst seit Gestern, also plustere dich hier mal nicht so auf", schnappte der größte von ihnen.

James winkte aber nur ab. „Also, wie sieht euer Plan denn nun aus. Wir haben schließlich nicht ewig Zeit und ich bin alles andere als Scharf darauf, den Zorn unseres Herren zu spüren."

„Na fest steht ja wohl alle mal, das wir es mit harten Gegnern zu tun bekommen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn darunter einige Auroren sind. Und die Umgebung dürfte auch gesichert sein. Also sollte einer von uns sich um die Rückendeckung kümmern", erklärte der dritte.

„Das kann ja mal unser Todesengelchen hier machen, wenn es sich das zutraut", meinte der größte von ihnen.

James schnaubte nur. „Passt ihr mal lieber auf das euch die Leute von drinnen nicht aufmischen. Die dürften nämlich auch alles andere als Anfänger sein, wenn da drin die neuen Sicherungspläne fürs Ministerium liegen."

„Die Frage ist, warum liegen die überhaupt außerhalb des Ministeriums. Die sind doch eigentlich total bescheuert. Die müssten doch wissen, das wir das rausbekommen, wo die diese Pläne entwickeln", bemerkte der mit der hellen Stimme und James konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Das Ministerium war in der Hinsicht wirklich verdammt leichtsinnig. Aber andererseits hatten sie sicherlich auch ihre Gründe.

„Nu zerbrich dir darüber mal nicht dein Köpfchen, unser Lord wird schon wissen, ob das stimmt, oder nur ne Falle ist", meinte der Größte und ging James nun schon auf die Nerven.

„Gut. Ich übernehme die Rückendeckung. Einer von euch sollte sich von hinten anschleichen, damit unsere Gegner nicht dort entkommen können.

Jeden Gegner sauber und Schnell erledigen, keine langen Machtkämpfe, desto besser sind unsere Chancen das mit heiler Haut zu überstehen", erklärte er.

Der Größte von ihnen baute sich mit einem Mal vor James auf und packte ihm am Umhang. „Wer hat dich denn nu zum Anführer gemacht, hä?"

„Keiner, ich hab nur den Plan beendet, damit wir hier nicht noch länger dumm rum stehen. Und nimm die Hände von meinem Umhang", erklärte James ruhig.

„Na, ich glaub wir müssen erst mal klären, wer hier das sagen hat, nicht das du uns noch in den Rücken fällst", hielt der Mann aber dagegen.

Stumm seufzte James auf, um dann blitzschnell ein Handgelenk des größeren zu packen, sich dann einmal um hundertachtzig Grad um die eigene Achse zu drehen und aus dem Schwung heraus den Mann über seine Schulter auf den Boden zu werfen.

Dann hatte er auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und hielt ihm den anderen an die Kehle. „Ich sag es dir noch mal, wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, klären wir das nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss unseres Auftrags.

Jetzt aber werden wir erst mal diesen erledigen, andernfalls haben wir wohl Glück wenn wir den morgigen Tag überhaupt noch erleben."

Damit ließ James von dem Mann ab und disapparierte. Allerdings nicht in die unmittelbare Nähe des Hauses. Er blieb einige Straßen weit entfernt und schlenderte dann, ohne Todesserrobe, dafür aber mit einem Mantel und tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze durch die Straße.

Unauffällig beobachtete er seine Umgebung und ließ seine Sinne schweifen. Magie zu erfühlen war eine ziemlich schwierige und nicht immer zuverlässige Angelegenheit. Man brauchte dafür einiges an Feingefühl um überhaupt magischen Schwingungen wahr zu nehmen und dann musste man auch noch zwischen Schutzzaubern und den Schwingungen von Hexen und Zauberern unterscheiden können.

Dabei war das größte Problem, dass es durchaus Schutzzauber gab, die den von Hexen oder Zauberer ähnelten. Zudem wurde diese Technik auch ungenau, je höher die Anzahl der Schutzzauber waren. Allerdings hatte James diese Technik in den letzen Jahren ausgiebig trainieren können, im Gegensatz zu seinem Potential und noch interessierte ihn die Anzahl der Gegner im Haus nicht. Er war für die Umgebung zuständig und die galt es nun einmal zu sondierten.

Viele Häuser standen hier leer, oder die Gardinen waren zugezogen und absolut blickdicht. Ideal für heimliche Beobachter des Ministeriums. Gleich vier versteckten sich auf der anderen Seite in den Gärten. Eine sicherlich ziemlich ungemütliche Angelegenheit, auch mit Wäremezaubern und einem feuchtigkeitsabweisenden Mantel. James hatte solche Beobachtungen schon selbst durchgeführt. Einem wurde trotzdem irgendwie kalt. Im Haus neben ihrem Zielobjekt, spürte James noch mal etwa fünf magisch begabte. Vermutlich die zweite Wache oder die Ablösung für die armen Leute hier draußen.


	5. Erfolg oder Fehlschlag

Erfolg oder Fehlschlag

Die "Säuberung" der Umgebung dauerte ganze fünfzehn Minuten. James war um die nächste Hausecke verschwunden und hatte sich dann lautlos an die vier in den Gärten heran geschlichen. Der Erste war von seiner eigenen Robe erwürgt worden, den zweiten hatte er flink von hinten gepackt und mit einem Ruck das Genick gebrochen.

Natürlich waren die beiden anderen auf das Aufkeuchen des letzen aufmerksam geworden und kamen, um nachzusehen was los war. Zwei kleine Dolche, aus dem Handgelenk beschworen, machten ihnen ein Ende. Sie trafen die beiden direkt in die Brust und mehr als ein Röcheln brachten sie nicht mehr über die Lippen, ehe sie tot zusammenbrachen.

Die Dolche ließ James wieder verschwinden, ehe er in Richtung Haus schaute. Noch fünf Gegner. Sich unsichtbar machend ging James auf das Haus zu und klopfte kräftig an. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann öffnete sich vorsichtig die Tür. James zögerte nur kurz um sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Unschuldigen traf. Eigentlich sollte ihm das ja egal sein, aber mehr als ein Dutzend Opfer reichten in einer Nacht vollkommen.

Der Auror, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, viel gleich zwei Zaubern zum Opfer. Einmal einem Stillezauber und dann einem, der ihn binnen Sekunden an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken lassen würde. Sicherlich wäre der Todesfluch einfacher gewesen, aber auch auffällig. Grünes Licht versetzte normalerweise alle in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Die Zauber die er grade benutzt hatte, lagen auf einem Frequenzbereich den das Menschliche Auge nicht erfassen konnte. Sie waren praktisch unsichtbar.

Lautlos stieg James über den sich am Boden winden Mann hinweg strecke einen um die Ecke kommenden Mann erneut mit einem der Dolche nieder. Die anderen drei fand er im Wohnzimmer und dank der Tatsache, dass er unsichtbar war, war auch das schnell erledigt.

Draußen traf er dann auf die drei anderen. "Die Umgebung ist jetzt sauber", sagte James und wandte sich dann dem Haus zu. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren, dann ließ er seine Sinne in Richtung des Gebäudes wandern, welches sie gleich stürmen würden. Er wollte wissen, mir welchem Widerstand er dort noch zu Rechnen hatte.

Es dauerte etwas, aber dann hatte er Schutzzauber und Zauberer von einander getrennt. Es waren zehn bis zwölf Magiesignaturen. Doch diese Erkenntnis konnte er seinen Mitstreitern nicht mehr Mitteilen. Der größte von ihnen hatte sich bereits hinters Haus verabschiedet und ihnen zwei Minuten gegeben die Schutzzauber zu brechen. Das übernahm der Todesser mit der hellen Stimme.

Außerdem regte sich etwas am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Irgendwas durchaus Mächtiges war in der Nähe, allerdings als er es versuchte zu erfassen, war es verschwunden. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und suchte die andere Straßenseite ab. Vorhin war es ganz sicher nicht da gewesen. Da waren nur diese vier gewesen, da war er sich absolut sicher.

"Gib mal etwas Obacht", meinte er dennoch zu dem letzten ohne wirkliche Aufgabe und überquerte die Straße. Dieses Phänomen hatte seine Neugierde geweckt und es war ihrer eigenen Sicherheit ja auch zuträglich, wenn er sich das ganze mal etwas genauer ansehen würde.

Doch das Ergebnis war gleich Null. Er konnte absolut nichts finden weder in den Häusern noch in den Gärten. Nichts außer den Leichen die er selbst dort zurück gelassen hatte. Und all zu viel Zeit hatte er ja auch nicht. Daher kehrte er wider zu den anderen zurück, allerdings mit dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Also würde er es wohl darauf ankommen lassen müssen, ob sich da noch irgendwer sonst versteckte.

Rückwärtsgehend, folgte er nun seinen Mitstreitern den Weg entlang zum Haus, auf jede Bewegung achtend. Zumindest hätte er das getan, wenn sich irgendwas geregt hätte. Doch dem war nicht so. Vollkommen unbehelligt von der Umgebung erreichten sie das Haus und im nächsten Moment flog die Haustür unter einem krachen aus den Angeln, während auf der Anderen Seite offensichtlich Glas splitterte.

Unzählige Flüche jagten auf sie zu, vor denen sich James mit einem Sprung in den Vorgarten in Sicherheit brachte, da Blocken für ihn in der Situation nicht Möglich war. Doch schnell raffte er sich wider auf, und stürmte dann ebenfalls ins Haus um sich den erstbesten Gegner zu schnappen, der ihm vor den Zauberstab kam.

Allerdings wandten sich ihm auch gleich noch zwei weitere Gegner zu, so dass er doch einiges zu tun hatte. Vor allem, weil alle drei keine leichtsinnigen oder unerfahrenen Anfänger waren. Seine Gegner verstanden etwas von Duellen. Dies brachte James einen tiefen Riss an der linken Schulter ein, ehe er sich zumindest eines Gegners entledigen konnte. Und das besiegelte dann auch das Schicksal der andern beiden.

Doch ehe er auch seinen dritten Gegner zu Boden schicken konnte, stellten sich seine Nackenhärchen auf und unter dem Aufwallen von Magie hechtete er nach links, wo er sich abrollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den gründen Blitz dort einschlagen wo er grade gestanden hatte. Der Fluch hatte also eindeutig ihm gegolten und er hatte sich schon vor zwei Jahren zum Grundsatz gemacht, keiner griff ihn ungestraft mit dem Todesfluch an. Ohne wirklich hinzusehen, schickte er ebenfalls den letzten der Unverzeihlichen in die Richtung aus der der tödliche Fluch gekommen war und ein zweiter, im selben Atemzug gesprochener streckte den eigentlichen Gegner zu Boden.

Und der, offensichtlich überrascht, wich weder aus, noch tat irgendwas anderes zu seiner Rettung. Das brachte James die Gelegenheit sich nach dem hinterhältigen Angreifer Ausschau zu halten. Aber auch den hatte er getroffen. Denn dort wohin er den Todesfluch geschickt hatte, lag der größte seiner Mitstreiter tot am Boden.

Doch dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei mit der Ruhe. Zwei Todesser rannten hinter ihm aus dem Haus. James wirbelte herum und setzte ihnen nach. Vor dem Haus griff er sie sich mit Stolperflüchen und verhexte dann beide Roben so, dass diese ihre Träger erwürgten.

Als er das Haus erneut betrat, sackte grade ein weiter Todesser zu Boden und James nahm sich den dafür verantwortlichen Gegner vor. Ebenfalls ein harter Brocken, zudem begann er langsam seine Verletzung deutlich zu spüren. Doch nach ein paar Minuten war auch der Gegner Geschichte. Ebenso hatte sein letzter verbliebener Mitstreiter seinen letzten Gegner zu Boden geschickt. Und stützte sich nun schwer atmend auf seine Knie ab, während Blut aus einer Stirnwunde auf den Boden tropfte.

"Er ist tot, was ist mit dem Großmaul?" fragte der Todesser mit der hellen Stimme.

"Ebenfalls. Und wir sollten machen das wir hier weg kommen, sonst sind wir es auch noch oder landen im Hotel Askaban. Hab grade eben schon neun von denen kalt gestellt", sagte James und raffte mit einem Wink seiner Hand die herumgewirbelten Pergamente zusammen.

Draußen überließ er es seinem Mitstreiter, dass dunkle Mal zu beschwören, denn glaubte für einen Moment ein paar rotglühende Augen auf der anderen Straßenseite gesehen zu haben. Doch nur für einen Wimpernschlag, dann waren sie verschwunden, doch der Eindruck von ihrem Herren selbst beobachtet worden zu sein bleib.

Dann disapparierte James, auch wenn es nicht wirklich klug war, direkt zu der Lichtung auf der sie sich auch vorhin getroffen hatten. Natürlich konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass auch das zweite Treffen dort stattfinden würde, doch war es anzunehmen. Und all zu lang konnte es auch nicht mehr dauern, daher war es nicht Lohnenswert erst heim zu gehen, seine Wunden zu versorgen und Tränke zu sich zu nehmen, um dann wieder her zu kommen. Also hoffte er, dass das zweite Treffen bald begann und auch schnell vor bei sein würde.

"Du bist sehr talentiert", scharte plötzlich eine kühle Stimme neben James und jagte diesem einen Schauer über den Rücken, während er sich gleichzeitig selbst verfluchte unaufmerksam geworden zu sein. Andererseits, er kniete schon am Boden um seine Kräfte zu schonen, also war es in diesem Fall nicht weiter schlimm. Er brauchte nur noch den Kopf zu senken und murmelte ein Dank für dieses Lob.

"Gib mir die Unterlagen", sagte der dunkle Lord.

James reichte ihm die Pergamente ohne aufzusehen. Erst als der Lord sich etwas entfernte und zu jemand anderem sprach, wagte er einen kurzen Blick. Lohnen tat dieser sich jedoch nicht, da der Mann zu dem sein Herr sprach maskiert war. Und lang dauerte das Gespräch auch nicht. Sein Herr entfernte sich und der andere Todesser, einer aus dem inneren Kreis kam auf ihn zu und beschwor dann vor seinen Füßen Verbandszeug.

Der Mann sprach kein einziges Wort zu ihm, doch James wusste auch so, was er zu tun hatte. Etwas fahrig streifte er sich seinen Umhang ab und versorgte die Wunde an seinem Arm notdürftig. Zu Hause würde er den Rest erledigen. Und kaum das er sich wieder angezogen hatte, befahl der dunkle Lord ihn auch schon zu sich.

"Hast du dir die Papiere angesehen?" fragte er kühl.

James stutzte kurz über diese Frage. "Nein, Herr", antwortete er dann aber ehrlich.

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich hielt es für klüger erst mal von dem Haus wegzukommen, my Lord. Wir waren nur noch zu zweit und beide verwundet. Mit einem Rettungskommando wären wir nicht mehr fertig geworden. Ich hielt die Gefahr für zu groß, das die Pläne verloren gehen."

"Dann sieh sie dir jetzt an und sag mir was du davon hältst", befahl der dunkle Lord und trat ein Stück von dem beschworenen Tisch zurück.

James erhob sich langsam aus seiner knienden Position und warf einen Blick auf die Pergamente. Sie waren alle weit auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Die Bezeichnungen der Stockwerke waren wie Überschriften recht groß gehalten, Linien, durchgezogen, gestrichelt und gepunktet schienen den Grundriss dazustellen. An verschiedenen Stellen waren Zauber mit Nummern davor eingetragen. Schutzzauber oder Mechanismen die im Falle eines Angriffs ausgelöst wurden. James war dieses Prinzip bekannt. Die Zahlen waren einfach eine Hilfestellung, in welcher Reihenfolge die Zauber aufzubauen waren.

Allerdings ließ ihn einiges daran stocken. Zum einen waren es nur acht Pergamentbögen, aber das Ministerium hatte zehn Stockwerke. Nach einem kurzen überfliegen stelle er fest, dass sowohl die Aurorenzentrale, als auch die Ebene mit den Gerichtsräumen und der Mysterienabteilung fehlten.

Dann war das Papier gröber als das was er kannte. Selbst für einhundert Jahre altes Pergament war es noch zu grob. Und die Tinte wirkte aufgesogen und etwas verlaufen.

Und als wäre das nicht genug, die Schutzzauber ergaben absolut keinen Sinn. Es schien als hätte jemand Unwissendes die Zauber aufgeschrieben, grade so wie es ihm beliebte. Man baute zum Beispiel nach einem Apparierschild kein Magieinsensitätskontollzauber auf. Die arithmantischen Formeln ergaben Null und Null hieß magisch gesehen nichts. Also die Zauber hoben sich gegenseitig auf. Man musste mindestens einen Zauber dazwischen schieben damit das nicht geschah. Und die vom Ministerium konnten nicht so dämlich sein.

"Und?" scharte die Stimme des Lords dicht hinter ihm und James konnte dessen Magie praktisch spüren. Schien sein Herr keinen Hehl aus seiner Macht machen zu wollen. Und er konnte es sich definitiv leisten. Das Prickeln der Luft war unglaublich intensiv.

"Ich fürchte diese Pläne sind gefälscht, my Lord. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob es auch Pläne des Ministeriums sind, da zwei Stockwerke fehlen", erklärte James dennoch vollkommen ruhig. Seine Angst hatte er vollkommen im griff.

"Es sind Pläne des Ministeriums. Fast vierhundert Jahre alte Pläne. Die fehlenden Stockwerke gab es damals nicht. Die Abteilungen waren den andren Stockwerken untergebracht", erklärte der Lord leise mit deutlich hörbarer Wut in der Stimme. "Deinen Arm", zischte er.

James zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, drehte sich zu seinem Herren mit gesenktem Kopf um und hielt ihm den linken Arm entgegen.

Der Ärmel wurde von eiskalten Fingern zurück geschoben und dann bohrte sich der weiße Zauberstab seines Herren fest und stechend in das dunkle Mal. Doch James gab keinen Laut von sich. Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen.

Der Schmerz wehrte aber nicht sehr lang und es dauerte auch nicht lang, da erklangen einige Plopps, die einen leiser, die anderen lauter, ein oder zwei Mal war auch ein richtiges Krachen dabei. Der innerste Kreis war erschienen und Harry musste sich in der Mitte nieder knien. Dann wurde sein Mal auch noch einmal dazu benutzt seine Mitstreiter zu rufen und als die dann auch da waren, hatten die beiden einen genauen Bericht über das geschehene abzugeben.

"Todesengel, berichte uns, zu welcher Erkenntnis du grade eben gekommen bist, als du einen Blick auf die erbeuteten Pläne werfen konntest."

James legte kurz, sachlich und für einen Laien verständlich da, was er herausgefunden hatte. Als er fertig war ging ein leises Murmeln durch die Runde und auch der Todesser neben ihm keuchte leise auf.

James Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er es irgendwie vergeigt hatte, aber ändern konnte er jetzt auch nichts mehr daran.

Dann landete plötzlich ein Stück Pergament vor ihm im Gras. "Die Adresse von unserem Verräter. Bring ihn und seine Familie her. Sofort. Es scheint mal wieder an der Zeit zu sein, ein Exempel zu statuieren. Meinen Ruf gleich kannst du fürs erste Ignorieren. Hier wird jemand auf dich warten, der dich und den Verräter an den neuen Treffpunkt bringt."

"Sehr wohl, my Lord", sagte James und griff sich die Adresse um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Dann nickte er noch mal leicht und apparierte dann an den Stadtrand von Davon. Das hielt er für das ungefährlichste. Sicher waren auch hier die Zustände ähnlich wie in London. Kaum einer wagte sich noch nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf die Straße und er war ganz und gar nicht scharf darauf irgendwem heute Nacht noch das Gedächtnis verändern zu müssen.

Nachdem er seinen Umhang verwandelt hatte führte er einen abgewandelten vier Punkt Zauber aus, der ihm den Weg zu der angegebenen Adresse zeigen würde. Und während er durch die Straßen lief, graute ihm vor dem was er nun tun musste. Er verabscheute so etwas aus tiefstem Herzen. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn er nicht gehorchte würde es ihm ähnlich ergehen und dann war alles umsonst gewesen. Neun Jahre wären vergeudetet für nichts und wider nichts.

Dann hatte er auch schon die Adresse erreicht. Das Licht brannte noch im Wohnzimmer, wie auch in einigen anderen Häusern, zu sehen aber nur durch dicke zugezogene Gardinen. Einmal atmete James noch durch, ehe er an der Tür läutete. Von drinnen fing ein kleines Kind, vermutlich nicht älter als ein Jahr an zu weinen und James zog es das Herz zusammen. Genau so etwas hatte er befürchtet. Ein Säugling. Die Gruppe Menschen die am Unschuldigsten waren und die er nur unter großer Mühe leiden lassen konnte.

Dann wurde es wieder ruhiger und Schritte kamen auf die Tür zu. James hob den Zauber auf seinem Umhang auf und zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht.

"Wer ist da?"

"Unser Herr schickt mich", antwortete James ruhig, sich bildlich vorstellen könnend wie Seamus Finnegan grade die Kinnlade runter viel.

Der Schlüssel im wurde mehrmals im Schloss gedreht und dann die Tür vorsichtig aufgezogen. "Enthülle dich", sagte eine eindeutig männliche Stimme scharf.

James zog den Umhang von seinem linken Arm. "Ich würde ungern aufsehen erregen, also mach die Tür auf", erklärte er ruhig, nachdem er sein Mal gezeigt hatte.

Langsam schwang die Tür auf und nachdem er eingetreten war, hörte er den anderen aufkeuchen.

"Ja der Todesengel und du hast ein dickes Problem am Hals, Finnegan", sagte James gelassen und drehte sich um die Kapuze abstreifend. "Die Pläne der Ministerialfront waren ein Fake. Ein riesiger Fake. Von vorn bis hinten."

"Das… das wusste ich nicht. Ich .. ich hab nur gehört wie darüber gesprochen wurde, dass sie dort versteckt sind", kam es von dem anderen.

"War sonst noch wer dabei?"

"N-Nein… ich war allein", antwortete Seamus nervös.

"Dann bist du wohl gleich doppelt aufgeflogen", stellte James fest. "Ein Wunder das jetzt noch keine Auroren vor der Tür stehen. Immerhin haben wir den Laden schon vor ner Halben Stunde aufgemischt. Oder war das etwa doch ne Falle?"

"N-Nein. N-Niemals würde ich das tun", beschwor Seamus und sah besorgt zur Tür. "Was… was passiert jetzt?"

James seufzte. "Ich soll dich und deine Familie zu ihm bringen."

"N-nein… nicht… Pavati… bitte…", flehte der junge Mann.

"Ich hab kein andere Wahl und das weißt du", sagte James.

"Aber.. aber die Kinder", meinte eine Stimme leise aus der nun offenen Wohnzimmertür. Pavati hielt einen noch sehr kleinen Säugling auf dem Arm und ein fünfjähriges Mädchen drückte sich eng an die Mutter. Ein zehn jähriger Junge dagegen baute sich vor ihr auf, als wollte er sie schützen.

James musste schlucken. Kinder… warum Kinder… warum immer wieder Kinder. Das war nicht fair. Das war absolut unfair. Sicher hatte er auch schon Kinder foltern müssen. Aber nur in seiner Anfangszeit, als er noch keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Jetzt, wo er schon ansehen erlangt hatte, war es vor den Todessern die unter ihm standen leicht zu rechtfertigen, wenn sie das machen mussten. Selbst vor dem ein oder anderen höher stehenden, war er damit schon durch gekommen, Kinder einen schnellen Tod zu gönnen.

"Bring die Kinder auf ihre Zimmer. Sie sollen keinen Mucks von sich geben", wies James sie an.

Der Sohn der beiden wollte offensichtlich protestieren, aber Seamus Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Also nahm er seine völlig verängstigte Schwester und Pavati brachte das Jüngste nach oben.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Seamus als seine Familie außer Hörweite war.

"Du weißt, dass deine Kinder nicht davon kommen werden", sagte James. "Wie alt ist das kleine?"

"Drei… drei Tage", sagte Seamus leise.

James nickte nur und sah auf als Pavati wieder runter kam. Schnell ohne dass sich einer der beiden wehren konnte schockte er sie und veränderte ihren Geist so, dass ihr letztes Kind tot zur Welt gekommen war. Das war das einzige was er für sie tun konnte. Leider. Gern hätte er auch die anderen beiden gerettet, aber damit würde er nicht durchkommen. Nicht bei seinem Herren. Anschließend führte ihn sein Weg nach oben, wo er die Kinder zusammengekauert auf einem Bett fand. Das Mädchen weinte bittere Tränen und klammerte sich an den Jungen, der nun versuchte sich vor sie beschützend aufzubauen. Doch auch hier war James schnell und betäubte die beiden einfach. Und auch ihre Gedächtnisse wurden verändert. Dann hob er sie mit einem Schwebezauber an und brachte sie nach unten zu den Eltern.

Doch noch war es nicht an der Zeit zu gehen. Zuerst sah er noch nach dem jüngsten Kind. Doch das schlief friedlich im Bettchen. "Bleib ruhig Kleines. Ich komm bald wieder", flüsterte er und legte einen Stillezauber über das Bettchen, damit niemand etwas mitbekam.

Erst dann ging er nach unten und verwandelte einen Läufer in einen Portschlüssel. Außerdem fügte er Seamus noch ein paar kleinere Kratzer zu, damit es so aussah als hätte er sich gewehrt. Vor der Abreise legte er noch seine Todessermaske an und dann landete er schon auf der Waldlichtung.

Wie versprochen wurden sie dort erwartet und auch gleich zu einer sehr großen Waldlichtung gebracht wo rund einhundert Todesser anwesend waren. Die Standen alle in Reih und Glied nebeneinander nur einen schmalen Gang frei lassend.

"Bring sie her Todesengel", wies der dunkle Lord an.

James folgte der Anweisung und lies den Teppich mit den Bewusstlosen erst vor den Füßen des Lords zu Boden gleiten. Dann suchte er schon die Reihen ab um herauszufinden wo sein Platz war.

"Du bleibst hier", wies der Lord ihn dann jedoch an und holte auch den anderen Mittodesser dazu, der vorhin dabei gewesen war. Dann wurden die Bewusstlosen geweckt.

Die waren zunächst ziemlich verwirrt bis Pavati erkannte bei wem sie da war und ängstlich zu ihrem Mann kroch, genau wie ihre Kinder.

"Herr… ich flehe euch an… ich wusste es nicht… das…" begann Seamus doch das harschte: "Halt den Mund", vom dunklen Lord ließ ihn zunächst verstummen.

"Die Finnegans haben drei Kinder, wo ist der Säugling?" scharte der Dunkle Lord und Riss Pavati grob an ihrer Bluse auf die Füße.

"Es… es ist… tot… tot auf… die Welt… gekommen", stammelte die Frau vollkommen verängstigt.

"Todesengel?"

"Da waren nur diese Beiden, Herr und ein leeres Zimmer für einen Säugling", antwortete James.

Die Augen des Lords blitzen auf, ehe er Pavati grob zu Boden stieß. "Du wirst für deinen Verrat zahlen, Finnegan", zischte er Lord.

"Aber.. aber… ich.. das Ministerium…", stammelte der Junge Mann doch der Lord brachte ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

"Du hast uns diesen Hinweis gegeben. Es lag in deiner Verantwortung darauf zu achten, dass er auch tatsächlich echt ist", hisste der dunkle Lord. "Und jetzt…", damit sah der Schwarzmagier auf und traf direkt den Blick von James, "wirst du ihm und allen anderen Zeigen was wir mit Verrätern machen. Töte das Mädchen, langsam und qualvoll."

"Nein!" kreischte Pavati und zog ihre ebenfalls bitterlich weinende Tochter hinter sich um sie zu schützen.

"Ja, my Lord", sagte James ruhig während sich jede Faser seines Körpers dagegen wehrte. "Gib sie raus", wies er die Frau an, doch die schüttelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen ihren Kopf. "Niemals!"

James seufzte und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sich das Mädchen zu greifen. Doch die riss sich von ihrer Mutter los und versuchte davon zu laufen, während Seamus: "NICHT!" schrie, doch es auch nicht schaffte seine Tochter festzuhalten. Er packte eher nach seinem Sohn, der sich auf den zweiten Todesser stürzen wollte, weil dieser seiner Schwester nachsetze. James aber war schneller, er jagte dem Mädchen einen Knochenbrecherfluch hinterher und traf ihr rechtes Bein, was die Kleine laut aufschreien und dann in Tränen ausbrechen ließ.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und kniete sich zu ihr nieder. "Sei still, das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Nun wird es nur noch schlimmer werden", sagte er ruhig und zog die kleine dann hoch und schleifte sie zurück zum Lord und den anderen.

Seamus und seine Frau und auch ihr Sohn sahen einfach nur noch geschockt zu. Gern hätte James ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu geworfen, aber bei der Anzahl von treuen Todessern hier, wagte er es nicht. Stattdessen zog er nun alle Register seines dunklen Wissens um Folterflüche und wählte sorgsam einige der schlimmsten davon aus.

Äußerlich sah man ihm nicht an, welche Qual seine Seele unter den Schreien des Kindes litt, er war vollkommen ruhig, zeigte sogar hier und da ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Fast zehn Minuten lang ging die Qual unter der die Eltern des Mädchens immer wieder flehten man sollte es doch beenden und sogar einige Todesser, offensichtlich jüngere erbleichten.

Schließlich lag das Mädchen blutend am Boden und hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft zu weinen, doch sie war noch am Leben und bei Verstand. "Herr…wenn ihr mir einen Vorschlag gestattet", bemerkte James, "Lassen wir Finnegan seine Tochter töten."

Einen Moment lang wurde der Blick seines Herrn finster aber dann grinste er hinterhältig, was sein schlangenartiges Gesicht fast zu einer Fratze entstellte. "Wenn du dir zutraust ihn dazu zu bringen?"

James nickte leicht und zog dann Seamus Zauberstab hervor, den er ihm schon im Haus abgenommen hatte. Mit einem kurzen geschickten Fingerspiel, drehte er ihn so, dass der Mann ihn nehmen konnte. "Du weißt was du zu tun hast", war James Bemerkung, ehe er den Sohn Finnegans an den Haaren zu sich ran zog und den Zauberstab in die Kehle drückte. "Ich zähl bis… sagen wir fünf, dann mach ich mit deinem Jungen weiter, bis er genau so aussieht, nur bei ihm wird es noch länger dauern. Und du solltest nicht mal daran denken, irgendwas anderes mit deinem Stab zu tun."

Seamus stand langsam auf und sah auf seine Tochter, die leichenblass am Boden lag und ihn flehend ansah. Er wusste das er keine andere Wahl hatte, außerdem würden sie alle so oder so sterben. Und das dann vermutlich auf eine viel grausamere Art und Weise. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass auch der dunkle Lord noch einige Flüche auf Lager hatte, die seinen Engel quälen würden, ohne sie zu erlösen.

James begann derweil zu zählen unter den Augen dem strengen Blick seines Meisters. Daher verschwendete er nicht einen Gedanken daran, dass Seamus zusehen sollte.

Doch der kniete sich erst zu seiner Kleinen und strich ihr das dunkle blutige Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Wir sind bald bei dir", flüsterte er ihr zu und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, ehe er wieder aufstand und den Stab auf sie richtete um den Todesfluch zu sprechen.

James der grade bei vier angekommen war ließ den Stab sinken und stieß den zitternden Jungen zu seiner Mutter und rief Seamus Zauberstab wieder zu sich, ehe der seinen Gryffindormut fand und noch eine Dummheit anstellte, für die er, James, später grade zu stehen hatte.

"Einfallsreich", lobte der Lord und sah dann den andern Todesser an. "Der Todesengel hat dir dank Finnegan ja auch noch was übrig gelassen. Eine Kostprobe deines Könnens hätten wir auch noch gern."


	6. Anbeginn einer neuen Zeit

Anbeginn einer neuen Zeit

Auch der andere Todesser zeigte ähnliche Grausamkeiten und James musste sich wirklich zusammennehmen um dem ganzen einfach nur zuzusehen. Der Junge starb letztendlich durch die Hand seiner Mutter.

Der dunkle Lord wirkte, zumindest soweit man das bei dem überhaupt sagen konnte, zufrieden und demonstrierte dann selbst einmal die ganze Bandbreite seines dunklen Wissens. Wie zu erwarten waren Seamus und seine Frau die Opfer dieser Kostproben die wohl so ziemlich jedem der anwesenden Angst und Bange werden ließen. In Foltermethoden war der dunkle Lord einfach unübertrefflich grausam.

Letztendlich wurden die vier Leichen weggebracht. Man wollte sie nicht weit vom Ministerium aufbahren, als zusätzliche Einschüchterung für die Bevölkerung und die Mitarbeiter der Regierung. Anschließend zwang man James und den anderen Todesser auf die Knie, während fast alle Todesser entlassen wurden. Lediglich der innere Kreis blieb versammelt.

„Ihr zwei habt euch trotz dieses Verrats gut geschlagen", hob der Lord nun die Stimme und wandte sich direkt an sie. „Ihr zwei sollt eine Chance bekommen euch zu beweisen. Mit welchen Worten bist du bereit mir erneut deine Treue zu schwören, Todesengel?"

James zeigte äußerlich keine Regung, während er sich einerseits freute wie ein kleines Kind, andererseits seine Gedanken sich fast überschlugen.

Treueschwüre. Als er aufgenommen worden war, hatte man ihm einen vordiktiert. Alle Jungtodesser hatten den gleichen Schwur zu leisten, mit sie sich an den dunklen Lord banden. So wurde sichergestellt dass der von einem Verrat erfuhr. Das besondere an diesem Schwur war allerdings, dass nicht dieser eine Konsequenz einforderte. Er schadete dem Schwurbrecher in kleinster Weise. Diesen Genuss wollte sich der Lord selbst gönnen.

Doch jetzt hatte er eine Chance. Durch diesen neuen Schwur wurde der alte aufgehoben. Die Prinzipchen was bei einem Bruch würden vermutlich dieselben sein, doch was als Bruch galt, konnte er nun durch seine Wortwahl bestimmen.

„Ich schwöre euch bei meinem Leben alles zu tun, was in meiner Macht um diese Welt für uns zu einem besseren Ort zu machen", erklärte James ruhig und mit gesenktem Kopf. Den linken Arm hatte er dabei entblößt und der Lord drückte seinen Zauberstab in das dunkle Mal.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille, während das dunkle Mal auf James Arm unter der sich aufbauenden Magie prickelte und zwickte.

„Deine Worte gewähren dir eine Menge Spielraum für eigene Entscheidungen", sagte Voldemort leise, fast schon zischend, was James dazu brachte doch einen etwas engeren Wortlaut zu wählen. Doch der Dunkle Lord kam ihm zuvor. „Du hast mich allerdings bisher nur selten enttäuscht und hast immer zu deinen Fehlern gestanden. Daher sollst du deine Chance haben dich auf diese Art zu beweisen.

Dein Schwur sei dir gewährt."

Mit einem Schlag löste sich die Magie und zog reißend James Arm hoch bis zu seiner Brust. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm durchs Herz und raubte ihm für Sekunden die Luft zum Atmen. Ein Keuchen kam über seine Lippen und er sackte zu Boden, wissend das es bald vorbei sein würde. Es war nur der neuerliche Schwur der sich in seine Seele fraß und die Schmerzen waren so intensiv weil der Lord sich damit Zeitgelassen hatte, diesen anzunehmen.

Ähnlich verfuhr der Lord mit dem zweiten Todesser, dessen Worte ähnlich gefasst waren, jedoch bei weitem nicht so viel Spielraum ermöglichten und hier nahm der Lord den Schwur schneller entgegen.

Während der zweite Todesser sich noch erholte, landeten zwei paar schwarze Handschuhe im Gras vor ihnen. „Ihr seid nun Mitglieder des innersten Kreises, dennoch wird sich euch niemand offenbaren, bis ihr bewiesen habt, dass ihr dieser Ehre auch würdig seid.

Und auch ihr werdet euch nicht dem Kreis offenbaren, ob ihr beide untereinander die Masken abnehmt bleibt euch selbst überlassen, doch ich gedenke euch in näherer Zukunft Aufträge zusammen ausführen zu lassen."

Damit verschwanden erst der dunkle Lord und kurz darauf die Mitglieder des innersten Kreises, bis sie allein waren.

James Blick richtete sich auf den Todesser der nun mühsam auf die Beine kam. „Es wäre sicherlich von nutzem wenn wir uns kennen würden. Das könnte viele Dinge einfacher machen."

„Und was garantiert mir, dass du mir nicht in den Rücken fällst, um allen Ruhm allein abzustauben?" wurde er gefragt.

James ließ seinen Blick kurz schweifen. „Wir könnten einen einfachen magischen Schwur leisten. Die Kräuter dazu sollten hier alle zu finden sein", sagte James, wartete nicht mal auf die Zustimmung, sondern beschwor zwei Dolche herauf und suchte dann ein paar Kräuter vom Waldrand zusammen.

Mit ein paar Zaubern und etwas Wasser verarbeitete er sie zu einer cremigen Paste. Mit dieser schrieb er einige Worte auf einen Stein.

„Wir lesen sie vor und nennen am Ende unsere Namen, während du dein Blut auf den Stein tropft", erklärte James und nahm einen der Dolche zur Hand, den zweiten reichte er seinem Gegenüber, die irgendwie einen ziemlich skeptischen Eindruck machte. Doch dann nickte sie.

Auf James Zeichen hin begannen sie vorzulesen: „Wir wollen heute schwören einen Eid,

damit das Schicksal, was uns verbindet, nicht verursachen kann Verrat und Neid. Besiegelt durch Mutter Natur und die Magie, nennen können soll er meinen Namen nie."

Einen Moment Stockte James, als er hörte wie sein Gegenüber denn nun hieß, hatte sich aber schnell wieder im Griff und nannte seinen eigenen. Unter dem darauf tropfenden Blut begannen die Worte zu zischen und als James schließlich seinen Namen genannt hatte verpufften sie unter einer Stichflamme und hinterließen beißenden Gestank. Auf dem Stein war allerdings nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Cho Chang also", sagte James schließlich und ließ dann die Maske verschwinden.

„Ein Problem damit?" fragte Cho, ebenfalls die Maske abnehmend.

„Bis jetzt nicht", stellte James fest. „Zum plauschen hab ich allerdings auch keine Zeit mehr. Mich erwartet morgen ein anstrengender Tag im Büro. Wenn ich da keinen klaren Kopf habe, vermassele ich mir nur meine Zukunft. Wenn unser Herr einen Auftrag hat, werde ich dich schon finden."

Damit disapparierte James, jedoch nicht nach Hause. Sein Weg führte ihn zurück zu Seamus Haus, um den Säugling zu versorgen und sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was er mit dem armen Wurm anstellen sollte.

Der schrie schon aus Leibeskräften als er das Kinderzimmer betrat und ließ sich auch nicht einfach beruhigen. „Es tut mir ja leid, es ging nun mal nicht schneller", murmelte James, während er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs praktisch die ganze Kinderzimmereinrichtung schrumpfte und dann in die Jackentasche steckte.

Mit einem Tuch band er sich das Kind vor die Brust, dass er ungnädiger Weise mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatte. Man sah nur noch wie das kleine Wesen sich die Kehle aus dem Leib schrie und dicke Tränen über die Wagen rollten. Doch jetzt hatte keine Zeit es hier zu versorgen. Es war vermutlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Auroren hier auftauchten. Im Grunde war es schon ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht hier waren.

Im Haus hatte James sämtliche Wasserhähne bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht und überall auch schon mal ein paar Wasserlachen verteilt. Dann beschwor er ein Feuer, das sich von diesem eigentlich so feindlichen Element ernährte. Es war seine eigene Kreation. Fast drei Jahre hatte er daran gearbeitet. In spätestens einer Stunde würde das Haus vollkommen niedergebrannt sein und wenn die Feuerwehr hier auftauchte würde es keine halbe Stunde dauern.

Endlich zu Hause überließ er seinen Gast seinem Hauselfen und widmete sich seinen eigenen Wunden. Die waren inzwischen stark verkrustet, nässten allerdings noch. Um weitere Narben würde er aber wohl nicht herum kommen.

Eine Stunde später nachdem das Baby, ein Mädchen wie er beim Wickeln festgestellt hatte, in ihrem Bettchen lang, ging auch er schlafen, mit dem Wissen das nun wohl endgültig eine neue Zeit angebrochen war. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es alles so lief wie er es sich erhoffte.

Im Ministerium war unterdessen ein Tumult wie schon lange nicht mehr losgebrochen. Jeder irgendwie verfügbare Auror war in die Zentrale beordert worden. Eine Hälfte schützte das Ministerium, die andere Überwachte die Untersuchungen am Haus der Ministerialfront. Nichts wurde mehr dem Zufall überlassen und ein immer noch geschockter Kingley Shacklebold war nun auf dem Weg zu seinem Obersten Boss, dem Minister.

Nur er konnte die entsprechenden Anweisungen geben, die teilweise schon umgestellten Schutzzauber wieder zurück zu konfigurieren. Und übers Flohnetzwerk war das Haus seines Bosses in Surrey nicht zu erreichen. Man konnte nicht mal in die Nähe apparieren, denn die Schilde reichten in alle Richtungen drei Kilometer weit. Kingsley blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu Fuß zu gehen.

Und das gab ihm Zeit um sich darüber klar zu werden, was er Rufus Scimegour sagen wollte. Wie er ihm erklären wollte, dass dem dunklen Lord die geheimen Pläne zum Schutze des Ministeriums in die Hände gefallen waren. Er schämte sich zutiefst dafür dass seine Leute so kläglich versagt hatten und noch schlimmer war, er wusste nicht wer die Spione waren, die es verraten hatten. Er selbst hatte die Leute ausgesucht die darüber informiert worden waren und jedem vertraute er Blind. Jedem hätte er heute Morgen noch sein Leben in die Hände gelegt.

Es war vermutlich das beste, wenn er seinen Rücktritt anbot. Offensichtlich war er zu alt für diesen Job und hatte nicht mehr den Überblick was da wirklich vor sich ging. So war er auch eine Gefahr für den Orden, vor allem für den Orden, der im Grunde die letzte Hoffnung darstellte, das Ruder noch herum zu reißen. Das Ministerium war dazu nicht mehr wirklich in der Lage.

Mehr und mehr zeichnete sich Personalmangel vor allem unter den Auroren ab und der Minister verweigerte bisher die Genehmigung der Reaktivierung der Ruheständler. Scimegour wollte die Missstände nicht mit Greisen ausgleichen, die kaum ihren Stab ruhig halten konnten, oder hinter jeder Ecke Gespenster sahen, wie Alastor Moody. Allerdings, zumindest dachte Kingsley grade so, wäre das vielleicht genau der richtige Mann für den Chef magischen Strafverfolgung. Alastor Moody war jedem Gegenüber misstrauisch genug, um niemandem gegenüber auch nur eine Spur von Vertrauen zuzulassen, solang er ihn nicht wenigstens ein Jahrzehnt kannte.

Der große weiße Bungalow, welcher vom Minister für Magie bewohnt wurde, tauchte nun vor Kingsley auf. Seinem geschulten Blick entgingen die rund sechs Beschützer des mächtigsten Mannes der Zauberwelt nicht, auch wenn sie sich gut verborgen hatten. Er wusste wie diese Leute dachten und wie sie Arbeiteten, also kannte er auch ihre bevorzugten Verstecke. Doch noch hielt ihn keiner auf. Erst als er das Haus des Ministers erreichte und eintreten wollte stellte sich ihm einer der Männer in den Weg.

„Kingsley Shacklebold, ich muss den Minister unverzüglich sprechen, es geht um das überleben des Ministeriums", erklärte er und reichte dem Mann den Ausweiß. Einen Ausweiß den inzwischen jeder Ministeriumsangestellter besaß. Er enthielt eine Aufzeichnung der magischen Signatur, die für einen fachkundigen Zauberer leicht zu überprüfen und praktisch nicht zu fälschen war. Der sicherste Weg jemanden zuverlässig zu identifizieren.

Nachdem dies dann auch geschehen war, wurde er zur Haustür geleitet, wo ihn die Frau seines Chefs etwas verschlafen im Morgenrock empfing.

„Verzeihen sie die Späte Störung; Ma'am aber ich muss unbedingt mit Minister Scimegour sprechen", erklärte Kingsley.

„Sicher, kommen sie rein, er kommt gleich", sagte die Frau und ließ den Angestellten des Ministeriums im Wohnzimmer warten. Sie sagte ihrem Mann Bescheid und kroch dann selbst wieder unter die Bettdecke. Ihr war klar das sie bei diesen Gesprächen nichts zu suchen hatte und je weniger sie über die Vorgänge im Ministerium wusste, desto weniger war sie in Gefahr.

Kingsley wartete mehr oder weniger ungeduldig und lief unruhig hin und her, bis sein Boss ihn in das Arbeitszimmer führte.

„Was ist so dringend, das es nicht bis morgen warten kann?"

„Die Todesser haben die neuen Pläne für die Ministeriumssicherung. Die Ministerialfront wurde vollkommen ausgelöscht. Ich brauch ihre Genehmigung die Schutzzauber unverzüglich neu zu konfigurieren", sagte Kingsley.

„Wann wurden unsere Leute überfallen?" fragte der Minister vollkommen ruhig.

„Vor etwa einer Stunde, wenn sich unsere Mediziner nicht täuschen. Zwei der Todesser sind tot und die Pläne sind weg. Wir wissen nicht wie viele es waren oder haben auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung wer uns verraten haben könnte. Meine halbe Abteilung sichert das Ministerium, aber ich fürchte, wenn die Todesser mit allem auffahren was sie haben, fallen wir wie ein Kartenhaus im Windhauch", antwortete Kingsley verwundert über die Ruhe seines Chefs. Die ganze Sicherheit des Ministeriums stand auf dem Spiel und der Mann saß da, ruhig wie er es nur von Albus Dumbledore kannte.

Zumindest noch für ein paar Sekunden, dann griff er nach einer Kugel und sprach ein paar Zauber darüber. Kurz leuchtete sie in verschiedenen Farben auf, sonst geschah aber nichts weiter.

„In ein paar Minuten wissen wir, wer uns verraten hat", sagte der Minister und Kingsley hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch sein Boss gab ihm eine, sondern bot ihm lediglich einen Tee an. Auch auf seine Nachfrage reagierte sein Chef nicht.

Zehn Minuten später klopfte es dann an der Tür und kurz darauf traten vier in blutroten Umhängen verhüllte Männer ein. Shacklebold hatte schon von ihnen gehört. Sie waren der Schattenorden, eine Art Gegenorganisation zu den Todessern. Niemand kannte ihre Identitäten, doch sie waren durchtrainierte Kämpfer, die es nicht nur gut verstanden mit den Zauberstäben umzugehen. Bisher hatte sich jeder Todesser an ihnen die Zähne ausgebissen.

„Es ist geschehen, wir wurden verraten. Wer hat die Information weiter gegeben?"

Einer der Männer reichte dem Minister ein Medaillon, in das ein schwarzer Stein gefasst war. Ein Überwachungsmedaillon. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauber projizierte sie Bilder an die Wand, wie zeigten, das Seamus Finnegan erst heimlich zwei eingeweihte Kollegen belauschte und nur zwei Tage später mit einem Mann traf, der schon länger im Verdacht stand, ein Todesser zu sein. Dann ging er wieder ganz normal seiner Arbeit nach.

Kingsley konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. „Warum… warum wurde ich nicht eingeweiht?"

„Zur Zeit wird jeder Mitarbeiter auf seine Loyalität hin geprüft", war darauf die Antwort und der Chef der Strafverfolgung wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber aufregen sollte, dass man ihn nach all den Jahren die er sich den Arsch aufgerissen hatte, für einen Todesser hielt, oder Merlin dafür danken sollte, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte auf die letzten Ordenstreffen zu gehen.

„Was soll ich den Familien der dreiundzwanzig getöteten sagen?" fragte Kingsley, sich darauf verlegend den Minister für diese Gottverdammte Leichtsinnigkeit zu hassen.

„Sprechen sie ihnen mein Beileid dafür aus, dass ihre Familienmitglieder auf so grausame Art umgekommen sind. Zudem dürfen sie ihnen versichern, dass wir für ihre finanzielle Absicherung aufkommen. Jeder der dort gefallenen hatte vorher einen entsprechenden Vertrag unterzeichnet und gewusst auf was er sich einlässt. Ich habe auch mit Verlusten gerechnet, allerdings nicht in diesem Ausmaß."

Kingsley erhob sich abrupt. „Ich gehe und zieh meine Abteilung ab, die Pläne sind ja sicherlich in Sicherheit."

„Das sind sie", versicherte der Minister. „Nehmen sie Finnegan und Brown fest. Morgen haben sie eine Kopie dieser Aufzeichnungen auf dem Schreibtisch, womit wir die beiden

konfrontieren können."

Kingsley nickte nur und verließ dann das Haus. Wenn er auch nur noch einen Ton gesagt hätte, würde man ihn vermutlich selbst in einen Kerker sperren. Schon lange bestand die Vermutung, dass der Minister nicht mehr alle Kessel beisammen hatte, denn das war nicht die erste Wahnsinnige Aktion die er auf die Beine stellte, allerdings die erste mit solch harschen Konsequenzen. Der letzte Mordanschlag musste ihm wohl auf den Verstand geschlagen sein und wenn Kingsley jetzt einmal ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn der nächste Erfolgreich sein würde. Zumindest solang sicher gestellt war, dass der Nachfolger keiner von Voldemorts Anhängern sein würde.

Jemand mit mehr Verstand würde auf diesem Posten gebraucht. Jemand wie Dumbledore. Doch der weigerte sich ja vehement auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle des Ministeriums zu setzten. Er wollte Hogwarts schützen und auf seine ganz eigene Art diesen Krieg beenden, da er es für unmöglich hielt dem Ministerium noch zu helfen.

Zurück im Büro schickte er den Grossteil seiner Männer nach Hause. Nur zwei Teams bekamen den Auftrag die Verdächtigen zu verhaften. Er selbst begleitete seine Männer zu Finnegan. Doch schon bevor sie das Haus tatsächlich erreicht hatten, wussten sie, dass diese Mühe vergebens sein würde. Meterhoch schlugen standen die Flammen aus dem Haus und die Muggel, die versuchten sie zu löschen schienen machtlos.

Es war eindeutig. Lord Voldemort hatte den Plan durchschaut und sich an dem vermeintlichen Verräter gerecht.


	7. Weihnachtliche Pläne

Hi Leute,

ich weiß ich hab euch letzte Woche sträflich vernachlässigt und das tut mir Leid. Ich hab nicht mal eine gute Entschuldigung dafür. Ich hab mir die ganze zeit das Hirn zermatert wie ich wo weiter schreibe, aber in meinem Kopf hatte sich einfach nur eine einzige Idee manifestiert und die hatte nichts mit den aktuellen Geschichten zu tun, sondern drehte sich um eine Idee was nach Voldemorts Vernichtung aber dem letzten Kapitel von Band 7 stattfinden könnte. Also eine Geschichte mit einem dickten fetten Spoiler, deswegen, werde ich hier mal noch nichts weiter dazu sagen.

Fakt ist aber, ich musste das erst zu virtuellem Papier bringen, um überhaupt wieder einen klaren Kopf zu haben.

Im Fall von Die Relikte der Magier ist mir das bisher leider noch nicht gelungen… seufzel Ich bin deswegen schon ganz gefrustet.

Aber was soll's, da muss ich durch.

Hier auf jeden Fall das neue Kapitel von: „Der Endgültige Sieg."

Viel Spaß

Eure Imo

PS. Ich hab mich sehr über die Reviews gefreut und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich noch ein paar Leser mehr melden würden. Nur ein kleines, Hallo ich lese auch, reicht schon. ;)

Weihnachtliche Pläne

Die nächsten Tage zogen ohne besondere Ereignisse dahin und Weihnachten kam immer näher. Der Tagesprophet hatte in einer riesigen Schlagzeile über den Übergriff auf die Ministerialfront berichtet, und auch über den Überfall auf Seamus Finnegan. Letzterer wurde als Spion für den Unnennbaren enttarnt, und nun von der Bevölkerung gehasst. Ebenso wie Dan Brown, den man noch in derselben Nacht festgenommen hatte.

Seine Familie war auf der Flucht von anderen Todessern getötet worden, weil der Familienvater sich hatte enttarnen lassen. An James ging das alles spurlos vorbei. Er hatte mit nichts davon direkt zu tun und auch genug andere sorgen, um sich überhaupt irgendwelche Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn Weihnachten rückte immer näher.

Das Fest, welches für alle anderen, vor allem die Kinder immer eine Freude war, bedeutete James nicht das Geringste. Nur seinen Angestellten zu Liebe hatte er in der Firma für etwas weihnachtliche Dekoration gesorgt und um dummen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, stand in seinem Büro eine Kerze mit etwas Tannengrün.

Er hatte keine Familie mehr, mit denen er hätte feiern können und Freundschaften zu schließen war bei seinem Nebenjob eine reichlich gefährliche Angelegenheit die tödlich enden konnte. Also hielt er fast alle Menschen in einer gesunden Distanz zu sich.

Außerdem hatte sein Herr die Angewohnheit sich für die Festtage etwas besonders Abscheuliches einfallen zu lassen und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte James, dass er dieses Jahr ein Teil dieser Grausamkeit sein würde.

Nachdenklich viel sein Blick auf das schlafende Baby, im Autositz neben dem Sofa. Noch hatte er Finnegans Tochter nicht weggegeben, schließlich war es um einiges komplizierter als man es auf den ersten Blick denken mochte. Sie war ganz sicher magisch begabt und daher fielen Muggel schon mal weg. Die behandelten Zauberer viel zu schlecht und sobald ihre Magie aktiv wurde, würde es auffallen. Doch auch eine magische Familie war alles andere als Risikofrei, schließlich musste es eine sein, die auf keinem Fall dem dunklen Lord zugetan war. Unter Umständen flog damit die ganze Rettungsaktion auf und dann war er so gut wie tot. Wenn die kleine allerdings jemals als Finnegans Tochter erkannt wurde, war sie praktisch eine Aussätzige. Aber all zu lang konnte sie auch nicht bei ihm bleiben. Sobald sein Herr sie hier entdeckte, wäre er ebenfalls erledigt.

Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Doch es war nur Mary, die sich für seine Pläne über die Festtage erkundigte. Sie hatte Mr. Nortons Sekretärin auf einer anderen Leitung, um ihn für ein Treffen am zweiten Feiertag einzuladen.

„Das sollte kein Problem darstellen, wenn es niemanden stört, dass meine Großnichte mitkommt. Aber lassen sie sich bitte auch Mr. Nortons Privatnummer geben, falls ich doch überraschenden Besuch bekomme", bat James.

Er wollte dieses Treffen nicht von Anfang an absagen, immerhin war es nur eine Vermutung, dass er mit in die weihnachtliche Schreckensverbreitung einbezogen wurde.

Dass diese Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach, musste er allerdings schon am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages erfahren. Mit aufgerecktem Kinn und bleichen Gesichtszügen betrat Lucius Malfoy seine Büroetage. Er trug einen dunklen Designeranzug und die Kette seiner goldenen Taschenuhr an der Weste schimmerte so sehr, dass James vermutete, sie sei so verzaubert. Den Handstock, der die Tarnung für seinen Zauberstab war, schwang er elegant und klopfte mit dem Schlangenförmigen Kopf auf den Tresen.

James hob nur kurz den Blick. „Einen Moment geduld", bat er und schrieb die letzen Änderungen von Hand auf den Ausdruck und nach einem gemurmelten Tarnzauber setzte er darunter, Mary sollte seinen kleinen Gast doch bitte durch die Seitentür aus seinem Büro bringen.

„So Mr. Malfoy. Nun hab ich Zeit für sie", sagte James.

„Überaus freundlich, Mr. Evans. Allerdings bin nicht ich es, der mit ihnen sprechen möchte, sondern der Konzernchef, Mr. Riddle, möchte mit ihnen reden. Er wird in zehn Minuten hier eintreffen."

James nickte leicht, wenn auch sehr angespannt. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir ungestört sind."

„Das ist das mindeste was er erwartet", sagte Lucius Malfoy und verschwand dann auch schon wieder.

„Was war denn das?" erkundigte sich Mary, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Die Vorhut von Mr. Riddle. Ein ziemlich einflussreiner Mann aus Amerika. Er scheint hier zu besuch zu sein und ist offenbar interessiert an meinen Finanzen, die ich gedenke bei ihm zu investieren. Allerdings hat er eine noch größere Allergie auf Kinder als Mr. Malfoy. Es würde mir also wirklich sehr helfen, wenn sie sich für die nächste Stunde um Susan kümmern könnten."

„Sicher Boss… aber… finanzielle Mittel… sie haben doch nicht vor Grunnings zu verkaufen, oder?"

James schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Keine Sorge Mary. Grunnings wird weder finanziell noch mit Sachwerten an diesen Investitionen beteiligt. Es bezieht sich ausschließlich auf private Gelder, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. Diese Firma wirft viel zu viel Gewinn ab, um sie für so etwas zu missbrauchen.

Wenn Mr. Riddle auftaucht, bringen sie ihn bitte sofort her ohne vorher anzurufen. Er mag es nicht zu warten, wenn er angekündigt wurde."

Dann verschwand er in sein Büro und bereitete sich auf diesen Besuch vor. Es war der erste Überhaupt, den der Lord hier tätigte wenn Muggel anwesend waren. Im Grunde war er nur ein einziges Mal hier gewesen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass man kein falsches Spiel mit ihm trieb und das war Jahre her.

Es dauerte genau zehn Minuten, bis Mary an die Tür klopfte und auf seine bitte reinzukommen, eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug hereinbrachte. Nichts hatte diese Gestalt mit dem Lord Voldemort gemein, den er kannte. Das Geicht war länglich, hatte feine Züge und wirkte ungemein charismatisch. Die schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und lagen in einer eleganten Frisur von Gel gehalten. Auch er benutzte einen Handstock, allerdings war der Kopf nicht ganz so auffällig. Nur bei genauem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass es sich um zwei Schlangen handelte, die sich miteinander verflochten hatten.

Ihm gefolgt war Fenrir Greyback. Ganz zu seiner sonst gewohnten heruntergekommenen Kleidung steckte auch er in einem Anzug. Allerdings passte dieser so gar nicht zu seinem wilden Aussehen. Die Haare waren strähnig, die Fingernägel gelb, eine lange Narbe zog sich über die Linke Gesichtshälfte, weswegen er auf dem Auge auch Blind war. Mit einem schmierigen Grinsen beleckte er sich die fauligen Zähne.

James war sofort aufgestanden als die Männer eintraten und mit einem Nicken schickte er Mary vor die Tür. Erst dann sank er auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. „Es ist mir eine Ehre euch hier empfangen zu dürfen, my Lord."

„Steh auf", wies der Lord an.

James erhob sich, aus dem Augenwinkel Fenrir beobachtend. Er konnte den Werwolf nicht ausstehen. Sie hatten schon häufiger miteinander arbeiten müssen, meist war er dabei der Untergebene gewesen und Greyback hatte es genossen, ihn herum kommandieren zu dürfen.

„Der Zaubereiminister wird sich am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember mit dem Minister der Muggel treffen um die Lage der Nation zu besprechen. Deine Aufgabe und die deiner neuen Mitstreiterin wird es sein, eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten anzuführen die den Minister töten und jeden der sich euch in den Weg stellt. Fenrir wird euch mit Kandidaten zusammen bringen, die für diese Aufgabe geeignet sind. Ich erwarte etwas Aufsehenerregendes", erklärte Voldemort ruhig, aber immer noch schneidend und keinerlei Widerspruch duldend. Allerdings bemerkte James das seine Stimme nicht mehr so kalt klang wie sonst und auch die roten Augen waren verschwunden. Für einen Moment Tat sich ihm sogar die Frage auf, was jetzt der Verwandlungszauber war, dieses Aussehen oder das des Unnennbaren.

„Sehr wohl eure Lordschaft. Minister Scimegour wird am Tag vor Weihnachten den Tod auf sehr grausame Weise finden", bestätigte James die Anweisungen.

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen. Fenrir?"

Der Werwolf nickte und schlich um James herum, während der Lord sich anschickte das Büro zu verlassen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst ein wenig mit der Zuckerschnecke da draußen vergnügen, ehe ich dir mitteile was ich weiß", flüsterte er James heiß ins Ohr und schickte sich ebenfalls an seinem Herren zu folgen, doch James reagierte sofort.

Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung hatte er eines der zwei Katana, die eigentlich mehr Schmuck als tatsächliche Waffen waren, waren sie dafür doch viel zu wertvoll, von der Wand zu sich gerufen und hielt es nun vollkommen ruhig zwei Millimeter vor der Kehle des Werwolfs.

Dem entschlüpfte ein unwilliges Knurren und seine Hand hatte er schon in Richtung Klinge erhoben, doch James bewegte sie ein Stück weg davon.

„Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, solltest du deine dreckigen Pfoten von dem Schwert lasen", erklärte James ruhig.

„Sollte ich das, ja?" knurrte der Werwolf, ein angriffslustiges Funkeln in den Augen.

„Meines Wissens nach ist eine Berührung mit Silber für einen Werwolf sehr schmerzhaft und gefährlich, gelangt das Metall ins Blut, ist es unter Garantie tödlich. Ein sehr qualvoller Tod, wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke", sagte James süffisant lächelnd.

„Und diese Klinge ist nicht nur aus einem Metall das härter ist als Stahl und leichter als Aluminium. Sie wurde über einer Drachenflamme gehärtet und mit absolut reinem Silber überzogen. Ihre Schärfe hat sie durch die Haut eines Harphins bekommen und dank eines Zaubers wird sie niemals stumpf werden.

Ich kann dich mit diesem Schwert in so feine Scheiben zerlegen, das man dich nicht wiederfinden würde ohne auch nur einen Tropfen Schweiß zu vergießen."

Mit Genugtuung bemerkte Harry, dass sich die Augen des Werwolfs minimal weiten, sah aber auch das Zucken in Richtung des zweiten Schwertes.

„Daran würde ich nicht mal im Traum denken. Dir fehlt allein die Grundkenntnis darin diese Waffe richtig zu halten, geschweige denn damit auch nur einen vernünftigen Schlag auszuführen. Außerdem solltest du wissen, das auch in der Griffummantelung ein Silberfaden eingearbeitet ist."

Ein bedrohliches Knurren verließ die Kehle des Werwolfs, Harry zeigte aber keine Angst. Angst war es, was dieser Werwolf sehen wollte. Er ergötzte sich daran, seine Opfer erst vor Angst wimmern zu lassen, ehe er es langsam und qualvoll tötete.

„Es genügt Fenrir. Der Todesengel besitzt jedes recht seine Mitarbeiter zu schützen. Sie sind seine Tarnung und unsere Verbindung ins Ausland. Sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass jemand aus diesem Gebäude, oder dessen Familie durch ein Wildes Tier verletzt wurde, bist du der erste der dafür zahlen wird und dann der Übeltäter selbst", sagte der Unnennbare und trat auf die beiden zu. „Zeig mir das Schwert."

James nickte gehorsam und drehte das Schwert so dass der Griff in seiner Handinnenfläche lag, die Klinge auf dem Handrücken der anderen, in der er auch das Saya, die Schneide, hielt.

Der dunkle Lord nahm das Schwert sofort selbst in die Hand und musterte es eingehend, während James sich darum bemühte seinen Herren dabei nicht all zu genau zu beobachten. Der Todesser wusste natürlich, dass sein Herr seltene Dinge gern selbst besaß, doch er hoffte dass der Lord dieses Schwert nicht für sich beanspruchen würde. Es war für ihn nicht nur von materiellem Wert, sondern markierte in gewisser Weise auch einen Wendepunkt. Außerdem wäre so ein Schwert sicherlich ein nettes Präsent aus Japan, wenn er das nächste Mal dort war, selbst wenn es ihn ein kleines Vermögen kosten würde. Andererseits, vielleicht könnte man den ein oder anderen gleichgesinnten dazu bringen, diese Investition zu tätigen.

Schweigend gab der Lord ihm das Schwert zurück. „Du gibst Evans die Informationen die du hast, dann wirst du dieses Gebäude verlassen ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden irgendwem ein Haar zu krümmen." Dann ließ ihr Meister sie allein.

„Du wirst das Bereuen, Evans. Irgendwann wirst du das bereuen", knurrte Fenrir, während James die Waffe wieder an ihren Platz brachte.

„Nun sag endlich was du weißt, ich habe auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen", sagte James nur.

Fenrir wühlte kurz in seiner Hosentasche und reichte dann einen Zettel rüber. „Die Einweihung für den geheimen Treffpunkt. Kontaktier das Weib, wir treffen uns übermorgen Abend in Greenwichpark. Ihr werdet schon wissen wo."

Damit verließ auch der Werwolf das Büro und schließlich auch das Gebäude.

James derweil suchte in seinem Schreibtisch kurz nach einer Telefonnummer. Kurz zögerte er noch, aber dann tippte er doch die Zahlen ein und wurde mit dem japanischen Konsulat verbunden.

Dank seiner Zeit in Japan sprach James inzwischen mehr oder weniger dialektfrei diese Sprache, konnte sich also so ungehindert mit der Dame auf der anderen Seite flirten und sie dazu bringen, sich zu der Privatwohnung des Botschafters durchstellen zu lassen, wo er Cho grade vermutete.

Doch zunächst hatte er ihre Mutter am Telefon und Cho war hinterher nicht so begeistert davon, dass er sich als ein alter Bekannter von ihr ausgegeben hatte, denn Chos Mutter lag der jungen Frau schon seit Jahren damit in den Ohren, sich endlich einen Mann zu nehmen und bodenständig zu werden.

Das interessierte James allerdings nicht, ebenso wenig wie die praktisch nicht vorhandene Begeisterung darüber, dass er sie am Abend besuchen kommen wollte. Doch nachdem James hatte durchblicken lassen, um was es ging, gab Cho keine Widerworte mehr.

Und auch andernorts wurden Vorbereitungen getätigt. Einmal für ein Treffen, dass sich schon länger in der Planung befand und für das die Vorbereitungen um einiges aufwendiger waren, als das von James Evans, denn Albus Dumbledore beabsichtigte die Anführer der größten oder effektivsten Widerstandsbewegungen an einen Tisch zu bringen um sie zu vereinen. Er sah darin die einzige Chance den Krieg doch noch zu gewinnen.

Ehe er aber an einen möglichen Sieg denken wollte, galt es erst mal die Gruppen zusammenzuführen, denn nicht jeder von ihnen war den Muggeln gegenüber positiv eingestellt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Misstrauen an der Tagesordnung stand. Außerdem hatte jede eine andere Vorgehensweise und die galt es aufeinander abzustimmen. Eine Menge Arbeit, die sich aber jetzt erst mal darauf erstreckte, den Ort ihres Treffens vor magisch begabten Spionen möglichst sicher zu machen, ohne dass es auffiel. Dass die Muggel, die den Zauberern gegenüber nicht sonderlich freundlich gesinnt waren nichts auffiel, dafür war allein schon durch die Wahl des Ortes gesorgt worden und auf Muggelabwehrzauber wollte der Schulleiter verzichten, um keinen seiner Gäste zu benachteiligen.

Und dann musste auch das Hauptquartier des Ordens verlegt werden. Langsam und unauffällig, denn der Minister war den Widerstandsgruppen gegenüber nicht sonderlich wohl gesonnen, denn indirekt bedeutete jede von ihnen eine Gefahr für sein Ansehen und damit seinen Ruf als Oberster Chef der Zauberwelt.

Ein neues Haus war bereits ausgewählt und entsprechend geschützt, nach und nach brachten die Mitglieder ihr Hab und Gut aus dem alten Gemäuer und jedem viel dies irgendwie schwer, auch wenn der Grimmauldplatz keine tatsächlich wohnliche Umgebung vermittelte.

Am schlimmsten war es aber für Remus Lupin. Er wusste, dass er der Alleinerbe von Harry war. Sein Freund hatte es ihm schon gesagt, als dieser das Testament verfasst hatte und nicht nur das. Remus hatte seinem Lebenspartner sogar geholfen die Schriftrolle vor Verfälschungen zu sichern. Allerdings hatte er damals nie erwartet, dass ihm das zum Verhängnis werden sollte.

Er war immer fest davon ausgegangen das er als erster starb, vielleicht auch sie beide gemeinsam. Doch dass es Harry zu erst Treffen würde, daran hatte er nicht geglaubt. Der Gryffindor war immer mutig und Tapfer gewesen. Er hatte so vieles überstanden und war versessen darauf gewesen, Voldemort für alles zu bestrafen, was er ihm angetan hatte. James und Lily, Sirius, die Anschlänge auf sein Leben, ja sogar den Tod der Dursleys wollte Harry rächen.

Remus Blick verschleierte sich langsam durch die aufsteigenden Tränen. Er besaß nicht viel von Harry. Tarnumhang, Fotoalbum, Sirius Messer und die Scherben des Zweiwegespiegels hatte Harry mitgenommen, sein Verließ leergeräumt.

Alles was es zu Erben gab, waren dieses Haus und jenes in Goderic's Hollow samt dem Inventar und das Gold aus Sirius Verlies.

Als Harry das Erbe angenommen hatte, war er dagegen gewesen, sein Vermögen und das seines Paten in einem Verließ unter zu bringen. Er hatte beides getrennt von einander verwalten wollen. Zumindest war das die offizielle Version. Remus wusste, dass das zusammenlegen für Harry den Tod seines Paten noch entgültiger gemacht hätte als das Antreten des Erbes es schon mit sich brachte. Es war eine Art Selbstschutz gewesen und auch bei seinem Verschwinden hatte Harry es offenbar nicht fertig gebracht, das Gold anzurühren. Zumindest nicht, soweit sie es wussten.

Remus zerriss es die Seele, wenn er daran dachte was dem Ministerium alles zur Verfügung stand, wenn Harry erst mal für Tod erklärt worden war. All die Bücher, das Wissen aus zwei Jahrhunderte alten Familien und dazu einen riesigen Berg an Gold und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es gab keine Ausnahmen von der Regel. Werwölfe waren nicht erbberechtigt. Er konnte froh sein, wenn man ihm die wenigen Fotos ließ, die er von Harry hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten sich schon lange bereit erklärt zu sagen, dass diese Bilder ihnen gehörten und sie diese ihrem Mitbewohner geliehen hatten, doch Remus bezweifelte, dass die Beamten das glauben würden. Er war sich viel mehr sicher, dass er alles verlieren würde. Nichts würde ihm von Harry bleiben, nichts, außer den Erinnerungen an beinahe zwei wundervolle Jahre.

„Warum? Warum bist du gegangen Harry?" flüsterte Remus Lupin heißer in den fast leeren Raum. „Was hab ich dir getan, dass du mich so quälen musst?"


	8. Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt

Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt

Die Tage vergingen. Remus hatte beschlossen den Grimmauldplatz erst dann zu verlassen, wenn man Harry für tot erklärte. Eher würde er keinen Fuß über die Schwelle setzten und den letzten Rest, der ihn mit seiner Liebe verband aufgeben. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

Molly, Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatten sich ihm angeschlossen, vermutlich um zu verhindern, dass er sich selbst etwas antat, zumindest glaubte Remus das.

Aber davon war er weit entfernt, selbst wenn er sich praktisch alle zwei Tage zudröhnte um zu vergessen um etwas ruhe zu finden. Selbst wenn er sich nur selten aus dem Haus wagte, häufig sogar für Stunden in seinem Zimmer verkroch, er war noch nicht so tief gefallen, als das er an Selbstmord dachte. So beschissen sein Leben auch sein mochte, vor allem so hoffnungslos, irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er konnte nicht sagen was es war, für ihn war nur klar, dass er sich nicht selbst das Leben nehmen würde, egal was noch kommen würde.

James unterdessen rang mit ganz anderen Problemen. Cho und er hatten sich das Haus bereits unauffällig angesehen, die junge Frau war sogar heimlich an die Baupläne gekommen. Anhand eines groben Plans hatten sie ein paar Leute ausgewählt und steckten nun mitten in den Feinarbeiten, die allerdings zügig voran gingen. James Problem lag viel mehr darin, was er zu tun hatte. Den Zaubereiminister töten.

Nicht das er Rufus Scimegour in irgendeiner Weise leiden konnte. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurde der mehr zu einem überheblichen, arroganten Bastard, der so sehr von sich selbst überzeugt war, dass er nicht sah, wie die Zauberwelt zu Grunde ging. Doch wenn James seinen Auftrag erfolgreich erledigte, würde sehr wahrscheinlich jemand aus ihren Reihen den Platz übernehmen und damit war der dunkle Lord indirekt der Zaubereiminister. Etwas das wohl noch schlimmer sein würde als Scimegour, denn damit war ihre Welt dem Untergang geweiht, wenn nicht sogar die Zauberer weltweit. Es war im Grunde nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Unnennbare einen Weltkrieg auslösen würde. Wozu sollte er sonst Anhänger in allen Herren Ländern sammeln.

Doch diesen ersten Test bereits zu vermasseln wäre alles andere als zuträglich und James hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, es auch jemand anderen gab, der die Schriftrolle übersetzen konnte. Er würde nur erst gefunden werden müssen. Dennoch war seine Arbeit daran, nicht so wichtig, als dass er als unersetzlich galt.

Tagelang zerbrach James sich den Kopf darüber, wie er jemanden warnen konnte, der ihn ernst nahm, dem er trauen konnte und der nicht Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzte um ihn zu finden.

Eigentlich hatte die Antwort von der ersten Minute an offen gelegen, doch James hatte sich geweigert sie anzunehmen. Er wollte es noch nicht. Sicher war ihm klar gewesen, dass er nicht ewig vor seiner Vergangenheit davon laufen konnte, aber er hatte sich noch nicht von ihr einholen lassen wollen. Nicht jetzt wo die letzte Schlacht noch weit entfernt war. Doch die Tage zerrannen und die Zeit floss davon wie die Körner in einer Sanduhr. Unaufhaltsam für ihn.

Seufzend warf er einen letzten Blick auf das kleine Mädchen. Susan war frisch gewickelt und gefüttert. Sie schlief seelenruhig in ihrem Autositz, während die Nacht bitterkalt war. Doch James hatte vorgesorgt. Der Säugling war warm angezogen und in eine Decke eingepackt, die mit einem Wärmezauber versehen war.

Vorsichtig stellte er sie vor dem Haus ab und legte den kurzen Brief dazu. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er eben das tun würde, was Dumbledore 1981 mit Harry Potter getan hatte. Ihn vor einem Haus aussetzen und hoffen, dass es ihm gut gehen würde. Doch es gab keinen Weg, den er sonst gehen wollte. Dies war die abgemilderte Alternative zu einer Option die er keinesfalls bereit war einzugehen. Er war noch nicht bereit zu verzeihen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er daran zweifelte, dass man ihm glauben oder gar verzeihen würde.

Er klopfte einige Male beherzt an, ehe er sich in seinen Tarnumhang hüllte und entfernte. Jedoch nur soweit, das man ihn nicht sofort bemerken würde. Er wollte sicher sein, dass die Kleine auch reingeholt würde und nicht von irgendwem anders gefunden wurde.

Hermine, die grade auf dem Weg nach oben war, horchte verwundert auf. Es wurden hier keine Treffen mehr abgehalten und eigentlich wusste jeder, wohin er zu gehen hatte, wenn es Probleme gab. Es war ja noch nicht mal der Notfallcode gewesen. Eigentlich müsste sie dieses Klopfen ignorieren, doch ein Gefühl sagte ihr dass es besser war, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Ich gebe dir Deckung", sagte Ron, mit gezogenem Zauberstab hinter ihr stehend.

Hermine nickte leicht, zog ihren eigenen Stab und öffnete die Tür dann einen Spaltbreit, bereit auszuweichen, wenn es sein musste. Doch ihre angespannte Miene wandelte sich in eine Erstaunte als sie den Autositz entdeckte.

Vorsichtig, dennoch mit allem rechnend, öffnete sie die Tür weiter und lugte hinaus, konnte aber niemanden sehen.

„Wer setzt denn hier ein Kind aus?" meinte Ron ehrlich verwundert und im nächsten Moment zuckten beide leicht zusammen als das vertraute Geräusch einer Apparation erklang. Doch noch immer war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Dennoch holte Hermine das Kind schnell ins Haus und schloss die Tür.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Ron, aber da ist ein Brief", meinte die junge Frau. „Lass uns ins Warme gehen."

Damit schlug sie den Weg in Richtung Salon ein und dort angekommen wickelte Hermine erst mal das kleine liebliche Wesen aus, während Ron den Brief las. Schon beim ersten Blick hatte er die Stirn gerunzelt, denn es war kein Pergament auf dem der Brief geschrieben war, sondern gewöhnliches Papier. Es war noch nicht mal mit der Hand beschriftet, sondern auf Muggelart, mit einem Computer. Doch die Worte lenkten ihn von dieser Tatsache ab. „Hör dir das an", sagte er leise.

„_Da mir keine richtige Begrüßung einfällt und ich auch nicht vorhabe mich vorzustellen, überspringe ich diese einfach und komme gleich zum wichtigen Teil. _

_Das Mädchen ist die jüngste Tochter von Seamus Finnegan. Niemand weiß, dass es sie gibt, dafür hab ich im Vorfeld seiner Ermordung gesorgt. Doch ich halte den Orden des Phönix für weitsichtig genug, die Kleine nicht für die Taten ihres Vaters verantwortlich zu machen, zumal ich starke Zweifel daran habe, dass er aus Überzeugung ein Todesser geworden ist. _

_Leider habe ich keine Möglichkeit die Kleine, die ich auf den Namen Susan getauft habe, bei mir zu behalten, oder anderweitig unter zu bringen. Doch ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass bei Euch jemand eine Idee hat, oder sich gar dem Wohl des Kindes annehmen wird. _

_Und sie kommt auch nicht mit leeren Händen. Am Heilig Abend plant der dunkle Lord einen neuerlichen Tiefschlag gegen die Zauberwelt. Rufus Scimegour soll ermordet werden und auch wenn der Minister in meinen Augen auf seine eigene Art ebenso unfähig zu sein scheint, wie sein Vorgänger, man bedenke dass er fast zwei Dutzend guter Männer für eine Maulwurfsjagd opfert, ist er die bessere Wahl gegenüber jemandem, der dem dunklen Lord treu ergeben ist und sich von ihm manipulieren lässt. _

_Ich lege es in die Hände des Ordens effektiv dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. Meine sind mir leider gebunden, da ich zu sehr an meinem Leben hänge und noch andere Pläne verfolge. Ich hoffe Professor Dumbledore schenkt mir vertrauen und glaubt meinem Schwur bei der Ehre von Goderic Gryffindors Blut, dass dies keine Falle ist, sondern die reine Wahrheit. _

Hermine starrte einen Moment auf Ron, ehe sie ihm den Brief aus der Hand nahm und ihn selbst noch einmal las.

„Ich würde sagen, der Schreiber ist ganz sicher ein Todesser", sagte Ron, als seine Frau wieder aufsah.

Die nickte nur leicht. Auch ihr war diese für einen Zauberer eher ungewöhnliche Kommunikation aufgefallen und das grenzte den Kreis der Tatverdächtigen doch schon mal wenigstens etwas ein.

„Ein Baby?" wurde die junge Frau dann aus den Gedanken gerissen. Remus Lupin betrat den Raum.

„Sie lag vor der Tür und das war bei ihr", sagte Hermine und reichte den Brief weiter um dann Zeuge einer doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Reaktion zu werden. War Remus Lupin seit Jahren schon blasser als gewöhnlich wirkte er nun mit einem Schlag wie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und fing kurz darauf an zu zittern.

Remus war schlecht geworden, als er den Geruch des Briefes hatte aufnehmen können. Eine Duftnote die sich so tief in sein Herz gebrannt hatte, dass er sie sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde. Unverkennbar und Unverwechselbar. Einmalig wie der Fingerabdruck, war auch der Geruch eines Menschen und dieser hier gehörte eindeutig Harry.

Dann verschwand der Brief aus seinem Blickfeld und ein Glas wurde ihm gereicht. Nur langsam kam er wieder richtig zu sich und sah auf zu Hermine die ihn besorgt musterte?

„Was ist los?" fragte die junge Frau. Sie kannte Remus schon lange und als Musterschülerin von Hogwarts war ihr klar, das Remus Wahrnehmungsmöglichkeiten um einiges größer waren, als ihre oder Ron seine.

Remus starrte sie noch einen Moment an ehe er leise sagte: „Haltet mich ruhig für bescheuert, aber der Brief… riecht nach Harry."

Dieser eine Satz schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Hermine hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, während Rons erste Feststellung war, dass dies nicht sein konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher", knurrte Remus daraufhin leicht angriffslustig.

„Dann lies ihn und sag das noch mal", forderte der Rothaarige. „Lies ihn und behaupte dass es Harry ist, der das schreibt."

Remus tat dies auch und sein Magen drehte sich mehrmals um. Dieser Brief konnte nur von einem Todesser stammen. Niemand anders hätte solch hochrangige Informationen haben können. Zum Teufel, nicht mal Snape wusste es so genau.

„Bring das Dumbledore", sagte Remus nur und verschwand. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry der Verfasser war. Der Brief roch so eindeutig nach ihm, aber diese Worte… er musste dafür eine plausible Erklärung finden und das konnte er nur allein.

„Es gibt dafür ganz sicher eine Erklärung", versuchte Hermine sich selbst aufzumuntern. Sie wusste, das Remus Wahrnehmungsfeld um einiges größer war als das normaler Menschen. Außerdem traute sie dem Werwolf mehr als jedem anderen zu Harry auf diese Weise zu erkennen.

„Ron, geh du zu Albus und zeig ihm das hier und… sag erst mal nichts von Remus Verdacht. Der Orden sorgt sich schon genug. Wenn sie anfangen zu denken, Remus würde sich den Geruch einbilden, lassen sie ihn womöglich gar nicht mehr aus den Augen."

„Glaubst du ihm?" fragte der rothaarige vorsichtig.

„Wenn jemand in der Lage ist, Harry am Geruch zu erkennen, dann Remus", sagte Hermine ausweichend und schwieg dann einen Moment in dem sie von ihrem Mann gemustert wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es glauben soll. Absolut nicht. Das Harry tot sein soll, nach allem was wir erlebt haben, nach allem was er getan hat um zu überleben, hab ich nie wirklich glauben können.

Aber das was dieser Brief uns indirekt sagt, will ich noch weniger glauben. Harry ein Todesser… ich fürchte das würde Remus noch mehr wehtun, als Harrys tot."

Ron nickte leicht und steckte dann den Brief ein. „Ich geh dann mal und… versuch Dumbledore zu täuschen." Er wusste, dass es nahezu unmöglich war dem Schulleiter etwas vorzumachen. Selbst wenn der Schulleiter schon alt war und die Zeit langsam aber sicher seine Spuren hinterließ, ihn zu belügen war immer noch sehr schwer.

Doch scheinbar gelang es ihm. Oder Dumbledore ließ sich nicht anmerken dass er wusste, was man versuchte ihm zu verschweigen. Im Endeffekt war es Ron aber egal. Er traute Dumbledore mehr als jedem anderen zu, selbst zu erkennen, dass stillschweigen besser war, als es hinaus zu posaunen.

In der Tat hatte Dumbledore erkannt, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Aber nicht durch Ron. Er konnte es dem jungen Mann nicht mal verübeln, dass er seine Vermutung nicht laut äußerte, musste es ihn doch tief treffen.

Ebenso wie Dumbledore selbst. Der junge Mann, denn er liebte wie seinen Enkel als einen Feind zu sehen, schmerzte. Es schmerzte sehr und aus diesem Grund würde es auch keiner erfahren. Dass es Harry war stand für ihn wegen der Wortwahl des Schwures fest. Selbst wenn ein Todesser ihn damit in die Irre fühlen wollte und Gryffindor erwähnte, würde kaum einer auf die Idee kommen, Blut mit ins Spiel zu bringen. Harry aber hatte eben diese Wortwahl schon einmal benutzt. Kurz nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er in einer Linie mit dem Schulgründer und Namensgeber seines Hauses verwand war.

Er hatte ihm bei dem Blut seiner Vorfahren geschworen, zu allem bereit zu sein, was nötig sein würde, um Voldemort in die Hölle zu schicken. Und offensichtlich hatte Harry diesen Schwur in die Tat umgesetzt, auch wenn dem Schulleiter die Beweggründe dafür absolut nicht klar waren.

Doch es gab auch erst mal wichtigeres zu tun. Das Leben des Zaubereiministers musste gerettet werden. Denn er war definitiv zu Alt um diesen Job vorrübergehend noch ein mal zu machen, wie es zu der Zeit von Harrys Verschwinden der Fall gewesen war. Außerdem war das Ministerium so von Spionen und Korruption zerfressen, das es dort wirklich nicht mehr viel zu retten gab. Doch einen Todesser das Ruder zu überlassen, würde vermutlich noch fatalere Folgen haben.

„Die Probleme werden wirklich nicht weniger", murmelte der Mann und sah auf zu seinem Gast. „Schick eine Nachricht herum. Wir treffen uns noch heute Abend. Wir müssen einen Plan entwickeln wie wir die Minister dazu bringen das Treffen zu verlegen oder auch abzusagen."

Ron nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

James Evans unterdessen saß in seiner Wohnung. „Ich fass es nicht, dass ich das getan habe", seufzte er und nahm einen Schluck Whisky aus seinem inzwischen wohl dritten Glas. Sicher viel ihm auch jetzt hinterher kein Plan ein, der dies hätte verhindern können, aber trotzdem war es schwer es zu akzeptieren. Er hoffte nur Dumbledore war klug genug um den Mund darüber zu halten. Wenn es öffentlich wurde, das Harry Potter noch lebte, wäre er so was von am Arsch. Womöglich würde der Lord ihn noch darauf ansetzten sich selbst zu jagen.

„Merlin, dann steck ich aber echt in der scheiße und zwar richtig."

Das Glas austrinkend stand er auf. Rumgrübeln würde nichts bringen. Er hatte diesen Schritt getan, früher als geplant und musste damit leben. Vielleicht war es ja auch noch zu was gut. „Außerdem wissen sie nicht wer du bist und in der Öffentlichkeit verwenden können sie diesen Brief auch nicht, wenn sie sich nicht selbst schaden wollen."

Damit verbannte James jeden Gedanken an seine Tat und machte sich wieder an die Schriftrolle, wo er jedoch alsbald an seine Grenzen stieß. Der Text ergab absolut keinen Sinn mehr, auch nicht nachdem er andere Referenztexte nahm. Offenbar war das ein Dialekt der ihm noch nicht untergekommen war.

Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare. „Da wird wohl ein Zwischenstop in Ägypten nötig", seufzte er und rief dann seinen Terminplan auf dem Computer auf, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen wie er das bewerkstelligen konnte.


	9. Der Lohn der Uneinsichtigkeit

Der Lohn der Uneinsichtigkeit

Es war der Morgen des vierundzwanzigsten Dezember. Leise hatte er sich angeschlichen, schnell und erbarmungslos. Es war bitterkalt, der Himmel grade erst dabei sich heller zu färben, ein Zeichen dafür das die Sonne bald ihre ersten Strahlen über London schicken würde.

James Evans, oder auch Harry Potter, stand nur im Pyjama und Morgenmantel bekleidet auf seinem Balkon und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Es hatte die ganze Nacht geschneit und da sich nie jemand vor der Dämmerung hinaus wagte, war die weiße Decke auf Straßen und Bürgersteigen noch unberührt.

James seufzte leise und lehnte sich, die Unterarme auf die Brüstung nach vorne und starrte in die Ferne, gedanklich erneut den Plan für den heutigen Abend durchgehend und betend, dass sie zum Rückzug gezwungen werden würden. Im besten Fall war der Minister gar nicht da, denn dann konnte er schon nach wenigen Morden den Rückzug befehlen und so schlimmeres verhindern. Alles hing davon ab, was der Orden erreicht hatte, wenn man seinem Schreiben denn geglaubt hatte.

Wenn Dumbledore es gesehen hatte, würde das ganz sicher nicht den Fall sein, denn es war zu bezweifeln, dass der alte Mann seinen Schwur vergessen hatte. Immerhin hatte er ihm damals nahegelegt, Blutschwüre, selbst nur mündlich ausgesprochen, nicht leichtfertig zu geben. So etwas konnte durchaus ernste Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen und wenn man das Mal auf seinem Arm betrachtete, hatte es das auch irgendwie. Sicherlich redete James sich ein, dass es seine freie Entscheidung gewesen war sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Zumindest soweit man das inmitten eines aussichtslosen Duells und im Angesicht des Todes überhaupt so nennen konnte. Aber vollkommen sicher war er sich nie gewesen, ob der Schwur den er gegenüber Dumbledore damals geleistet hatte, da nicht doch ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte, denn Angst vor dem Tod hatte er schon lange nicht mehr.

Tief saugte er den letzten Zug an der Zigarette in seine Lungen. Er war nun schon seit vier Uhr auf. Die Nervosität hatte ihn aus dem Bett getrieben und er hatte versucht sich mit Meditation oder Kampfsport abzulenken, doch es hatte nichts geholfen. Er hatte Nervenflattern wie vor seinem ersten Auftrag des Lords, oder auch wie vor seinem ersten Quidditchspiel. Die Frage, ob der Orden was erreicht hatte, quälte ihn, und würde es wohl auch noch den ganzen Tag. Er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit mal eben höflich anzuklopfen und nachzufragen. Ok… die Möglichkeit hatte er schon, allerdings kam sie nicht in betracht, ebenso wenig wie Dumbledore zu kontaktieren. Er hatte so schon mehr von sich Preis gegeben als ihm lieb war. Mehr sollte der Orden erst mal nicht erfahren.

Den Rauch wieder ausstoßend umschloss er den Filter der Zigarette mit der Faust. Kurz spürte er die Hitze und den brennenden Schmerz den die Glut in seiner Handfläche verursachte, dann murmelte er einen Verwandlungszauber und ließ die winzigen Eiskristalle über die Brüstung rieseln.

Die Sonne war inzwischen ganz aufgegangen und James beschloss joggen zu gehen. Das einzige was er noch nicht versucht hatte. Laufen bis er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Die Kälte draußen genießen und anschließend ein heißes Bad nehmen. Enden sollte das ganze mit einem späten Frühstück und dann ging es ihm hoffentlich etwas besser, so dass er sich den Tag über damit befassen könnte, was er Mr. Norton, seinem Geschäftspartner, nun alles sagen und was er verschweigen wollte. Sicherlich konnte er dieses Gespräch nicht im Vorfeld durchplanen, da er nicht wusste, was genau den Mann interessierte, aber seinen Grundlegenden Standpunkt konnte er festlegen. Alles andere müsste man sehen.

Im Schlafzimmer zog er sich seinen Trainingsanzug an, ebenso wie seine Laufschuhe und legte sich ein Handtuch um den Nacken. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Park. Kälte brannte auf seine Haut während er lief, sein Atem bildete kleine Dunstwolken. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er in der Bauchtasche des Pullovers untergebracht. Dort kam er schnell an ihn ran, wenn es nötig wäre. Allerdings bezweifelte er dies. Die Todesser griffen in der Regel nur nachts an, es sei denn irgendwer hatte sich schwer was zu schulden kommen lassen. Aber solang man sich still verhielt, konnte man auch relativ ruhig leben. Zudem durchstreifte die Polizei den Park und inzwischen gehörten auch Zauberer zu den Gesetzeshütern der Muggel, nur das diese davon nichts wussten, im Gegensatz zu den Todessern, daher würden sie sich nicht einfach nur zu zweit oder gar allein hertrauen. Zumindest nicht die, die etwas Verstand im Hirn hatten.

Doch trotz allem war der Park nur spärlich besucht. Noch spärlicher als sonst, was vermutlich aber daran lag, das die meisten die letzten Festvorbereitungen trafen. James zog seine Runden über die geschwungenen Wege, fast eine Stunde lang und bemerkte dabei durchaus den Mann mit krausem Haar, der ihm folgte oder es zumindest versuchte. Besonders fit schien er nicht zu sein, denn zeitweise wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen doch recht groß.

James machte sich einen Spaß daraus, seinen Verfolger zu hetzen und ein wenig zu ärgern, lenkte ihn das doch ungemein von seinen Sorgen ab.

An einem kleinen See, der mit einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen worden war hielt er dann aber schließlich inne, trank ein paar Schluck und machte Dehnübungen, bis er von zwei Männern in Uniform angesprochen wurde.

Den älteren der beiden kannte er. Marvin Theiks. Sie hatten sich vor vier Jahren genau in diesem Park kennen gelernt.

Auf einem abendlichen Spaziergang hatte James beobachten können wie Marvin und sein damaliger Kollege einer hochschwangeren Frau zu Hilfe gekommen waren, die von Jugendlichen bedroht wurde. Zu zweit gegen acht mit Schlagringen und Schlägern bewaffneten Jungendlichen war das allerdings nicht leicht gewesen und auch die Warnschüsse aus ihren Pistolen hatten nicht wirklich etwas genutzt.

Da keine Verstärkung in Sicht war und einer der beiden am Boden lag und ihm der Schädel zertrümmert wurde, hatte James mit Magie eingegriffen, sein Gesicht im Schatten einer Kapuze verborgen.

Die Jugendlichen waren unter dem Fluchhagel geflüchtet und James hatte sich daran gemacht, dem verletzten Polizisten das Leben zu retten, wenn auch unter der Bedrohung einer Schusswaffe, gehalten von Marvin Theiks.

Inzwischen waren er und Marvin allerdings so was wie befreundet. Man grüßte sich und unterhielt sich ein wenig, wenn man sich sah. Das größtmögliche was James bereit war zuzulassen.

Der andere war offensichtlich ein Zauberer. Unter dem Jackenärmel sah man die Spitze eines Zauberstabes hervor gucken. Unterarmholster. Nette Spielerei, zumindest wenn man den Stab auch dienstlich gebrauchte.

„Dürfte ihr ihre Papiere sehen, Sir?" bat der Zauberer.

„Gern", sagte James und ließ betont langsam seine Hand in den Bauchbeutel seines Pullis wandern, um die Geldbörse hervorzuziehen und sie ihm aufgeschlagen zu geben.

„Du hast da nen Kaugummi an dir kleben", sagte Marvin.

„Ist mir schon aufgefallen und ich hab keinen Schimmer wer es ist und warum. Aber spätestens wenn er mich anspricht, werde ich es wohl rausfinden", sagte James.

„Wir sehen ihn uns gleich mal an", meinte Marvin aber James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass die Finger von ihm. Zu deinem Wohl. Bitte. Der sieht mir aus wie ein Werwolf. Du könntest dich und deine Familie in Gefahr bringen. Wenn die wirklich was wollen, werde ich mit ihnen schon fertig."

„Sie sind leichtsinnig, Mr. Evans", stellte der Zauberer fest.

„James weiß was er kann. Wenn er sagt, er schafft das, dann schafft er es auch", sagte Marvin und reichte ihm seine Papiere zurück. „Pass auf dich auf. Will dich nicht tot in der Wohnung finden."

James lachte. „Keine Bange, bis die da rein kommen bin ich über alle Berge. Du weißt doch, Red Bull verleiht Flügel."

Marvin lachte kopfschüttelnd und zog seinen Kollegen dann mit, während James weiter lief, nun auf direktem Weg nach Hause. Allerdings blieb er unten im Flur stehen und wartete einen Moment. Und tatsächlich. Der Werwolf besaß wirklich die Dreistigkeit einzubrechen, erstarrte aber, als er James sah.

„Mach ganz schnell die Fliege mein Freund, und sag Fenrir dass er keine inkompetenten Vollidioten auswählen soll, zum nachspionieren. Außerdem steck deinen verdammten Stab weg, oder ich komm in die Versuchung ihn meiner Sammlung zuzufügen."

Der Werwolf schluckte sichtbar verängstigt. Es gab schließlich nur einen einzigen Todesser der die Stäbe seiner Opfer als Trophäen sammelte. Der Todesengel.

Nachdem diese Erkenntnis wohl auch in den Kopf des Werwolfs eingesickert war, verschwand er wortlos aus der Tür und James drückte sie ins Schloss.

Fenrir meinte es offensichtlich ernst mit seiner Drohung, er würde sich an Vollmond wohl ein bisschen was einfallen lassen müssen, damit diese Tiere ihm nicht irgendwo auflauerten. Schließlich war er kein Animagus, auch wenn ihn dieses Thema immer wieder beschäftigte. Aber es fehlte einfach an der Zeit sich so in die Theorie einzuarbeiten, dass es reichte einer zu werden.

In seiner Wohnung gluckerte bereits die Kaffeemaschine und Tinker sah ihn leicht verwundert an. „Meister schon zurück?"

„Wie du siehst", sagte James. „Aber keine Hektik, Tinker, ich geh erst noch heiß baden. Es reicht, wenn das Frühstück in einer halben Stunde fertig ist."

„Frühstück wird dann fertig sein, Meister, ganz sicher", quiekte die Elfe und verschwand wieder in die Küche.

James konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Es war schwer gewesen die Erlaubnis zu bekommen eine Elfe mitten unter den Muggeln haben zu dürfen, aber er hatte das Ministerium überzeugt. Er hatte ihnen weiß gemacht, dass sie schon seit seiner Kindheit für ihn sorgte. Sie war seine Amme gewesen, sein Kindermädchen und inzwischen so was wie eine Vertraute. Seit Generationen lebten sie und ihre Vorfahren in seiner Familie und er brauchte diese Wohnung unter den Muggeln, weil er nicht vorhatte, irgendwo offen als Zauberer aufzutreten, immerhin besaß er eine Muggelfirma. Da aus den magischen Wohnvierteln zu kommen, war eine wahrlich schlechte Idee. Also hatte man es ihm gestattet, wenn er dafür sorgte, dass niemand sie bemerkte. Und dafür hatte er Sorge getragen. Kein laut drang aus der Wohnung sobald er sie verließ. Er hatte einen wohnungsübergreifenden Stillezauber an die Schutzbanne gebunden, die sich aufbauten, drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss. Und Tinker war sehr vorsichtig und umsichtig.

Vorsichtig ließ James sich in dem heißen Wasser nieder. Seine Haut fing sofort an zu kribbeln und zu prickeln und jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Er genoss es, solange es hielt, dann wusch er sich gründlich und stand schließlich im Hausanzug in der Küche, vor einem perfekt gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

Der Abend brach schnell über Middleford Haven herein. Schneller als so manch einer gehofft hatte, selbst wenn sie wussten, dass man es nicht ewig würde aufschieben können. Sie alle waren auf den Kampf vorbereitet, jeder von ihnen wusste was auf sie zukam. Sie alle waren gute Männer, gut ausgebildete Auroren und die Spezialtruppe des Ministers war in ihrem Rücken. Viel sollte nicht schief gehen können, selbst wenn sie nicht wussten, mit wie vielen sie es zu tun bekommen würden. Aber dennoch waren viele beunruhigt darüber, dass der Minister hier war und sehen wollte, wen sie dieses Mal ausgeschickt hatten, um ihn zu töten.

James und Cho waren zwei Stunden vor dem geplanten Angriff als ein Liebespaar an dem Haus vorbei gegangen und hatten die Schutzzauber ausspioniert. Ein leichtes Spiel, da dass Haus gegenüber zu verkaufen war. Man brauchte keine großartigen Ausreden und da die Leute in ihrem Zielobjekt offensichtlich etwas Grips hatten, bleiben sie ruhig und beobachteten sie nur. Zumindest dachten sie das, dass sie es tun würden. James hielt nämlich selbst unsichtbar, zwei Illusionen von ihnen aufrecht, während Cho, ebenfalls desillusioniert die Schutzzauber untersuchte. Anschließend hatten sie wieder die Plätze der Illusionen eingenommen und waren weiter gegangen.

Nun war es dunkel, die acht weiteren Mitstreiter an ihren Plätzen, auf das vereinbarte Zeichen wartend. Und James wartete auf das Zeichen von Cho. Sie hatten es nicht gewagt die Zauber bereits am frühen Abend aufzuheben, denn sie wussten nicht, ob man die Zauber kontrollierte und keiner von ihnen hatte Interesse daran, sich im Ministerium einem Verhör unterziehen zu müssen.

Das Mal auf seinem Arm kribbelte, das Zeichen zu beginnen. Konzentriert murmelte James die Beschwörungen. Seit er mit Cho zusammen war, war jede Nervosität vergessen. Entweder hatte der Orden es geschafft, oder er hatte versagt. Im letzteren Fall würde die Aufgabe erledigt werden, und dann… nun alles Weitere war die Sache des Lords. Damit würde er vermutlich nicht viel zu tun haben, sondern die Todesser die dort bereits arbeiteten.

Das letzte Schild brach und James gab das vereinbarte Zeichen. Das Haus wurde gestürmt.

Schon der erste Raum den sie betraten, war ein geräumiger Saal der viel Platz für ein ausgedehntes Duell bot und das nicht ohne Grund. Etwa ein Dutzend Auroren und sechs Männer in roten Roben standen dort, erwarteten sie mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand.

James kannte die Männer in rot vom Hören sagen und das was man hörte, war nicht grade aufmunternd. Nur die besten Kämpfer. Sie waren zum einen die ganz persönliche Schutztruppe des Ministers oder für ganz besondere Aufgaben.

Viele Todesser hatten sich an ihnen die Zähne ausgebissen, nicht wenige von ihnen waren dabei getötet worden. Diese Männer waren ebenso gnadenlos wie die Todesser und von der dunklen Seite war es aber niemandem gelungen einen auch nur schwer zu verwunden geschweige denn zu töten. Allerdings bezweifele James, dass es keinen Weg eben sollte. Es gab fast immer einen Weg.

Flüche schossen umher, Stäbe peitschten durch die Luft. Die Luft vibrierte unter der Magie, Putz bröckelte von den Wänden wenn Flüche einschlugen.

Während des Duells huschte James Blick immer wieder umher, um zu sehen, ob er den Minister irgendwo entdecken konnte. Die Werwölfe wussten alle, er würde sie zu Frikassee verarbeiten, wenn es einer von ihnen wagte Scimegour auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.

Nachdem bereits zwei der Werwölfe gefallen waren und auch James einige leichtere und aber auch tiefe Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass diese Kerle in den roten Roben verdammt gut waren. Dann ganz plötzlich, just in dem Moment, in dem James eine Idee hatte, wie man diese Kerle erledigen konnte, musste er einem Fluch aus den eigenen Reihen aus dem Weg hechten und geriet damit in einen direkten Beschuss dieses Kämpfers in rot.

Einige der Flüche konnte James noch blocken, aber dann wurde er von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen und im nächsten Moment konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren. Ein Lähmzauber brachte jeden Nervenimpuls zu seinen Muskeln zum Stillstand.

Grob wurde er von einem der Kerle am Umhang fortgezerrt, weg von seinem Zauberstab, direkt auf eine der Mauern zu und durch sie hindurch. James war zunächst noch geblendet von dem Schmerz im Rücken, aber dann holte ihn eine Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit von der er nicht glauben konnte, dass sie wirklich hier war.

„Richte ihn auf und lass ihn zusehen, wie wir auch seine Freunde gefangen nehmen. Enttarnen können wir ihn später", sagte Scimegour und im nächsten Moment fand James sich, auf den Knien sitzend wieder, mit einem herrlichen Blick über das Gemetzel das dort stattfand.

James schielte zu dem Mann neben ihm hoch. Er konnte es wirklich nicht fassen, dass der Minister wirklich so bescheuert war, und herkam. Vor allem, wie in Merlins Namen machte er das? Unzählige Flüche waren in alle Wände eingeschlagen. Wie konnte das hier ein Schild sein?

Nun ja.. er würde sich damit befassen, wenn er hier raus war. Wenn Scimegour erledigt war. Sein Blick richtete sich daher zunächst auf das Duell was vor seinen Augen stattfand. Es war in gewisser Weise faszinierend den Männern in rot dabei zuzusehen, wie sie kämpften. Es war eine Augenweide, wenn man außer Acht ließ, dass seine Leute, oder besser Fenrirs Rudel grade dabei über die Klinge sprang. Allerdings störte ihn das wenig. Er hatte nichts gegen Werwölfe… ganz im Gegenteil. Es hatte schließlich sogar mal einen gegeben mit dem er verlobt gewesen war, aber Greybacks Rudel waren wirklich blutrünstige Monster. Sie mordeten und metzelten wann immer sie dazu eine Gelegenheit bekamen. Und einer von diesen Kerlen hatte ihm das hier eingebrockt.

Da er aber definitiv nicht vor hatte in einem Kerker zu verrotten, musste ein Plan her. Ein guter Plan.

James schloss die Augen um nachzudenken und den Schmerz zu verdrängen.

Er hatte einen Dolch bei sich. Einen Silberdolch falls ihm einer dieser Flohpelze zu nahe kommen würde. Aber da Scimegour direkt neben ihm stand, war nur eine fließende Bewegung nötig. Eine einzige Bewegung, mehr brauchte er nicht für den Minister.

Alles andere wäre verrückt. Er würde an keinen der Zauberstäbe kommen und an seinen kam er schon gar nicht heran. Er hatte nur diesen Dolch, sonst nichts. Und trotzdem zögerte James einen Moment. Er zögerte und fragte sich ob er heil hier rauskommen könnte, ohne diesen Mord zu begehen. Ob es einen Weg gab, das nicht tun zu müssen, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. Er fand aber keinen, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er hatte also keine andre Wahl. Das würde ihm dieser verdammte Werwolf büßen. Wenn er ihn nicht angegriffen hätte, dann wäre das hier vermutlich nie aufgeflogen.

James seufzte und konzentrierte sich dann. Er hörte Scimegour neben sich fragen, ob sie den Angriff bereuten, doch er antwortete nicht. Er sammelte seine Magie in sich, richtete sie gegen die imaginären Fesseln des Lähmzaubers, doch er wagte es nicht seine rohe Magie zu Hilfe zu nehmen. Die Luft um sie würde bei seiner schwachen Kontrolle darüber schlagartig in Flammen stehen, und auch wenn Scimegour selbst im ersten Moment nicht wissen würde was geschah, die anderen vermutlich schon. Das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Also brach er den Zauber nur langsam, aber dafür weitestgehend unbemerkt. Langsam ließ er die Fesseln bröckeln und als er spürte dass man zu ihm runter sah, war es bereits zu spät. Der Zauber war gebrochen, James im nächsten Moment in Bewegung.

Während er sich erhob, fuhr seine Hand zu dem Dolch. Während er sich um sich selbst drehte, zog die Rechte den Dolche hervor die Linke erhob sich um Scimegours Kopf zu packen. Zwei Sekunden später war es geschehen.

Der Minister hatte ihn noch erschrocken angesehen, einen Satz begonnen, doch nie beenden können. Er ging mit durchgeschnittenen Halsschlagadern zu Boden. James achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. Er würde innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten tot sein.

Er blickte nach rechts, für vielleicht eine Sekunde dann warf er den Dolch und der Mann war zu nah, als das er hätte ausweichen konnte. Er wurde direkt ins Herz getroffen.

Dann ließ sich James auf den Boden fallen, packte den Stab des Ministers und rollte sich zur Seite, um zwei Todesflüchen zu entgehen.

Seine Flüche trafen dagegen zumindest ein Ziel, dann rollte James sich erneut zur Seite und sprang wieder auf die Füße, nur um erneut zur Seite zu hechten und einem weiteren Todesfluch zu entgehen.

Mit einem Schlag brachte er seine rohe Magie dazu zu erwachen, baute ein Schild auf, das die Fluchenergie aufnehmen und sich daraus selbst ernähren konnte, zumindest für einige Sekunden. Das gab James die Zeit seinen Dolch per Aufrufezauber zu sich zu rufen und ihn dann sofort erneut durch das Fluchgewitter zu werfen, das auf das Schild einschlug.

So grade noch konnte er sich in Sicherheit bringen vor dem grünen Lichtstrahl, der das Schild durchschlug und es unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zum bersten brachte. Eine heiße Welle Magie rollte über James und die anderen Hinweg. Der Zauber auf dieser seltsamen Wand brach zusammen.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Totenstille. Alles starrte auf den Minister, dessen Augen vollkommen leer waren. Er war tot. Für immer.

„Rückzug!" rief Harry, holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu sich und packte den Werwolf der ihm diese ganze Scheiße eingebrockt hatte und nun glücklicherweise fast neben ihm stand am Kragen um zu disapparieren. Sein zerbrochenes Schild hatte auch diesen Schutz praktisch pulverisiert.

Als er wieder atmen konnte stieß James den Werwolf zu Boden und drückte ihm die beiden Zauberstäbe an den Hals. „Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, du stinkender Flohzirkus, sagst du mir auf der Stelle was dieser Fluch zu bedeuten hatte. Andernfalls verarbeite ich dich zu handlichen kleinen Stücken, die ich dem Rudel am nächsten Vollmond dann zum Fraß vorwerfe."

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich Angstvoll. „Ich… ich hab nur… nur das getan was… was G-Greyback ver-verlangt h-hat", stammelte er.

„Er hat verlangt, dass du mich über den Haufen fluchst?" zischte James leise.

„Er... er sagte was von… von Abreibung und… und Lektion."

James presste fest die Lippen aufeinander. „Mach das du weg kommst, und wenn du klug bist, kommst du Greyback nicht mehr unter die Augen, denn ich werde mir diesen Bastard jetzt vornehmen", knurrte der dann und disapparierte aus dem Aufstehen heraus an den Ort wo sie sich eigentlich hatten treffen wollen. Die anderen waren auch schon alle da und James viel Greyback als erster auf.

„DU!" brüllte er und deutete mit beiden Stäben auf den Werwolf. „Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Mumm in den Knochen hättest würdest du mich selbst zum Duell fordern und nicht dein Rudel auf mich hetzen.

Heute Morgen hätte mich dieser Vollidiot fast enttarnt vor meinen Nachbarn.

Grade eben wäre die ganze Mission fast gescheitert, weil du einem deiner Männer befohlen hast mit eine Lektion zu erteilen."

James wusste sehr gut, dass es der Adrenalinrausch war, der ihn zu dieser Tat trieb, aber das war ihm für diesen Moment einfach ganz egal. Er war nur stinksauer auf diesen Mistkerl.

„Greyback, ich hoffe du hast eine Erklärung für diese Anschuldigungen", sagte eine eiskalte Stimme hinter James, der augenblicklich herum fuhr, für Sekunden in die roten Augen des dunklen Lords sah und dann vielleicht ein oder zwei Sekunden nach den anderen Todessern auf die Knie sank.

Greyback schwieg.

„Wart ihr erfolgreich?" fragte der Lord und James spürte den Blick auf sich ruhen.

Aufsehend reichte er dem dunklen Lord den Zauberstab des Ministers. „Er ist tot. Ich hab ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

Der dunkle Lord drehte den Zauberstab einige Male in seinen Händen. „Ich bin mit meinem Stab zufrieden und da du ihn getötet hast, sollst du deine Trophäe haben, Todesengel." Damit bekam er den Zauberstab zurück gereicht.

„Geht… alle, außer dir Greyback. Wir werden uns nun allein unterhalten."

Der dunkle Lord ging an James vorbei der unter einem aufstöhnen stolpernd auf die Füße kam und im nächsten Moment von Cho gestützt wurde. „Wo können wir dich versorgen?"

„Wohnung", sagte James nur und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich führe uns."


	10. Widerstandsbewegungen

Chap 10

Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag waren James Wunden weitestgehend verheilt. Sein Rücken zwickte nicht mal mehr und sein rechtes Bein konnte er wieder voll belasten. Nur sein linker Arm ruhte noch in einer Schlinge, da er gleich zwei Mal gebrochen gewesen war und auch die Schulter hatte er sich ausgerenkt. Er konnte ihn zwar ganz gut bewegen, allerdings nicht schmerzfrei, also zog er es vor den Arm zu schonen, ehe diese Verletzung zu einem ernsten Problem wurde.

Zum Glück hatte er sich beim Autokauf für einen Automatikwagen entschieden, so brauchte er sich keine Gedanken darum zu machen, nicht nach Harlow kommen zu können, wo Mr. Norton, sein Geschäftspartner wohnte.

°°°°°°°°°°

Also erreichte James pünktlich zum Tee das schmucke Einfamilienhaus und zauberte vor dem Aussteigen noch schnell einen bunten Blumenstrauß für Mrs. Norton herbei. Für Mr. Norton hatte er schon vor den Feiertagen eine Flasche Cognac besorgt, denn herbeizaubern war bei so etwas die schlechtere Alternative. Er wurde nie so gut wie das Original.

Die Nortons bewohnten ein großes weißes Haus, umgeben von einem herrlichen Grundstück, das im Sommer sicherlich eine einzige Blumenpracht war. Nun war aber alles von einer weißen Schneedecke überzogen, abgesehen vom Fußweg. Den hatte man heute früh scheinbar gefegt. Dunkler Rauch quoll aus dem Schonstein, ein Zeichen dafür, dass drinnen ein Kamin knisterte.

Eigentlich war James davon ausgegangen den Tag in einem ganz normalen Muggelhaus zu verbringen, doch schon als er die Grundstücksgrenze überschritt, musste er sich eines besseren belehren lassen. Schutzzauber legten sich über ihn, darunter ein Apparierschild. Das war aber auch das einzige, das er erkannte anhand der Auswirkung. Man hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl eine schwere Daunendecke würde sich über einen legen.

„Der Tag könnte also durchaus interessant werden", stellte James leise fest, ehe er an der Haustür läutete.

Zunächst blieb es allerdings ein ziemlich gewöhnliches Kaffeekränzchen, wenn man davon absah, dass sich ihre Gesprächsthemen um das Ableben des Zaubereiministers und die Folgen auf die nichtmagische Welt drehten.

Mr. Norton war davon überzeugt, dass der nichtmagische Teil der Bevölkerung von nun an ernsthafte Probleme bekommen würde, immerhin hasste der Unnennbare die Muggel.

„Er hasst uns nicht", korrigiere James. „Soweit ich es in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ist er der Meinung wir seien es nicht Wert, um seine Welt zu wissen."

„Dann frag ich mich, warum er dafür gesorgt hat, dass das Geheimhaltungsabkommen aufgehoben wird", bemerkte Mrs. Norton.

„Damals war ich noch nicht hier im Land und nachträglich hierüber etwas zu erfahren, ist mir bisher nicht gelungen. Ich kenn nur die nichtmagischen Medienberichte dazu", sagte James. Er wusste in der Tat nicht, was die magische Presse berichtet hatte, er wusste allerdings, dass der dunkle Lord kein Interesse daran gehegt hatte, dass ihre Welt den Muggeln offen lag. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es hatte ihn fuchsteufelswild gemacht, als die Tageszeitungen der Muggel über die Magie begonnen hatten zu berichten. Also war davon auszugehen, dass dies auf den Mist des Ministers oder sonst wem aus dem Ministerium gewachsen war. Warum blieb allerdings fraglich. Keiner hatte davon wirklich profitiert, vor allem nicht das Ministerium. Die hatten nun die doppelte Menge an Arbeit, mussten sogar Todesserverdächtige schützen, wenn Muggel über sie herfielen. Vielleicht würde das ja tatsächlich besser werden, wenn einer der Todesser das Ministerium kontrollierte.

„Sie wissen erstaunlich viel über den Anführer der Todesser", bemerkte Mr. Norton.

„Nun… ich denke vor ihnen muss ich kein Geheimnis daraus machen, dass ich Kontakte zu Zauberern habe und unter ihnen ist es kein Geheimnis wie der Unnennbare über unsere Gesellschaft denkt. Die, die es wirklich schwerer haben werden, sind die Muggel die mit Zauberkräften auf die Welt kommen. Die Muggelgeborenen. Die werden nämlich nicht mehr in diese Welt gelassen, damit sie das Blut der alten Familien nicht verunreinigen. Nur Zauberer und Hexen deren vorfahren ebenfalls magisch begrabt waren, haben eine Chance in dieser Welt", sagte James.

„Es gibt immer noch die Schule. Die Untersteht doch nicht dem Ministerium, oder?" fragte Mr. Norton.

„Soweit ich weiß nicht, aber das ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit", antwortete James und ihm wurde wirklich schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, das Hogwarts Voldemort in die Hände fallen könnte. Dann wäre für die Muggelgeborenen wirklich alles verloren. Zumindest bis Voldemort endlich vernichtet war.

Gegen Abend, man hatte James eingeladen über Nacht zu bleiben, machte er dann auch die Bekanntschaft mit dem ältesten Sohn der Nortons. Kenneth. Er und sein Freund Mark, der nur eine Straße weiter wohnte, hatten sich hier zum Essen selbst eingeladen, da der Kühlschrank bei Mark leer gewesen war.

Es wurde weiter über Zauberer gesprochen, vor allem die beiden neunzehnjährigen interessierten sich brennend dafür. Etwas das James suspekt vorkam, weswegen er sich auch zurück hielt.

Gegen neun Uhr wurden die Jungs dann nach oben geschickt und auch Mrs. Norton entschuldigte sich, da ihre jüngste ebenfalls nun nach etwas zu essen verlangte. So blieben nur Mr. Norton und James im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Wie stehen sie zu den Widerstandsbewegungen?" fragte der Gastgeber, während der die Flasche Cognac öffnete.

James musste einmal tief durchatmen, hatte er mit einer Frage danach schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet, auch wenn die Schutzbanne sie nahe legte. „Wenn diese Leute meinen ihr Leben so aufs Spiel setzen zu müssen, ist das ihre Entscheidung. Sicherlich bin ich nicht mit dem einverstanden, was der Unnennbare tut, aber ich bin Realist. Die Muggel sind gegen ihn machtlos. Sie sollten besser diese Jagdaktionen bleiben lassen und sich ruhig verhalten, dann wird ihnen auch nichts geschehen."

„Ich meinte nicht die nichtmagischen, die der Meinung sind, Werwölfe zu Tode quälen zu müssen, Vampire pfählen zu können, oder sich mit Baseballschlägern gegen die Todesser verteidigen zu können. Ich dachte eher an die gemischten Widerstände. Die wo Zauberer und Muggel Hand in Hand arbeiten auf der Basis des Vertrauens", erklärte Mr. Norton, James ein Glas reichend.

„Leichtsinnig, da man sich nie sicher sein kann, auf welcher Seite dieser Zauberer tatsächlich steht und je tiefer diese Gruppen bohren, desto gefährlicher wird es für sie", sagte James.

„Man muss die Gruppe klein halten und vorsichtig sein, dann geht alles", sagte Mr. Norton.

James nahm den Mann genau in Augenschein. „Ich werde grade das Gefühl nicht los, das sie mehr von mir möchten, als nur meine Meinung."

„Vielleicht", sagte der Mann und nahm erst mal einen Schluck zu trinken. „Was würden sie sagen, wenn ich sie darum bitte jemanden einzustellen."

„Meine Firma ist bestens besetzt ich hab zur Zeit keinen Bedarf an irgendwelchen Mitarbeitern und ich beabsichtige auch nicht irgendwen zu entlassen", sagte James ruhig.

„Es wäre nicht dauerhaft… sagen wir für… ein halbes Jahr."

„Und was sollte dieser Jemand dann in meiner Firma tun?" erkundigte sich James.

„Sich ein wenig umsehen, umhören, ihre Auslandskorrespondenz im Auge behalten."

„Bitte?" James glaubte wirklich sie verhört zuhaben. „Darf ich auch erfahren warum sie das wollen?"

„Wir haben nicht vor Industriespionage zu betreiben, wir wollen die Auslandskorrespondenz des Unnennbaren lahm legen nur dazu muss sie erst mal gefunden werden. Wir haben bereits alle magischen Unternehmen überprüft. Nichts. Absolut nichts. Er muss es über die Muggel machen. Unbemerkt von denen natürlich. Er würde sie nie dazu herablassen sie darin einzubinden. Nicht mal wenn sie sich freiwillig melden würden.

Wir gehen davon aus, das irgendwer in ihrer Firma magisch begabt ist ohne das sie es wissen."

James brauchte einen Moment bis diese Information gesagt war. „Dann nehme ich an, sie haben mich schon überprüft?"

„Sonst würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen."

James wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Wenn da wirklich Zauberer mitmischten, sollte es nicht schwer sein, raus zu finden, dass er auch einer war. Also war Norton entweder ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, seine Leute absolute Stümper, oder er hatte sich ein schwarzes Kuckucksei eingefangen.

Erstes strich James sofort. Er hatte eigentlich ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl dafür, wenn man ihn belog, auch ohne Leglimentik zu benutzen und die beiden anderen Optionen behagten James beide nicht. Selbst ein blindes Huhn fand mal ein Korn und wenn es das bei ihm tat, hatte er ein Problem.

Sollte es aber ein Todesser sein, der absichtlich Informationen fälschte hatte er auch ein Problem. Es würde den Lord interessieren, dass ein Widerstand an ihn herangetreten war. Er würde verdammt großen Ärger bekommen, wenn er es nicht sagte.

„Wir gehen mit aller größter Sorgfalt vor, Mr. Evans. Jedes Mitglied des WW ist in großer Gefahr bei dem Spiel was wir spielen", fuhr Mr. Norton fort.

„WW?" fragte James.

„Wirtschaftlicher Widerstand. Wir sind alles Geschäftsmänner die sehr viel zu verlieren haben, wenn wir auffliegen", sagte Mr. Norton.

„Und sie sind der Meinung, die Beziehungen des Unnennbaren ins Ausland einfach so kappen zu können, ohne das er ihnen auf die Schliche kommt und sie einen nach dem anderen auslöscht? Samt ihren Familien?" fragte James.

„Es ist eine Grundidee sie zu kappen, ja. Ob wir das tatsächlich tun, wenn wir die Verbindungen kennen, müssen wir sehen. Vielleicht können diese auch uns nützlich sein", bemerkte Mr. Norton.

„Es wäre in der Tat klüger und vor allem Gesünder sie bestehen zu lassen und einfach nur zu überwachen", sagte eine ruhige Stimme. „Zumindest sobald ihr euren Spion enttarnt und entfernt habt."

James brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, wer dort gerade durch die Wintergartentür das Haus betreten hatte. Genau wie Mr. Norton erhob James sich dennoch und musterte aus dem Hintergrund das Erscheinungsbild von Albus Dumbledore. Er war faltig geworden, selbst in den vier Jahren in denen sie sich nun nicht gesehen hatten, waren noch mehr dazu gekommen. Aber seine Ausstrahlung war immer noch die Selbe. Kraftvoll und Mächtig. Weise und auch irgendwie beängstigend. Wäre James sich nicht so sicher gewesen, dass er auch mit einem Leglimentikversuch von Dumbledore fertig wurde, hätte er vermutlich ganz schnell eine Ausrede gesucht, um zu verschwinden.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass wir einen Spion unter uns haben? Und was machen sie überhaupt hier? Wir wollten uns doch erst im neuen Jahr wieder treffen", erklärte Mr. Norton.

„Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, was sie von nun an erwähnen", sagte James leise und sein Geschäftsfreund sah ihn verwundert an.

„Je mehr außenstehende von Dingen erfahren, die sie nichts angehen, desto größter wird die Gefahr für ihre Gruppe. Wenn es wirklich in meiner Firma einen Spion gibt, dann wird es für ihn ein leichtes sein, das aus mir raus zu holen, was er wissen will. Wir sind doch machtlos gegen die Zauberer", sagte James.

„Solange sie mit keinem darüber reden, kann es niemand erfahren und unsere Überprüfungen haben ergeben, dass sie noch nie etwas mit Todessern zu tun hatten", erklärte Norton.

James musste sich wirklich zusammennehmen, um nicht den Kopf zu schütteln. Das war wirklich lachhaft. „Mr. Norton, ich denke sie haben hier wichtige Dinge zu besprechen und da möchte ich nicht im Weg sein."

„Sie sind nicht im Weg, Mr. Evans. Ich hatte sowieso vor, sie zu fragen ob sie sich nicht an unserem Widerstand beteiligen möchten. Wir können immer Menschen gebrauchen, die mit den Zauberern zu Recht kommen und sie verstehen. Man kommt mit diesen Menschen sehr viel leichter aus, wenn man ihnen und ihren Sorgen gegenüber offen ist", sagte Mr. Norton.

„Tut mir leid", sagte James. „So sehr ihr ihre Beweggründe verstehe, mir ist das zu heiß. Auch wenn ich mit dem, was der Unnennbare tut nicht einverstanden bin, ich hänge an meinem Leben und an meiner Gesundheit."

„Das akzeptiert jeder", versicherte Dumbledore ihm, ehe Norton noch etwas sagen konnte und James verabschiedete sich dann auch schnell und das nicht nur auf ein Gästezimmer sondern suchte er ganz das weite. Allerdings musste er erst sein Auto von einer guten Schicht Schnee befreien, was ohne seinen Zauberstab geschlagene zwanzig Minuten dauerte. Und so kam es zu einem zweiten Treffen mit Albus Dumbledore, als er grade seine eingefrorenen Schlösser verfluchte.

„Soll ich ihnen etwas zur Hand gehen?" erkundigte sich der Schulleiter höflich.

„Danke Professor, allerdings lässt sich dieses Problem doch sehr gut magisch lösen ohne das es auffällt", sagte James und legte einfach die Hand über das Türschloss und den darin steckenden Schlüssel. „Alohomora."

Unter einem etwas lauteren klicken drehte sich dieser und die Verriegelungsknöpfe sprangen hoch.

„Haben sie noch einen Moment Zeit für mich?" erkundigte sich der Schulleiter.

„Ich fahr um die Ecke, da können sie ungesehen einsteigen", sagte James und setzte sich ins Auto, dass er als erstes angenehm Warm zauberte ehe er losfuhr.

Dumbledore wartete bereits auf ihn und stieg etwas schwerfällig in den Wagen. „Ich werde wohl wirklich nicht jünger."

James sah den Mann von der Seite an. „Wenn ich in ihrem Alter noch so beweglich bin, bin ich sehr dankbar." Dann fuhr er langsam weiter.

„Sie haben ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?" fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Nein. In diesen Zeiten ist es wichtig, Entscheidungen zu respektieren", sagte der Mann.

James nickte nur.

„Ich wollte sie fragen ob sie etwas von Harry gehört haben. Einen Brief, ein Anruf oder auch nur eine Notiz, das er wieder im Land ist."

„Wenn ich das hätte Professor, hätte ich es dem Ministerium gesagt… zumindest… vor dieser Sache mit dem Minister", sagte James und warf kurz einen Blick zur Seite. „Wenn er noch lebt und er sich aus irgendeinem Grund bei mir meldet, werde ich mich direkt an sie wenden. Es dürfte sicherlich besser sein, für seine Gesundheit."

„Das wäre es mit Sicherheit", antwortete Dumbledore. „Sie müssen wissen, seine Freunde machen sie alle wirklich große Sorgen und es fällt allen schwer zu glauben, dass er wirklich tot sein soll."

James seufzte leise. „Professor, Harry hat ausgesehen als sei er der Tod persönlich. Sie kennen die Erinnerungen. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er noch am Leben ist."

„Man sollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, Mr. Evans", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Sie sollten aufpassen. Sobald Voldemort das Ministerium kontrolliert, könnten sie in Arge Bedrängnis geraten. Vor allem weil Mr. Norton recht hat. Er hat irgendwo ein Netz, das ins Ausland führt und wenn er es unauffällig ausbauen möchte, wären sie ein geeigneter Kandidat."

James bog behutsam nach links ab, da die Straße doch sehr glatt war. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, während er nach außen hin ruhig blieb. Fieberhaft überlegte er wie er den alten Mann unauffällig loswurde. Dieses Gespräch bewegte sich schließlich in eine Richtung, die Dumbledore das Leben kosten könnte und das war in der Tat ein Umstand, der die Zauberwelt wirklich den letzten Stoß versetzten würde. Wenn Albus Dumbledore starb, starb auch der letzte wirkliche Widerstand. Dumbledore erkaufte ihm die Zeit die Kraft zu finden, Voldemort zu stellen. Einen Weg zu finden den Schwarzmagier samt seiner Seele für immer zu vernichten.

„Mr. Evans… ich respektiere ihre Entscheidung, sich keinem Widerstand anschließen zu wollen, doch ich möchte sie in aller Form bitten, sollten die Todesser an sie heran treten, kommen sie zu mir. Ich kann ihnen keinen absoluten Schutz versprechen, aber wir könnten ihnen helfen, das Land zu verlassen. Es gibt noch Orte zu denen Voldemort keinen Zugang gefunden hat. Länder, in denen es seinen Todessern noch nicht gelungen ist Fuß zu fassen"; bat Dumbledore ruhig, aber seine Stimme ließ auch keinen Zweifel daran zu, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Sollten die Todesser auf mich zukommen, werde ich kaum eine andere Wahl haben, als ihrem Angebot zuzustimmen oder in einem Duell mit ihnen zu sterben. Allein um Bedenkzeit zu bitten, wäre tödlich, wenn nicht für mich, dann für einen meiner Angestellten und die sind, wie sie sicherlich sehr gut wissen, alles Muggel. Unschuldige Menschen, die nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben. Und ich halte nicht viel davon mich zu verstecken", sagte James und sah dem Schulleiter einen Moment fest in die Augen.

Als sein Blick dann wieder auf die Straße traf, bekam er einen heftigen Schrecken. Vor ihm lag ein Auto quer auf der Straße, so wie es aussah hatte es sich sogar mehrfach überschlagen. So fest James konnte trat er auf die Bremse, er spürte dass das Antiblockiersystem griff. Dennoch geriet der Wagen seitlich ins Rutschen, drehte sich sogar einige Male um sich selbst. Es war wohl nur sein Stabilisierungszauber, der verhinderte, dass sein Wagen sich ebenfalls überschlug.

Ganz knapp vor dem anderen Wagen kam der BMW schließlich zum stehen. Noch einem Moment starrte James aus der Windschutzscheibe ehe er sich zurücklehnte und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Sind sie verletzt, Professor?"

James Blick wanderte zur Seite. Der alte Mann war leichenblass und hatte eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, aber ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen. „Man sollte, wenn man die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in diesen Gefährten kennt, sie auch nutzen." Die Stimme des Schulleiters war leicht zitterig, ebenso wie seine Hände.

„Ich hätte sie darauf hinweisen sollen", sagte James, nachdem er begriffen hatte, das Dumbledore wohl den Sicherheitsgurt meinte. Für ihn war es schon Routine ihn anzulegen. Er machte das nicht mehr bewusst.

„Wir sollten sehen, ob wir helfen können. Die scheint es schwerer erwischt zu haben, als uns", bemerkte der Schulleiter und James stimmte dem zu.

Er war auch der erste, der aus dem Wagen stieg und sich wunderte. Die Straße war geräumt, daher hatte er eigentlich Eisglätte erwartet. Doch die Straße war bei weitem nicht so glatt als das ein Auto dermaßen außer Kontrolle geraten könnte. Selbst bei seiner Vollbremsung war das seltsam.

„Das stinkt zum Himmel", murmelte er und stieg gänzlich aus dem Wagen.

„Passen sie auf. Hier stimmt etwas nicht", mahnte Dumbledore ihn während sie um den Wagen herum gingen.

James hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits im Verborgenen in der Hand, doch alles was sie zunächst fanden waren zwei tote Muggel. Beide waren schon kalt.

„Ich ruf die Polizei und sie…", begann James, das Handy schon in der Hand, doch weiter sollte er nicht kommen. Farbige Lichtstrahlen jagten auf sie zu. Grün, Rot und Blau.

James sprang zur Seite, keuchte leicht, da er sich über seine verletzte Schulter abrollen musste, hatte im nächsten Moment aber seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und warf selbst Flüche in die Richtung, aus der der Angriff gekommen war. Ähnlich Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte den Angriff offenbar mit einem Schild abgewehrt.

Schnell musste James jedoch erkennen, dass sie selbst zu zweit Unterlegen waren. Es waren fast zehn Todesser, die sie angriffen und obwohl diese alle betrunken waren, waren sie immer noch gut in dem was sie taten und wegen Dumbledore konnte James sie ihnen nicht offenbaren. Er hielt sich sogar mit den Zaubern zurück, um sich nicht dadurch irgendwie in die Überwachung des Ordens zu bringen. Allerdings hatte das zur Folge, dass er schnell neue Wunden davon trug und sein linker Arm, alles andere als geschont wurde.

Und auch Dumbledore war in Schwierigkeiten. Der Beinaheunfall hatte ihn wohl mehr mitgenommen als gedacht, denn er war nicht sonderlich sicher auf den Beinen und musste ebenfalls einige Flüche einstecken.

Es war ein Reflex, dass James den Mann vor einem weiteren Fluch schützte, eine absolut unbewusste Handlung, die ihm mit garantierter Sicherheit noch arge Probleme einbringen würde. Doch Dumbledores jetziger Tod, wäre der Tod sämtlichen Widerstands und das konnte James sich noch nicht leisten. Noch war es zu früh, um sich vor Voldemort zu enttarnen und ihn zum letzten Duell zu fordern.

Schließlich standen Sie Rücken an Rücken und James spürte Dumbledores Erschöpfung deutlich. Der alte Mann atmete schwer, lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn.

„Gebt ihr auf?" fragte einer der umstehenden, mit doch recht feste Stimme.

James griff nach dem Arm des Schulleiters, der daraufhin minimal zusammenzuckte und sich leicht verkrampfte. Vermutlich war der Arm gebrochen, doch darauf konnte er nun keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Ihr Idioten solltet erst Mal die wichtigsten Grundregeln lernen, bevor ihr ein Duell gegen zwei mächtige Gegner beginnt", antwortete Harry und jagte dann einen Flammenstrahl in Richtung des zu erst verunfallten Wagens. Einige Flüche hatten dessen Tank nämlich aufgerissen, so dass das Benzin nun hinauslief. Nur dank der Tatsache, dass Flüche bei einem Einschlag auf Metall keinen Funkenflug verursachten, war das Benzin noch nicht in Flammen aufgegangen.

Doch genau dass provozierte James nun. Unter einer Verpuffung schoss eine Stichflamme aus dem Tank des Wagens und James nutzte den Schrecken der Todesser und disapparierte mit dem Schulleiter so dicht es ging an die Schilde des Schlosses.

Dort griff er dann mit beiden Armen nach dem Schulleiter, der schwer ins Taumeln geraten war und sich nur mit mühe halten konnte.

„Das war leichtsinnig", murmelte er schwer atmend.

James schnaubte. „Sie waren leichtsinnig alle Opfer für Muggel zu halten. Und wenn sie die Zauberer darin unterschätzen etwas über Chemie und Physik zu Wissen ist das auch nicht mein Problem." Dann half er dem Lehrer hinauf ins Schloss zu Madam Pomfrey, auch wenn ihm dabei alles andere als wohl war. Der Anblick von Hogwarts löste in ihm ein so vertrautes Gefühl aus, das ihm Angst machte. Hier hatte er die schönsten Stunden seines Lebens verbracht. Hier hatte er einst die besten Freunde gefunden, hier hatten sie sich zerstritten, weil er die Mörderin seines Paten erledigt hatte. Hier war er mit seiner Liebe glücklich geworden und hier hatte er sie verloren. Und grade dieser Verlust saß tief und als er die Krankenstation betrat, wallte in ihm die Wut auf Severus Snape hoch. Denn der war dafür verantwortlich, dass er sich nicht von Remus hatte verabschieden können. Nur wegen dieser hochnäsigen arroganten und eingebildeten Person, die ihn nicht in den Krankenflügel hatte lassen wollen, sie aber daran ergötzt hatte ihn leiden zu sehen, war Remus allein gewesen, als er starb.

Deswegen lieferte er Dumbledore auch nur ab und verschwand dann auf der Stelle, Madam Pomfrey dabei seinen Stab auf die Brust drückend, da sie ihn aufhalten wollte.

„Ich werde gehen und zwar sofort", sagte er harsch. „Und sie täten besser daran mich nicht aufzuhalten, ansonsten garantiere ich für nichts mehr."

Dann stürmte er hinaus, verließ das Schulgelände und apparierte an den Grenzen der Schilde zurück in die Nähe des Platzes, an dem er die Todesser und sein Auto hatte stehen lassen. Er war in der perfekten Stimmung dafür ein paar Köpfe rollen zu lassen.

Kaum dort angekommen, versicherte er sich nur kurz, dass keine Muggel da waren, dann beschwor er mit einem Zauber seine Todesserrobe, die Maske und die Handschuhe die er nun tragen durfte.

Ein paar Todesser standen noch herum, während zwei seinen Wagen grade ziemlich verunstalteten.

Zwei Schockzauber, angereichert mit roher Magie, sie von den Füßen alle anderen fuhren herum, doch keiner wagte es einen Zauber zu sprechen.

James ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde wandern und fixierte dann einen ziemlich jungen und schmalen Todesser. Zielstrebig ging er auf ihn zu, riss ihm die Maske herunter und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das war hoffentlich kein Auftrag unseres Herren, oder?" fragte er mit scharfer Stimmte.

„N… nein Sir", stammelte der jüngere, bleich vor Angst.

„Wessen dann?"

„V…. Von niemandem. Es war unsere Idee. Wir… hatten Langeweile und hier fahren abends häufiger Autos lang. Wir… wollten etwas Spaß." Die Stimme des anderen zitterte.

„Ihr wisst, wer euch da grade durch die Lappen gegangen ist?" erkundigte sich James.

„A… Albus Dumbledore", war die kaum vernehmbare Antwort des jungen Todessers.

„Richtig. Und ich darf mir jetzt einfallen lassen, wie ich dem Lord das erkläre… oder noch besser… Du kommst mit, und wirst ihm das erklären", sagte James, packte den jungen Todesser am Arm und sah sich noch mal um. „Ihr anderen sorgt dafür, dass mein Auto wieder in den Zustand kommt, in dem ich es verlassen habe. Andernfalls…"

James ließ den Satz absichtlich offen und disapparierte mit dem Todesser. Die jungen wussten, dass man ein Mitglied des inneren Zirkels besser nicht verärgerte.


	11. Konsequenzen

Hallo

Ja, lange hat es gedauert, aber es geht weiter. Und es wird auch weiter gehen, so viel ist ganz sicher bersprochen. Leider hat sich nur meine Zeit etwas eingeschränkt und die Ideen sprudeln auch nicht so, wie es einmal war. Aber ich ärgere mich nicht, sondern bin froh, das ich überhaupt etwas zu Stande bringe.

Denen die sich noch interessieren, viel Spaß beim lesen und danke das ihr mir die treure haltet.

LG  
Imo

Konsequenzen

Die Wut des dunklen Lords über das Entkommen von Albus Dumbledore in gleich zweifacher Hinsicht hatte kaum Grenzen gekannt. James und den jüngeren Todesser hatten etliche Folterflüche über sich ergehen lassen müssen und nahezu das gesamte Mobiliar des Thornsaals war zerstört worden.

Der junge Todesser hatte diese Tortour nicht überlebt und auch James selbst war nur so grade davon gekommen obwohl sein Training in den verschiedenen außereuropäischen Ländern, vor allem die neun Monate im brasilianischen Regenwald, ihn abgehärtet hatten, was das Ertragen von Schmerzen anging.

Ehe er sich entfernen durfte hatte der Lord ihm noch deutlich gemacht, dass ein weiterer Fehler dieser Art ganz sicher sein letzter sein würde, denn den Todesfluch zu Überleben war schließlich nahezu unmöglich.

Die namentliche Ausnahme hierzu wagte James an dieser Stelle selbstverständlich nicht zu erwähnen, er dachte nicht mal an sie. Es lag ihm absolut fern, herauszufinden, wie der Unnennbare in dieser Verfassung darauf reagierte und er sah sich auch nicht im Stande seine Tarnung bei einem wirklichen Leglimentikangriff aufrecht zu erhalten. Alles würde vermutlich in sich zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind und das würde sein Todesurteil bedeuten.

Auch wagte James es nicht, den Orden darüber zu informieren, dass der Wirtschaftliche Widerstand ausgelöscht werden sollte. So sehr ihn der Tod der Kinder auch schmerzte, der Unnennbare war schon wegen der Sache mit dem Minister zu aufmerksam geworden und suchte nach einem Spion. Es war vermutlich nur James erfolg und sein Ausraster gegenüber dem Werwolf zu verdanken, nicht selbst auch unter Verdacht zu stehen und er hatte nicht vier Jahre lang seine Seele aufs Spiel gesetzt, um kurz vor seinem Ziel getötet zu werden.

So beherrschten in den ersten beiden Januarwochen des neuen Jahres Todesmeldungen aus der Wirtschaft die Titelseiten der Tageszeitungen und wilde Spekulationen über den Sinn und Zweck breiteten sich aus.

Auch Grunnings wurde von einer Unruhe erfasst, denn viele Mitarbeiter sahen sich, ihre Firma und ihren Chef in Gefahr.

James wirkte dem Bewusst und Ruhig entgegen. Er führte intensive Gespräche mit jeder der Abteilungen, versicherte ihnen, dass es in ihrer Firma keinen einzigen Zauberer gab und auch keinen Grund, warum der Unnennbare sich für sie interessieren sollte. Sie stellten etwas her, das nur für die Muggel eine Wichtigkeit besaß. Zudem stellte er zusätzliche Sicherheitskräfte ein, um allen das Gefühl zu geben gut geschützt zu sein. Zwar war das gegen die Zauberer sicherlich ein Witz, denn inzwischen wussten auch die sich auf Handfeuerwaffen einzustellen, doch mehr konnte James nicht tun, ohne nicht auch Zauberer einzustellen und das Risiko war ihm einfach zu hoch. Er tanzte nun schon auf einem sehr dünnen Seil ohne Netz und doppelten Boden und ein Sturz wäre ganz sicher tödlich.

°°°°°

Auch unter den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix hatten die Morde an den Chefs diverser großer Firmen Diskussionsbedarf ausgelöst. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass James Evans nicht unter den Toten war, obwohl er Albus Dumbledores Leben gerettet hatte. Etwas das den dunklen Lord ziemlich aufgebracht haben musste, immerhin hatte man schon am nächsten Morgen einen jungen Todesser tot aufgefunden und auch Snape und Zabini hatten davon berichtet, dass das Mal in jener Nacht stark gebrannt hatte.

Natürlich wünschte keiner der Ordensmitglieder Evans den Tod, aber es erregte Aufsehen und für viele gab es deswegen auch nur eine Schlussfolgerung. „Er gehört zu diesen Bastarden", brachte dann auch Alastor Moody diese zu Wort. „Er hat sicher irgendwas daran gedreht, dass es so aussieht als hätte er keine andere Wahl gehabt."

Schlagartig war es still am Tisch, jede Nebendiskussion, die sich auch um James Evans drehte verstummte und jeder Blick war auf den alten Auroren gerichtet, bis Molly Weasley sich zu Wort meldete und das aussprach, was eine weitere mögliche Schlussfolgerung war, nahm an die erste einfach mal als Wahr hin.

„Er könnte dann auch etwas mit Harrys Tod zu tun haben. Er könnte ihn ermordet haben."

Die Stimme der Weasleymatirachin war voller entsetzten. Harry war seit ihrem ersten Treffen wie ein Sohn für sie gewesen. Sein Verschwinden hatte sie in Sorge versetzt und sein tot ebenso tief getroffen, wie der Tod oder die Folter ihrer eigenen Kinder.

„Wir sollten noch mal mit ihm reden. Ihm mit dem was wir vermuten konfrontieren, es so aussehen lassen als wüssten wir es", schlug Bill vor. Seine Stimme klang dabei hart und rücksichtslos. So rücksichtslos wie er auch gegenüber Todessern war, wenn er auf sie traf. Vor fünf Jahren war Fred durch die Hand von einem dieser Irren gestorben, George hatte sich bis heute nicht richtig von diesem Verlust erholt und seine Frau Fleur war vor zwei Jahren vor seinen Augen zu Tode gefoltert worden. Er hatte also bei weitem genug Gründe jeden von ihnen in die Hölle zu wünschen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das überstürzen sollten", bemerkte Hermine. Sie hatte zwar mit Ron und Remus beschlossen keinem etwas von Harrys Kontaktaufnahme zu erzählen und wenn Albus Dumbledore es wusste, war er offenbar der selben Meinung, aber sich mit einem Todesser anzulegen, wegen jemanden der gar nicht tot war, war doch ein Risiko das es nicht wert war eingegangen zu werden. Harry würde das nicht wollen, da war Hermine sich sicher.

„Nicht Überstürzen?" fragte Tonks argwöhnisch. „Der Typ könnte Harry auf dem Gewissen haben. Warum sollten wir da nicht mal ein erstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden?" Sie war aufgebracht auch wenn sie Harry nicht sehr gut gekannt hatte. Er war aber das Patenkind ihres Cousins und vor allem Remus große Liebe. Es tat ihr weh zu sehen, wie sehr Remus unter Harrys tot litt und sich von allen zurückzog. Allein ihm zu Liebe, würde sie das Risiko liebend gern eingehen und sich Harrys Mörder vornehmen.

„Hermine hat recht", meldete sich Albus Dumbledore zu Wort. „Wir dürfen nichts übereilen. Wenn er wirklich ein Todesser ist und das scheint mir auch die einzige vernünftige Erklärung, wissen wir dennoch nicht wie lang er schon dabei ist und ob er sich ihnen freiwillig angeschlossen hat oder gezwungen wird. Außerdem muss es noch einen weiteren Grund geben, warum Tom Mr. Evans dennoch nicht einfach tötet. Einen sehr viel triftigeren Grund als nur die Tatsache, dass er ein Anhänger ist."

Er hatte nicht vor Harry irgendwie ins Spiel zu bringen und irgendwem zu offenbaren, dass der Junge noch lebte, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Ebenso wie Hermine, Ron und Remus es scheinbar ablehnten, dies Preis zu geben. Aber es galt auch die Mitglieder des Ordens zu schützen. Überstürzte Handlungen konnten da das Gegenteil bewirken, vielleicht sogar den Tod heraus fordern.

„Vielleicht hatte ja Mr. Norton recht", sagte Remus. Seit diesem Brief war er innerlich noch mehr zerrissen, weil er einfach nicht verstand, wieso Harry gegangen war ohne etwas zu sagen, aber dass sein Geliebter noch lebte machte ihm auch Hoffnung irgendwann eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu bekommen. Bis dahin half es kaum was, sich zu vergraben und Trübsal zu blasen. Zwar wollte er das Haus nur selten verlassen, aber er konnte sich wieder reger an Diskussionen beteiligen und seine Ideen und Vorschläge dem Orden unterbreiten. Immerhin hatte man diese doch immer zu schätzen gewusst.

„Was wäre wenn über Grunnings tatsächlich ein Teil von Voldemorts Auslandskontakten laufen? Evans könnte der Kontaktmann sein. Er wäre schwer zu ersetzten, wenn die Gegenseite nur ihm vertraut oder auch nur ihn kennt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass nicht viele Todesser sich so problemlos in der Muggelwelt zu Recht finden, wie es Evans offensichtlich tut."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, innerlich erfreut darüber, dass es Remus zumindest nach außen hin besser ging. „Das wäre durchaus eine Möglichkeit. Wir sollten wohl wirklich versuchen jemanden bei Mr. Evans einzuschleusen um das genauer heraus zu finden", schlug der Schulleiter dann vor, da es in dieser Situation absolut unlogisch war, nichts zu tun, selbst wenn es das sicherste sein sollte. Die Zeiten in denen der Orden nur passiv agierte, waren schon lange vorbei.

„Als seine Sekretärin. Die bekommen sicherlich am ehesten mit, mit wem er spricht und ob da irgendwelche bekannten Todesser auftauchen", sagte Hermine. „Wir müssen nur seine jetzige irgendwie dazu bringen zu kündigen."

„Erst müssen wir einen Nachfolger haben und sicherstellen, dass er sie auch nimmt. Zudem müssen wir wohl oder übel einen Muggel nehmen. Der Unnennbare hat die magische Meldezentrale bereits mit seinen Leuten besetzt. Da können wir nichts mehr frisieren", stellte Kingsley Shacklebold fest. Es war für ihn als Ministeriumsangestellter zwar gefährlich hier zu sein, aber er wollte auch nicht darauf verzichten. Der Orden brauchte die Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium, vor allem Nachrichten darüber, wer nun welche Stelle besetzte.

„Es dürfte schwer werden, einen Muggel davon zu überzeugen sich dort einstellen zu lassen und für uns zu arbeiten, selbst wenn wir jemanden aus dem Widerstand nehmen", stellte Ron fest.

„Warum… es reicht, wenn wir ihren Namen und ihr aussehen benutzen können", sagte Hermine und bekam einen entsetzten Blick von ihrem Mann, aber auch von allen anderen zugeworfen.

„Das wäre riskant", stellte Albus fest. „Überaus riskant. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Tom versuchen wird, alle Muggelgeborenen aus der Zauberwelt zu verbannen. Wenn man dich enttarnt, bringt dich das in sehr große Schwierigkeiten."

„Aber wir würden so keine Leben von Muggel riskieren und niemand von uns kennt sich dort besser aus, als ich", konterte Hermine. „Und ich bin bereit das Risiko einzugehen. Allein schon um rauszufinden, ob er Harry wirklich auf dem Gewissen hat."

Albus Dumbledore musterte die junge Frau nachdenklich und nahm sich vor, später mit ihr über ihre wahren Beweggründe zu sprechen. Bis dahin nickte er leicht. „Wir werden uns umhören und sehen, wer dazu bereit ist uns zu helfen. Entweder indem er selbst geht, oder uns seine Identität zu Verfügung stellt."

°°°°°

Während der Orden diese Bemühungen anstellte, befand sich die besagte Zielperson allerdings weit weg von London oder auch nur den Britischen Inseln. Er war in Japan und hatte dort für seinen Geschmack viel zu viel Arbeit. Sein Geschäftsabschluss für Grunnings war zwar sehr einfach in trockene Tücher zu bekommen, doch der dunkle Lord hatte ihm auch einen Auftrag gegeben.

Eine kleine Gruppe Zauberer hatte über Umwege zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert waren und nun lag es an James ihre Aufrichtigkeit und ihre Möglichkeiten zu überprüfen und Gegebenenfalls einen Kontakt herzustellen.

Und genau dort lag das Problem. Sie waren enorm misstrauisch und wollten lieber mit dem Lord selbst verhandeln. Es kostete James einiges an Mühe und eine kleine Demonstration seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten sie davon zu überzeugen, dass der einzige Weg in die Reihen des Lords über ihn führte und es keine kluge Idee war auf Verhandlungen mit ihm selbst zu bestehen.

Am Ende siegte dann ihr Wille den Lord zu unterstützten und James gelang es sogar sie davon zu überzeugen ihre Finanzkraft in einem kostbaren Geschenk auszudrücken, was der Lord sicherlich zu schätzen wissen würde. Ein ganz besonders aufwendig gearbeitetes Katana, selbstverständlich mit einer Silber überzogenen Klinge, besonders geschärft und gehärtet. Zusätzlich hatten Griff und Schneide schlangenartige Verzierungen und einige Schutzzauber, die es nicht mal auf seinen gab.

Die Genehmigung es im Flugzeug mit sich zu führen, war leicht zu bekommen, hatten diese Leute doch eine Beziehung zu den nötigen Stellen, sogar sein Zwischenstopp in Ägypten war damit kein Problem.

Was James an seinem Aufenthalt in Japan am meisten bedauerte war, dass er kaum Zeit für Haruka und ihren Großvater hatte. Er hatte vor acht Jahren wirklich viel bei ihnen gelernt und seinen neuen Zauberstab bekommen, der ihm hervorragende Dienste leistete. Außerdem war Haruka von einer sieben jährigen Besserwisserin zu einer durchweg attraktiven Teenagerin geworden, die ebenfalls schon viel von ihrem Großvater gelernt hatte. Er wäre sehr gern länger als nur wenige Stunden bei ihnen geblieben, doch seine Zeit ließ das einfach nicht zu.

Hakim, sein Freund aus Ägypten wusste von seinem Kommen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu versprechen beim nächsten Besuch mehr Zeit mitzubringen. Sehr viel mehr Zeit.

Nach der Landung in Kairo wurde er bereits erwartet. James hatte Hakim zwar mitgeteilt, dass man sich wegen seinem Besuch keine Umstände machen sollte, doch sein Freund ließ sich von diesen Worten nie beeindrucken. Er war ein ausgesprochener Dickkopf und sehr auf seine Gastfreundschaft bedacht. Also ließ James sich von der weißen Limousine fahren, auch wenn er diesen Prunk nicht mochte.

Das Anwesen seines Freundes war groß, nahezu riesig. Von den Toren aus waren es immer noch gute zweihundert Meter bis zum Haus. Der helle Lehm schimmerte im Licht der prallen Sonne, doch James wusste, dass es drinnen angenehm kühl sein würde, auch ganz ohne einen Klimazauber. Die Bauweise der Häuser war extra dafür ausgelegt.

Die befestigte Straße hinauf zum Haus wurde von einer Blumenpracht gesäumt. Offenbar hatte Hakim seinen Plan die Bewässerung auszubauen wahrgemacht. Hinter dem Haus gab es bereits eine große parkähnliche Anlage mit landestypischen Blumen in einer Pracht die jeden Gärtner wohl vor Neid erblassen ließ.

An der Haustür wurde James bereits erwartet. Haikm, groß und schlank wie immer, inzwischen allerdings deutlich ergrauter erwartete ihn in weißer Baumwollhose und hellem Hemd.

„James, mein Freund, schön dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen."

„Es freut mich, dass du mich immer noch deinen Freund nennst, auch wenn ich mich so lang nicht mehr bei dir hab blicken lassen", erwiderte James herzlich.

„Ach, warum denn nicht. Meine Träume haben mir gezeigt, dass du sehr beschäftigt bist. Aber lass uns ins Haus gehen. Du willst dich sicher etwas ausruhen und dann essen wir gemeinsam. Ich hab dir schon ein Zimmer vorbereiten lassen", sagte der Mann und rief seinen Angestellten etwas auf arabisch zu.

Eine Sprache die James nicht sonderlich gut Verstand, denn sein Freund sprach fließend englisch und hatte ihn nie darin unterrichtet oder auch nur einmal angemerkt das es angebracht wäre sie zu erlernen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Harukas Großvater.

„Folge Galen, er wird dir dein Zimmer und das Bad zeigen. Ich habe gleich noch eine Kleinigkeit in der Stadt zu erledigen, werde aber pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück sein. Meine Tochter ist aber im Haus. Wenn etwas ist, wird sie sich um dich kümmern."

„Danke Hakim, du bist wie immer viel zu gut zu mir", verabschiedete sich James und machte es sich wenige Minuten später in seinem großzügigen Quartier bequem. Als erstes gönnte er sich ein paar Stunden schlaf und anschließend ein Bad. Am angenehmsten war es aber aus der Geschäftskleidung rauszukommen. Sie war einfach zu eng und zu schweißtreibend. So kamen nur eine dunkle Baumwollhose und ein Pullover aus dem Koffer. Immerhin war es auch hier Winter und selbst wenn es bei weitem keine Minusgrade gab, wurde es doch etwas kühl.

Als er schließlich den Bankettsaal erreichte, der immer noch dort lag, wo er auch vor einigen Jahren schon gelegen hatte, erwartete man ihn bereits. Hakim, seine beiden Söhne und seine Tochter waren zugegen. Die Frau seines Gastgebers hatte James leider nie kennen gelernt, sie war schon vor Jahren verstorben.

Herzlich begrüßte er alle und dann wurde wie immer köstlich gespeist. Landestypische Spezialitäten kamen auf den Tisch, dazu reichlich Alkohol, aber auch Wasser. James mied das Teufelszeug Alkohol. Von dem was hier ausgeschenkt wurde, vertrug er grade mal ein Glas. Mehr würde nur in einer bodenlosen Peinlichkeit enden, die er sich absolut nicht leisten wollte.

Es war schließlich später Abend, als man zum geschäftlichen Teil kam. James holte seinen Laptop aus seinen Räumen und zeigte Hakim die Fotos der Rolle.

„Den ersten Teil konnte ich übersetzen. Es geht um einen magisch begabten Hohepriester der unbedingt die Macht wollte. Sein Werdegang wird beschrieben. Alles ist in verschiedenen Dialekten geschrieben. Als hätte mehr als einer diese Rolle verfasst und der Hauptteil ergibt keinen Sinn, egal aus welchem Zeitalter ich einen Referenztext nehme", erklärte James und zeigte Hakim den Teil an dem er gescheitert war. „Ich vermute, dass genau in diesem Textteil steht, wie er an die Macht gekommen ist und vor allem wodurch."

„Das was deinen Herren interessiert", stellte Hakim fest.

James nickte. Er fragte nicht nach, woher Hakim das wusste. Sein Freund hatte einige Begabungen die James sonst noch nie zuvor gesehen aber sehr beeindruckt hatten. Vor allem die Zukunftsdeutung über Träume, war faszinierend und vor allem genau.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass es Dinge auf dieser Welt gibt, die lieber im Verborgenen bleiben?"

„Selbstverständlich Hakim, doch mein Leben hängt auch von dieser Übersetzung ab. Mein Herr ist nicht mit Nachsicht und Geduld gesegnet. Liefere ich nicht in nächster Zeit Fortschritte werden alle Mühen um sonst sein. Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass ich nicht wirklich beabsichtige diesem Tyrannen noch mehr Macht zu geben. Doch um die Macht dieser Rolle zu schützen, muss ich ihren Inhalt kennen, denn nur wer die Gefahr kennt, vermag sie zu umgehen. Das hast du selbst einmal zu mir gesagt", erklärt James.

Hakim sah ihn einen Moment lang aus den Blaugrünen Augen an. „Worte von denen ich damals noch nicht geahnt habe, welche Bedeutung sie einmal haben würden", sagte er. „Doch sie entsprechen der Wahrheit. Also sollten wir versuchen einen Text zu finden, der dir hilft, das Geheimnis dieser Rolle zu entschlüsseln."

So wurden also in den nächsten wenigen Tagen Bücher gewälzt und die Archive des Museums durchsucht. Natürlich war es für zwei Menschen nahezu unmöglich innerhalb weniger Tage Texte zu finden, die als Referenz dienen konnten. So weihte Hakim seine Kinder ein, mit der Erlaubnis von James. Und dennoch sollte es bis zum Abend vor James geplanter Abreise dauern, bis man auf zwei Texte stieß, die halfen die Hieroglyphen zumindest sinnvoll zu übersetzten.

James machte sich jedoch nur Abschriften von den Texten. Er konnte seinen Urlaub nicht einfach verlängern und er wollte keinesfalls seine Freunde hier weiter mit in diese Sache hinein ziehen. Er war eigentlich nun schon zu weit gegangen und nur das Versprechen von Hakim seine Kinder zur absoluten Verschwiegenheit zu verpflichten, sorgte dafür, dass James den dreien nicht die Gedächtnisse veränderte.

Hakim persönlich brachte ihn am Mittag zum Flughafen wo sie sich dann herzlich verabschiedeten.

„Ich habe heute Nacht von dir geträumt mein Freund"; sagte Hakim, als James sich schon fast abgewandt hatte. Nun hielt er aber inne uns sah sich um.

„Darf ich erfahren, was du geträumt hast?"

„Die Götter des Schicksals meinen es gut mit dir. Du wirst schon bald jenen Menschen wiedersehen, dem du einst dein Herz geschenkt hast. Lasse diese Chance nicht verstreichen. Ergreife sie, nur so wirst du wirkliches Glück empfinden." Damit ließ sein Freund ihn allein. James rief ihm noch nach, wollte wissen was das genau zu bedeuten haben sollte, doch Hakim blieb nicht stehen und so sehr James es auch nervte, er wusste das Hakim ihm nichts weiter sagen würde, selbst wenn er ihm nun nachlief.


	12. der 25 Februar

Guten Morgen!

Ja auch hier soll es weiter gehen.

Heute mal wieder etwas trauriger, aber auch Rätselhaft. Zumindest für den Orden. Aber kopf hoch. Die Besserung ist in Aussicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Eure Imo

12. Der 25. Februar

Der dunkle Lord war in vielerlei Hinsicht hoch erfreut über den Fortschritt den James Evans im Ausland erzielt hatte.

Die nun wieder vorranschreitende Übersetzung der Schriftrolle machte ihn sehr zufrieden und die erfolgreichen Verhandlungen mit den Japanern waren seiner Meinung nach, sicherlich eine Bereicherung der Fähigkeiten seiner überwiegend britischen Gefolgschaft. Vor allem aber imponierte dem Unnennbaren das großzügige Geschenk, aus dem fernen Land.

James hatte zudem noch ein altes Buch über Kampftechniken besorgen können, das auch etwas an Grundwissen enthielt. Dies überreichte er allerdings in seinem eigenen Namen und bot seinem Herren ebenfalls an, zur Verfügung zu stehen, sollte der Lord es wünschen seine erlangten Fähigkeiten einmal an einem Gegner auszuprobieren.

Der Februar zog jedoch dahin, ohne dass er eine dieser Einladungen bekam. Auch in der Firma war es weitestgehend ruhig. Nur Mary berichtete ihm von einer neuen Bekanntschaft aus einem Café um die Ecke. Ebenfalls eine Sekretärin, die sich auffallend gesprächig über ihren Chef zeigte und auch Fragen nach ihm stellte. Mary hatte natürlich nicht ein einziges Wort über ihn verloren, da sie so etwas als furchtbar unloyal empfand und nachdem Mary James diese Frau beschrieben hatte, war ihm klar was los war. Der Orden hatte Lunte gerochen und Hermine schnüffelte herum. Nun… er hätte es vermutlich auch getan. Dumbledore lebte seinetwegen noch, eigentlich hätte er der erste sein müssen den man tot auffand.

Doch James unternahm nichts weiter dagegen. Noch nicht. Sollte der Orden herum schnüffeln. Mary half er indem er ihre Mittagspause verlängerte, so dass sie noch etwas mehr Spielraum hatte, wann sie das Café aufsuchte und sollte diese Frau nicht aufhören mit ihrer Nachrede (groß), solle sie ihr einfach sagen, was sie davon hielt. Solche Leute wurden nie handgreiflich. Sie wollten sich meist nur wichtig machen, oder hatten keine Freunde, mit denen sie über so was reden konnten.

Schließlich brach der 25. Februar an. Der Tag der wohl als Todestag von Harry Potter einen Weg in die magischen Geschichtsbücher finden würde.

James saß an diesem Abend allein in seiner Wohnung und starrte auf die Zimmerwand. Der 25. Februar. Das Datum das sein Leben vor sieben Jahren verändert hatte und es heute noch mal verändern würde.

Vor sieben Jahren hatte Grunnings den Besitzer gewechselt, zumindest namentlich. Das Geld was dabei vorgeblich den Besitzer gewechselt hatte, war über die Konten zweier Freunde geflossen und letztendlich bar bei Harry Potter gelandet. So konnte man es nicht weiter verfolgen. In Wahrheit war es immer das selbe Geld gewesen. Das Geld das aus dem Verließ von Sirius stammte und inzwischen auf einem Nummernkonto in der Schweiz lag. In Grunnings befand sich lediglich das Gold seiner Eltern, natürlich unter dem Namen James Evans und die Geschäftskonten für Grunnings waren bei englischen Banken untergebracht, ebenso wie ein Privatkonto auf seinen Namen.

Außerdem würde heute Nacht offiziell werden, dass der Kaufvertrag eine zweite magische Seite enthielt. Nach diesem war James Evans seit dem 25. Februar 1998 rechtmäßiger Besitzer des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf und des Hauses in Godric's Hollow und jedwedes Nutzungsrecht anderer Personen war mit dem Eintritt seines Todes erloschen.

Der Lord würde sicher sehr bald Kenntnis davon erhalten und dann musste James einmal mehr seine okklumentischen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen. Zum einen musste er den Lord davon überzeugen nichts von all dem Gewusst zu haben und dann musste er ihm auch noch weiß machen, dass er sofort nach erhalt einer Nachricht hier rüber die Gebäude aufgesucht und alles abgesucht hatte und das es keine Spuren vom Orden oder von Harry Potter gab. Nicht den Hauch eines Hinweises, dass sie Harry Potter dort versteckten oder er sich dort allein aufhielt.

Es würde ein weiterer Tanz auf dem Seil werden, wie jedes Mal wenn er vorspielen musste, dass Harry Potter nicht zu finden war. Es konnte sehr leicht geschehen, dass die falschen Erinnerungen sich mit den Echten vermischten, doch James wagte lieber ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, als sich von den Erinnerungen zu trennen, die ihm immer wieder vor Augen führten warum er das hier alles tat. Er befürchtete seine Identität zu verlieren, wenn er sein Leben einem Denkarium anvertraute.

°°°°°°°°

Etliche Kilometer Luftlinie entfernt saßen Remus, Ron und Hermine zusammen im Wohnzimmer ihres neuen Hauptquartiers. Es war kollektiv beschlossen worden den Grimmauldplatz am Morgen des 25. schon zu verlassen und nicht erst am 26. Das Ministerium, vor allem nun wo es unter Voldemorts Kommando stand, würde es sicher kaum abwarten können sich alles unter den Nagel zu reißen und man konnte ihnen allen Hausfriedensbruch vorwerfen, wenn sie dann dort erwischt werden würden. Für Ron nicht weiter wirklich schlimm. Er war Reinblütig. Aber Hermine war Muggelgeboren und daher schon nicht gern gesehen in der magischen Welt und Remus war ein Werwolf. Für das kleinste Vergehen würde man ihn einsperren.

Natürlich hegte jeder von ihnen irgendwo in seinem Hirn die kleine Hoffnung Harry würde auftauchten. Vielleicht nur für einen Moment, aber er würde sich zeigen, lang genug damit sie sichergehen konnten, dass er es tatsächlich war. Aber tief in ihren Herzen wussten sie alle ebenso gut, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war. Harry würde sich nicht zeigen. Warum auch immer, er würde sich für Tod erklären lassen und alles aufgeben, was ihm gehörte.

Es war Punkt Mitternacht, der letzte Schlag der Standuhr war grade verhallt, da tockte eine Eule ungeduldig ans Fester, als wüsste sie, das die Bewohner dieses Hauses erst einige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen würden, ehe sie eingelassen wurde.

Sie flog nur eine kleine Runde durch den Raum, warf ihre Fracht in den Schoß von Remus und segelte dann wieder hinaus.

Remus sah einen Moment lang auf den Brief und seufzte schließlich tief. „Die haben wirklich keine Zeit verschwendet", murmelte er und riss den dunklen Umschlag auf dem das Ministeriumswappen grünlich schimmerte auf.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin, _

_mit dem Ablauf des 25.02.2006 wurde Harry James Potter seit genau (sieben Jahren nicht mehr lebend gesehen. Somit hat das Ministerium das Recht ihn für Tod zu erklären und sein Testament in Kraft zu setzen. Dieser Akt wurde um Mitternacht vollzogen. _

_In seinem Testament verfügte Mr. Harry James Potter seinen gesamten Besitz an Sie, Remus John Lupin zu übertragen und verpflichtet Sie zudem, Hermine Jane Granger und Ronald Bilius Weasley nach Wunsch Erinnerungsstücke zu überlassen. _

_Dieser Besitzübertrag kann jedoch nicht durchgeführt werden. _

_Sie, Remus John Lupin, werden unter der Nummer RJL-12.03.59 als registrierter Werwolf geführt. _

_Der Paragraph 3.1 für die Neuregelung der Erbrechte sieht vor, dass alle Testamente ab dem 01.01.1900 in welchen ein Halbwesen (Werwölfe, Vampire etc.) als Erben eingesetzt wurden, ihre Gültigkeit verlieren und das Erbe, sofern es keine weiteren benannten Erben gibt, an das Ministerium über geht. _

_Zudem wurden die Grundstücke samt den darauf befindlichen Bauten und dem dazugehörigen Inventar, die sich bei Verfassen des Testaments im Besitz von Mr. Harry James Potter befanden, am 25.02.1998 an Mr. James Evans übertragen. Das Verließ Nummer 711 bei Gringgotts wurde 1998 aufgelöst. _

_Das Ministerium _

_Stellvertretend_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge _

Remus las den Brief noch zwei weitere Male, konnte aber immer noch nicht fassen, was dort stand, geschweige denn, dass er hierfür irgendeinen Grund erkennen konnte. Das war alles absolut absurd.

„Remus?" Hermine war besorgt. Sie ahnte was in dem Brief stand, doch dass es Remus so bleich werden ließ, hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Remus, was ist los? Wir wussten doch, was geschehen würde."

Remus schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das, hätten wir nicht wissen können", sagte er und reichte der jungen Frau den Brief. Er sah sich außer Stande das in Worte zu fassen, was dort geschrieben stand.

„Hermine, was ist los?" fragte Ron, nachdem auch nun seine Frau sich einfach auf einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen, nachdem sie die Zeilen gelesen hatte.

„Harry hat… James Evans alles übertragen. Der Grimmauldplatz, das Haus seiner Eltern… alles gehört Evans", sagte sie und sah auf. „Das Ministerium bekommt nichts. Nicht ein einziges Buch. Alles gehört James Evans. Sogar das Geld aus Sirius Verließ ist weg. Hier steht es wurde aufgelöst."

Auch Ron konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte. Das war einfach zu unglaublich. Das war einfach nicht zu verstehen.

„Wir werden Albus morgen darüber informieren", sagte Hermine ruhig, die sich langsam wieder fasste. „Dieser James Evans wird immer suspekter. Erst ist er vermutlich ein Todesser und nun gehört ihm Harrys gesamter Besitz. Mit diesem Kerl stimmt etwas nicht. Niemals hätte Harry einem Fremden das alles anvertraut."

Auch Dumbledore sah dies so, als er am darauffolgenden Abend davon erfuhr. Harry hatte zu viel erlebt um leichtfertig einem Fremden zu vertrauen und er war geistig zu stark, um ihn durch einen Imperius dazu zu zwingen. Es musste eine andere Erklärung dafür geben. Eine die so nahe lag und vermutlich so einfach war, dass sie niemand sah.

°°°°°°°°

Schweißgebadet und mit zitternden Knien kam James wieder auf die Beine. Sein Kopf dröhnte, wie nach einer Durchzechten Nacht, sein Mund war staubtrocken. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte er vor den Augen der anderen Inneren damit zugebracht dem Lord das Verhalten von Harry Potter zu erklären und ihm zu versichern, das dieser in keinem der beiden Häuser versteckt war.

Bis auf den letzten Winkel, hatte der Unnennbare seine Erinnerungen durchforstet. Sich alles was James Evans bisher getan hatte, genau angesehen und war nun ganz offenbar davon überzeugt, dass man ihm nichts vorenthielt. Eine Tatsache die James durchaus begrüßte, denn lang hätte er das nicht mehr durchgestanden. Sicherlich hatten ihm die neun Monate in einem Kloster hierbei gute Dienste geleistet. Nicht zuletzt, weil er dort die Okklumentik endlich gemeistert hatte, er hatte auch seine Impulsivität in den Griff bekommen und war mit seiner Seele im Einklang. Ohne dieses innere Gleichgewicht wäre er vermutlich schon längst durchgedreht.

„Lucius hat dir ein Angebot zu machen, Todesengel", sprach der Lord und James sah den Mann rechts neben seinem Herren an. Jeder wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy stets der erste war, der die Namen der neuen Anwärter für den inneren Kreis erfuhr und auch einige aus den äußeren Reihen kannte, da sie ihm mehr oder weniger unterstellt waren.

„Der Grimmauldplatz ist das Erbe der Blacks", begann Lucius ruhig. „Meine Frau ist eine geborene Black. Sie ist die einzige noch Lebende Black mit der richtigen Einstellung unserer Sache gegenüber und damit in der Lage dieses Erbe gebührend zu vertreten."

James bereute es, dass die Masken den größten Teil der Mimik verschluckten. Das folgende würde sicherlich hoch interessant werden. „Willst du mir unterstellen, nicht die richtige Einstellung unserer Sache gegenüber zu besitzen?" fragte er, bewusst die Hand in die Tasche wandern lassend, um an seinen Zauberstab zu gelangen. Allein diese Unterstellung war für viele Todesser eine maßlose Provokation.

„Du bist in kleinster Weise mit den Blacks verwandt", sagte Malfoy. „Du hast kein Recht dieses Erbe zu besitzen."

„Ich mag vielleicht nicht mit ihnen verwandt sein, aber Harry Potter hat mir das alles aus irgendeinem Grund überlassen, so aberwitzig der auch gewesen sein mag. Also gehört alles rechtmäßig mir und es gibt keinen Grund mir diesen Besitz streitig zu machen, denn wenn das Wissen aus der Bibliothek unserer Sache dienlich sein kann, kann es auch über mich bezogen werden. Oder unterstellst du mir doch unserer Sache nicht absolut treu gegenüber zu stehen?" James hatte mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton gesprochen und da der Lord immer noch recht amüsiert wirkte, sah James auch keinen Grund in irgendeiner Form klein bei zu geben.

Lucius Blick dagegen wurde finster. „Alles hat seinen Preis. Was willst du für dieses Haus?"

Nun wurde James neugierig. Was in aller Welt, war im Grimmauldplatz, das Lucius so dringend besitzen wollte? Er würde sich wohl noch mal etwas genauer umsehen müssen.

„Was bist du bereit zu bezahlen, oder sollte ich besser fragen, was kannst du dir leisten?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde. James wusste, dass es nicht viele gab, die Lucius Malfoy auf diese Art und Weise herausforderten, da er bekannt dafür war, ein harter Geschäftspartner zu sein, aber James Preis lag fest. Unverkäuflich. Er wollte nur sehen, was Lucius bereit war zu geben.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was es wirklich wert ist, oder?" konterte Lucius selbstgefällig grinsend.

„Lucius auch ich bin ein Geschäftsmann und bin nicht unwissend. Allein die Bibliothek enthält Werke von denen es nur noch wenige gut erhaltene oder vollständige gibt. Das macht das Haus schon fast unbezahlbar. Ganz zu schweigen von den Teilweise seltenen Artefakten. Oder hängt dein Herz an den Hauselfenköpfen? Die kannst du selbstverständlich um sonst bekommen unter Kunst oder Ästhetik verstehe ich nämlich etwas vollkommen anderes", erwiderte James lediglich ruhig.

„Du bist nichts weiter als ein dahergelaufener Trottel, der das Glück hatte einem unreifen Bengel über den Weg zu laufen, der schon immer zu dumm war, um zu begreifen, welches die bessere Seite ist. Du hast keinerlei Ahnung von den wirklichen Schätzen dieser Welt und welche Macht die Relikte alter Familien inne wohnt", zischte Lucius mit einem Mal ungehalten und James grinste. Ein Artefakt also. Na das war schon mal viel wert und würde ihm vieles an Arbeit ersparen.

„Sag mir, was du genau willst. Dein Anwesen ist schließlich um einiges beschaulicher als diese dunkle Hütte, die dringend Farbe und Licht nötig hätte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass deine Frau so ein Wochenendhaus haben möchte", sagte James ruhig, reizte damit den Malfoyerben aber nur noch mehr.

„Nenn mir deinen Preis!"

„Ich habe keinen", sagte James. „Ich werde dieses Haus nicht aus der Hand geben. Es ist der perfekte Ort, an dem ich endlich ungestört von den Muggeln ein paar Dinge ausprobieren kann, die in meiner Wohnung nicht möglich sind. Du hast nur die Wahl mir zu sagen was du willst und ich werde dann sehen, ob ich bereit bin, es zu veräußern, oder du verzichtest weiterhin darauf."

Der Blick von Lucius sprach Bände, aber er zog seinen Zauberstab nicht. „Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen", zischte er.

„Du wirst es bereuen, solltest du oder einer deiner Lakaien es wagen, meinen Grund und Boden verbotenerweise zu betreten", konterte James.

Lucius entgegnete nichts mehr und da auch sonst alles erledigt war, wurden sie entlassen. James Weg führte erneut in den Grimmauldplatz. Er war am Vormittag tatsächlich schon hier gewesen, um sich alles einmal genau anzusehen, damit seine gefälschten Erinnerungen auch der Realität so nah wie möglich kamen. Nun sorgte er jedoch erst mal dafür, dass niemand außer ihm das Haus betreten konnte und sollte es doch jemand schaffen, würden ihn drinnen ein paar weitere nettere Flüche erwarten. Anschließend ging er Heim, um sich auszuruhen. Was auch immer Lucius Anliegen war, würde bis zum Wochenende warten müssen. Zumindest hatte James sich das so vorgenommen, doch am Freitagabend sollte zunächst etwas geschehen, das sein Leben erneut vollkommen auf den Kopf stellen würde.


	13. Schock des Lebens

13. Schock des Lebens

Endlich war Freitag. Genau genommen, war es Freitagabend und schon nach einundzwanzig Uhr. Sämtliche Angestellten von Grunnings waren schon lange bei ihren Familien, sogar die Wachleute hatte Harry schon vor zwei Stunden nach Hause geschickt, da er schon da gewusst hatte, dass er länger blieb. Doch er hatte die Leute nicht wegen einer für ihn nicht existenten Gefahr von ihren Familien fern halten wollen.

Aber nun war auch er mit dem letzten Brief fertig. Ein paar Mausklicks noch, den Brief in der Ablage gespeichert, aus der Mary morgen als erstes alles ausdrucken würde, dann fuhr der Computer runter.

Harry räumte noch schnell die letzten Akten der Geschäftspartner in die Ablage, in Gedanken war er aber schon zu Hause. Hatte es sich mit einem Becher Kakao und ein paar Sandwiches vor dem heimischen PC bequem gemacht und brütete über Hieroglyphen.

Die Übersetzung lief ganz gut und so langsam kam der Text zum Wesentlichen. Immer häufiger war die Rede von einem allmächtigen Stab, mit dem man sogar den Tod bezwingen konnte. Doch noch war kein Hinweis aufgetaucht, wer ihn besessen hatte, woher er gekommen war und wo man ihn heute vielleicht noch finden konnte.

Und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er darüber auch ganz froh. Es würde seine Mission nur verkomplizieren, wenn Voldemort dieser Stab in die Hände fallen würde.

Doch da es noch lange nicht so weit war, brauchte man sich darüber auch keine Gedanken machen. Zudem hatte er für das Wochenende eine ausgiebige Exkursion durch den Grimmauldplatz geplant. Er musste wissen, was Malfoy besitzen wollte. Es konnte ja nie verkehrt sein, etwas gegen ihn in der Hand zu haben.

Harry schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken voller Vorfreude, obwohl er eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, dass es gefährlich war, sich über eine so ruhige Zeit zu freuen. Denn meist geschah genau dann etwas, das nur Probleme verursachte und alles auf den Kopf stellte.

Ein möglicher Verursacher solcher Probleme schlich grade auf dem Parkplatz von Grunnings umher.

Remus Lupin hatte es im neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ihm dauerten die Versuche James Evans auszuspionieren zu lange.

Er musste endlich wissen, warum Harry grade diesem Menschen alles hinter lassen hatte und noch wichtiger war ihm, ob unter diesem „Alles" sich auch persönliche Gegenstände von Harry waren. Natürlich war Remus sich bewusst, dass Harry noch lebte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass dieser Brief der sie vor dem Anschlag auf dem Minister von ihm gekommen sein musste, aber Harry wollte offenbar seinen tot vortäuschen, also konnte es durchaus sein, dass er sich auch von seinen Habseligkeiten getrennt hatte.

Der Tarnumhang seines Vaters, zum Beispiel oder das Album mit den Fotos von Harrys Eltern, seiner Freunde und auch Fotos von ihnen beiden. Dinge für die Evans eigentlich gar keinen Verwendungszweck hatte, die Remus dagegen aber sehr viel bedeuteten und die er gern in Verwahrung nehmen würde, bis Harry sich endlich wieder zeigte.

Zugegeben, der Tarnumhang war ein kleines Vermögen Wert und James Evans ein Geschäftsmann. Aber soweit Remus es wusste, war er auch kein herzloser Bastard, der nur an Profit dachte. Grunnings warf, zumindest soweit Remus auch dies wusste, mehr als genug Geld ab, um im Luxus leben zu können. Der Werwolf hoffte einfach, dass Evans ihm die Sachen überlassen würde, wenn er ihm erklärte, wie sehr er mit diesen Dingen verbunden war, sollte er sie wirklich zu seinem Besitz zählen. Er würde sich aber hüten ihren Verdacht, dass Harry gar nicht so tot war wie er allen glauben machte, auszusprechen.

Und vom Orden wusste auch niemand von seiner Aktion. Als er ganz offen vorgeschlagen hatte, Evans schlichtweg zu fragen, hatte man das als ein zu hohes Risiko eingestuft, da der Orden inzwischen davon ausging, das Evans tatsächlich zu den Todessern gehörte, wobei nach wie vor nicht geklärt war, ob dies Freiwillig geschah, oder erzwungen wurde.

Remus sah aber keine große Gefahr darin. Er hatte nicht vor erkennen zu lassen, dass sie einen Verdacht hegten. Er war hier, als Harrys einstiger Verlobter, der einfach nur ein paar Erinnerungsstücke haben wollte und eine Erklärung für Harrys absolut absurdes Verhalten.

Damit ihm aber niemand folgte, auch nicht heimlich, hatte Remus schon vor Stunden allen vorgemacht, seinen Kummer wieder einmal in Alkohol ertränkt zu haben. Er hatte sich sogar von Molly ins Bett bringen lassen um diese Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten.

In Wahrheit war er absolut klar im Kopf. In seinem Blut fand man allenfalls ein Glas Feuerwhisky das er zum Schein runtergekippt hatte. Jedes weitere Glas war, wie von Zauberhand immer dann verschwunden, wenn er so tat als würde er es trinken.

Das niemand in sein Zimmer kam, war allein schon dadurch sicher gestellt, dass er seit Jahren auf jeden Versuch ihn aufzumuntern sehr allergisch reagierte, wenn er getrunken hatte. Dann war er einfach unberechenbar und ein Risikofaktor den keiner bewusst herausforderte.

Die Idee, das er für diese Heimlichtuerei würde bezahlen müssen, kam ihm erst als James Evans das Gebäude verlassen hatte.

Remus näherte sich ihm behutsam, um ihn nicht zu Tode zu erschrecken und einen Angriff zu provozieren, als aus einem Schatten mehrere Gestalten auf ihn zustürmten. Alle waren sie mit Holzschlägern bewaffnet und jäh fühlte sich Remus einige Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt.

Auch damals war es Frühjahr gewesen. Die Jagdfreigabe war grade erst erteilt worden, doch Remus hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als raus zu gehen. Es gab Dinge zu erledigen, die nur er tun konnte.

Werwolfsjäger hatten ihm aufgelauert und ihn gefangen genommen. Vier Wochen und zwei Vollmonde hatte er in einem dreckigen Kerker zugebracht. Man hatte ihn verprügelt, Rippen und Gliedmaßen gebrochen. Kaum Wasser, so gut wie keine Nahrung und praktisch kein Schlaf.

Es waren vier Wochen Hölle gewesen, in denen er sich nach dem Tode gesehnt hatte. Dann hatte der Orden ihn befreit. Seit dem wagte er sich eigentlich kaum noch aus dem Haus. Monatelang hatte ihm keiner zu nahe kommen dürfen und hatte man ihn irgendwie erschreckt, hatte er sofort zugeschlagen.

Das war auch die Zeit gewesen in der er Angefangen hatte zu trinken. Der Alkohol war ein erlösender Fluchtweg geworden. Zumindest für einige Stunden und zum ersten Mal hatte er verstanden, warum Sirius so viel getrunken hatte, während er im Grimmauldplatz festgesessen hatte. Alkohol erleichterte so vieles.

Vollkommen gelähmt von dieser Erinnerung traf ihn der erste Schlag hart in den Rücken und brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Er griff nach seinem Stab, kam aber kaum zum Zaubern. Diese Leute hatten ihn bereits umzingelt und nach einem harten Schlag auf das Handgelenk, das daraufhin sofort taub wurde, verlor Remus seinen Stab.

Während Harry die Seitentür der Firma verriegelte, entschlüsselte er schon die nächsten Hieroglyphen aus dem Kopf. Doch ein roter Lichtstrahl, der knapp an ihm vorbei schoss und in die Wand einschlug, riss ihn brutal aus diesen Gedanken.

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog Harry seinen Stab und wollte einen Fluch sprechen, stockte dann aber. Es war kein Überfall von Greyback wie er erwartet hatte. In einiger Entfernung standen mehrere Menschen im Kreis. Eine Gestalt war offenbar in die Mitte genommen worden und wurde mit Holzschlägern verprügelt.

Ein weiterer Lichtstrahl schoß aus der Mitte hervor, dann sah Harry einen Zauberstab zu Boden fallen. Damit war eines klar, ein paar Muggel machten sich hier über einen wehrlosen Zauberer her.

„Nicht auf diesem Parkplatz und schon gar nicht vor meinen Augen!", grummelte Harry. Mit einem schnellen Fluch waren die Überwachungskameras lahmgelegt. Merlin sei dank, funktionierte Technik nach wie vor nicht sonderlich gut in der Nähe von Magie.

Sein Gesicht war schnell verschleiert und dann griff er ein. Schon der erste Schockzauber saß, und ehe sich die verbleibenden Vier richtig umsehen konnten, lag auch schon ein zweiter am Boden.

„Weg hier!" rief einer und das ließ sich der Rest nicht zwei Mal sagen. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie über den Parkplatz, ihre beiden Mitstreiter einfach zurück lassend. Harry schickte ihnen noch Flüche hinterher, aber ohne wirklich zu zielen.

Dann weckte er die anderen beiden und jagte sie ebenfalls davon. „Und lasst euch hier nie wieder blicken!" rief er ihnen noch nach.

Es war dieser Ruf, der Remus wieder zu klarem Verstand brachte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, realisierte nur langsam, dass er nicht mehr geschlagen wurde. Nicht reichlich kleiderlos in einem verdreckten Kerker lag. Und dennoch zuckte er heftig zusammen, als ihn eine Hand berührte.

Harry kniete sich zu dem Fremden, der zusammengerollt am Boden lag und am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Beruhigen sie sich. Diese Idioten sind weg und ich werde ihnen nichts tun."

„Mr… Evans?" fragte Remus zögerlich und sah auf. Trotz des hellen Parkplatzes konnte er das Gesicht nicht erkennen. Aber es gab hier eigentlich nur einen Zauberer der ihm hätte zu Hilfe kommen können.

Harry war im ersten Moment verwundert darüber, dass der Mann doch seinen Namen kannte, dann viel aber endlich licht auf das geschundene Gesicht und bei ihm setzte Verstand aus.

Er starrte ihn einfach nur an. Wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, geschweige denn was er tun sollte. Denn vor ihm saß ein Toter. Oder zumindest sollte das so sein.

Harry merkte nicht, dass sich sein Verschleierungszauber auflöste. Erst als Remus ihn am Arm berührte kam er wider zu sich. Und sein erster Gedanke war Flucht. Er musste von hier weg. Wenn Remus ihn erkannte war alles aus. Der Orden würde es erfahren, würde ihn hassen. Seine Freunde würden ihn noch mehr verachten und Remus… Merlin, was Remus mit ihm machte, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken.

„Mr. Evans, ich… ich will ihnen nichts tun. Ich… ich bin ein Freund von Harry. Genau genommen bin ich sein Verlobter… oder viel mehr war ich es", sagte Remus, der sich langsam wieder fasste und nun in ein kreideweißes Gesicht blickte. Vermutlich weil Evans selbst auch eine Liste mit Fotos der gemeldeten Werwölfe kannte und ihn erkannte. Und wer fürchtete die Werwölfe nicht.

Harry hörte die Worte, verstand sie auch, aber konnte nicht auf sie reagieren. Er war nicht mehr wirklich Herr seiner Sinne, geschweige denn seines Handelns. Sein Körper setzte sich wie von selbst in Bewegung.

Remus starrte Evans nach, der nun förmlich aufsprang und zurück wich. „Bitte. Mr. Evans. Ich… ich möchte doch nur wissen, ob… ob sie etwas von Harrys persönlichen Gegenständen haben. Ein Fotoalbum oder ein Umhang. Vielleicht auch ein kaputtes Messer oder ein zerbrochener Spiegel." Remus Stimme war voller Verzweiflung. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren, nicht einfach einen Brief geschrieben zu haben. Er hätte sich denken können, das Evans beim Anblick eines Werwolfs in Panik geriet.

Noch ehe Harry wirklich über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte, bewegte sich sein Mund und seine Stimme hatte eine Schärfe, die er sich selbst in dieser Situation nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Ich hab nichts dergleichen und ich will sie hier nie wieder sehen!"

Dann schnappte Harry seine Tasche und disapparierte um einfach nur weg zu kommen.

Remus starrte dem Mann hinterher und obwohl er schon sehr viel Ablehnung erfahren hatte, zerbrach etwas in ihm. Er hatte absolut nicht mit einer solchen Panik gerechnet. Dumbledore hatte Evans als einen sehr offenen Menschen beschrieben. Jemand den nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe brachte. Offenbar ein Irrtum seitens des Schulleiters.

Mühsam kam Remus auf die Beine. Er spürte jeden Knochen im Körper, das Atmen viel ihm schwer. Ein paar Rippen waren wenigstens angebrochen. Seine rechte Hand dagegen war ganz sicher gebrochen. Er konnte keinen Finger bewegen und allein der Versuch, tat höllisch weh.

Unter einem Aufstöhnen las er seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und verschwand dann ebenfalls und Merlin schien sich noch mehr an ihm rächen zu wollen, für seine Geheimnistuerei.

Im Flur des neuen Hauptquartiers standen nämlich Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape zusammen.

Letzterer schenkte ihm nur eine Hochgezogene Augenbraue, der Schulleiter dagegen bedachte ihn mit seinem sorgenvollen Blick und als sei das nicht genug, tauchte in diesem Moment auch noch Molly auf.

„Du lieber Merlin, Remus. Du warst draußen? In deinem Zustand?" platze sie sofort heraus und kam auf ihn zu.

Ohne es zu wollen schreckte Remus zurück. Ein Reflex den er sich eigentlich schon wieder abgewöhnt hatte, aber offenbar hatten die Ereignisse es wieder hervorgeholt.

„Ich denke, Remus ist gar nicht so betrunken, wie er es euch hat weiß machen wollen", stellte Albus Dumbledore ruhig fest.

„Noch nicht", gestand Remus und wandte sich den Stufen zu. Er hatte es aber definitiv vor. Allein schon um die Schmerzen los zu werden und die Nacht einigermaßen ruhig schlafen zu können.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Dumbledore jedoch, und hielt Remus so zurück.

Einen Moment sah der Werwolf dem Schulleiter tief in die Augen, ehe er sagte: „Herausfinden ob es möglich ist, irgendwas von Harrys ganz privaten Dingen zu bekommen."

Dumbledores Blick nahm einen eindeutig enttäuschten Ausdruck an. Einen Ausdruck den Remus sehr gut kannte. Immerhin war auch er einer der Rumtreiber gewesen und die hatten sich häufig diesen Blicken aussetzen müssen, wenn ihre Streiche mal wieder zu derbe ausgefallen waren.

„Hatten wir nicht beschlossen, dass das zu gefährlich ist?"

Remus schnaubte nur.

„Haben sie wirklich erwartet, dass er darauf hört? Wenn es um Potter geht, war er doch noch nie zurechnungsfähig", scharrte Snape.

Remus knurrte bedrohlich. Wenn er seine Hand hätte gebrauchen können oder richtig betrunken gewesen wäre, wäre er sicher sogar auf Snape losgegangen. Doch dazu war sein Verstand zu klar und der sagte ihm, dass er den kürzeren ziehen würde.

Snape dagegen grinste hämisch, als würde er sich über einen Sieg freuen und Remus war schon drauf und dran, seinen Verstand, Verstand sein zu lassen und dem Urinstinkt folgen und sein Rudel verteidigen, doch Dumbledore kam ihm dazwischen.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Evans dich so zugerichtet hat. Wer hat dich angegriffen?"

„Denken sie einfach mal darüber nach was ich bin und wie der größte Teil der Welt über mich und meines gleichen denkt. Und Evans ist da nicht viel anders. Wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, was ich bin, hätte er den Muggeln sicher geholfen mich tot zu schlagen."

„Muggel?" fragte Molly entsetzt und Severus Snape konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Mit Todessern wurde Lupin fertig, aber von ein paar Muggeln ließ er sich halbtot schlagen.

„Ja Muggel. Fünf wenn du es genau wissen willst", schnappte Remus und fixierte dann Snape. Doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu sondern machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Du hast den Orden in Gefahr gebracht Remus. Du hast unsere Mission in Gefahr bebracht mit deinem Handeln. Ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe den Orden mit keinem Wort erwähnt, aber wenn es sie beruhigt, ja ich weiß es. Und jetzt lasst mich in Frieden, wenn es nicht noch mehr Verletzte geben soll."

Damit verschwand Remus in seinem Zimmer, wo er mit zwei Feuerwhiskyflaschen allein sein würde.

Und er war nicht der Einzige, der sich dieses teuflische Getränk einverleibte. Auch James Evans, oder besser Harry Potter genehmigte sich nun schon sein wohl fünftes Glas, sehr zur Sorge seiner Hauselfe. Doch der hatte Harry schon lange verboten zu fragen was er denn habe. Er wollte es nicht sagen. Er konnte es nicht sagen, denn es würde ihn entgültig in das Loch stoßen, das sich vor ihm aufgetan hatte.

Flashback

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten. Dicker Schnee lag auf den Wiesen um das Schloss und es herrschte eine klirrende Kälte. Selbst im Schloss war es bitterkalt, was eigentlich ungewöhnlich war. Oder es kam Harry nur so vor, weil er sich so allein fühlte.

Von seinen Freunden hatte er sich vor zwei Wochen losgesagt. Endgültig. Zugegeben, er hatte die Worte, die er gesagt hatte nicht so gemeint. Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine Sirius gemocht hatten, aber ihm war diese ewige Rederei von den dunklen Künsten und die Gefahr durch sie auf die Nerven gegangen. Sie hatten einfach nicht begreifen wollen, dass er wusste was er tat, und keineswegs vor hatte selbst ein Todesser zu werden. Doch die Zeit der Spielereien war lang vorbei. Er hatte beschlossen das Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen, egal um welchen Preis.

Remus hatte ihn in dieser Entscheidung bisher unterstützt und ihm Rückendeckung gegeben. Sie waren beide zu diesem Entschluss gekommen, da sie beide gleich viel verloren hatten.

Doch jetzt stand Harry kurz davor noch mehr zu verlieren. Remus war gestern unvermittelt aufgetaucht. Seine Kleider zerrissen und sein Zauberstab zerbrochen. Er war mitten in der großen Halle zusammengesackt.

Harry war sofort zu ihm gestürmt, ebenso wie Madam Pomfrey. Die war es auch die bei Remus hohes Fieber und diverse Verletzungen festgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihn sofort auf die Krankenstation gebracht und ihn hinaus geworfen.

Seit dem hatte Harry Remus nicht mehr gesehen. Und auch nun stand er vor verschlossenen Türen. Alles Klopfen und rufen brachte nichts, außer das plötzlich Severus Snape hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Hören sie auf, hier so einen Aufstand zu machen Potter und gehen sie wieder in ihren Turm!" scharrte der Lehrer und derzeitige Schulleiter.

Albus Dumbledore weilte seit zwei Wochen im Ministerium, damit dieses nicht vollkommen zerfiel, nach der Ermordung des Ministers und Professor McGonagall war beim Überfall auf Hogsmeade so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie immer noch im St. Mungo lag.

Harry hatte es für eine Fehlentscheidung gehalten, grade diesem Mann, einem Todesser, die Leitung der Schule zu überlassen. Voldemort würde das sicher ausnutzen, doch Dumbledore beharrte darauf, dass Snape ihm treu war.

„Ich will wissen wie es Remus geht, Sir", beharrte Harry also auch, so wie er es bei jedem anderen auch getan hätte.

„Sie haben gar nichts zu wollen Potter! Sie haben zu gehorchen. Also verschwinden sie!" war Snapes Antwort darauf.

Harry ballte eine Hand zur Faust. „Remus ist mein Verlobter, Professor. Ich möchte nur wissen wie es ihm geht."

„Seien sie lieber froh dass ich diese Behandlung hier überhaupt zulasse. Ich könnte genau so gut dafür sorgen, dass er nach St. Mungo kommt. Und nun gehen sie!"

In Harry wallte die Wut hoch. „Nein, Sir. Ich geh erst wenn ich weiß wie es Remus geht."

„50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für ihr schlechtes Benehmen und nun machen sie das sie Weg kommen. Ihrem Verlobten helfen sie so viel mehr als wenn sie bei ihm sitzen und seinen baldigen tot bejammern!"

Flashback Ende

Zitternd schloss Harry die Augen. Diese Nachricht hatte ihm damals einen Schock verpasst. Er war tatsächlich gegangen, um das erst Mal zu verarbeiten und seine Wut auf die Todesser in den Griff zu bekommen. Doch nach wenigen Stunden hatte er es schon nicht mehr ausgehalten und er hatte versucht in die Krankenstation zu kommen. Doch seine Zauberei gegen die Tür hatte nur Snape auf den Plan gerufen und Gryffindor hatte weitere 100 Punkte verloren. Er musste zudem nachsitzen bei Filch.

Harry war das jedoch alles egal. Er wollte einfach nur zu Remus, um bei ihm zu sein. Er wollte seinen Verlobten nicht allein sterben lassen, wenn dass denn schon sein musste. Er wollte für ihn da sein, so wie sie es sich versprochen hatten.

Doch Snape hinderte ihn daran, egal was Harry auch versuchte. Sein Besen wurde konfisziert, hätte er seinen Tarnumhang nicht mit einem Rückholzauber belegt, hätte er auch ihn verloren.

Auch der Brief an Dumbledore war offensichtlich nie angekommen, ebenso wenig wie Hedwig zurückgekommen war, denn der Schulleiter hatte in keinster Weise reagiert.

Harry hatte Snape schließlich höflich gebeten, sich für alle Fehltritte aus den letzten Jahren entschuldigt, war sogar bereit alles zu tun, was der Lehrer verlangte, doch Snape war hart geblieben. Anstatt ihn zu Remus zu lassen, hatte Snape ihm erzählt wie schlecht es Remus ging.

Er hatte ihm stattdessen Tag für Tag sehr Bildhaft beschrieben, wie Remus sich unter Schmerzen und Fieberschüben wand, wie der Werwolf immer mehr abnahm und schwächer wurde, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnten.

Harry hatte es jedes Mal mehr zerrissen doch auf alles bitten war der Lehrer nicht eingegangen. Es hatte ihn sogar kalt gelassen als Harry angefangen hatte Tränen zu vergießen und ein wütendes Duell gegen Snape einen Abend drauf, hatte dem Lehrer zwar sicherlich einige blaue Flecken eingebracht, doch sonst hatte es nichts genutzt. Außer das inzwischen ganz Gryffindor wütend auf Harry war, denn sie hatten praktisch keine Hauspunkte mehr.

Schließlich, eine Woche nach Remus' auftauchen, Harry hatte einfach nur vor den Türen des Krankenflügel gesessen, in der Hoffnung Madam Pomfrey würde mal wieder raus kommen, hatte Snape ihm den letzten Stich versetzt. Er war aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen, hatte Harry kalt angesehen und gemeint: „Hier rumsitzen bringt nichts, Potter. Ihr kleiner Schoßwolf ist nur noch Stunden vom Tod entfernt und würde es nicht mal mehr bemerken, wenn sie mit ihm Intim werden."

Mit tränenverschleiertem Blick schob Harry den linken Ärmel hoch und starrte auf das dunkle Mal.

Das war die Nacht gewesen in der Harry gegangen war. Die Todesser hatten ihm alles genommen, England hatte ihm alles genommen. Es gab hier nichts mehr das ihn hielt und hier würde er niemals die Kraft finden, um Voldemort zu vernichten.

Er hatte seine Sachen gepackt, sein Verließ geleert und war nach Frankreich gefahren und von dort nach Deutschland. Seine Cousine lebte dort seit dem Tod der Dursleys bei Zauberern und die hatten auch ihm bis zum neuen Jahr Unterschlupf gegeben.

„Das wirst du mir büßen Snape", flüsterte Harry. „Du wirst es bitter bereuen mich dermaßen belogen zu haben."

Mit voller Wucht und einem wütenden Aufschrei warf Harry das Glas gegen die Wand, wo es zerbrach und sogar eine Delle im Beton hinterließ. Sämtliche Fensterscheiben im Wohnzimmer hatten einen Sprung bekommen, aus dem Aquarium begann das Wasser hinaus zu sickern und das Glas knirschte gefährlich.

Harry stand da, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und starrte ins Leere. Er hatte gar nicht gesehen, welche Magie er grade entfacht hatte. In ihm brannte nur Wut und der Sinn auf Rache. Auf ganz brutale Rache an dem Mann der sein Leben auf so nachhaltige Art und Weise zerstört hatte.


	14. Es ist nicht immer leicht

14. Es ist nicht immer leicht

Harry hatte sich die ganze Nacht unruhig hin und her geworfen. Alpträume von seiner Vergangenheit hatten ihn gequält und seine Phantasie hatte sich im Schlaf ausgemalt wie Remus reagiere, wenn er die Wahrheit über Harry erfuhr. Das sein Geliebter ein Mörder war. Einer der meist gefürchtetsten Todesser, die bislang nicht zum inneren Zirkel gehört hatten.

In seinen Träumen war Remus jedes Mal ausgeflippt. Er hatte Harry nicht mehr angesehen, ihm ihren Verlobungsring vor die Füße geworfen und gewünscht, Harry sei tot, so wie er es allen glaubhaft machen wollte. Jedes Mal wenn Harry nach dem Hochschrecken, wieder eingenickt war, war es etwas anderes gewesen. Doch die Enden waren immer die Gleichen. Harry und Remus standen sich gegenüber und fast immer verlief das Duell tödlich,… für Harry. Denn er war einfach nicht in der Lage Remus umzubringen, denn egal wie der ihn vorher behandelt hatte, Harry liebte ihn immer noch und war nicht im Stande ihm etwas anzutun.

Und wenn Harry zwischen den Träumen wach lag, ging ihm Remus Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dieses Entsetzten und diese Traurigkeit als er dessen Bitte nach ein paar Habseligkeiten so kalt abgeschmettert hatte.

Das war wohl auch der Grund warum Harry an einem Samstag um sechs Uhr morgens an seinem Schreibtisch saß und über einem Brief brütete. Allerdings hatte er erst ein paar Worte geschrieben, denn ihm war etwas eingefallen, das es zu bedenken galt. Etwas das er bei seinem letzten Schreiben nicht hatte bedenken musste, hatte er Remus doch für Tod gehalten.

Es ging um den Geruchssinn seines Verlobten. Nachdem Remus und er sich seine Gefühle gestanden hatten, hatten sie sich auch über Remus Krankheit unterhalten. Nicht weil Harry in irgendeiner Weise Angst gehabt hätte. Er hatte einfach nur dafür sorgen wollen, dass er Remus nicht irgendeiner Form weh zu tat oder ihn in eine Unangenehme Situation brachte. Im Zuge dieser Gespräche hatte Harry dann auch von Remus hochsensibler Nase erfahren und die Tatsache, dass er Menschen auch am Geruch erkennen konnte.

Und Harry wusste, dass alles, was er berührte mehr oder weniger nach ihm roch. Je nachdem wie lang er es in der Hand oder generell bei sich hatte. Er konnte es praktisch nicht verhindern. Damit roch aber auch jeder Brief nach ihm und würde er diesen nun als James Evans verfassen, würde er sich selbst verraten.

Mürrisch warf Harry die Feder hin und raufte sich die Haare. „Warum ich? Was in Merlins Namen hab ich denn getan, dass ich so bestraft werden muss?"

Eine Antwort bekam Harry natürlich nicht. Von wem auch? Seine Elfe war grade nicht in der Nähe und er selbst konnte sie sich nicht geben. Und auch die Antwort würde ihm kaum helfen. Denn schreiben konnte er Remus nicht. Es reichte schon, dass der Orden durch Remus höchst wahrscheinlich wusste, dass er nicht so tot war, wie er sie alle glauben lassen wollte. Sie mussten nicht wissen wo er war, oder wer. Dann würde er vermutlich gar kein Auge mehr zumachen können, da ihn alle hassen würden.

Eine ganze Weile saß Harry einfach nur da und dachte darüber nach, was er nun tun sollte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich schriftlich bei Remus zu entschuldigen und ihm zu sagen, dass er nichts von Harrys privaten Dingen besaß. Allerdings durch diese neue Erkenntnis, war klar dass der Orden wusste, dass Harry Potter im Land war. Damit mussten auch die Privaten Dinge im Land sein und im Zuge der Testamentsvollstreckung hätten sie in den Besitz von James Evans gelangen können.

Andererseits, war es für ihn nicht ganz verständlich, warum Remus mit so einer bitte zu ihm gekommen war. Wusste Remus vielleicht doch nichts von seinem Überleben? Hatte er diesen ersten Brief nicht gesehen?

Harry seufzte erneut. Nun, egal wie es war, er würde ihm nicht schreiben können, aber er würde auch nicht ruhig schlafen können, solang er wusste, das Remus offenbar durch die Hölle ging. Das musste er ändern und wenn Remus sich so sehr nach ein paar Erinnerungen sehnte, dann sollte er sie bekommen.

Mit diesem Entschluss warf Harry sich seinen Mantel über und verließ sein Wohnhaus, zum Glück ungesehen. Er würde also nachher auch seinen Wagen von Grunnings holen, den er gestern so achtlos hatte stehen lassen. Außerdem mussten die ersten Anzeichen magischer Aktivität noch von den Überwachungsbänden gelöscht werden. Und vielleicht waren auch die Kameras noch zu retten, dass würde ihm am Montag einiges an Fragen ersparen.

Doch darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er das genau wusste. Jetzt galt es erst Mal in der Winkelgasse vorbei zu sehen und ein Verließ aufzusuchen, in dem er bislang nur ein Mal gewesen war. Damals, als er es eröffnet hatte.

Der tropfende Kessel war wie ausgestorben. Nur der Wirt sah einmal kurz auf, als er rein kam, doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern ging zielstrebig auf die Hintertür zu. Das entlockte dem Wirt ein leises Knurren und Harry glaubte sogar zu hören, dass er demnächst Wegzoll verlagen wollte, weil er sonst dicht machen müsse.

Doch darauf achtete Harry nicht weiter. Er öffnete den Durchgang zur magischen Einkaufsstraße und verwandelte seinen dunklen Mantel in einen hellen Umhang. Zwar war anzunehmen, dass die hier tätigen Auroren in der Zwischenzeit schon alle gegen Anhänger ausgetauscht worden waren, doch er wollte keine Panik unter den wenigen Passanten verursachen oder sich die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Auroren zuziehen, die der weißen Seite treu ergeben waren.

Es versetzte Harry aber einen tiefen Stich, wenn er sah, wie viele Läden bereits ganz zu gemacht hatten, und wie verängstigt die Passanten hier aussahen. Dabei war die Einkaufstraße einmal so voller Leben gewesen.

Es wurde an der Zeit, dass der Krieg ein Ende fand. Das man den Weg zurück in eine Normalität frei gab, auch wenn diese Normalität anders aussehen würde, wie die die es vor diesem Krieg gegeben hatte. Doch Voldemorts Vernichtung war zunächst wichtiger als die Muggel.

Dann hatte das Morden an ihnen ein Ende und sie würden vielleicht endlich richtig zuhören. An eine gemeinsame Welt glaubte Harry keineswegs. Das war einfach zu utopisch. Aber Friede zwischen ihnen sollte schon irgendwie möglich sein.

Gringotts erstrahlte aber trotz allem immer noch im gleichen Glanz, als Harry es erreichte. Der Marmor schimmerte und die goldenen Buchstaben glänzten im Sonnenlicht.

In der Bank selbst war nicht viel los, was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass Harry schnell an sein Ziel kam. Die Kobolde ließen sich nämlich nicht von den Vorgängen in der magischen Welt beeindrucken. Sie hatten schließlich ihre ganz eigene Magie mit der sie sich zur Wehr setzen konnten und mit der legte sich auch der dunkle Lord nicht freiwillig an und er beabsichtigte es auch nicht, da sich die Kobolde ihm noch in keinster Weise in den Weg gestellt hatten.

So musste Harry sich auch den ganzen Sicherheitskontrollen stellen, die aber kein Problem darstellen. Schließlich hatte er das Verließ auch mit seiner gefälschten Identität eingerichtet. Da war es schwerer Gewesen, das Gold aus Sirius Verließ in das neue zu transferieren, ohne den Kobolden seine Identität offen legen zu müssen.

Der Kobold, der ihn nach unten gebracht hatte, ließ Harry allein, sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Das hohe Gewölbe war gut gefüllt mit der magischen Währung, doch die war nicht Harrys Ziel. Er hatte auch so mehr als genug Geld. Seit er das hier von Sirius geerbt hatte, hatte er keinen Knut davon ausgegeben und er hatte es auch nicht vor.

Sein Ziel war eine alte Eichenholztruhe in einer der Ecken. Runen waren in ihr eingebrannt und ein schlafender Greif prangte auf dem Deckel. Er hatte die Kiste im zerstören Goderic's Hollow gefunden und hier her gebracht. Alte und mächtige Schutzzauber versiegelten sie. Vermutlich war die Kiste von Generation zu Generation in seiner Familie weiter gegeben worden.

Als Harry sie gefunden hatte, waren nur ein paar Briefe darin gewesen. Briefe die sich seine Eltern geschrieben hatten. Jetzt bewahrte Harry seine größten Schätze darin auf.

Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf den Greifen, der daraufhin erwachte und ihn kurz musterte. Anschließend konnte man ein Nicken von ihm sehen und darauf folgte das Klicken der Verriegelung.

Harry bedankte sich leise und öffnete die Truhe schließlich. Darin befanden sich nach wie vor die Briefe seiner Eltern. Ein paar alte Schulbücher und welche, die er auf seinen Reisen erworben hatte, dessen Inhalt aber viel zu gefährlich war, um sie irgendwo herum stehen zu lassen. Nicht mal der Bibliothek des Grimmauldplatzes würde er diese anvertrauen.

In einer Holzschatulle lag sein Phönixzauberstab. Seit er den japanischen Stab hatte, hatte er ihn nicht mehr benutzt, auch wenn der Stab ihm gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Doch auch jetzt blieb er noch wo er war. Noch war es nicht Zeit Voldemort für immer zu vernichten und eher würde er ihn nicht hervor holen. Erst zum letzen Gefecht würde sein erster Stab wieder zum Einsatz kommen.

Harrys Ziel war das alte Fotoalbum, das ebenfalls in der Kiste ruhte. Er hatte seine Erinnerungen als einen Anker in der besseren Welt. Mehr brauchte er nicht und es war auch zu gefährlich. Wenn Todesser die Bilder in seiner Wohnung fänden, würde er in Erklärungsnot gelangen.

Dazu kamen noch das alte kaputte Messer von Sirius und die Überreste des Zwei-Wege-Spiegels. Ob er sich von letzterem auch trennen würde, wusste Harry noch nicht. Irgendwo war er immer noch sentimental und wollte auch etwas von Sirius behalten. So sehr er Remus auch verstand.

Nachdem er die Bank und schließlich auch die Winkelgasse verlassen hatte, apparierte er in die Nähe von Grunnings um sein Auto zu holen.

Die Überwachungskameras brachte Harry mit ein paar Zaubern wieder zum Laufen, und die Aufzeichnungen des letzten Abends waren schnell gelöscht. Genauer gesagt, machte Harry aus den Kassetten Bandsalat und warf sie anschließend in den Müll. Technik hatte eben ihre Tücken, doch Videokassetten waren bei Magie immer noch praktischer als Festplatten. Die reagierten nämlich noch empfindlicher.

Dann fuhr Harry nach Hause und verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Darauf beruhte nämlich seine Okklumentik und wenn er das nicht in den Griff bekam, würde er sich bei seinem nächsten Treffen mit dem Unnennbaren ebenso gut gleich selbst enttarnen können.

Zugegebener Maßen war ein Tag für die Verarbeitung eines solchen Schocks nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, doch Harry hatte in den letzten Jahren erkennen müssen, dass er unter Zeitdruck besser arbeitete.

Zudem gab es da noch ein Haus, was er durchkämmen wollte, um etwas gegen einen wichtigtuerischen Einfallspinsel in der Hand zu haben. Und auch das erforderte Zeit bei der Größe des Grimmauldplatzes.

Doch das erste was ihm auffiel, als er das Haus seines Paten betrat war die Stille. Eine ungewohnte Stille, hatte er doch mit dem Geschrei von Sirius Mutter gerechnet. Das Bild von ihr hing jedoch immer noch da, wo es zu hängen hatte, doch irgendwie schien man sie Mundtot gemacht zu haben. Etwas das Harry keineswegs bedauerte. Er war viel mehr erleichtert darüber sich nicht auch noch mit ihr auseinander setzen zu müssen, wobei sein dunkles Mal sie sicherlich sofort zum Schweigen gebracht hätte.

Bei seiner Suche fand er zunächst jedoch nichts. Die meisten Artefakte hatte man in den Keller gebracht, doch keines ließ auf den ersten Blick darauf schließen, dass Lucius Malfoy ein gehobenes Interesse daran hegen konnte. Vielleicht hatte er sich also geirrt. Vielleicht ging es ihm gar nicht um ein Artefakt. Vielleicht war es doch ein Buch.

Doch auf dem Weg in Richtung Bibliothek entdeckte er zunächst etwas anderes. Ein kleines silbernes Medaillon mit verschlungenen Ornamenten. Es war eine Weile her, dass er diesen Anhänger einmal gesehen hatte. Es war in seiner Anfangszeit als Todesser gewesen. Er gehörte Blaise Zabini, der seine eigenen Eltern hatte töten müssen.

Harry lächelte leicht in sich hinein. „Das nenn ich doch mal interessant."

Nachdem er den Anhänger auf Zauber überprüft hatte, steckte er ihn ein. Die Gedanken an Malfoy waren weggewischt. Dieser arrogante Bastard konnte warten und würde es müssen. Er hatte ein neues Ziel und das hob seine Laune gewaltig. Denn wenn dieses Medaillon hier war, musste auch Zabini hier gewesen sein und soweit Harry wusste, war es Voldemort bislang nicht gelungen einen Spion in den Orden des Phönix zu bringen.

Sicher hatte Harry schon häufig mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Snape aus Rache zu enttarnen. Vor allem nach dem Freitagabend war dieser Wunsch ziemlich stark geworden. Doch dessen Spionagetätigkeit und Harrys wissen darum, den Orden und damit auch seinen Spion noch brauchen zu können, hatte ihn davon abgehalten.

Doch wenn auch Zabini ein Spion war, war Snape verzichtbar. Selbst wenn man sagen konnte, dass zwei Spione besser waren als einer.

Sollte sich herausstellen, dass Zabini für den Orden arbeitete, würde das Snapes Todesurteil sein. Es würde der zweite Mord werden, den Harry tatsächlich genießen würde.

Allerdings enttarnte man keinen Spion innerhalb weniger Stunden zumal er praktisch nichts über Zabini wusste. Doch Recherchearbeit war etwas womit er sich abgefunden hatte. Er würde schon rausbekommen, was er wollte und dann würde man sehen.

Doch zunächst kam der Montag. Den verbrachte Harry relativ gelangweilt in seinem Büro. Die Post war nicht sonderlich interessant und auch die Unruhe seiner Buchhalter machte ihn nicht nervös. Sicher stand eine Finanzprüfung ins Haus, aber seine Bücher waren so sauber wie ein frisch gewickelter Babypopo. Es gab nichts, weswegen man so in Panik verfallen musste.

Da machte Harry sich viel mehr Gedanken um das, was er für den Mittag geplant hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine Gute Idee war, doch er wollte auch keine Post verschicken. Dazu war der Inhalt seines Päckchens dann doch zu Wertvoll.

Um halb zwölf meldete er sich dann bei Mary zum Mittagessen ab und suchte das kleine Café auf, welches seine Sekretärin zu besuchen pflegte. Er wusste von ihr, dass diese andere Sekretärin immer noch kam, sich mit ihr unterhielt, wenn auch nicht mehr abfällig über ihren Chef. Inzwischen verstanden sie sich sogar ganz gut, wie Mary ihm berichtet hatte.

Es war ein ziemlich kleines Café. Kleine runde Tische mit drei bis vier Stühlen darum. Alle dunkelrot bezogen. Auf den Tischen standen Blumengestecke, künstlich, aber dennoch nett arrangiert. Musik spielte leise im Hintergrund. Das klassische Café für das erste Date. Absolut kitschig.

Harry musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie dankbar er gewesen war, dass Remus ihm anvertraut hatte, lieber mit ihm allein irgendwo unter einem Baum zu sitzen als sich Händchen haltend so in der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren.

Schnell verdrängte Harry den Gedanken wieder. An Remus denken würde er gleich schon noch genug, wenn seine Zielperson auftauchte und er seinen gefassten Plan in die Tat umsetze.

Nun setzte Harry sich erst Mal an einen der vielen noch leeren Tische, bestellte sich einen Tee und wartete. Viel los war noch nicht. Nur eine Hand voll weiterer Gäste gab es hier und alle konzentrieren sich nur auf sich, anstatt sich groß umzusehen. Das typische Verhalten, magiescheuer Muggel. Wegsehen, um nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten. Wenn diese Menschen alle etwas mehr Mumm aufbringen würden, wäre es für sie leicht, mit den Zauberern fertig zu werden. Dann gäbe es einige Probleme sicherlich gar nicht.

Harry verkniff es sich zu seufzten. Zivilkurrage war leider etwas das nicht all zu oft zu tage trat, wenn man eine Masse von Menschen betrachtete.

Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten dann betrat tatsächlich eine durchaus bekannte Person das Café. Es war wirklich Hermine und sie sah so noch besser aus als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nur der Muggeldress der so nach Führungsetage aussah, stand ihr so gar nicht. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er es gewohnt war sie in Jeans und Shirt zu sehen, oder in einer Hogwartsuniform in Erinnerung hatte.

Das zweite was Harry auffiel war der kleine Goldring an ihrer rechten Hand. Also hatte sie inzwischen schon geheiratet. Wenigstens eine die aus seinem Freundeskreis glücklich war, oder auch zwei, wenn Ron endlich den Mumm gefunden hatte, den Mund aufzumachen. Ihren Zauberstab trug Hermine in einem Unterarmholster. Das war das letzte was Harry auffiel ehe sie sich an einen Tisch setzte und sich einen Tee und einen Snack bestellte.

Er wartete noch, bis die Bedienung ihr die Sachen gebracht hatte, dann stand er auf und ging zu ihr rüber, um sich zu ihr zu setzen.

Wie erwartet brachte ihm das einen pikierten Blick von ihr ein und insgeheim wartete Harry auch darauf, dass einer der anderen drei Männer etwas sagte, doch in diese Richtung geschah nichts. Etwas das auch Hermine mit gerümpfter Nase zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Sie sind ganz schön dreist, Mister", erklärte sie dann.

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Selbstsicher und nie um einen Spruch verlegen. Wie erfrischend das Hermine sich das bewahrt hatte. Und wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Sie war sicher im Duell auch eine sehr erst zu nehmende Gegnerin geworden und er hoffte, sie würden nie in die Verlegenheit geraten, einander als Feinde gegenüber zu stehen.

„Ich bezeichne es als dreist, zu versuchen meiner Sekretärin ein schlechtes Wort über mich entlocken zu wollen", konterte Harry ruhig und sah wie Hermine ihn für eine Sekunde abschätzend musterte.

„Ihrer Sekretärin?" fragte sie schließlich.

Harry nickte. „Mein Name ist James Evans und ihrer ist Hermine Granger. Zumindest war er das einmal. Als ich Harry das letzte Mal sah, waren sie allerdings auch noch nicht verheiratet, also verzeihen sie bitte, wenn ich nur ihren Mädchennamen kenne."

Nun schien Hermine tatsächlich einen Moment geschockt. Ihre Augen waren leicht geweitet. Offenbar hatte ihr niemand erzählt, wie James Evans aussah. „Weasley. Hermine Weasley", sagte sie dann leise.

Also war es wirklich Ron, schloss Harry und freute sich ganz ehrlich für die Beiden.

„Nun, Mrs. Weasley, ich habe nicht vor, ihre Mittagspause lange zu stören und Mary wird in zehn Minuten auch hier sein. Ich möchte sie nur um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Harry und legte ein kleines Paket auf den Tisch.

„Geben sie das Mr. Lupin. Ich weiß durch Harry, dass sie ihn näher kennen und damit dürfte es ihnen leichter fallen, ihn zu finden. Ich würde nur ungern über das Ministerium versuchen seine Adresse zu bekommen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen wäre das sicherlich nicht gut."

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an und dann spürte Harry, wie sich ein ziemlich starker Schutz um sie aufbaute.

„Woher kommt ihr plötzlicher Sinneswandel?" fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.

Harry seufzte leise. Er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, allerdings machte ihm dass nicht leichter nun eine schauspielerische Meisterleistung gegenüber einem Menschen an den Tag zu legen, der ihn verdammt gut gekannt hatte.

„Es ist kein Sinneswandel. Nicht wirklich. Mr. Lupin hat mich am Freitagabend einfach nur vollkommen überrumpelt und ich hatte eigentlich genug von diesem Erbe.

Allerdings weiß ich auch wie sehr ihn Harrys Tod schmerzen muss. Ich habe selbst schon so etwas erlebt", erkläre Harry.

Hermine musterte ihn besorgt. „Die Todesser sind auf sie zugekommen, oder? Sie suchen immer noch nach Harry und da er alles ihnen vermacht hat, ist man auf Sie zugekommen."

Harry lächelte innerlich über Hermines Scharfsinnigkeit, während er nach außen keine Regung zeigte. Ja das hätten die Todesser sicherlich unter anderen Umständen genau so getan und er verstand Hermines Sorge sehr gut.

„Ich konnte diesen Leuten glaubhaft versichern, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was Harry zu diesem Schritt bewogen hat, noch dass er sich in einem der Häuser versteckt. Es besteht also kein Grund zur Sorge um meine Gesundheit."

„Sind sie sicher? Diese Leute geben normalerweise nicht einfach so auf. Sie verlangen Beweise oder noch mehr", sagte Hermine.

„Ich sitze hier vor ihnen und erfreue mich bester Gesundheit", sagte Harry und zog beide Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. „Auch das hat man nicht von mir verlangt, noch werde ich zu irgendwas anderem gezwungen. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung." Sicher gab Harry damit indirekt zu, zu wissen, mit wem Hermine zusammenarbeitete, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Er wollte nur den Orden von sich so weit wie möglich weg halten.

Hermine starrte ihn an, nun wissend dass sie enttarnt worden wie, wie auch immer das hatte möglich sein können. Außerdem kam ihr an diesem Mann etwas so unglaublich vertraut vor, dass es richtig beängstigend war.

„Und… was ist nun in dem Päckchen?" fragte Hermine.

„Das was ich bisher von Harrys persönlichen Dingen finden konnte. Ein Fotoalbum und ein sehr seltener und wertvoller Umhang.

Ich hab Harry zwar nicht sonderlich gut kennen gelernt, aber ich bin mir sicher, er hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich die Sachen dem Menschen überlasse, für den sie wirklich eine Bedeutung haben", antwortete Harry und fragte dann in einem Anflug von Neugier: „Verraten sie mir, wo ich Mr. Lupin erreichen kann, sollte mir noch etwas in die Hände fallen?"

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an, darum bemüht nicht misstrauisch zu werden. „Schicken sie die Sachen nach Hogwarts. Solang die Schule unter Albus Dumbledores Einfluss liegt, wird Mr. Lupin die Sachen erhalten." Antwortete sie dann. Es war sowieso alles egal und ihr war Remus wohl in diesem Moment wichtiger als der Orden und seine Mission.

„Und wenn das nicht mehr der Fall sein sollte?" fragte Harry, obwohl ihm dieser Gedanke gar nicht behagte. Er hegte allerdings die Hoffnung, Hermine würde ihm verraten wo das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens lag. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht finden können, aber zu wissen wo es war, war unter Umständen schon mal viel wert.

„Wenn das einmal der Fall sein sollte, wird jede Post für Remus bedeutungslos sein. Sollte Hogwarts fallen, ist das Schicksal unserer Welt endgültig besiegelt und Remus wird keine Chance haben, in ihr noch all zu lange zu leben", sagte Hermine und steckte das Packet ein. „Also hoffen wir mal, dass es nie so weit kommt."

Harry nickte leicht. Ja diese Hoffnung teilte er. „Sagen sie Mr. Lupin bitte, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich habe ihm nicht wehtun wollen", sagte er dann. „Ich habe kein Problem mit Seinesgleichen. Harry hat mich nachdrücklich davon überzeugt, dass Mr. Lupin ein guter Mensch ist, der dieses Schicksal eigentlich nicht verdient hat. Es waren die Umstände die jedes rationale Denken bei mir ausgeschaltet hat."

Hermine nickte leicht. „Ich werde es ihm sagen und er wird es zu schätzen wissen."

Harry nickte nur und verabschiedete sich dann. Er hatte lange genug hier gesessen. Würde er noch länger bleiben, würde Remus seinen Geruch an Hermine so intensiv wittern, dass man das nicht mehr durch den Kontakt zu dem Umhang und dem Album erklären könnte.

Außerdem lief er womöglich noch Gefahr, sich durch irgendwas vor Hermine zu enttarnen. Es machte nun schon dein Eindruck, als hätte auch sie irgendwas gespürt. Hermine besaß einen Urinstinkt für Geheimnisse der fast schon erschreckend war.


	15. Auf dem Weg zur Wahrheit

15. Auf dem Weg zur Wahrheit

Nach diesem überraschenden und ungewöhnlichen Treffen war Hermine noch geblieben. Auch wenn sie ganz offensichtlich aufgeflogen war, wollte sie ihre Mission noch nicht ganz aufgeben und ihr nahezu tägliches Treffen mit Mary ausfallen lassen.

Doch kaum das sie zurück im Hauptquartier war, sorgte sie dafür, dass am Abend die wichtigsten Leute anwesend sein würden. Immerhin galt es über die neusten Entwicklungen zu beraten. Dann aber suchte sie Remus auf, der sich noch immer in seinem Zimmer verkroch und gerade auf ein Foto von Harry starte.

„Ich hatte grade ein Treffen mit James Evans", sagte sie, das Päckchen auf den kleinen Tisch legend. „So wie es aussieht, weiß er vom Orden, oder zumindest das ich im engen Kontakt zu Albus stehe."

„Aha", war Remus' Antwort darauf, ohne seinen Blick vom Foto zu nehmen. „Und du willst mir jetzt vorwerfen alles verraten zu haben?" Seine Stimme klang vollkommen tonlos. Er war zur Zeit wieder in einer Phase in der ihm alles egal war. Es war egal ob er starb, es war egal ob man ihm Hochverrat vorwerfen würde. Nichts davon würde Harry zu ihm zurück bringen und damit machte es auch keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken wie man etwas daran ändern konnte.

Hermine seufzte leise. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass du so leichtsinnig warst, den Orden zu erwähnen. Ich wollte es dir nur schon mal erzählen", sagte sie und schob Remus dann das Päckchen zu. „Und er hat mich gebeten dir das zu geben. Es ist alles, was er von Harrys Sachen bisher gefunden hat."

Nun sah Remus doch auf. „Wieso denn das auf einmal?"

Bevor Hermine antwortete setze sie sich zu Remus auf die kleine Couch und nahm ihm das Bild von Harry an den Händen, um es selbst einmal anzusehen. Es war ein einfaches Portraitfoto, magisch entwickelt, so dass Harry sie nun ganz offen lächelnd ansah, ehe er kurz darauf verschwand.

„Er meinte du hättest ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Die Todesser haben sich ihn wohl zur Brust genommen und er hatte eigentlich die Nase voll von diesem Erbe. Aber irgendwie scheinst du ihn doch berührt zu haben. Es tut ihm nämlich leid so schroff gewesen zu sein. Er sagte, er wüsste wie du dich fühlst, denn er hätte auch schon Mal so etwas erlebt und er wollte dich nicht noch mehr quälen. Außerdem scheint Harry ihm wohl klar gemacht zu haben, dass du nicht so bist, wie die Allgemeinheit über Werwölfe denkt."

Remus war sich nicht sicher, was er von diesem Sinneswandel halten sollte. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, Evans einfach nur auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben. Dann viel sein Blick jedoch auf das Päckchen und ihm wurde dieser Umstand vollkommen egal. Er hatte, was er wollte, auch wenn das ebenfalls Sorge in ihm weckte. Und diese steigerte sich noch, als er das Packpapier auseinandergeschlagen hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern berührte er fast schon ehrfürchtig das silbrig schimmernde Stück Stoff, dass ihm viele schöne aber auch schmerzhafte Erinnerungen beschwerte.

Einige Minuten erlaubte Remus es sich in diesen zu schwelgen ehe er Hermine ansah, die mit scheinbar feucht werdenden Augen in dem Fotoalbum blätterte.

„Harry lebt", sagte er leise und Hermines Blick flog hoch.

„Wie kommst du da auf einmal drauf?"

Remus lächelte gequält. „Der Umhang riecht so stark nach ihm, dass er ihn erst vor wenigen Tagen benutzt haben kann, oder er war zumindest permanent in der Nähe von Harry. Er kann nicht tot sein. Dann würde das hier alles ganz anders riechen."

Hermine seufzte leise. „Dass heißt, aber auch, dass Evans Kontakt zu ihm haben muss. Sonst wäre er nicht an die Sachen gekommen."

Remus nickte leicht. „Entweder hat Harry sie ihm freiwillig gegeben oder Evans hat sie zufällig gefunden als er sich in den Häusern umgesehen hat. Denn der Umhang bedeutet Harry eine Menge. Er würde ihn nicht herumliegen lassen."

„Dann kann er ihn nur aus Goderic's Hollow haben. Wenn Harry im Grimmauldplatz gewesen wäre, hätten wir das gemerkt", schloss Hermine.

Remus nickte lediglich. Es gab nur diese Möglichkeit. Der Fidelius war inzwischen aufgehoben. Er selbst hatte praktisch dafür gesorgt, indem er Peter kurz nach Harrys Verschwinden getötet hatte.

Es war während eines Ordenseinsatzes gewesen und Peter hatte ihn schlichtweg provoziert, indem er sich über seine Liebe zu Harry lustig gemacht hatte und darüber spekulierte wie abartig James das wohl gefunden hätte.

Remus hatte dann einfach die Nerven verloren und Peter hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. Nicht gegen die Urgewalt eines Werwolfs der Herr seiner magischen Begabung war. Es hatte Remus sogar für eine kurze zeit richtig befriedigt. Denn endlich war der Verrat an seinen besten Freunden gesühnt.

„Wir sollten uns dort einmal umsehen", schlug Hermine vor und holte Remus so zurück in die Realität.

„Aber nicht, ohne das der Orden bescheid weiß. Das würde uns beiden nur Ärger einbringen", stellte Remus fest.

„Dann müssen wir ihnen aber auch sagen warum", bemerkte Hermine.

Remus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen ja nichts von der Warnung erzählen. Dass kann Albus entscheiden, denn ich denke er weiß es auch."

Für den Orden war es wie ein Schock von Remus Vermutung zu erfahren und einige glaubten sogar, der Werwolf würde sich das in seiner Verzweifelung nur einbilden.

„Es ist keine Einbildung", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Die Warnung die wir vor Weihnachten erhalten haben stammte auch von Harry."

„Was?" Molly war eindeutig schockiert, so wie wohl auch jeder andere im Raum, ausgenommen der Drei die es schon vorher gewusst hatten. Und das war auch kein Wunder, denn jeder kannte den Inhalt des Briefes.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?" erkundigte sich Arthur Weasley.

„Der Schwur auf das Blut von Goderic Gryffindor", sagte Dumbledore. „Harry hat ihn mir gegenüber schon einmal benutzt. Damals hatte er grade von dieser Verwandtschaft erfahren."

Hier und da nickten die Anwesenden verstehend, während Ron sich gegen seine Mutter verteidigen musste, die inzwischen bemerkt hatte, dass Ihr Sohn davon keineswegs überrascht war.

„Denkst du, mich hat das nicht geschockt? Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore auch nichts gesagt. Warum hätte ich es machen sollen?"

„Weil ich deine Mutter bin! Außerdem weißt du, was für Sorgen ich mir um Harry mache!"

Ron setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, doch der Schulleiter hob die Hand um alle zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Diese Diskussion bringt nichts und außerdem sollten wir nichts übereilen. Lasst uns erst mal überlegen, was wir tun können, um Harry zu finden oder zumindest herausfinden wie es ihm geht und in welcher Beziehung er zu James Evans steht."

„Und in welcher Beziehung Evans zu den Todessern steht. Immerhin könnte es sein, dass er Harry hintergeht", sagte Bill.

„Ich denke eher, dass sie gemeinsame Sache machen. Wäre Evans Voldemort gegenüber loyal, dann hätte er Harry schon längst ausgeliefert", sagte Remus.

„Du denkst, Evans ist Harrys Spion?" fragte Molly.

„Aber dann wäre es Unsinn ihm alles zu hinterlassen. Das muss doch Aufmerksamkeit erregen", sagte Bill.

„Nicht, wenn sie eine gute Erklärung dafür abgeliefert haben und das ist wohl Tatsache, egal ob Evans nun ein Todesser ist oder nicht. Er ist noch am Leben", sagte Hermine. „Und keiner von uns weiß doch, warum Harry weggelaufen ist und was er grade macht."

„Noch ein Punkt was wir in Erfahrung bringen sollten. Offenbar hat Harry einen noch besseren Kontakt zu den Todessern als wir. Er könnte wichtige Informationen besitzen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Er könnte auch so manchen Skeptiker davon überzeugen, dass es sinnvoller ist, sich der Allianz anzuschließen", stellte Moody fest, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er diesem Jungen noch Potter trauen konnte. Zu lang war der weg gewesen und jetzt gemeinsame Sache mit einem Todesser zu machen, nachdem er Snape derart misstraut hatte, war irgendwie seltsam.

„Ich denke, dass können wir vergessen", sagte Ron. „Er lässt sich nicht einfach so von irgendwem einspannen und er wird auch seine eigenen Pläne haben. Welche in denen wir vermutlich nicht mal vorkommen, warum auch immer."

Remus nickte zustimmend. „Wenn wir Harry als Aushängeschild missbrauchen wollen, werden wir ihn nur noch weiter von uns wegtreiben."

„Daran hatte ich auch überhaupt nicht gedacht", sagte Dumbledore. „Mir liegt einzig und allein Harrys Gesundheit am Herzen und ich möchte wissen, was ihn dazu bewegt hat, davon zu laufen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Alles andere muss sich hinterher ergeben."

Der alte Schulleiter war auch jetzt noch nicht bereit die dritte und wohl wahrscheinlichste Variante laut auszusprechen. Doch zeitgleich hatte er auch keine Zweifel daran, dass jemand anders ebenfalls auf diese Idee gekommen war. Doch Harry als einen Todesser zu bezeichnen, klang viel zu absurd und in diesem Punkt weigerte sich der Schulleiter einfach, das Offensichtliche zu akzeptieren, denn die Konsequenzen daraus bereiteten ihm einige Bauchschmerzen.

„Lasst uns mit der Theorie aufhören und endlich überlegen wie wir Harry finden könnten", sagte Moody.

„Das Haus seiner Eltern. Wir sollten es überprüfen. Es klang für mich so, als hätte Evans die Sachen gefunden und nicht einfach überstellt bekommen."

„Gut… ich werde das machen", sagte Bill doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde gehen. Allein", sagte er.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dazu in der Verfassung bist", stellte Moody fest.

„Außerdem könnten sie dich erwischen", warf Molly ein. „Denk doch mal an Harry. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er erfährt das du tot bist?"

Remus der Moody grade mit einem finsteren Blick fixiert hatte, sah Molly an. „Ich denke nur an Harry. Tag und Nacht denke ich an ihn", knurrte er. „Außerdem wird mich niemand erwischen. Harry wird mich auch beschützen", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf den Tarnumhang der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Außerdem hab ich nicht vor das heimlich zu machen. Evans weiß von Harry scheinbar eine Menge über mich. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er auch über meine Freundschaft zu James und Lily bescheid weiß und es ist ihr Haus. Ich habe es nicht mehr betreten seit der Fidelius gesprochen wurde. Es dürfte leicht sein, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich in meiner Sentimentalität noch einmal dort hin möchte."

„Das ist sehr riskant"; stellte Dumbledore fest.

„Aber ich würde es am ehesten merken wenn Harry dort war, ohne mit dem Zauberstab herum zu wedeln oder zu versuchen Evans über ein Gespräch dort zum Reden zu bringen", konterte Remus.

„Und was tust du wenn er ein Todesser ist?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Entweder steht er dann auf Harrys Seite und bringt mich zu ihm, oder lehnt meine Bitte schlimmstenfalls ab. Steht er nicht auf Harrys Seite wird mir schon was einfallen."

„Das ist Wahnsinn. Das Risiko ist viel zu groß", protestierte Bill.

„Es wäre bei keinem von euch geringer", sagte Dumbledore. „Außerdem hat Remus als Einziger einen plausiblen Grund, um eine Erlaubnis einzuholen, sich dort umzusehen, ohne dass wir Harry erwähnen müssen."

„Wenn Remus dabei stirbt, und er erfährt, dass wir ihn in diese Falle haben laufen lassen, wird er uns das nie vergeben", sagte Molly.

„Harry wird es verstehen. Ich tue das weil ich ihn liebe und ich endlich verstehen will, was damals schief gelaufen ist."

--------

Zwei Tage später bekam James Evans einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Brief mit der Muggelpost. Schon bei der ersten Berührung spürte er die Schutzzauber darauf, was ihn stutzig werden ließ. Niemand schickte ihm Post die magisch gesichert war. Die wenige Post die er von seinen ausländischen Freunden bekam, war so normal wie jeder andere Geschäftsbrief, nur das sie den Vermerk „Privat" trug.

Er gab über das Telefon kurz seiner Sekretärin Bescheid, dass er in den nächsten dreißig Minuten für niemanden zu sprechen sei und versiegelte zusätzlich sein Büro mit ein paar Schutzzaubern. Er wollte nicht von magischem Besuch überrascht werden, auch wenn es bislang noch keiner gewagt hatte, hier direkt hinein zu apparieren. Grade jetzt könnte das unter Umständen fatal werden.

Etwas später wusste Harry, dass es fatal wäre. Denn er wollte keineswegs den Auftrag bekommen, einen Kontakt zum Orden aufzubauen um ihn womöglich auch noch zu zerschlagen. Er konnte keinem seiner Freunde Leid zu fügen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er vermutlich auf die Dauer wahnsinnig werden würde, seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, während er sie regelmäßig sah. Das würden seine Nerven nicht mitmachen.

Dennoch las er den Brief. Zu wissen, was der Orden von ihm wollte, war sicher nicht verkehrt. Doch je mehr er las, desto stärker wurde das beklemmende Gefühl.

Remus wohlgewählte Worte brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis wie sich das dunkle Mal in seinen Arm gebrannt hatte. Er drückte nicht auf die Tränendrüse oder so etwas. Es war eine sachliche Schilderung über seine Freundschaft zu James und Lily Potter verbunden mit der bitte noch einmal in deren Haus zu dürften. Er begründete es damit, dass Harrys Tod auch diese alte Wunde aufgerissen hatte und hoffte auf diesem Weg damit fertig zu werden.

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass es so war. Seit Sirius Tod war Remus irgendwie sensibel geworden. Er hatte große Angst, noch jemanden zu verlieren. Vor allem Harry war Ziel dieser Sorge, weswegen Remus ihm viele Zauber gezeigt hatte, die im Duell hilfreich waren.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte es auch nur ein Trick sein, um dort nach Hinweisen auf den Verbleib von Harry Potter zu suchen. Es war der naheliegendste Ort, um sich zu verstecken. Unter anderen Umständen, so befand Harry, hätte er das sogar genau so getan. Wobei er dann vermutlich einen neuen Fidelius gesprochen hätte.

Ein leises Seufzen kam über Harrys Lippen. Es hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass der Orden erst recht etwas würde finden wollen, wenn sie etwas handfesteres als diesen Brief hatten. Ebenso hätte er erwarten müssen, dass man auf ihn zukam. Nur was er tun sollte, wusste er nicht.

Erneut seufzte er noch mal, ehe er seinen Computer abschaltete und seinen Mantel überzog. Er brauchte frische Luft, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Ich bin für eine Weile außer Haus. Im Notfall bin ich aber auf dem Handy zu erreichen", erklärte er seiner verwunderten Sekretärin, dann verließ er das Gebäude und fuhr eine Zeitlang einfach nur durch die Gegend.

Schließlich parkte er irgendwo sein Auto und ging zu Fuß weiter durch die Wohngegend.

Die Häuser wirkten verlassen, andere waren verwahrlost und herunter gekommen. Überall waren deutliche Spuren von magischen Duellen zu sehen. Ein weiteres Zeichen für die Unzulänglichkeit des verschiedenen Zaubereiministers. Er hatte sich hier niedergelassen, so die Muggel den Todessübergriffen ausgesetzt, aber nur die Gegend direkt um sein Haus ausreichend gesichert. Das Schicksal aller anderen war ihm ganz offensichtlich egal gewesen. Und auch jetzt überließ man die Muggel sich selbst, denn mit dem Tod des Ministers, war auch das Interesse der Todesser an dieser Gegend erloschen.

Nachdenklich ließ Harry seinen Blick wandern. Es war Jahre her, dass er das letzte Mal in Surrey gewesen war.

Flashback:

Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne Sirius und auch wenn Harry nur ein einziges mit ihm richtig hatte feiern können, vermisste er ihn. Deswegen hatte er sich auch gleich nach dem Geschenke auspacken wieder auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um niemanden die gute Laune zu verderben.

Lange war er aber nicht allein. Remus kam zu ihm und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, doch Harry wollte sich nicht aufmuntern lassen. Er wollte sich jetzt einfach mal seiner Trauer hingeben und nicht mehr den starken Kämpfer spielen, wie in den letzen Wochen.

Außerdem gingen ihm Mollys Blicke furchtbar auf die Nerven, sobald Remus sich nur neben ihm setze. Dabei nahmen sich die beiden schon sehr zusammen. Nur wenn sie wirklich allein waren, tauschten sie Zärtlichkeiten aus, damit keiner in einen Gewissenskonflikt geriet, wenn er etwas sah, dass nicht sein durfte.

Dann wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und Tonks stürzte ins Zimmer. „Schnell. Angriff auf die Dursleys", keuchte sie.

Sofort stürzten Remus und Harry aus dem Haus, der jüngere ignorierte dabei Molly, die nicht wollte dass er ging, weil es ihrer Meinung nach viel zu riskant war. Dabei lernte er bei jedem Besuch von Remus neue Zauber, sogar das Apparieren hatte sein Freund ihm schon gezeigt.

So war es für ihn kein Problem ohne Hilfe in den Ligusterweg zu kommen, doch was er sah, schockte ihn zunächst. Die absolut in der Überzahl anwesenden Todesser hielten den Orden davon ab, in das lichterloh brennende Haus zu gelangen.

Harrys Herz zog sich dabei zusammen. Er konnte seine Verwandten zwar nach wie vor nicht leiden, aber ihren Tod wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Vor allem die kleine Katleen hatte ihm doch noch gar nichts getan. Sie war doch grade mal vier Monate alt und hatte das ganz sicher nicht verdient.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, griff aber nicht in den Kampf ein. Er schlich sich in den Garten der Nachbarn und von dort in den Garten der Dursleys. Leider klappte dass nicht ganz so unbemerkt, wie er gehofft hatte. Zwei Todesser entdeckten ihn und nahmen ihn gleich in die Mangel, doch Harry war schon dort wo er wollte. Er hatte das Haus im Rücken und der Orden tat das, was er immer tat, wenn Harry unter Fluchbeschuss geriet. Sie kämpfen noch verbissener, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass man Harry dies Mal nicht einfach so in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Dafür sorgte Harry allerdings selbst. Kaum, dass die Todesser weitere Gegner hatten, rannte er auf das Haus zu und sprengte die Haustür einfach heraus. Remus' Ruf, er sollte nicht rein gehen, beachtete er nicht weiter. Zu viele Menschen waren seinetwegen schon umgekommen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass die Todesser seine Muggelverwandtschaft auch noch umbrachten.

Auch im Haus brannte alles schon lichterloh. Die Hitze trieb Harry sofort die Tränen in die Augen und der beißende Rauch machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Unterdrückt hustend bahnte Harry sich einen Weg durch den Flur in Richtung Wohnzimmer, dabei seine Augen mit dem Arm etwas vor der Hitze schützend.

Alles stand in hellen Flammen. Die Couch, die Garndienen, einfach alles. Im Wohnzimmer war sogar schon ein Teil der Decke heruntergekommen und hatte offenbar seinen Onkel getroffen. Denn der lag auf dem Boden mit einer ziemlichen Wunde am Kopf. Dudley lag neben ihm, die Augen seltsam nach innen verdreht.

Harry hatte noch nicht viele Tote gesehen, doch hier brauchte er nicht nach dem Puls fühlen, oder irgendeinen Zauber sprechen. Er war sich auch so sicher, dass die beiden nicht mehr lebten.

Schwer hustend zog Harry sich zurück. Er musste seine Tante und die kleine finden. Wenn sie es geschafft hatten zu fliehen, hätte Tonks das sicher schon gesagt, außerdem würden weder Todesser noch Orden einen derartigen Aufstand veranstalten. Sie mussten noch im Haus sein.

Unter einem berstenden Knall splitterten die Fenster in der Küche und Harry stolperte erschrocken nach vorn. Hinter ihm schlugen die Flammen augenblicklich bis zur Decke und auch im Flur ließ die Luft von draußen die Flammen höher schlagen.

Harry war aber noch nicht bereit aufzugeben, auch wenn er kaum noch etwas sehen konnte und nur noch schwer Luft bekam. Sich eng an der Wand entlang drückend, um dem zündelnden Treppengeländer nicht zu nahe zu kommen, bahnte Harry sich seinen Weg in die oberen Räume. Hier war alles voller qualm und stellenweise waren auch schon Flammen zu sehen.

Harrys erstes Ziel war das Schlafzimmer seiner Verwandten, doch kaum, dass er die Klinke berührt hatte, riss er die Hand zurück. Sie war kochendheiß und Brandblasen bildeten sich auf Harrys Handfläche.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und räumte auch die Tür aus dem Weg. Ein Fehler wie er schnell feststellen musste. Grade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich vor einer Stichflamme in Sicherheit bringen, doch die setze auch den gesamten oberen Flur in Brand.

Hustend fluchte Harry ungehalten und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer. Es brannte lichterloh, aber er konnte erkennen, dass das Kinderbett leer war. Niemand war in dem Raum gewesen. Vorsichtig suchte Harry weiter. Dudleys Zimmertür stand offen, auch hier zündelte schon alles, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Dafür drang nun über das Knistern der Flammen und dem bedrohlichen Knarren des Betons ein Weinen an seine Ohren.

Harry wandte sich sofort seinem Zimmer zu und testete mit seiner sowieso schon verletzten Hand die Klinke. Doch die war kalt. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf, musste dabei die vor die Tür gelegte Decke beiseite schieben.

Seine Tante saß vor dem Fenster auf dem Boden. Ihr Gesicht war ziemlich verbrannt, aber sie blinzelte.

„Harry!" ihre Stimme war rau und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Der Gryffindor stürzte sofort zu ihr. „Ganz ruhig Tante Petunia. Ich hol euch hier raus. Wir finden schon einen Weg. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Seine Tante schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie stattdessen. „Wir hätten dich besser behandeln müssen. Du hast keine Schuld an dem was du bist."

Harry erstarrte. Er hatte viel erwartet, aber niemals eine Entschuldigung. Ein bedrohliches Krachen ließ ihn aber schnell wieder zur Besinnung kommen. „Entschuldige dich, wenn wir hier raus sind. Jetzt müssen wir erst dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht in Asche verwandelt werden."

Doch Tante Petunia machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Stattdessen rang sie nach Atem und ihre Augen weiteten. „Nimm… Kat… Kümmere dich… um sie und… lass sie nicht… spüren, dass… wir dir nie…. Das gegeben haben was… was du verdient hättest."

Harry konnte nicht anders als seine Tante entsetzt an zustarren und hilflos zusehen zu müssen wie sie leblos in sich zusammensackte, während das kleine Bündel auf ihrem Arm schrie wie am Spieß.

„Ich verspreche es dir. Katleen wird es bei mir gut gehen", sagte Harry leise und zog den Umhang aus, den er sich beim Verlassen des Grimmauldplatzes gegriffen hatte. Vorsichtig wickelte er das Baby darin ein und nahm sie dann auf den Arm.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du nun nicht mehr so viel schreist, so viel Luft ist da nämlich nicht", flüsterte er. Die kleine beruhigte das jedoch nicht im Mindestesten. Warum sollte es auch. Sie verstand ihn vermutlich nicht mal wirklich.

Doch darauf konnte Harry keine Rücksicht nehmen. Inzwischen begann es auch hier zu brennen und es war vermutlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles in sich zusammenfiel.

Das kleine hilflose Wesen fest an sich drückend, um es vor Rauch, Feuer und allem anderen zu schützen, trat Harry hinaus in den Flur. Es gab nur den Weg, den er gekommen war. Apparieren klappte nicht. Dumbledores Schutzzauber über dem Haus standen noch immer und wurden nun praktisch zur Falle.

Knapp entkam Harry einem Stück der Flurdecke im zweiten Stock und konnte grade noch verhindern dass er die Treppe runter stürzte. Auch die brannte schon erheblich mehr, als vorhin und irgendwie wünschte Harry sich einen Besen herbei. Doch so viel Glück hatte er kaum.

Vorsichtig taste er sich die Stufen runter, mit dem Rücken zu den Flammen. Verbrennungen waren schmerzhaft, aber in seiner Welt leicht zu heilen. Er konnte damit leben, solang der kleinen nichts geschah. Sie war alles, was er noch an Familie hatte und er würde eher sterben, als sie den Flammen zu überlassen.

Und obwohl die Treppe unter ihm gefährlich knarrte und sein Rücken sich verdammt heiß anfühlte, ebenso wie er wirklich kaum noch Luft bekam, schien es ganz gut auszusehen. Zumindest genau bis zu dem Moment wo Harry dies Gedacht hatte.

Die Stufen unter ihm brachen im selben Moment weg, wie sich auch das Apparierschild auflöste.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, zu apparieren, fest stand nur, dass er es geschafft hatte. Statt unsanft in dem Schrank zu landen, der Jahrelang sein Zimmer gewesen war, war er im Schnee vor dem Haus gelandet.

Die Todesser disapparierten gerade, ließen verletzte, und entsetzte Ordensmitglieder zurück und das Letzte was Harry von diesem Abenteuer wusste, war Remus panischer Ruf nach einem Heiler. Dann war er ohnmächtig geworden.

Flashback Ende


	16. Vorbereitungen

16. Vorbereitungen

Mit einem Seufzten tauchte Harry wieder aus seiner Vergangenheit auf und ging weiter. Vorbei an verlassenen Häusern, an Häusern in denen sich die Menschen versteckten und nichts taten um irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Vor allem hier verließen sich alle darauf, dass sich jemand anders um die Probleme kümmerte und es irgendwann wieder besser werden würde.

Und dieser Jemand würde am Ende wohl er selbst sein. So wie es die Prophezeiung verlangte. Nur er war noch nicht so weit. Sicher war er mächtig, aber dennoch fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Außerdem hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, warum er nicht schon beim letzen Mal gestorben war. Erst musste Harry dieses Rätsel lösen, ehe er es überhaupt wagte, ihn zum Kampf zu fordern.

Ruckartig blieb Harry stehen und hätte sich am liebsten in den Hintern getreten. Warum war er nur nicht eher darauf gekommen. Dumbledore kannte den Unnennbaren seit Jahren. Er war sein Lehrer gewesen und beobachtete ihn nun ebenfalls sehr eingehend. Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore wie der dunkle Lord es geschafft hatte. Oder Dumbledore hatte zumindest eine Idee. Allerdings würde er ihn nicht so einfach fragen können. Das würde viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Einen Moment grübelte Harry nach, dann seufzte er erneut, da es nur eine Möglichkeit gab. Remus. Und es würde mehr als ein Treffen nötig sein. Es müsste eine Vertrauensbasis zwischen ihnen entstehen, sie würden sich anfreunden müssen. Etwas wovor Harry Angst hatte. Wovor er sich fürchtete, seit er ein Todesser geworden war. Die Begegnung mit den Menschen die er geschätzt hatte. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall waren eine Sache. Ihnen hatte Harry zwar vertraut, aber sie waren seine Lehrer gewesen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Viele aus dem Orden kannte Harry nicht mal persönlich oder nur flüchtig, auch bei ihnen hatte er nicht wirklich ein Problem.

Aber seine Freunde, oder Rons Familie oder gar Remus war etwas völlig anderes. Vor allem Remus gegenüber würde es nicht leicht werden. Es würde ihm einiges abverlangen nicht einfach die Tarnung aufzuheben und ihn einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen. Vor allem ihn aber nie wieder gehen zu lassen.

Harry kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen um seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Er besann sich auf den Schuldigen an diesem ganzen Schlamassel und dachte sich einige nette kleine Racheaktionen für ihn aus.

Nein, sterben würde Snape nicht. Zumindest nicht wenn es nach ihm ging. Aber der Mann würde Leiden. Er würde ihn verfluchen und dafür sorgen, dass er keinen Schritt mehr tun konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen. Und Snape würde erfahren, wer ihm das angehängt hatte. Nicht James Evans oder der Todesengel. Nein. Snape würde erfahren, dass es Harry Potter gewesen war, der ihm dieses Schicksal auferlegt hatte. Snape würde erfahren, wie weit der den Jungen getrieben hatte, den er immer für unfähig gehalten hatte.

Mit grimmiger Miene ging Harry zurück zu seinem Wagen. Es galt Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er brauchte einen Trank der seinen eigenen Körpergeruch für einige Stunden unterdrückte, sonst würde Remus ihn erkennen, wenn sie sich nur die Hände reichten. Vorrausgesetzt er hatte es nicht sowieso schon.

Vermutlich aber nicht, sonst hätte Remus sicher keinen Brief geschrieben sondern höchst selbst im Büro gestanden und wusste der Himmel was veranstaltet.

Neben dem Trank musste Godric's Hollow etwas hergerichtet werden. Vor allem aber, brauchte er Schutzzauber. Mit einem Mitglied des Ordens dort von anderen Todessern gesehen zu werden, würde bedeuten, den Befehl zu bekommen sich in den Orden einzuschleichen. Etwas das er ganz sicher nicht wollte.

Und dann musste er Remus schreiben. Ihm mitteilen dass er mit einem Treffen einverstanden war. Allerdings nicht mehr diese Woche. Frühestens nächste. Immerhin war er Geschäftsmann.

Harry fuhr direkt nach Hause. Es gab mehr als genug zu tun.

„Tinker!"

Mit einem plopp erschien die Elfe vor ihm, mit einem Handtuch in der Hand.

„Was kann Tinker für den Master tun?"

„Ich möchte das du nach Godric's Hollow gehst und dort ein wenig Ordnung machst", erklärte Harry und seufzte lautlos als die Augen der Elfe anfingen zu leuchten. Es war schon länger ihr Wunsch das Chaos dort zu beseitigen.

„Nicht alles Blitzblank scheuern, Tinker. Es soll schließlich aussehen, als würde sich dort jemand verstecken, der keine Hauselfe hat. Da hat man nicht die Zeit sauber zu machen.

Du musst also etwas Staub liegen lassen. Vor allem in den Ecken. Hast du mich da verstanden?"

Harry tat das zwar Leid, aber es musste sein. Selbst wenn Tinker jetzt die Ohren hängen ließ und ein genicktes: „Ja Master", hören ließ.

„Gut. Wenn du fertig bist, darfst du für mich einkaufen gehen. Ich werde ein paar Trankzutaten brauchen. Die bringst du dann in den Grimmauldplatz 12. Und wenn du willst, darfst du da dann auch für Ordnung sorgen. Aber nichts wegwerfen. Was du für überflüssig hältst, sammelst du in einem Zimmer. Aber pass auf, das Haus ist voller Fallen."

„Ja Meister, Tinker wird alles ganz sauber machen, Meister, aber nichts wegwerfen. Sie wird alles in einem Zimmer zusammenstellen, damit Meister es sich ansehen kann."

Harry huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, bei den nun wieder strahlenden Augen der Elfe.

„Gut so. Nimm auch ein paar Lebensmittel mit, wenn du nach Godric's Hollow gehst. Aber nur wenig", bat Harry noch, ehe er sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück zog und begann seine Bücher nach einem passenden Trank zu durchsuchen, um Remus Nase zu täuschen.

-----

Und während Harry schließlich einen Trank braute und Tinker den Grimmauldplatz absolut wohnlich gestaltete, hielt man ein kleines Treffen im Büro des Schulleiters auf Hogwarts ab.

Blaise Zabini war überraschend hier aufgetaucht und hatte, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu Urteilen, schlechte Nachrichten.

„Es gab vor einer Stunde ein Treffen", erklärte der zweite Spion des Ordens dem Schulleiter und seiner Stellvertreterin. „Ein Todesser aus dem äußeren Kreis hatte genaue Informationen über das Treffen mit den Vertretern der WgTR und den Befreiern Groß Britanniens. Zeitpunkt Ort, Anwesende. Er wusste alles."

„Dann hat einer von denen also einen Spion in den Reihen", schloss Minerva McGonagall, nicht einmal halb so entsetze wie sie es vor zehn Jahren gewesen wäre. Spionage gehörte für sie inzwischen ebenso zur Tagesordnung wie das Trösten von Schülern oder das Überbringen von schlechten Nachrichten.

„Ich nehme an, Tom hat jemanden beauftragt, mich zu töten?" fragte Dumbledore jedoch ohne auf die Feststellung einzugehen. Immerhin gab es keinen anderen Schluss.

„Ja. Einen der zwei Neuen unerkannten. Die Frau soll es tun", antwortete Blaise.

„Das ist interessant. Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass Tom den Todesengel schickt", stellte Dumbledore nachdenklich fest.

„Das haben vermutlich alle, sogar er selbst. Es gab dazu aber keine Erklärung. Ich vermute, dass es etwas mit dieser Übersetzung zu tun hat. Sie scheint immens wichtig zu sein", schloss Blaise.

Dumbledore nickte und entließ seinen zweiten Spion. Blaise Arbeit war schon gefährlich genug. Er musste nicht wissen, was sie gegen diesen Überfall unternehmen wollten oder von irgendeinem Schüler hier gesehen werden.

Einen Moment herrschte noch stillschweigen und der Schulleiter dachte mit aneinandergelegten Fingerspitzen nach. Schließlich sagte er: „Minerva, ich denke wir disponieren kurzfristig um. Wenn unsere Gäste kommen, bringen Alastor und du sie zum Ausweichtreffpunkt. Ich werde dort bleiben und den Überraschungsgast erwarten."

Die stellvertretende Direktorin nickte nur. Die Frage, wer denn Albus Dumbledore unterstützen würde, ersparte sie sich. Es hatten schon viele Todesser versucht, ihn zu töten und jedem war es misslungen. Aber fast immer, wenn ihn jemand unterstützt hatte, hatte dieser sein Leben lassen müssen. Deswegen verzichtete er seit einiger Zeit darauf und jeder hier im Orden respektierte die Entscheidung, auch wenn viele sich nur zähneknirschend auch daran hielten. Jedem war bewusst, sollte Albus Dumbledore sterben, würde das auch das Ende jeden Widerstands sein.

„Ich werde alles vorbereiten lassen", sagte sie und verließ das Büro und ließ den alten Mann damit mit einem weiteren Problem allein. Einem ganz persönlichen Problem, dass sich mit dem Brief von James Evans aufgetan hatte.

Sicherlich war Albus erleichtert, dass Evans einem Treffen zustimmte und auch den Besuch von Godric's Hollow gestattete. Sie hatten so die Chance Hinweise auf Harry zu finden. Vielleicht schaffte Remus es auch, Evans zum reden zu bringen, so fern der etwas wusste.

Und genau das machte Albus sorgen. Wenn er mit seiner wagen Ahnung richtig lag, wusste Evans weit mehr über Harry als irgendwer sonst aus dem Orden es auch nur ahnte.

Ihm selbst war es erst auch nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen bewusst geworden. Die Ähnlichkeit in der Duelltechnik. Harry hatte immer mehr auf seine Reflexe und seinen Angriffszauber vertraut, als auf seine Abwehrzauber.

James Evans tat es nicht anders.

Hinter Harrys Zaubern steckte immer ein ungeheures Potential. Die Magie die in Harry steckte war nicht zu verachten und keinesfalls zu unterschätzen, selbst wenn er sie nie benutzt hatte, aus Mangel an dem Wissen wie es ging.

Gleiches war ihm bei Evans aufgefallen nur das er sich wohl bewusst zurück genommen hatte. Er hatte seine wahren Kräfte nicht einsetzen wollen.

Zudem waren die sowohl Harry als auch Evans gleichermaßen findig wie auch mutig. Der Trick mit dem Benzin war klug gewesen und der Wille einem alten Mann zu helfen, von dem wohl jeder wusste, dass Tom Riddle grade diesen lieber gestern als morgen tot sehen würde, zeugte von großem Mut. Immerhin setzte er damit sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel.

Und nicht zuletzt die Tatsache das Evans kein einziges Mal nach dem Weg gefragt hatte. Er hatte absolut zielsicher den Krankenflügel gefunden. Etwas das nur Bewohner des Schlosses schafften. Für alle anderen waren allein schon die sich bewegenden Treppen wie ein Irrgarten.

All das sprach eindeutig dafür, dass James Evans und Harry Potter ein und dieselbe Person waren.

Es würde erklären, warum Evans Harrys gesamten Besitz bekommen hatte. Der perfekte Weg um sicher zu stellen, dass alles in der Hand des Besitzers blieb.

Es erklärte warum der Tarnumhang und das Album so stark nach Harry rochen. Wie Remus gesagt hatte, Harry lag eine Menge an diesem Umhang. Er hätte ihn nie verschenkt oder ohne triftigen Grund weggegeben. Allerdings wusste Harry auch, dass er bei Remus in guten Händen war und der ihn hüten würde, wie seinen Augapfel.

Dann war da noch die Geschichte mit dem Einschmuggeln bei Grunnings. Unter diesen Umständen war es klar, dass Hermine keine Chance gehabt hatte. Harry hatte sie sicher schon bei der ersten Beschreibung seiner Sekretärin erkannt. Deswegen war er auch so zielstrebig auf sie zugekommen. Nur Harry hatte offensichtlich keine Informationen darüber gehabt, dass Ron und Hermine inzwischen verheiratet waren.

Aber es gab auch einiges was dagegen sprach, ganz zu schweigen von den Fragen, die dadurch aufgeworfen wurden.

Wenn die beiden wirklich dieselbe Person waren, woher nahm Harry die Informationen?

Wie hatte Harry es geschafft, sich zu schützen nach der Rettung auf dieser Landstraße?

War er wirklich ein Todesser? Wagte Harry das absolute Spiel mit dem Feuer und tanzte unter dem Deckmantel einer neuen Identität vor Toms Nase herum?

Warum war her überhaupt weggelaufen? Wieso reagierte er so seltsam auf Remus? Er schien sich furchtbar erschrocken zu haben ihn zu sehen. Wieso das alles?

Albus Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Harry, warum musst du einem alten Mann so viele Rätsel auferlegen? Was hat dich nur so weit von den Menschen weggetrieben denen du einmal vertraust hast und die du geliebt hast?"

Er hatte keineswegs vor Remus seine Vermutungen mitzuteilen. Nein, er würde sie niemandem mitteilen. Nicht ehe er sich nicht selbst von der Wahrheit hatte überzeugen können und auch die Hintergründe kannte.

Wenn James Evans wirklich Harry Potter war, war dass ein gefährliches Spiel und war Evans auch ein Todesser war es noch gefährlicher. Er würde nicht Harrys Leben gefährden indem er irgendwem zu viel erzählte. Remus gab sich stark, aber diese Information würde ihn sicherlich jede Selbstbeherrschung kosten.

Alles was Albus übrig blieb zu tun, war Remus eindringlich zu warnen und dann zu hoffen, dass er Recht hatte und Harry tief im inneren immer noch auf ihrer Seite stand und nicht zu etwas gezwungen wurde, dass er nicht wollte.

-----

Die Nacht war angenehm warm, was allerdings kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, dass es schon bald Juni sein würde. Harry schlich, verborgen unter einem Tarnzauber zu dem Versteck, wo das anberaumte Treffen eigentlich stattfinden sollte. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er hier eigentlich nichts verloren, aber es war die Gelegenheit zu erfahren ob Blaise ein Spion war. Snape war auf dem Treffen nicht dabei gewesen, dessen war er sich sicher. Die hagere Gestalt des Zaubertränkelehrers würde Harry unter jeder Robe erkennen. Wenn der Orden also Cho erwartete, musste die Info über Blaise gekommen sein. Oder es war zumindest sehr wahrscheinlich.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis zwei Gestalten auftauchten. Sie waren zusammen appariert und eine von ihnen wankte besorgniserregend, was ihn eindeutig als Muggel identifizierte. Es war bekannt, dass sie ein paar Probleme mit dieser Art des Reisens hatten.

Zielstrebig verschwanden die beiden schließlich ins Haus nur um zwei Minuten später wieder hinaus zu kommen, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall und Alastor Moody. Es gab nur noch einen kurzen Austausch zwischen ihnen, dann verschwanden sie mit einem leisen Plopp.

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig. Das Treffen war gerettet, oder zumindest die Beteiligen in Sicherheit gebracht und Harry hegte keine Zweifel daran, dass Dumbledore dafür sorgen würde, dass der Spion gefunden und entfernt wurde. Was mit dem Rest des Widerstands geschah, würde dagegen abzuwarten sein.

Doch das lag in der Zukunft. Erst mal spielte die Musik jedoch weiter in der Gegenwart, denn es war ja noch lange nicht ausgestanden. Der Mordauftrag blieb und auch wenn im Haus Licht brannte, wusste Harry nicht ob noch jemand da war, geschweige denn wer oder wie viele.

Sicher hatte er auch schon von Dumbledores Eigenart gehört sich den Duellen um sein Leben immer allein zu stellen. Harry befand das zwar als töricht, andererseits plante er, den dunklen Lord auch allein zu stellen. Er würde auch niemanden dabei haben wollen, wenn es zum letzten Kampf kam.

Er würde wohl abwarten müssen, doch das Ende würde wohl schlecht für Cho ausgehen.

Wenn Dumbledore es dieses Mal vorgezogen hatte nicht aufzutauchen und auch sonst keiner da war, würde Cho unverrichteter Dinge gehen müssen. Gut, das war dann kaum ihre Schuld, würde dem Lord aber nicht gefallen.

Schlimmer würde die Strafe allerdings ausfallen, wenn Cho vor Dumbledore oder auch anderen Gegnern floh weil sie ihnen unterlegen war. Feigheit tolerierte der Unnennbare nicht, ebenso wenig wie ein Versagen.

Und dann war ja auch noch die Frage, ob Dumbledore sie überhaupt entkommen ließ. Der alte Mann hatte in den Jahren sicherlich noch dazu gelernt, doch sein Glaube an das Gute im Menschen war ungebrochen.

Nur eines stand für Harry fest. Cho würde es nicht leicht haben. Sicher war sie eine gute Duellantin. Sie hatte in den Jahren viel gelernt und sich weiter entwickelt. Doch Dumbledore hatte weitaus mehr Erfahrung und er konnte sowohl magisch als auch vom Wissen her aus einem großen Potential schöpfen. Das machte es bei weitem wieder wett, dass inzwischen die Folgen seines Alters zu spüren bekam. Allein die Tatsache, dass der dunkle Lord sich nach wie vor nicht selbst einem Duell mit Albus Dumbledore stellte, zeigte dies schon deutlich. Er verfütterte lieber seine Todesser an Dumbledore und strafte sie für ihr Versagen ab.

Tief im inneren fürchtete Harry sich vor dem Tag, an dem er es sein würde, den man verfüttern wollte und würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Dumbledore das Wasser reichen konnte. Durch seine Reisen, war sein Wissen groß, aber ob das für Dumbledore reichte? Er konnte, wenn er wollte auf ein beachtliches Potential zurückgreifen, aber seine Kontrolle darüber war mangelhaft. Er besaß den Vorteil dass er sich nicht scheute, alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel einzusetzen, nur würde er es wirklich fertig bringen Dumbledore zu töten?

Harry seufzte leise. Fragen über Fragen die er nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte. Außerdem galt es sich zu konzentrieren. Cho tauchte auf und nun würde sich zeigen müssen, ob sie auflief oder tatsächlich erwartet wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment drängte sich Harry jedoch eine weitere Frage auf, was sollte er tun, wenn Cho wieder erwartend doch dabei war zu gewinnen? Sollte er dann eingreifen oder dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen?

Harry verfluchte sein Leben, im selben Moment wie Flüche aus dem Haus stoben und ein beeindruckendes Duell begann. Es war offensichtlich das Cho sich auf ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet hatte und diese machte sie nicht mal schlecht, doch Harry hatte den Schulleiter schon häufig genug in Aktion gesehen und wusste, dass Dumbledore noch nicht wirklich seine wahre Macht demonstrierte.

Sämtliche Magie wurde wortlos eingesetzt und die Luft knisterte vor Magie. Mächtige Flüche wechselten sie Seiten, und brillante Kunststücke der Zauberkunst. Cho versuchte Dumbledore mit einer Feuerwand zu umschließen, doch er hüllte sich selbst in eine Wasserkugel, so dass ihm nichts geschah abgesehen von ein paar feuchten Kleidern. Dumbledore seinerseits versuchte es mit aus dem Boden wachsenden Pflanzen, denen Cho zunächst mit Schneidzaubern zu Leibe rückte, ehe sie sie zu Asche verbrannte. Nebenbei bemühte sich der Schulleiter aber auch seine Gegnerin zur Aufgabe zu überreden. Versprach ihr Schutz vor dem Unnennbaren, versicherte ihr, zu wissen, dass dies nicht freiwillig geschah.

Cho aber reagierte nicht weiter darauf, ließ sich nicht von den Worten einwickeln, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Die Flüche wurden immer dunkler und heftiger. Cho ließ dem alten Mann tatsächlich keine andere Wahl als auch zu härteren Mitteln zu greifen. Cho wurde dabei einige Male verletzt und ebenso wie Dumbledore war Harry erstaunt über ihren Willen immer wieder aufzustehen.

Nach über einer Stunde war sie kaum noch in der Lage aufrecht zu stehen oder ihren Stab ruhig zu halten, doch sie gab nicht auf. Sie warf ihm immer wieder Flüche entgegen oder Blocke, die von ihm kamen, wenn auch mehr schlecht als Recht. Die Strafe die sie erwartete würde ein langsamer und qualvoller Tod sein. Beinahe jeden hatte dieses Schicksal ereilt, der an Dumbledore gescheitert war.

Harry seufzte als Cho es zum wiederholten Male mit dem Todesfluch versuchte. Sie schien Dumbledore wirklich soweit provozieren zu wollen, dass er sie tötete. Harry zweifelte aber ernsthaft daran, dass ihr das gelang. Sicherlich war der Alte man in der Lage diesen Fluch zu sprechen, doch zwischen beherrschen und ausführen, lagen gerade bei Albus Dumbledore Welten.

Einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen und verfluchte sein Gewissen und sein zu weiches Herz. Aus seinem Versteck heraus hob er seinen Stab. Einen Moment lang richtete er ihn auf Dumbledore. Einen Moment lang dachte er wie ein Todesser.

Dumbledore war mit Cho befasst, er würde ihn von hier aus ohne große Schwierigkeiten erledigen können. Er würde grenzenlosen Ruhm ernten. Dieser Mord würde ihn weit nach vorn bringen.

Doch Harry war kein Todesser. Er trug vielleicht das Mal auf dem Arm, aber er war nicht wirklich mit dem Herzen dabei. Alles wofür die Todesser kämpften, hatte für ihn keinerlei Bedeutung. Seine Ziele lagen im Grunde in der entgegengesetzten Richtung.

„Werde glücklich auf der anderen Seite und sag meinen Eltern und Sirius, dass ich das alles tue, um mein Schicksal zu erfüllen", flüsterte Harry und straffte sich. Kurz darauf schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz auf Cho zu.

Wie eine Salzsäule stand sie da und Dumbledores Versuch sie zu retten, kam zu spät. Der Todesfluch warf sie ein Stück nach hinten.


	17. Der Beginn einer harten Zeit

(…)

Einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen und verfluchte sein Gewissen und sein zu weiches Herz. Aus seinem Versteck heraus hob er seinen Stab. Einen Moment lang richtete er ihn auf Dumbledore. Einen Moment lang dachte er wie ein Todesser.

Dumbledore war mit Cho befasst, er würde ihn von hier aus ohne große Schwierigkeiten erledigen können. Er würde grenzenlosen Ruhm ernten. Dieser Mord würde ihn weit nach vorn bringen.

Doch Harry war kein Todesser. Er trug vielleicht das Mal auf dem Arm, aber er war nicht wirklich mit dem Herzen dabei. Alles wofür die Todesser kämpften, hatte für ihn keinerlei Bedeutung. Seine Ziele lagen im Grunde in der entgegengesetzten Richtung.

„Werde glücklich auf der anderen Seite und sag meinen Eltern und Sirius, dass ich das alles tue, um mein Schicksal zu erfüllen", flüsterte Harry und straffte sich. Kurz darauf schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz auf Cho zu.

Wie eine Salzsäule stand sie da und Dumbledores Versuch sie zu retten, kam zu spät. Der Todesfluch warf sie ein Stück nach hinten.

Der Beginn einer harten Zeit

Harry beobachtete noch einen Moment lang wie Dumbledore auf die junge Frau zueilte, dann disapparierte er. Der Unnennbare würde sicherlich bald von Chos Tod erfahren, ebenso wie von dem Verrat. Ersteres würde dem Unnennbaren sicherlich auch zu denken geben, denn Dumbledore war kein Mann der jemanden ermordete.

Was Harry nicht wusste, Dumbledore hatte ihn gesehen. Genauer gesagt hatte der alte Mann den Umhang mit der markanten Flügelzeichnung entdeckt, kurz bevor der Träger nahezu lautlos verschwunden war.

Allerdings würde er es niemandem erzählen. Das was er gesehen hatte, war schließlich absolut absurd. Dennoch zweifele Albus Dumbledore nicht an seinen Augen, er zweifelte eher daran, dass das tun des meistgefürchteten Todessers ein Befehl von Tom Riddle gewesen war. Der zog es nämlich, massives Versagen selbst grausam zu bestrafen. Und die nicht Umsetzung eines Mordauftrages an ihm gehörte definitiv dazu.

Es musste also einen Grund geben, warum der Todesengel eingegriffen hatte ohne nicht auch ihn anzugreifen und solang dieser Grund noch im Schatten lag, würde es niemand erfahren. Schließlich konnte es sein, dass sie sonst jemanden in Gefahr brachten, der sich als Verbündeter nützlich erweisen könnte, so seltsam das auch im ersten Moment auch klang.

---

Es sollte keine zwei Tage dauern, bis der Ruf des dunklen Lords kam. Deutlich spürbar von Wut geprägt. Deswegen verlor Harry auch keine Zeit. Er ließ schnell die Pergamentrolle verschwinden und schloss nur die Passwortgeschütze Übersetzung. In seine Wohnung kam sowieso keiner rein, wenn er nicht da war.

Dieses Mal fand das Treffen auf einem alten Fabrikgelände statt. Harry begrüßte den Unnennbaren standesgemäß und zog sich dann an seinen Platz zurück. Das der dunkle Lord sich nicht für den Vorschritt in der Übersetzung interessierte, war ein deutliches Zeichen für seine Wut, ebenso wie die Magie, die die Luft zum Knistern brachte.

Drei Minuten später waren alle anwesend. Einzig Chos Platz blieb leer, ein Zeichen, dass unter einer dieser Masken sowohl Severus Snape als auch Blaise Zabini zu finden waren. Ein Umstand das bei Harry Interesse auslöste, während die anderen vermutlich ihre Gedanken daran verschwendeten sich zu Fragen, wo Dumbledores Attentäter war und was diese neben ihrem Versagen noch getan hatte, um die Wut des Lords dermaßen zu schüren.

„Wir haben einen Verräter unter uns", begann der Unnennbare mit eisiger Stimme und ohne Umschweife. „Irgendwer hat diesem muggelliebhaber Dumbledore und seinem blutsverräterischem Gefolge verraten, dass ein Angriff geplant war.

Außerdem hat irgendwer es gewagt einen meiner Gefolgsleute zu töten. Der Leichnam der Attentäterin und ihre Familie wurden gestern vom Orden des Phönix außer Landes gebracht."

Die Stimme des Lords bebte vor unterdrückter Wut und während er sprach hatte der auch seinen Zauberstab gezogen und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern, so dass leise knisternd Funken daraus hervor stoben.

Im Kreis der Todesser war es inzwischen so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Ich dulde es nicht, wenn einer meiner Anhänger von jemand anderem getötet wird, außer mir selbst", zischte der dunkle Lord, kaum noch verständlich für alle. „Aber noch weniger dulde ich einen Verräter in meinen Reihen."

Nun wurde jeder irgendwie nervös, denn jeder wusste, dass die Wut ihres Herren kaum eine Grenze kannte. Niemand wollte freiwillig Ziel dieser Wut werden.

Harry konzentrierte sich und ließ seinen Blick wandern. Wer war besonders nervös? Wer könnte der Verräter sein? Hinter welcher der Masken verbarg sich das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini?

Es gab hier einige sehr nervöse Todesser. Der innerste Kreis hatte sich in den letzen Jahren stark gewandelt. Einige Todesser, deren Namen Harry gekannt hatte, waren gefangen worden, viele davon auch sofort hingerichtet.

So hatten auch die Lestranges-Brüder ihren Tod gefunden, ebenso wie Crabbe und Goyle senior und Macnair. Wurmschwanz war auch schon lange tot, wie wusste er nicht und er hatte es auch nicht gewagt zu erforschen. Er hatte sich damit begnügt, dass es so war, selbst wenn er es bedauerte, nicht selbst der Täter gewesen zu sein.

Während der Lord selbst begann den Kreis abzuschreiten, entdeckte Harry einen Todesser nicht weit von sich, der sich offensichtlich verzweifelt um Ruhe bemühte. Er atmete tief ein und aus, bemüht darum keinen Lärm dabei zu machen.

Dabei rieb er die Daumen seiner Hände gegen die Zeigefinger. Eine Geste die Harry zum Lächeln brachte. Das war Blaise Zabini. Es war eine entsetzliche Angewohnheit, so mit den Händen zu spielen. Er hatte den gleichaltrigen schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass ihn das durchaus einmal verraten könnte, doch offenbar hatte er sich den Rat wirklich nicht zu Herzen genommen. Zu Harrys Glück, musste man nun sagen.

Es war zu Schade, das sie zu ungünstig zueinander standen, um ein wenig Legilimentik anzuwenden. Gern hätte Harry versucht genauer heraus zu finden, ob sein Verdacht nahe lag, doch daraus würde so nichts werden. Er würde vorerst auf sein Glück vertrauen müssen, dass er Recht hatte und er würde Zabini wohl den Hintern retten müssen. Offensichtlich hatte der sich mit seinem Verrat nämlich etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, ohne vorher sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht aufflog.

Kurz ließ Harry seinen Blick schweifen. Der Lord sah jedem seiner Anhänger in die Augen. Bei einigen länger, bei anderen nicht so lang. Hier und da zischte er jemandem etwas zu, von anderen ließ er Wortlos wieder ab.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und dachte sich ein Szenario aus, dann suchte er sich einen der Todesser ihm gegenüber aus. Vorzugsweise jemandem, dessen Augen er erkennen konnte. Schließlich und Endlich stellte er ihn unter den Imperius und nutzte diese Mentale Verbindung, um seine Version des Verrats in das Gedächtnis des anderen zu platzieren. Es würde nicht lange halten. Das menschliche Gehirn war zu Komplex aufgebaut, um der Täuschung durch einen doch so Relativ einfachen Zauber, lange zu erliegen. Aber die Zeit würde reichen, um den dunklen Lord von der Schuld des Todessers zu überzeugen, egal was dieser sagen würde. Für eine richtige Gedächtnisveränderung fehlte Harry an dieser Stelle einfach die Zeit.

Und es klappte tatsächlich. Der Unnennbare sah den Todesser nur kurz an, ging zwei Schritte weiter ehe er herum fuhr und seinen Stab, auf den Todesser richtete.

„Du!" zischte er.

„I… ich?" stammelte der gemeinte und fand sich im nächsten Moment auf den Knien wieder.

„Ich habe es in deinem Geist gesehen. Du hast diesem Verliebten Muggelnarren alles verraten."

„Nie… niemals, my Lord", stammelte der Todesser und wandte sich im nächsten Moment unter dem Cruciatus.

---

Remus konnte wahrlich nicht behaupten die Ruhe selbst zu sein, als er sich auf den Weg nach Godric's Hollow machte. Eher im Gegenteil. Er machte sich über alles mögliche Gedanken.

Was sollte er tun, wenn Evans wirklich ein Todesser war? Würde er sich wirklich gegen ihn oder gar noch mehr Angreifer zur Wehr setzen können? Würde er sich gegen die Erinnerungen zur Wehr setzen können, die ihn dort erwarteten? Und vor allem, was sollte er tun, wenn er Harry begegnete?

Darüber hatte er einige Zeit nachgedacht und er schwankte noch immer hin und her. Auf der einen Seite würde er ihm liebend gern eine Ohrfeige geben. Vermutlich sogar mehr als eine. Auf der anderen Seite sehnte er sich nur danach Harry in den Arm zu nehmen und nie wieder gehen zu lassen.

Am Ende würde er vermutlich einfach nur dastehen und ihn ansehen, vielleicht auch nach dem Warum fragen, sollte er sich soweit noch im Griff haben.

Doch das war auch nicht das einzige an was Remus denken musste. Er dachte auch an die Warnung von Dumbledore. Der hatte Remus nämlich eindringlich gebeten vorsichtig zu sein, nur dann Fragen zu stellen, wenn er sich absolut sicher war, Evans damit nicht zu verärgern oder die ganze Situation auf andere Weise zum Eskalieren zu bringen.

Und dann hatte er gerade eben noch gehört, dass es vermutlich einen weiteren Verbündeten unter den Todessern gab. Irgendwer hatte Marcus Flint als jeden Informanten hingestellt, der den Überfall an sie verraten hatte.

Blaise konnte nicht zu sagen, wer es gewesen war, warum und was derjenige dafür verlangte, er hatte aber deutlich gemacht in nächster Zeit erst mal nichts mehr weiter zu geben. Voldemort war extrem aufgebracht gewesen, hatte sogar Flints Familie hingerichtet. Das Spiel war ihm im Moment einfach zu heiß.

Remus konnte das durchaus verstehen. Auch Severus hatte schon einige Male dicht davor gestanden abzustürzen und war vorsichtiger geworden und Dumbledore respektierte dies. Dem Schulleiter waren seine Spione überaus wichtig. Ohne sie würden alle auf verlorenem Posten stehen.

Kurz vor der Allee, die zu dem Haus seiner ehemaligen Freunde führte, hielt Remus noch einmal inne. Er sammelte sich und seine Konzentration. Er brauchte gleich seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Der kleinste Fehler konnte alles zu Nichte machen, im schlimmsten Fall sein Leben kosten. Dennoch schlich sich ein leises lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Er musste sich daran erinnern, wie er mit Sirius diesen Weg entlang gerannt war, als James ihnen die Nachricht von Harrys Geburt hatte zukommen lassen. Sirius hatte sich tatsächlich mitten auf der Straße verwandelt.

Kurz nach dem Einzug hier, hatten James, Sirius, Peter und er diesen Weg genommen, beladen mit unzähligen Tapetenrollen, Farbeimern und sonstigem Werkzeug, weil Lily darauf bestanden hatte, dass das Haus nach Muggelart renoviert werden sollte.

Er war aber diesen Weg auch schon nur mit James gegen. Hatte Harrys Vater stützen müssen, weil dieser bei einem Kampf verletzt worden war.

Doch bei all diesen Gelegenheiten, hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er diesen Weg einmal ganz allein gehen würde, mit dem Wissen, dass da niemand mehr war, der auf ihn wartete. Der ihn mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung oder auch besorgten Blicken empfangen würde. In seiner Vorstellung hatte es nie ein Leben ohne seine besten Freunde gegeben.

Mit aller Macht zwang Remus sich zurück in die Gegenwart. Schnell wischte er sich die aufkommenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht und rief sich stumm zur Ordnung. Das hier war wichtig. Wichtig für den Orden, aber vor allem wichtig für ihn.

Hochkonzentriert die gesamte Umgebung im Auge behaltend ging er weiter. Jeden Gedanken an seine Freunde verbot er sich, bis das Haus in sein Blickfeld kam. Einen Moment lang glaubte er Harry dort stehen zu sehen, doch schon als er zwei Schritte weiter gegangen war, muss er seinen Puls wieder zur Ruhe zwingen. Die Sonne hatte sich zwar wirklich in Brillengläsern gespiegelt, aber nur in den Gläsern einer Sonnenbrille die James Evans trug.

Remus sah sich kurz um, ging sicher, dass niemand sonst auf der Straße war, dann ließ er den Tarnumhang von den Schultern rutschten. Er wusste, ebenso gut wie die Todesser, das niemand aus dem Fester sah, oder jene die es taten, alles was sie sahen sofort wieder vergaßen um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Harry atmete möglichst unauffällig tief durch, um seinen Puls zu beruhigen. Remus' Auftauchen hatte den nämlich in die Höhe gejagt, genau so wie vor vielen Abenden auf dem Parkplatz. In ihm baute sich der Drang auf, seinem Verlobten einfach um den Hals zu fallen und ihn zu küssen. Sich an ihn zu klammern ihm zu sagen, wie Leid ihm alles tat und ihn um Verzeihung anzubetteln.

Es kostete Harry einige Mühe diesen Drang nieder zu kämpfen, aber er schaffte es und als Remus ihn erreicht hatte, war seine Begrüßung ebenso höflich und ruhig als hätte er einen Geschäftspartner vor sich.

Remus schenkte dem Mann auch ein leichtes, wenn auch etwas zögerliches Lächeln. „Ich muss mich wohl bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen, mir meinen absonderlichen Wunsch zu erfüllen, Mr. Evans. Sie sind doch ein vielbeschäftigter Mann."

„Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, nachdem ich so schroff zu ihnen war, Mr. Lupin. Jeder von uns kämpft schließlich mit seinen Dämonen und ich weiß, wie schwer es sein kann, diese zu besiegen", sagte Harry. „Wollen wir vielleicht rein gehen?"

Remus nickte leicht, wunderte sich dann aber darüber, dass der Mann ihm die Hand hinhielt.

„Ich war gezwungen auf eine nicht ganz konventionelle Art dafür zu sorgen, dass wir ungestört sind, dass Haus aber nicht einfach verschwindet. Die Schilde können nur überwunden werden, wenn ich sie aus freien Stücken und ohne mentale Kontrolle führe", erklärte Harry.

Remus nickte ehrlich anerkennend. Evans musste ein begabter Zauberer sein, so etwas zu Stande zu bringen. Dann aber reichte er ihm die Hand und folgte ihm auf das Grundstück.

Das gemütliche Einfamilienhaus bot ein erschreckendes Bild. Die einst helle Fassade war grau und schmutzig. Von den dunklen Fensterläden blätterte die Farbe und der Garten war verwüstet. Außerdem klaffte ein großes Loch in einer der Wände im ersten Stock. Dort war einmal Harrys Zimmer gewesen. Sirius hatte ihm berichtet, was er in jener Helloweennacht hier vorgefunden hatte, aber Worte konnten bei weitem nicht dass erfassen, was der Anblick auslöste.

„Merlin", flüsterte Remus und musste wirklich alle Kraft aufbringen, um nicht auf der Stelle umzukehren.


	18. Eine harte Probe

So... heute mal wieder mit Vorwort.

Ich danke allen Reviewern zum letzen Kapitel und wünsche ihnen und auch den Schwarzleern ein schönes Osterfest.

vielleicht bringt mir der ein oder andere ja ein osterei in form eines Reivews vorbei?

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Eure Imo

**18. Eine harte Probe **

Harry gab es einen Stich ins Herz, als er beobachtete, wie Remus bei dem Anblick des Hauses kreideweiß wurde. Offenbar hatte er nach Peters Tod nicht die Chance genutzt sich selbst ein Bild von der Zerstörung zu machen. Nun, wenn Harry es recht bedachte, hätte er es auch nicht getan. Nicht in Remus Situation. Er war ja selbst auch erst nach seiner Rückkehr nach England das erste Mal hier gewesen. Und selbst damals hatte er noch einige Wochen gezögert, ehe er es wirklich gewagt hatte. Zu groß war die Angst vor Erinnerungen gewesen, die sich mit gerade mal einem Jahr in sein Unterbewusstsein gebrannt hatten.

Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Remus Schulter. „Wollen sie sich das wirklich antun?"

Remus schluckte trocken. Es wäre so einfach jetzt nein zu sagen. Es wäre so leicht, umdrehen und zu verschwinden. Zu fliehen vor den Erinnerungen, die ihn hier erwarteten und dem Anblick den Sirius ertragen musste, als er in jener Halloweennacht hier her kam. Gut… es würde nicht mehr ganz so schlimm sein, immerhin waren James und Lily schon lange beerdigt, aber er hatte genug Phantasie um sich vorstellen zu können, was Sirius hier vorgefunden hatte.

Doch wenn er jetzt ging, würde er vielleicht niemals die Wahrheit erfahren. Er würde nie rausfinden, ob Harry sich hier versteckte oder irgendwann einmal versteckt hatte.

Remus brachte dennoch nur ein leichtes Nicken zu Stande. Er hatte Angst davor, dass ihm die Stimme versagen würde und diese Blöße würde er sich nicht vor einem Fremden geben.

Langsam ging Remus weiter, sein Blick blieb einen Moment an den blühenden Rosensträuchern vor dem Haus hängen und einen Moment lang glaubte er Lily dort stehen zu sehen, wie sie ein paar besonders schöne Blüten aussuchte, um sie in einer Vase ins Wohnzimmer zu stellen.

„Die Gelben waren ihre Liebsten", flüsterte Remus gedankenverloren.

Harry biss sich möglichst unauffällig auf die Zunge. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Er hatte sich die letzte Woche nur damit auseinandergesetzt auf Remus zu treffen. Nicht einen Gedanken hatte er daran verschwendet, dass er Heute auch Details aus dem Leben seiner Eltern erfahren würde.

Sicher hatte er mit ihrem Tod abgeschlossen. Er hatte praktisch keine Erinnerungen an sie und somit hatte ihr Tod ihn auch am wenigsten belastet. Es war nur ein Teil seines Reifeprozesses im Kloster gewesen, sich auch mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Doch das hieß nicht, dass es ihn nicht berührte, wenn er etwas über sieh erfuhr. Er merkte genau wie die Neugier sich in sein Bewusstsein schlich und er begierig darauf wurde mehr zu erfahren. Die Sehnsucht, seine Eltern kennen zu lernen und sei es auch nur durch ein paar Nebensächlichkeiten, war da und sie war groß. Nur sein Verstand hielt ihn davon ab neugierige Fragen zu stellen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, sich damit sofort selbst zu verraten.

Inzwischen hatten sie das Haus betreten. Harry hatte nichts am Zustand des Hauses verändert. Die Tür war aus den Angeln gesprengt und lag im Flur, es gab einige wenige Kampfspuren, ansonsten war alles unversehrt. Abgesehen von dem Staub der überall noch zu finden war. Tinker hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.

Remus' Blick blieb einen Moment lang an den Schäden in der Wand hängen. Hier hatte Sirius James gefunden. Tod. Niedergestreckt vom Avada Kedavra. Leicht fingen seine Hände an zu zittern. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er seinem besten Freund nicht erzählt hatte, wen er als Verräter in Verdacht hatte. James hätte ihn und Sirius an einen Tisch gebracht. Ganz sicher. Seine Freunde waren für James Potter das Wichtigste. Misstrauen unter ihnen hätte er nicht geduldet. Er hätte sie dazu gezwungen miteinander zu reden und vielleicht… vielleicht wären die dann darauf gekommen, wer der Spion war. Vielleicht hätten sie zusammen erkannt, wer für all die seltsamen Geschehnisse in James' Umfeld verantwortlich war.

„Es ist so ungerecht", murmelte Remus. „Sie hatten ihr Leben noch vor sich. Sie waren doch erst einundzwanzig Jahre alt."

Harry verkniff sich ein Seufzten. „Selten ist das Leben gerecht", sagte er leise. „Vor allem im Krieg. Er rafft so viele unschuldige Menschen dahin."

„Harry hätte sie so sehr gebraucht", flüsterte Remus. „Bei allem was er durchmachen musste, hätte er sie so dringend gebraucht."

Harry vergrub die Fingernägel der rechten Hand in den Handballen, um sich selbst zur Ruhe zu zwingen und sich daran zu erinnern nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Doch er wollte Remus irgendwie trösten. Zumindest ein wenig.

„So wie ich Harry kennen lernen durfte, hat er sein Leben auch ohne die Liebe seiner Eltern gut gemeistert. Seine Freunde waren fast immer für ihn da, wenn er sie brauchte und sie haben ihm immer geholfen und ihn unterstützt."

„Und trotzdem ist er weggelaufen", murmelte Remus und Harry entging nicht die Wut die dabei in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Er ist weggelaufen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hat. Er hat es mir nie erzählt, aber… ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er sie schützen wollte", sagte Harry zögernd. „Wenn er wusste, was ihm bevor stand, wollte er sie vielleicht davor bewahren, es mit ansehen zu müssen. Immerhin standen vor allem sie beide sich sehr nahe."

Harry hasste sich jetzt schon selbst und er hatte sich das hier wirklich einfacher vorgestellt. Und Merlin sollte dafür sorgen, dass nach diesem Treffen ihm niemand über den Weg lief und ihn provozierte, ansonsten würde es Tote geben. Denn die Wut, die gerade in ihm tobte, war wirklich nur schwer im Griff zu halten. Sein Racheplan an Severus Snape war auf dem besten Wege sich um etliche Punkte zu erweitern, denn sollten diese Lügen jemals auffliegen, würde Remus nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden. Soviel stand fest.

Remus sagte nichts dazu. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er darauf hätte sagen sollen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es so gewesen war. Die Frage war nur, warum kam Harry jetzt nicht zurück. Offenbar hatte er es ja geschafft, sich auch dieses Mal durchzubeißen.

Versonnen wanderte sein Blick die Treppe hinauf. Dort war Harrys Kinderzimmer gewesen.

Harry folgte Remus, während ihm mulmig wurde. Sein Kinderzimmer löste bei ihm Beklemmungen aus, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er war nur ein einziges Mal drin gewesen. Damals als er das erste Mal hier gewesen war. Seitdem hatte er es vermieden, dorthin zu gehen.

Die Sonne viel durch das Loch in der Wand, die himmelblauen Tapeten mit den sich bewegenden Flugzeugen, schälten sich von Selbigen. Der Boden war feucht und durchweicht. Nur die weiße Kommode und der Wickeltisch waren, abgesehen von Wasserflecken vollkommen unversehrt. Unter den Brocken der Wand und einem Teil der Zimmerdecke lagen die Trümmer eines Kinderbettchens.

Remus sackte urplötzlich auf die Knie, was Harry einen heftigen Schrecken verpasste. Sofort war er bei ihm, um ihm zu helfen, musste aber dann erkennen, dass wohl nur dieser Anblick Remus den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als Remus behutsam über den Rücken zu streichen. So unpassend das in dieser Situation auch sein mochte und so verräterisch das auch war, er konnte Remus einfach nicht Leiden sehen.

Minutenlang saßen sie beide so da, bis Remus sich gefangen wieder hatte. „Sie müssen mich für ein Weichei halten", sagte er dann unvermittelt und sah Harry an.

Der zwang sich nur zu einem milden Lächeln, auch wenn er Remus liebend gern fest ans ich gedrückt hätte. „Nein. Nachdem was ich weiß, haben sie schon unendlich viel Leid ertragen müssen und jeder Mensch hat irgendwo seine Grenze."

„Hat… hat Harry ihnen so viel über mich erzählt?" fragte Remus leise.

„Nun… so viel nun auch wieder nicht", erklärte Harry ausweichend, sich selbst dafür verfluchend, dass er nicht einfach den Mund halten konnte. Zudem sah Remus ihn nun irgendwie abwartend und auch neugierig an. Kein Wunder, er an Remus' Stelle hätte auch wissen, wollen, was ein Fremder alles über ihn wusste.

„Harry hat mir erzählt, dass sie mit seinen Eltern befreundet waren und dass sie sich sehr geliebt haben, trotz ihrer Krankheit", begann Harry. Er musste sich wirklich sehr darauf konzentrieren, von sich in der dritten Person zu sprechen. Mehr als sonst.

„Hat er… er nie erwähnt warum er, weggegangen ist?" fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. Er hat kein Wort darüber verloren und ich wollte ihn auch nicht dazu drängen und viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht über sie. Mir fällt es nur leicht mich in sie hinein zu versetzten. Ich hab vor einigen Jahren auch ein paar gute Freunde verloren und irgendwie fühle ich mich dafür verantwortlich, auch wenn das eigentlich Unsinn ist."

„Was ist passiert?" Remus konnte sich nicht helfen. Er wusste dass diese Frage entsetzlich aufdringlich war, und sie hatte nichts mit seinem Auftrag zu tun, aber irgendwie dränge es ihn auch, diesen Mann zu verstehen. Oder vielleicht wollte er verstehen, was Harry dazu getrieben hatte, einem Wildfremden so sehr zu vertrauen und ihm alles zu hinterlassen.

Harry zögerte einen Moment. Sicher gab es diesen Unfall in seiner Lebensgeschichte. Er hatte seine Neue Identität mit den Pflegeeltern seiner Cousine durchgesprochen und man war sich einig gewesen, dass einige tiefe Traumata Harrys Verhalten in bestimmten Situation erklären würde. Dennoch war Harry nicht wirklich wohl dabei, das zu erzählen. Doch eine andere Wahl hatte er wohl kaum.

„Zusammenstoß mit einem Falschfahrer. Ich saß am Steuer und hab nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen können", erklärte er schließlich ausweichend. „Drei Freunde von mir sind dabei ums Leben kommen."

„Das… tut mir leid", sagte Remus leise.

Harry seufzte. „Ich komm inzwischen damit klar. Es hat aber einige Zeit gedauert."

Remus sagte nichts darauf, sondern ließ seinen Blick nur wandern. Evans hatte offensichtlich so einiges mit Harry gemein. Keine Eltern, schlimme Verluste im Leben. Vermutlich hatte Harry in ihm eine Verwandte Seele gesehen. Das erklärte zumindest das Vertrauen. Doch alles andere, war Remus ein einziges Rätsel.

Einen Moment starrte der Werwolf noch auf das zerstörte Kinderbett, dann erhob er sich um weiter zu gehen. Es gab nur einen Weg vielleicht ein paar Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen, doch dazu konnte er hier nicht rumsitzen.

Harry folgte Remus einfach wortlos weiter durchs Haus. Ihr nächstes Ziel war das Schlafzimmer. Harry hatte vor einer Stunde selbst das Bett so hergerichtet, dass es aussah, als wäre es notdürftig von Hand gemacht worden und nicht mit Magie. Außerdem hatte er in den letzen Tagen einige Stunden hier verbracht, das Bett war sogar mit der Wäsche aus seiner Wohnung bezogen worden, damit es Remus dein Eindruck vermittelte, dass Harry sich hier wirklich versteckt hatte. Und wenn er Remus' Blick betrachtete, funktionierte es offensichtlich.

„Waren sie schon oft hier?" fragte Remus.

„Nein. Nur zwei Mal. Kurz nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass mir dieses Haus gehört und einmal kurz nach ihrem Besuch. Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Harry scheinheilig.

„Waren sie beide Male allein?" Remus überging die Frage des anderen einfach. Zumindest vorerst.

„Ich denke Mrs. Granger… oder jetzt Weasley hat aus meinem Wortlaut erkannt, dass ich durch dieses Erbe sehr aufdringlichen und unhöflichen Besuch hatte", antwortete Harry, der sich sehr genau zu Recht gelegt hatte, wie so etwas abgelaufen sein könnte.

„Aber sie haben den Tarnumhang gefunden", stellte Remus fest.

„Den hab ich auch erst bei meinem zweiten Besuch entdeckt. Unser Treffen hat in mir etwas berührt", sagte Harry. „Sie müssen wissen… eines der Mädchen, die bei dem Unfall umgekommen sind, war meine Freundin. Wir waren seit über zwei Jahren zusammen. Wir hatten eine gemeinsame Wohnung, unsere gemeinsame Zukunft geplant. Ich hab Monate Gebraucht um mit ihrem Tod fertig zu werden. Ich konnte Anfangs ihre Sachen nicht wegwerfen… nicht mal wegräumen, konnte ich sie. Aber es hat mir auch geholfen.

Nach ihrem Besuch musste ich daran wieder denken und hab mir vorgestellt, wie es ohne diese Dinge gewesen wäre und ich wusste, dass ich daran zerbrochen wäre. Ich hätte das nicht ertragen.

Deswegen bin ich hergekommen. Ich hatte die Hoffnung etwas zu finden, das Harry gehört hat. Irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten. Etwas das die Todesser übersehen haben."

„Und so sind sie auf den Umhang und das Fotoalbum gestoßen", sagte Remus leise.

„Na ja… so einen wertvollen Umhang unter einem Teppich zu verstecken, darauf muss man auch erst mal kommen. Und das Album stand im Bücherregal, im Wohnzimmer. Mir ist es nur aufgefallen, weil die Bücher alle gut sortiert sind und ein Märchenbuch eigentlich nichts zwischen Kochbüchern zu suchen hat. Aber da die Todesser nichts von Muggeln halten, haben sie darauf wohl nicht geachtet", erklärte Harry.

Remus nickte leicht. „Sind sie sich sicher, dass niemand den Schutzzauber überwinden kann?"

„Nein", sagte Harry offen und ehrlich. „Dessen bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher. Aber er stellt ein gewisses Hindernis da und ich wüsste nicht, was die Todesser hier noch mal wollten. Sie haben keine Hinweise auf Harry gefunden. Rein gar nichts. Weder hier noch im Grimmauldplatz."

„Sie haben sie da also reingebracht?" stellte Remus ernüchtert fest.

Nun wurde es kompliziert, wie Harry feststellen musste. Ein Fehler und er wäre so was von aufgeflogen, dass er sich genau so gut gleich enttarnen konnte. Direkt vor Voldemorts Nase.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, dass dieses Haus unter einem Fideliuszauber liegt. Ganz zu schweigen von den netten Schutzzaubern der Familie Black, die dieses Anwesen an und für sich schon unortbar machen, vor allem für Muggel", begann Harry und bekam ein Nicken.

„Der Fidelius ist eine recht komplizierte Angelegenheit. Stirbt der Wahrer des Geheimnisses, löst der Fidelius sich auf. Was wohl bei diesem Haus der Fall sein muss, denn Harry hat mir erzählt, dass seine Eltern sich mit diesem Zauber schützen wollten. Die Todesser konnten hier aber einfach rein spazieren."

„Peter Pettigrew hat den Fehler begangen einen Freund bis aufs Blut zu reizen. Etwas von dem er eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, dass es keine gute Idee ist. Immerhin wusste er genau, welche Bestie in diesem Freund schläft", brummte Remus.

Harry musste sich ernsthaft zurückhalten um nicht zu Frieden zu Lächeln. So war Peter also umgekommen. Nun, er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Harry hätte ihn schon im dritten Jahr, Sirius und Remus überlassen sollen.

„Nach dem was ich weiß, hat er das wohl nicht viel besser verdient", meinte Harry und fuhr dann fort: „Was nun aber den Grimmauldplatz angeht, da scheint der Wahrer noch zu leben. Da Harry mich allerdings als seinen Rechtmäßigen Erben eingesetzt hat, und er in diesen Zauber eingeweiht war, ist dies auch auf mich übergegangen. Unabhängig davon, dass ich den Wortlaut, der zur Einweihung nötig ist, nicht kenne.

Allerdings kann ich somit auch niemanden in das Haus lassen, der nicht eingeweiht ist."

„Aber… die Todesser… haben die sich nicht davon überzeugt, dass das Haus unbewohnt ist?" fragte Remus.

Harry seufzte leise. Warum war Remus nur so unsäglich neugierig. Wenn Harry Potter dort gewesen wäre, hätte der Orden das doch sofort mitbekommen. Remus schien seine Äußerung offensichtlich anders zu deuten, denn er sagte: „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Die Todesser waren sicher alles andere als höflich."

Harry entging nicht, dass noch immer eine gewisse Neugier in der Stimme des Mannes lag, doch er versuchte sie zu überspielen und das gar nicht mal schlecht. In einer anderen Situation wäre ihm das vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Man hat mir deutlich gemacht, dass ich mich in dem Haus gut umsehen soll, sofern mir etwas an meiner Gesundheit liegt. Später hatte ich dann eine Begegnung auf die ich für mein Leben verzichtet hätte und mir wurde klar gemacht, dass ich besser dafür zu sorgen hätte, dass sich niemand in dieses Haus einnistet, andernfalls würde ich so enden, wie andere Geschäftsmänner vor mir", sagte er schließlich.

„Voldemort weiß offensichtlich nicht, wer Professor Dumbledore zur Flucht verholfen hat", sagte Remus beiläufig.

„Merlin bewahre. Wenn er das rausbekommt bin ich tatsächlich ein toter Mann und Lucius Malfoy wird mich vorher vermutlich zwingen ihm das zu geben was er will", sagte Harry, biss sich bei der letzten Äußerung jedoch auf die Zunge. Eigentlich hatte er nicht gewollt, dass jemand davon erfuhr.

„Lucius Malfoy will etwas von ihnen?" fragte Remus nun sichtlich erstaunt.

Harry seufzte leise. „Ja. Aber bitte, ich will nicht dass, das irgendwer sonst erfährt. Ich bin tot, wenn die rausbekommen, dass ich zu ihnen oder ihrem Verein in Kontakt stehe und auf einen weiteren Besuch beim dunklen Lord kann ich getrost verzichten."

„Ich werde keinem etwas sagen, aber… einen Rat, mit Lucius Malfoy ist nicht zu spaßen. Weder als Geschäftsmann und schon gar nicht als Todesser. Er ist skrupellos und hoch gefährlich. Sich mit ihm anzulegen, bekommt den wenigsten", sagte Remus. Er wusste nicht warum, er das jetzt sagte. Es war ja nicht mal klar, ob Evans ihm etwas vorlog und inzwischen zu den Todessern gehörte, oder ob alles der Wahrheit entsprach, was er ihm erzählte. Fadenscheinig klang das ganze schon irgendwie. Voldemort traute schließlich niemandem. Nicht mal seinen eigenen Leuten, vertraute dieser Irre wirklich. Aber andererseits, Erpressung war schon immer eine sehr beliebte Methode gewesen.

„Der Unnennbare hat sich mit keinem Wort eingemischt und solang dies nicht der Fall ist, werde ich Lucius Malfoys Anfrage als eine Geschäftliche ansehen und auch ablehnen. Ich bin nicht interessiert an irgendeiner Art Geschäftsbeziehung zu den Todessern", sagte Harry. „Er hat allerdings auch noch nicht verlauten lassen, was er genau will. Sein Interesse gilt dem ganzen Haus."

„Vermutlich ein Artefakt oder ein Buch", überlegte Remus. „Ich könnte versuchen etwas darüber raus zu finden. Diskret versteht sich."

Harry dachte einen Moment wirklich darüber nach. Tinker war immer noch beschäftigt das Haus sauber zu machen und er hatte erst vor sich alles anzusehen wenn sie fertig war. Vielleicht war es wirklich hilfreich einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben. Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore ja etwas. „Warum nicht. Wenn sie etwas finden, können sie es mir ja schreiben. Oder ich gebe ihnen meine Telefonnummer. Mrs. Weasley dürfte wissen, wie man mit diesen Geräten umgeht.

Allerdings… wenn sie mir schreiben, verzichten sie bitte auf Zauber. Solang der Vermerk Privat auf den Umschlägen steht, wird meine Sekretärin sie nicht öffnen, aber all zu starke Magie könnte sich auf die Technik in der näheren Umgebung auswirken."

„Sicher. Ich werde es mir merken", versprach Remus, sich geistig mehrere Vermerke achend, was er alles mit Dumbledore zu besprechen hatte. Und mit Hermine.

Für die nächste Stunde konzentrierte Remus sich dann aber wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Neben dem Schlafzimmer roch es auch in der Küche etwas nach Harry und ihm Wohnzimmer. Außerdem lag überall viel weniger Staub als er erwartet hatte. Zudem gab es einige wenige Lebensmittel hier, woraufhin auch Evans klar wurde, dass hier bis vor kurzem wohl jemand gewohnt hatte. Remus behielt es aber dennoch für sich, dass es den Verdacht gab, dass Harry noch am Leben war. Er traute Evans nicht über den Weg, weil er ihn einfach nicht einschätzen konnte.

Einerseits ähnelte er Harry so sehr, dass es ihm weh tat, andererseits war Evans um einiges zurückhaltender und verschlossener. Doch in keinster Weise zeigte er ein Verhalten, dass dem eines Todessers glich. Doch Remus schwor sich es herauszufinden. Allein um seinen Seelenfrieden zu finden. Und sie würden sie ja noch mindestens einmal sprechen. Denn Remus versicherte ihm, sich umzuhören, was Lucius Malfoy suchte.

Im neuen Hauptquartier ließ Remus sich aber erst mal auf sein Bett fallen und holte zwei Bücher aus der Tasche. Eines war ein Fotoalbum das Fotos aus der gemeinsamen Schulzeit, aber auch Fotos nur von James und Lily und auch von dem kleinen Harry enthielt. Das Familienalbum der Potters.

Das zweite Buch war kleiner und Remus brauchte einen kleinen Zauber, um die Schrift darin lesbar zu machen. Es war die Chronik der Rumtreiber. Sie enthielt jeden Streich, den sie jemals gespielt hatten, die Opfer und die Strafe, wenn es eine gab.

Sicher war es Wahnsinn gewesen, so ein Dokument während der Schulzeit zu führen, war es praktisch ein absolutes Schuldeingeständnis, aber genau das war der Nervenkitzel daran gewesen. Einen Nervenkitzel den vor allem James und Sirius geliebt hatten. Sie hatten zu Remus Leidwesen, dieses Buch ständig bei sich gehabt und nicht selten, war ein Lehrer knapp davor gewesen es zu finden.

Harry unterdessen machte mehr als nur drei Kreuze, dass Remus wieder weg war. Seine Wut auf Snape war nach einiger Zeit mehr und mehr der Verzweifelung gewichen. Er hatte verzweifelt versucht durchzuhalten. Er hatte sich zwingen müssen, das Spiel nicht einfach hinzuwerfen und den dunklen Lord einfach einen dunklen Lord sein zu lassen und dann mit Remus durchzubrennen. Sich im hintersten Winkel der Welt zu verkriechen und Großbritannien an seinem Problem einfach ersticken zu lassen.

Jetzt wieder zu Hause, gönnte er sich ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky, ehe er sich in seinen Trainingsraum begab um Frust abzubauen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. In diesem Zustand konnte er dem Unnennbaren nicht unter die Augen treten.

Doch dass sollte schneller passieren, als Harry dachte.


	19. Das Eintreten von unausweichlichen Folge

19

19. Das Eintreten von unausweichlichen Folgen

Harry war gerade mitten in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod, als das Dunkle Mal zu brennen begann. Dadurch einen Moment abgelenkt, schaffte er es nicht mehr der rasiermesserscharfen Klinge des Kurzschwertes gänzlich auszuweichen und die Spitze zerfetzte sein Hemd und fügte ihm einen tiefen Riss am Oberarm zu.

Der junge Mann grollte darüber ungehalten, ehe er seine magischen Kräfte einsetze, um an eine vergleichbare Waffe zu kommen und mit ihr aus der Drehung heraus seinen Gegner aufzuschlitzen. Sofort ergossen sich Unmengen Sand auf den mattenbelegten Boden und die menschenähnliche Gestalt wurde wieder zu dem Sandsack, aus dem Harry sie mittels eines Blutzaubers erschaffen hatte.

Frustriert betrachtete er das Schicksal seines Gegners und das Chaos, welches sie im Trainingsraum verursacht hatten. Einige seiner Kampfstäbe waren zerbrochen, die Matten an den Wänden und auf dem Boden teilweise aufgeschlitzt. Er selbst hatte neben der Schnittwunde unzählige Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass seine Gemütsverfassung seine Konzentration beeinträchtigt hatte. Es war lange her, dass es ein selbsterschaffener Gegner geschafft hatte ihn so zu zuzurichten und das ärgerte Harry gewaltig.

Mit einem letzen Schnauben verließ er den Raum, wissend das Tinker sich darüber freuen würde etwas zum Aufräumen zu haben. Notdürftig wurde die Wunde verbunden, dann kleidete er sich mittels Magie neu ein, ehe er das Haus verließ und gerade noch rechtzeitig am Versammlungsort erschien. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum der Unnennbare ihn einen Moment länger eingehend musterte.

„Eine interessante Trainingsmethode", schloss der dunkle Zauber und entließ den Todesengel auf seinen Platz.

„Meine werten Freunde", eröffnete er dann dieses Treffen. „Das Ministerium ist nun schon seit einigen Monaten unter unserer Kontrolle. Dennoch waren wir bislang gezwungen vorsichtig zu agieren, da die Regierungen der Welt der Muggel uns genau unter Beobachtung halten und sie würden kaum zögern Schritte gegen uns einzuleiten, wenn zu rasche Veränderungen ihre Besorgnis erregen."

Harry entging nicht der Unmut im innersten Kreis. Keiner von den Anwesenden hielt auch nur das Geringste von den Muggeln oder befasste sich gar mit ihrer Welt. Sie alle hielten sich für grenzenlos überlegen. Nur der dunkle Lord unterlag nicht diesem Irrglauben. Es wäre auch wirklich zu schön gewesen.

„Mögen wir ihnen auch mit unseren Möglichkeiten und Begabungen überlegen sein, sollten wir niemals ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit unterschätzen. Einen Weltkrieg können wir uns nicht erlauben."

Erneut schwieg der Lord und ließ seine Worte wirken.

„Dennoch wird es an der Zeit die Lage im Land wieder zu stabilisieren und unseres Gleichen die Angst vor den Nichtmagischen zu nehmen. Wir dürfen uns nicht länger unterdrücken lassen. Kein Zauberer soll mehr aus Angst vor einem Muggel gezwungen sein, sein Heim zu verlassen.

Dazu bedarf es jedoch einiger grundlegender Veränderungen. Zu viele Kräfte stellen sich uns noch effektiv in den Weg, oder gehören einfach nicht ins Ministerium. Sie müssen ausgeschaltet werden."

Deutliche Zustimmung herrschte unter den Mitgliedern, während Harry im Stillen diese Pläne verwünschte. Der Unnennbare begann ernst zu machen und seine Macht auszubauen. Das hieß er würde auch alsbald aufschlussreiche Ergebnisse aus der Übersetzung einfordern. Eine Arbeit die Harry in letzter Zeit durchaus vernachlässigt hatte und das nicht ohne Grund.

Der Unnennbare war unterdessen im Kreis umher geschritten und hielt nun vor einem Anhänger gegenüber von Harry inne.

„Du wirst dich um Frank Smith kümmern. Er ist Leiter der Aufsicht und Kontrolle magischer Geschöpfe und Mitglied des Gamots. Er behindert uns nachhaltig darin, Gesetze für unsere Freunde, die Werwölfe, durchzubringen. Fenrir wird dir sicherlich gern einige seiner Freunde zur Verfügung stellen."

„Wie ihr wünscht, my Lord." Die Antwort war kalt und hocherfreut, trotz des Umstandes, dass ihre Masken auch die Stimmen veränderten.

Ein weiterer Todesser bekam den Auftrag Eloise Douran auszuschalten. Sie arbeitete zwar nur im Büro für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen, doch sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Das genügte um ihren Platz räumen zu lassen. Ein Grund dafür, dass dies so drastisch geschehen sollte, war wohl ein Gesetz, das vorschrieb eine bestimmte Anzahl an Muggelgeborenen zu beschäftigen, sofern genügend Bewerbungen vorlagen. Niemand durfte aufgrund seiner Herkunft eine Absage bekommen, nur weil es gleichwertig qualifizierte rein- oder halbblütige Bewerber gab. Auch durfte niemand aufgrund seiner Herkunft entlassen werden.

Dann blieb der Unnennbare vor Harry stehen.

„Für dich habe ich eine besonders wichtige Aufgabe Todesengel", begann er. „Der Leiter des ersten Todesserüberfallaufklägungskommandos ist mir ein erheblicher Dorn im Auge. Seine Leute sind die Erfolgreichsten im Ministerium und jeder Beweis, den er vorbringt, ist so stichhaltig, dass er vor dem Gamot nicht wegdiskutiert werden kann ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der ausländischen Sicherheitsbeobachter zu erregen. Außerdem ist er ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix. Sein Name ist Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Es kostete Harry jede Selbstbeherrschung ein klares und absolut überzeugtes: „Ja, my Lord", von sich zu geben und jeden anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Erst als der Lord weiter ging und noch einigen anderen Todessern Anweisungen für weitere Morde gab, die von den geplanten Attentaten ablenken sollten, seufzte Harry lautlos.

Irgendwann hatte es ja so weit kommen müssen. Sicher war Harry schon in Duelle mit dem Orden geraten. Hin und wieder war auch ein bekanntes Gesicht dabei gewesen, seltsamerweise jedoch nie Remus, wie er nun nebenbei feststellen musste. Er würde wohl doch einmal ein paar Details aus dessen Leben nachforschen müssen.

Aber erst musste er das Problem mit Kingsley lösen. Es würde absolut nicht einfach werden ihn zu töten. Er war ein guter Auror, ein hervorragender Duellant und für Dumbledore sicher auch ein wichtiger Mann im Ministerium seit der Unnennbare das Ruder indirekt übernommen hatte. Doch er konnte nicht ablehnen und versagen schon mal gar nicht. Er war immer noch auf Probe hier. Auch eine Warnung kam nicht in Frage. Zu aufmerksam war der dunkle Lord und er hatte sich schon genug verraten.

„Geht meine Freunde. Bereitet eure Aufträge vor, so dass sie unauffällig sind und keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen", beendete der Lord das Treffen.

„Nur mit dem Todesengel würde ich gern noch eine Unterhaltung führen."

Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wandte sich um. „Wie ihr wünscht, my Lord", sagte er und bewegte sich langsam auf den Unnennbaren zu. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass auch eine weiter Person zurück blieb.

„Wie weit bist du mit der Schriftrolle?"

„Ich arbeite noch immer am Hauptteil. Es handelt sich wohl um einen Gegenstand. Leider ist das alles was ich bislang finden konnte", antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Nun, ich hoffe zu kommst bald zügiger voran. Schließlich muss auch noch gefunden werden, was dort beschrieben steht", sagte Lord.

„Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben", versicherte Harry.

„Gut. Lucius hat dir auch noch ein Angebot zu machen", erklärte der Lord ehe er verschwand.

Harry sah sich zu dem Mann um, der sich inzwischen demaskiert hatte. Somit entfernte auch er seine Maske und sah Malfoy auffordernd an.

„Hast du deine Einstellung zum Haus der Blacks überdacht?" fragte der Blonde in seinem gewohnt aristokratischen Tonfall.

„Hätte ich das tun sollen?" fragte Harry gespielt nachdenklich, was den anderen sichtlich verärgerte.

„Wenn du etwas Respekt vor den Bräuchen alten Familien hättest, würdest du es tun", knurrte er.

„Da ich diesen aber nicht habe, bleibt dir nur die Wahl mir zu sagen, was du dort vermutest oder einfach weiterhin darauf zu verzichten", konterte Harry gelassen.

„Dann sollte ich wohl unserem Lord berichten, dass du dich von diesem Schlammblut Granger umgarnen lässt", bemerkte Malfoy ruhig.

Für einige Sekunden stockte Harry der Atem. Waren da etwa Todesser gewesen? Hatte er sich in seiner Annahme von Muggeln umgeben zu sein geirrt? ‚Verdammt, ich hätte sicher gehen müssen' schalt er sich selbst stumm. Andererseits konnten sie nicht all zu viel gehört haben. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermines Anti-Lauschzauber perfekt gewesen war.

„Was denn Evans? Fühlst du dich etwa ertappt?" lächelte Lucius überheblich. „Vielleicht solltest du anfangen über einen Verkaufspreis nachzudenken, vergiss aber nicht ihn niedrig zu halten. Es könnte leicht passieren, dass mir gegenüber unserem Herrn etwas über die Lippen kommt, von dem er besser nichts weiß."

Harry überschlug im Geiste schnell seine Möglichkeiten die nicht all zu groß ausfielen. Leider.

Lucius Malfoy töten war eine durchaus reizvolle Variante, leider auch die schwerste sie plausibel zu erklären und er konnte es sich nicht leisten den Lord wütend zu machen.

Er würde wohl oder übel die zweite Variante nehmen müssen und damit das Feuer in diesem Spiel noch weiter anschüren.

„Da gibt es wohl kaum etwas zu verraten Lucius. Sicherlich mag Mrs. Granger, oder besser Weasley, eine Muggelgeborene sein, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, leite ich eine Muggelfirma. Ich habe den Schein zu waren und kann ihr nicht einfach vor den Kopf stoßen. Außerdem hatte dieses Treffen durchaus seine Gründe", erklärte Harry.

Das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Sicherlich hattest du deine Gründe. Dem einstigen Betthasen… oder sollte ich besser, Bettwerwolf von Potter ein Paket zukommen lassen. Sehr verdächtig würde ich meinen."

„Solang meine Intensionen dir nicht bekannt sind, mag das auf dich so wirken, aber ich versichere dir, alles was ich tue, tue ich im Namen unserer Sache. So wie ich es unsrem Lord geschworen habe", sagte Harry und trat dann einen Schritt näher an Malfoy heran, seine Wut über diese herabstufende Betitelung von Remus mühsam im Zaum haltend. „Und ich hoffe für dich, dass du diese Informationen hast, weil du Mrs. Weasley beschattet lässt und nicht mich."

„Und wenn es anders ist?" fragte Lucius Malfoy ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Harry setzte ein diabolisches Lächeln auf. „Dann werde ich unserem Herren meine Pläne darlegen und ihn darüber informieren, dass du diese mit deinem Handeln und ungerechtfertigten Verdächtigungen gefährdest."

„Unser Herr schätzt eigenmächtiges Handeln nicht sonderlich", erwiderte der blonde mit eiskalter Miene.

„Ich denke, das kommt ganz auf die Ziele an, die man mit dem Handeln erreicht und jetzt endschuldige mich. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten. Oder willst du mir vielleicht doch sagen, was du im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zu finden gedenkst? Ich könnte am Wochenende mal nachsehen, ob es tatsächlich dort ist", sagte Harry und bekam einen bitterbösen Blick geschenkt, ehe der Malfoypatrichat sich Wortlos umdrehte und disapparierte.

Auch Harry disapparierte, wobei seine Gemütsverfassung nun noch schlimmer war, als vor diesem Treffen. Warum zum Teufel musste alles auch nur so schief gehen? Warum? Was hatte er zur Hölle noch mal getan, so bestraft zu werden? Er versuchte schließlich die ganze magische Welt zu retten. Wenn dieser Bastard jetzt wirklich zum dunkle Lord ging, steckte er so tief im Dreck wie noch nie zu vor. Da half auch nicht mehr der Gedanke, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte.

Trotzdem schlug Harry sich mental vor die Stirn.

‚Versuchen an den Orden ran zu kommen oder noch besser, selbst in den Orden zu kommen. Merlin war dass eine bescheuerte Idee! Als wenn du Dumbledore nicht schon klar gemacht hättest, dass du nichts mit seinem Verein zu tun haben willst!'

Eines stand für Harry fest. Der Rest des Tages und die halbe Nacht würden für den Frustabbau verplant sein. Hoffentlich war das sein letzter dermaßen bescheidener Tag.

Unterdessen war Blaise Zabini nach Hause appariert und gönnte sich dort erst einmal etwas Starkes zu trinken und dachte darüber nach was er nun tun sollte, denn Severus war nicht anwesend gewesen. Wie auch. In Hogwarts standen die Prüfungen vor der Tür und wenn auch jeder Schüler, selbst die Slytherins, den Zaubertränkemeister als gefühlskalten und strengen Lehrer bezeichneten, würden viele in wenigen Wochen ihm unendlich dankbar dafür sein und Severus legte vor allem bei seinen Hausschülern auf ein gutes Abschneiden bei den Prüfungen wert.

Das bedeutete leider auch, dass es an ihm, Blaise, hängen bleiben würde Shacklebolts Leben zu retten oder ihn zum sicheren Tod zu verurteilen.

Sicher mochte der Auror ein guter Kämpfer sein. Wendig, schnell, trickreich. Sonst hätte er sicher nicht so lang überlebt, allerdings war der Todesengel auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Nach den Gerüchten zu urteilen, hatte er bereits an die einhundert Zauberstäbe gesammelt, was nichts anderes hieß, dass er genau so viele Morde begangen haben musste.

Da war es schwer einzuschätzen, ob Shacklebold mit ihm fertig wurde ohne vorgewarnt zu sein. Zudem war der Auror niemand, den man leichtfertig Opfern sollte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Albus Dumbledore sowieso niemanden in diesem Krieg opfern wollte.

Kingsley hatte einen hervorragenden Ruf und genoss einiges an Ansehen im Ministerium. Außerdem standen viele seiner Männer bedingungslos hinter ihm. Wenn das Ministerium irgendwann einmal wieder in ihrer Hand war, war er einer der Kandidaten die dort das Ruder in die Hand nehmen und es auch führen konnten.

Allerdings wäre vermutlich sein eigener Tod, wenn er den Auroren warnte. Dem Lord würde unausweichlich der Verdacht kommen, dass irgendwer den Übergriff verraten hatte und Blaise glaubte nicht daran, dass man ihm noch ein weiteres Mal den Hintern rettete. Nein. Es wäre Wahnsinn darauf zu vertrauen und eigentlich widerstrebte es ihm, dass es überhaupt nötig geworden war und er nicht wusste, durch wen ihn dieses Glück getroffen hatte.

Doch der Orden würde es ihm sehr wahrscheinlich übel nehmen, wenn er gar keine Warnung absetzte. Man würde seine Gesinnung in Frage stellen, ihm nicht mehr vertrauen.

„Junge, du hast gar keine Wahl. Für dich geht es so oder so beschissen aus", stellte der übergelaufene Todesser resigniert fest und schenkte sich dann noch ein zweites Glas Feuerwhiskey ein.

Als Harry sein Training beendete war es mitten in der Nacht. Zum Glück hatte er für ein paar permanente Schallisolierungszauber auf diesen besonderen Raum gesorgt. So drang kein Laut heraus, egal wie viel Lärm er auch machte. Und den hatte er diesmal gemacht und es war befreiend gewesen. Es hatte ihm definitiv gut getan, seine aufgestauten Gefühle an gleich zwei selbsterschaffenen Gegnern auszulassen.

Sein erster Weg führte Harry ins Bad wo er die Wunden, die er davongetragen hatte richtig versorgte, dann machte er sich einen starken Tee und begann nachzudenken. Über alles was geschehen war und darüber, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.

Die Geschichte mit dem Orden hatte er wage genug gehalten. Sicher konnte Lucius zum Unnennbaren gehen und dieser von Harry auch die Darlegung seiner „Pläne" fordern, aber Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der dunkle Lord auch erkannte, wie riskant dieses Spiel war und das sein Todesengel extrem vorsichtig sein musste, um nicht enttarnt zu werden. Eine Forderung auf einen schnellen Erfolg konnte es eigentlich nicht geben. Viel eher gab es das Verbot diese Pläne weiter zu verfolgen.

Blieb noch Kingsley und der war irgendwie das größere Problem. Wie er schon nach der Auftragserteilung festgestellt hatte, war der Auror ein guter Mann. Vielleicht sogar der nächste Zaubereiminister, wenn das Ministerium wieder unter der Krontrolle der richtigen Leute stand. Doch ein Versagen würde seiner Karriere schaden. Eine Karriere, die vorangetrieben werden musste. Nur wenn er dem Lord nahe genug stand, konnte er herrausfinden, wie man ihn für immer vernichten konnte. Vor allem aber, wie man das ohne noch mehr Blutvergießen hinbekam. Harry wollte den Krieg nicht noch weiter verschärfen. Er wollte ihn so unblutig und schnell wie möglich beenden und dann einfach sehen was kam.

Also würde es auch keine Warnung von Harry geben. Das war sowieso viel zu riskant. Zwar war Harry sich sicher, dass Remus in Godric's Hollow nichts gemerkt haben konnte, aber je häufiger er sich meldete, desto größer war das Risiko, dass ein Spitzel von diesen Briefen erfuhr und das letzte was Harry gebrauchen konnte, war der Auftrag sich selbst zu finden und zu töten.

Kingsley würde da wohl oder übel allein durch müssen, sofern Blaise oder Snape nicht auch anwesend gewesen waren. Aber das würde er noch früh genug herausfinden. Nun galt es erst mal Kingsleys Lebensgewohnheiten zu studieren, um so einen Anschlag gut zu planen.


	20. Das erste Aufeinandertreffen

Nachdenklich saß Harry in seinem Firmenbüro

Guten Morgen alle zusammen,

sorry, das es eine Woche länger gedauert hat, aber ich bin etwas im Stress im Moment. Da komm ich nicht wirklich zum Schreiben. Seit also bitte etwas nachsichtig mit mir, ich gebe mir auch wirklich die größte Mühe.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure Imo

20. Das erste Aufeinandertreffen

Gedankenverloren saß Kingsley Shacklebolt in seiner kleinen Erdgeschosswohnung und sah aus der Verandatür.

Als er vor zwei Wochen erfahren hatte, dass ein Mordanschlag auf ihn geplant war, war er nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen. Viel eher hatte es ihn gewundert, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, bis man das versuchen würde. Was ihm allerdings etwas Unbehagen bereitet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass der Todesengel diesen Auftrag ausführen sollte. Es gab nach den Informationen der Auroren keinen Mordauftrag, den dieser Todesser nicht erfolgreich erfüllt hatte und bedachte man, aus welcher Situation heraus er den Minister umgebracht hatte, waren die Chancen zu überleben sehr gering. Egal wie viel Schutz ihm der Schulleiter auch anbot.

Kingsley wusste, dass draußen vor der Tür und auch in der näheren Umgebung einige Mitglieder des Ordens aufpassten. Gut versteckt unter Tarnumhängen, Desillusionszaubern oder weil sie eine natürliche Begabung dafür hatten. Dennoch fühlte er sich unwohl. Diese ganze Situation zerrte gewaltig an seinen Nerven.

Während der Arbeit sah er sich ständig um und hatte seinen Zauberstab in Griffnähe. Jeder unverhoffte Schatten ließ Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erscheinen und jedes Geräusch ließ ihn heftig zusammenfahren. Heute Morgen war ein Kollege unverhofft in sein Büro gestürzt und zum Empfang verhext worden, weil Kingsley gerade mit dem Rücken zur Tür gestanden hatte. Lange durfte das nicht mehr so weiter gehen, dann würde er vermutlich wahnsinnig werden.

Harry wusste sehr gut um den Zustand seines Opfers. Natürlich überwachte er ihn nicht persönlich. Das erlaubte weder seine Arbeit noch wollte er Gefahr laufen, sich dem Orden direkt in die Hände zu spielen. Harry hatte sich etwas anderes ausgedacht, um die Informationen zu bekommen, die er brauchte.

Eine kleine nahezu durchsichtige Kugel war die Lösung. Eine Überwachungssphäre, eigentlich nur zur Verhinderung von Diebstählen gedacht. Doch sie machte auch so ihren Job ganz gut. Immerhin funktionierte sie fast wie eine Videokamera. Nur das diese eben magisch waren und es keine Kabel brauchte und nicht von Magie gestört werden würde. Harry konnte ganz praktisch von zu Hause mit einem Zauber alle gesammelten Beobachtungen auf ein Gegenstück übertragen und sich Kings Tagesablauf in Ruhe ansehen. Egal wo er war und ohne Gefahr.

Leider würde er den Mord nicht mehr all zu lang hinaus zögern können. Eloise Douran war bereits tot. Sie hatte einen Autounfall gehabt und war in die Themse gestürzt. Ein genialer Schachzug.

Und es war anzunehmen, dass auch die Tage von Frank Smith gezählt waren. In vier Tagen war Vollmond und da er ein erklärter Gegner der Lockerung der Werwolfsgesetzte war, war es zu Ideal ihn auch von Werwölfen hinrichten zu lassen. Das würde jeder nachvollziehen können. Dennoch jagte Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er nur daran dachte, was Fenrirs Rudel dem armen Kerl antun würde.

Allerdings wollte Harry nicht der letzte sein, der seinen Auftrag erfüllte, auch wenn er sicherlich die schwerste Aufgabe hatte. Deswegen war er heute Nacht auch nicht in seiner Wohnung und übersetzte ägyptische Schriftzeichen, sondern spazierte, den Hund seiner Nachbarin an der Leine führend an Kingsleys Wohnung vorbei.

Er lief dabei mit halb geschlossenen Augen, um sich nahezu gänzlich auf seine Sinne zu konzentrieren und die Magie der Umgebung zu erspüren. Es gab hier einige Schutzzauber, stark aber nicht unbrechbar. Es würde nur etwas Zeit kosten und dann waren da auch noch menschliche magische Signaturen. Fünf, wenn Harry es richtig einschätzte. Keine leichte Aufgabe, aber auch keine Unlösbare. Was Harry allerdings wirklich erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass ihm eine davon bekannt vorkam. Sehr bekannt sogar. Er hatte dem Besitzer vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit den Hintern gerettet, als er beinahe im Begriff war, sich selbst zu enttarnen.

„Stehst du so sehr unter Dumbledores Fuchtel, dass du dich auf so ein gefährliches Spiel einlässt?" murmelte Harry durchaus amüsiert. Denn damit war der Weg zur Rache an Snape praktisch frei. Er würde Blaise nur noch einmal ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen in den nächsten Tagen. Ihn ein wenig darüber ausquetschen, was der Orden über James Evans wusste oder auch nur vermutete, wäre sicherlich hilfreich. Doch zuerst musste er das hier hinter sich bringen. Gemächlich spazierte Harry noch zwei Straßen weiter und band den Hund dann an in einer dunklen Seitenstraße an und belegte ihn mit einem Tarnzauber.

Mrs. Hannricks, von ganz unten aus dem Mietshaus, würde ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, sollte ihrer Tiffy etwas zustoßen. Die Frau war so vernarrt in die Yorkshirehündin, als sei es ihr Kind. Das Tier wurde verhätschelt und betüddelt wo es nur ging.

„Sei lieb, mach platz und halt einfach die Klappe. Dann bist du in einer Stunde wieder bei deinem Frauchen", sagte Harry leise und fügte sicherheitshalber noch einen Stillezauber um das Tier herum. Dann machte er sich unsichtbar und apparierte auf das nächstliegende Dach. Direkt über dem Haus lag ein Apparierschild und die Haustür war allem Anschein nicht mit einem Zauber belegt, der jede Tarnung aufhob, sobald man sie durchschritt. Also musste er auf einem anderen Weg ins Haus gelangen. Zum Glück waren die Häuser hier alle ziemlich dicht gebaut, so dass es recht einfach war, von einem Dach zum anderen zu springen und sportlich war Harry ja allemal.

Als er schließlich auf dem Dach von Kingsleys Wohnhaus landete, musste er erkennen, dass er jemanden übersehen hatte. Eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren verbarg sich hinter dem hohen Schornstein und sah sich nun alarmiert um, denn ganz geräuschlos war Harry nicht auf dem Flachdach gelandet. Doch Harry war schnell hinter ihr, hielt ihr den Mund zu und raunte. „Schlaf gut Nymphadora." Dann murmelte er einen Zauber, der sie für die nächsten Stunden ins Land der Träume schicken würde. Ein Mord an einem Freund reichte für diese Nacht absolut.

Vorsichtig legte er Tonks auf den Boden und deckte sie mit ihrem Umhang zu, ehe er die Sicherungszauber an der Dachluke aufhob und ins Treppenhaus gelangte. Auch hier gab es ein paar Schutzzauber, die aber schnell aufgehoben waren. Dazu waren sie zu einfach angelegt.

Ohne noch einer weiteren Person zu begegnen, gelangte Harry ins Erdgeschoss. Er hob seinen Tarnzauber auf und atmete noch einmal durch. Der Orden war hier und damit waren die Chancen, dass Kingsley diesen Anschlag überstand gut. Harry hatte zwar alles getan, um den Sicherungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch das war in erster Linie gewesen, um den Schein vor seinem Meister zu waren. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore noch einiges mehr angelegt hatte, um Shacklebolt zu schützen. Dinge die Harry nicht erspüren konnte, oder die sich einfach so aufheben ließen. Dazu war der alte Mann auf seine eigene Art zu gerissen.

Wenn das wider erwarten aber nicht der Fall sein würde, würde heute Nacht wohl oder übel ein weiterer Toter auf der nahezu schon endlos langen Liste seiner Opfer hinzukommen.

„Du tust das für den Frieden, Harry. Einzig und allein für den Frieden auf dieser Welt", machte Harry sich selbst leise Mut, ehe er seine Todesserrobe und die Maske beschwor.

Dann analysierte er von hier aus genauestens die Schutzzauber auf der Haustür und veränderte anschließend ihre Polaritäten so, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem normalen Wege aufzuheben waren. Außerdem fügte er auch noch ein paar Zauber an, die es den Helfen von draußen noch um einiges schwerer machen würden, herein zu kommen. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Wohnungstür zu.

Mit einigen kleinen Beschwörungen waren die Schutzzauber schnell Vergangenheit und Harry betrat die kleine, spartanisch eingerichtete Wohnung. Kingsley war offenbar ein Mensch, der nicht viel brauchte um sich wohl zu fühlen.

Praktisch lautlos bewegte Harry sich durch den kurzen Flur zur Küche hin, von wo aus man einen Blick auf die Straße werfen konnte. Zum Glück aber waren die Gardinen zugezogen und mit zwei schnellen und für das menschliche Auge farblosen Zaubern war das Glas bruchsicher gehext und reflektierte von der Außenseite jeden Zauber während die Innenseite die einschlagende Magie aufnahm und damit den Schutz auf der Außenseite verstärkte. Kombinierende Magie war wirklich etwas Geniales.

Als Harry das Wohnzimmer betrat, fand er Kingsley in einem Sessel. Er schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, gerade so, als würde der Auror schlafen. Harry zögerte einen Moment. Sollte es am Ende doch wirklich so einfach sein? Kein Kampf, keine Wunden? Würde sich der farbige Mann einfach wehrlos ergeben?

Eigentlich war es Harry zu wider wehrlose Menschen zu töten. Vor allem dann, wenn sie zumindest die Möglichkeit besaßen sich zu wehren. Doch der Unnennbare würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er einen Kampf provozierte. Also richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Auroren und konzentrierte sich. Jeder Gedanke an Mitleid wurde aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Für einen Moment war Harry ein Todesser, der seinen Auftrag mit Freude erfüllten würde, um in der Gunst seines Herrn zu steigen. Nichts anderes zählte mehr.

„Avada Kedavra!" Seine Stimme klang kalt und abweisend, aber behielt eine vollkommen normale Lautstärke.

Wie ein Pfeil zischte der giftgrüne Blitz auf den Auroren zu, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Dann, zu Harrys absoluter Überraschung und auch Entsetzten löste sich der Mann in Luft auf, als ihn der Todesfluch traf und im nächsten Moment spürte Harry hinter sich Magie aufwallen.

Ein Sprung zur Seite und ein eilig beschworenes Schild, waren die Eröffnung eines Duells, welches Harry sich gewünscht hatte. Kingsley hatte sich in einer dunklen Zimmerecke versteckt und nur eine Kopie seiner selbst im Sessel Platznehmen lassen. Es gab offensichtlich wirklich noch mehr Zauber, die einen Alarm auslösten und den Bewohner gewarnt hatten.

Harry grinste unter der weißen Maske und schickte Fluch um Fluch in Richtung des Auroren, der ebenfalls nichts anderes Tat, wenn er nicht gerade einen Zauber blockte. Natürlich musste auch Harry einige Flüche blocken und für einige war er auch nicht schnell genug. Sein Umhang wurde von einem besonders starken Schneidefluch in Fetzten gerissen und kleine Schnitte bildeten sich auf seiner Haut.

Aber auch Kingsley musste im Verlauf des Duells Fluche einstecken. Sein linker Arm war gebrochen und einem Rückstoßzauber hatte er eine schwere Platzwunde am Kopf zu verdanken, die ihn Zusehens einnebelte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass seine Beschützer von außen versuchten ins Haus zu kommen, es aber nicht schafften. Der Todesengel hatte ganze Arbeit beim Verzaubern der Glasscheiben geleistet.

Harry hatte beschlossen es zu Ende zu bringen, auch wenn das so nicht geplant gewesen war. Es gab immer noch den Weg über das Dach, der ins Haus führte. Offensichtlich kam nur niemand auf die Idee. Alles andere wäre für Harry allerdings zu auffällig und damit zu gefährlich gewesen. Er hatte in diesem Spiel einfach keine andere Wahl gehabt, so sehr ihm das auch gegen den Strich ging.

Mit einem „Expelliarmus!", entwaffnete er den nur noch auf den Knien sitzenden Auroren und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt", sagte Harry leise. „Sie werden beschuldigt, mehrere Anhänger des Unnennbaren verhaftet und grausamer Verbrechen an der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung überführt zu haben. Entspricht dies der Wahrheit?" Er wollte Zeit schinden. Er wollte dem Orden die Möglichkeit geben doch noch einen Geistesblitz zu bekommen.

Kingsley sah auf. Blut lief ihm über den Nacken, sein Schädel dröhnte und seine Sicht verschwamm langsam. Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Sein Tod war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten. „Jeder von euch gehört hinter Gittern, die mit unbrechbaren Verschlusszaubern belegt sind", sagte er leise. „Die Muggel haben euch nichts getan. Sie in unseren Krieg mit hinein zu ziehen, war das dümmste was euer Lord je hatte tun können."

Harry sagte nichts dazu, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, wer am Ende wirklich für die Aufdeckung der Magie gesorgt hatte. „Ihre Aussage wird als Schuldeingeständnis gewertet", sagte er stattdessen langsam. „Auf diese Art des Verrats an der Sache des Lords steht die Todesstrafe. Haben sie noch etwas zu sagen, ehe sie vollstreckt wird?"

Kingsley starrte ihn Hasserfüllt an. „Fahr zur Hölle", knurrte er und im nächsten Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Kingsley verschwand in gleißendem Licht. Reflexartig hob Harry die Hände vor die Augen und drehte sich weg.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was da gerade geschehen geschah. Es gab seines Wissens nach keinen Zauber, mit dem man Selbstmord begehen konnte. Es sei denn man richtete den Todesfluch gegen sich selbst. Doch ohne Zauberstab war das schwer möglich und das erklärte keinesfalls das grelle Licht.

Das verschwand jedoch ebenso plötzlich, wie es gekommen war und als Harry sich umsah war Kingsley verschwunden und seiner Stelle stand ein Mann, dem Harry eigentlich niemals in einem Duell gegenüberstehen wollte.

„Albus Dumbledore", sagte er leise.

„In der Tat", sagte der gerade eben erschienene mit einer harten und kalten Stimme, die eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Außerdem war die Macht, die von ihm ausging durchaus beeindruckend. „Gibt es eine Chance auch ihren Namen zu erfahren?"

Harry hasste sich selbst für seine Überheblichkeit. Er hätte den Todesfluch gleich sprechen sollen. Er wusste das er für diese Aktion bezahlen würde müssen. Es sei denn er brachte dem Unnennbaren Dumbledores Zauberstab. Das Leben war wirklich ein scheiß Spiel. „Meinen Namen?" fragte Harry dann. „Den erfahren sie nur, wenn es ihnen gelingt mich zu überwältigen."

Dumbledore sah ihn kurz überrascht an, dann entbrannte ein Duell in dem Harry das erste Mal seit seiner Rückkehr nach England wirklich um sein Leben fürchtete. Dumbledores magische Kraft war nicht zu verachten und ihn als Gegner zu haben war durchweg beängstigend. Da war es nicht mal beruhigend zu wissen, dass sich der alte Mann davor scheute das Wissen, dass er besaß auch gänzlich einzusetzen.

Machtvolle Flüche wechselten wortlos die Seiten. Harry musste immer wieder ausweichen, weil seine Schilde dieser Energie nicht standhalten konnten und durch seine Verletzungen war er schon zu angeschlagen um die Angriffe schon im Entstehen zu blocken. Daher blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als sich ebenfalls seines Potentials zu bemächtigen und dabei zu versuchen sich nicht zu verausgaben. Es war ein erzwungenes Training an dessen Ende er nicht nur einfach versagen konnte, sondern dass schlichtweg alles zu Nichte machen könnte, was er sich aufgebaut hatte.

Schnell gewann nun das Duell an Raffinesse. Dumbledore ließ Gegenstände einfach in die Flugbahnen seiner Flüche schweben, währen Harry trotz nun starker Schilde immer auswich und sich nicht scheute schwarze Magie zu benutzen. Was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass er dabei kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Merlin, wenn der Orden irgendwann erfuhr wer er war, würde er dort einen verdammt schweren Stand haben, selbst bei Dumbledore. Schließlich war die dunkle Magie für ihn etwas Verachtenswertes.

Ein harter Rückstoßzauber schleuderte Harry schließlich gegen die Wand und sein Zauberstab viel zu Boden. Dumbledore, ebenfalls sichtlich mitgenommen von diesem Duell, bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen aber auch irgendwie nachdenklichen Blick. „Ich würde sagen, es ist an der Zeit deinen Namen preis zu geben, nicht wahr?"

Harry atmete schwer. Er spürte, dass er fast am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Aber in ihm brannte noch immer der Wille zu überleben. Er hatte nicht all diese Schinderei und die vielen Toten auf sich genommen, um jetzt zu versagen. Würde er erst einmal seinen Namen Preis geben, wäre er vermutlich erledigt. „Ich sagte überwältigt, Professor, nicht entwaffnet", murmelte Harry gerate laut genug, dass er alte Mann es hörte und ballte eine blutige Hand zur Faust.

Doch bevor er damit beginnen konnte mittels Blutmagie das Apparierschild zu brechen und einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, erklang ein angenehmer und kraftgebender Gesang. Harrys sah erstaunt auf und im nächsten Moment erschien Fawkes über dem alten Schulleiter, der ihn mit einem tatsächlich traurigen Blick bedachte. „Ich hoffe wir werden eines Tages erfahren, warum du alles verraten hast, für das du kämpfen wolltest." Dann verschwand der Mann in einer Stichwolke und ließ einen perplexen Harry Potter zurück, dem langsam aber sicher bewusst wurde, dass er gerade erkannt worden war. Etwas das heftige Übelkeit in ihm auslöste.

Stunden später besuchte Minerva McGonagall ihren Vorgesetzen in seinen privaten Räumen auf Hogwarts. Sie hatte gewusst, was er für diese Nacht geplant hatte, hatte aber gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Aber nun saß er blass in einem weichen Ohrensessel und schenkte ihr ein klägliches Lächeln.

„Albus… lebendige Magie und das in deinem Alter", sagte sie leise.

„Es ist der einzige Weg gewesen die Schutzzauber zu überwinden und den Todesengel abzulenken", sagte der alte Mann, der sich im Moment sogar zu schwach fühlte, um eine Teetasse zu heben.

„Aber musstest du dir dann unbedingt noch ein Duell mit ihm liefern? Wir wissen doch auch so eine Menge über den diesen Todesser", schalt sie ihren langjährigen Freund, als sei er einer ihrer Schüler und es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er lächelte tatsächlich weiterhin.

„Minerva, du solltest niemals denken alles über deinen Feind zu wissen. Es wird immer Geheimnisse zu entdecken geben, die unter Umständen alles in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen lassen."

„Dann hast du also etwas rausgefunden?" fragte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin nun hellhörig geworden.

Albus Dumbledore schwieg. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er die Identität des Todesengels kannte. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet und er würde ihnen ins Auge sehen müssen. Aber er war nicht bereit den Orden oder auch nur einen einzigen Menschen darin einzuweihen. Nicht bevor er nicht wusste, was dazu geführt hatte. Außerdem verbot sein Herz ihm daran zu glauben den Jungen, der ihm einst so nah war wie ein Enkelsohn, an die dunkle Seite verloren zu haben. Sein unerschütterlicher Glaube in diesen Jungen und seine Erfahrungen mit ihm gaben ihm die Hoffnung, dass in Harrys Herz immer noch die Flamme der Gerechtigkeit brannte. Doch er wollte Harrys Freunden diese Ungewissheit ersparen. Sie hatten schon genug ertragen müssen. Vor allem Remus würde an dieser Ungewissheit vermutlich zu Grunde gehen.

„Möglicherweise, Minerva. Möglicherweise. Aber ich möchte dazu noch nicht mehr sagen. Nicht solang es keine Beweise gibt. Bis dahin sollte niemand etwas davon erfahren"; sagte er schließlich und sah deutlich die Enttäuschung seiner Stellvertreterin. Doch sie sagte auch nichts weiter dazu, sondern wechselte das Thema.

„Welche Aufgaben stehen in der nächsten Zeit an? Poppy hat dir absolute Ruhe verordnet und ich beabsichtige dafür zu sorgen, dass du diese auch strikt einhältst. Alles andere würde deiner Gesundheit nur noch mehr schaden und dein Tod, wäre das endgültige Ende aller Hoffnung für unsere Welt. Etwas für das ich nicht verantwortlich sein will."

Albus Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Mein Tod ist nicht das Ende aller Hoffnung, denn die Hoffnung stirbt erst dann, wenn sie niemand mehr hat."


	21. Funde über Funde

Hallo zusammen.

Ja ich weiß ich hatte etwas versprochen und mich nicht daran gehalten. Aber hey, ich kann nichts dafür das nmeine Chefin schwanger wird und sich dementsprechend führlt. Ihre Ärztin hat sie sogar krank geschrieben und deswegen muss auch ich nach wie vor mehr arbeiten. Ich tu aber mein Bestes, mehr geht einfach nicht.

Liebe Grüße Eure Imo

Funde über Funde

Nachdenklich nippte Remus Lupin an der Teetasse in seiner Hand und überflog zum wiederholten Male die Pergamentblätter, die er auf dem Tisch vor sich ausgebreitet hatte.

Es waren die Aufzeichnungen jener Bücher und Artefakte, die der Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf beherbergte. Harry hatte ihn in dem Jahr darum gebeten, als er erfahren hatte, dass er der Erbe Gryffindors war. Es war Harrys Überzeugung als Erbe dieser Blutlinie ganz genau zu wissen, was sich alles in seinem Besitz befand und vor allem wie Gefährlich es war. Sich die Liste anzusehen, dazu war Harry allerdings nicht gekommen. Entweder war er in der Schule so beschäftigt gewesen, dass er keine Zeit fand, oder Harry selbst wollte lieber andere Dinge tun, als sich mit dieser Liste zu befassen. Immerhin sahen Harry und Remus sich viel zu selten, während der Schulzeit.

Remus hegte aber auch den Verdacht, dass der Schulleiter an diesem Umstand nicht ganz unschuldig war. Dumbledore war von Harrys bitte nicht begeistert gewesen, hatte Remus sogar gebeten Harry von dieser Idee abzubringen. Remus allerdings hatte das auch für Sinnvoll erachtet. Niemand konnte sagen wo dieser Krieg einmal enden würde und auch wenn er sich von der dunklen Magie Grundlegend distanzierte, war er durchaus bereit zu töten, sollten es die Umstände unausweichlich machen. Und gleiches galt auch für die dunklen Artefakte und Bücher. Wenn es einmal nötig werden sollte, sollte man sich nicht scheuen das Wissen aus ihnen auch einzusetzen.

In seiner typischen Gründlichkeit hatte Remus alles notiert, was er über die Gegenstände hatte finden können und somit war die Liste immens Detailreich geworden, allerdings auch gefährlich. Neben Aussehen, Alter und Zweck waren auch Hinweise auf die Nutzung, samt Formeln oder Rezepturen für Zaubertränke darauf vermerkt. Ein hochgefährliches Werkzeug, sollte sie in die falschen Hände geraten. Deswegen war die Liste auch verschlüsselt. Remus hatte die Geheimsprache der Rumtreiber umgeschrieben und damit diese Liste manuell codiert. Das machte jeden Entschlüsselungszauber wertlos und da nur Harry und er den Übersetzungsschlüssel kannten, konnte niemand diese Liste lesen.

Allerdings war das für Remus nun auch zum Nachteil geworden. Er hatte die Liste erst mühsam von Hand übersetzen müssen, ehe er sie sich einmal genau vornehmen konnte. Das war eine aufwendige Arbeit gewesen, auch wenn er sich nur auf die Beschreibungen des Äußeren und den Nutzen des Gegenstandes beschränkt hatte.

Zu einem echten Ergebnis war Remus aber noch nicht gekommen. Sicherlich gab es da einige Artefakte, von denen Remus wusste, dass sie selbst in der jetzigen Zeit nur schwer zu bekommen waren. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass Malfoy wirklich großes Interesse an einem Säckchen schwarzer Runensteine hatte. Mit weißen ließen sich seines Wissens nach ebenso gut dunkle Zauber vollbringen. Auch hatte Lucius Malfoy andere Mittel seine Widersacher aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Dazu brauchte er keinen schwarzen Spiegel, in dem er die Seele eines Menschen gefangen halten konnte, ohne das dessen Körper starb oder auch nur die Verbindung zwischen Seele und Körper getrennt werden konnte.

Ähnliches galt für die Bücher. Keines von ihnen war einzigartig, auch wenn die Bibliothek einige der dunkelsten und seltensten Bücher barg, die Remus jemals gesehen hatte. Doch ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy würde sie sich auch wo anders beschaffen können. Keines von den Werken war ein Unikat.

Dennoch standen inzwischen einige Bücher und Artefakte auf einer separaten Liste. Vielleicht irrte sich der Werwolf ja doch und Malfoy war an einem von ihnen interessiert.

Nach einem herzhaften Gähnen zog Remus schließlich das letzte Stück Pergament heran. Auf ihm standen jedoch nur wenige Zeilen. Der Werwolf hatte die Bücher und Gegenstände zusammengefasst über die er selbst nur wenig oder gar nichts wusste und auch nichts gefunden hatte. Er stufte sie dennoch aber als hochgefährlich ein, da er die Auffassung vertrat, gerade dem Unbekannten nur mit Vorsicht gegenüber zu treten.

Während er darüber nachdachte, mit dem Orden einmal über diese Dinge zu sprechen, wanderten seine Augen über die Zeilen und blieben an der Beschreibung eines Buches hängen.

Dunkelblau, Wappen der Blacks in schwarz eingeprägt, Handgeschrieben, von mehreren Menschen aus offenbar aufeinander folgenden Generationen, Aufzeichnungen über magische Wesen, Elementargeister.

Remus schloss die Augen. Er konnte das Buch praktisch vor sich sehen. Es war eines der wenigen, das ihn eine ganze Zeitlang beschäftigt und gleichermaßen fasziniert, wie abgeschreckt hatte.

Darin standen Aufzeichnungen über Verhaltensweisen, magische Eigenschaften verschiedener magischer Wesen. Kombiniert mit Ansätzen etwas davon für menschliche Zwecke zu missbrauchen und Protokolle über entsprechende Versuche, die Remus jedes Mal den Magen umdrehten oder den Kopf schütteln ließen. Elfen, Gnome, Wassermänner, Nymphen, Drachen und Wesen, die eigentlich noch nie ein Mensch wirklich gesehen hatte und auch in ihrer Welt als Sagengestalt galt.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken könnend legte Remus den Zettel zur Seite. Er würde morgen einmal mit Tonks über dieses Buch sprechen. Vielleicht wusste sie etwas oder Tonks' Mutter Andromeda. Immerhin gehörten sie auch zur Familie und dieses Buch war, soweit Remus sich erinnern konnte, immer nur von Familienmitgliedern geschrieben worden.

Nun ging er aber erst einmal ins Bett, auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fallen würde, Schlaf zu finden. Seit er in Godric's Hollow gewesen war, suchte ihn seine Vergangenheit heim. Immer wieder begegnete er James und Lily, die ihn fragten, warum er nicht da gewesen war, warum er sich von ihnen zurückgezogen hatte. Harry tauchte aus dem Haus auf und schickte ihn mit kalten Augen fort, beschuldigte ihn, ihn nie wirklich geliebt zu haben. Regelmäßig wachte Remus schweißnass auf und griff nicht selten zu einem oder zwei Gläser Feuerwhiskey um wieder einschlafen zu können. Natürlich schämte er sich dafür und ihm war auch klar, dass er ein ernsthaftes Problem hatte, aber darüber zu reden brachte ihm nichts. Es brachte Harry nicht zurück und mit allen anderen konnte er nur wilde Spekulationen darüber anstellen, warum sein Verlobter gegangen war. Also auch nichts was ihm in irgendeiner Weise Hoffnung und Halt gab. Einzig die Aussicht darauf, irgendwann mit Harry reden zu können, verhinderte, dass er jeden Abend vor dem zu Bett gehen eine ganze Flasche dieses Teufelszeugs leerte um die Alpträume gleich zu verbannen. Dafür konnte er jetzt allerdings Sirius um einiges besser verstehen. Von den Menschen zu träumen, die man wie die eigenen Geschwister geliebt hatte und zu wissen, dass man sie im Stich gelassen hatte, war die Hölle auf Erden. Viel schlimmer konnte Askaban nicht sein.

- - - - -

Harry war der vermasselte Mordanschlag nicht ganz so teuer zu stehen gekommen, wie er es erwartet hatte, immerhin hatte er überlebt. Jedoch nicht ohne Folter. Mehrere Tage war er handlungsunfähig ans Bett gefesselt gewesen und auch jetzt, eine Woche später spürte er die Folgen immer noch etwas. Doch das war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem was ihn noch erwarten würde, denn Harry hatte den Fehler begangen, Dumbledores' Verschwinden mit einer Flucht vor dem Todesengel zu erklären. Daraus resultierend hatte der dunkle Lord ihm in Aussicht gestellt, als nächster die Ehre haben zu dürfen den Schulleiter für seinen Herrn aus dem Weg zu räumen, natürlich nachdem er Kingsley Shacklebolt erfolgreich und für immer erledigt hatte.

Keine guten Aussichten also. Eher im Gegenteil. Reichlich bescheidene Aussichten waren das. Doch er würde nicht drum herum kommen, es sei denn, er beendete diesen Krieg bevor man ihm diesen Auftrag erteilte oder eine mögliche Frist zur Umsetzung verstrichen war. Doch irgendwie hatte Harry seine Zweifel daran, dass ihm das gelingen würde.

Tief seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Bürosessel zurück und starrte auf seinen Laptop. Darauf waren die Fotos der Schriftrolle zu sehen, auf seinem Bürocomputer hatte er die Übersetzungsreferenzen aufgespielt und vor ihm lag das Papier mit der beinahe fertigen Übersetzung. Und jedes Mal wenn er die Zeilen las, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

Der Text handelte von einer kleinen Schatulle. Nach der Beschreibung war sie nicht größer als eine Brotdose, aus Holz und mit Silbernen Zeichen verziert. Sie wurde Quelle der Erleuchtung genannt, wobei das es vermutlich nicht ganz traf. Quelle der Macht oder Quelle des Bösen wäre zutreffender.

Wenn Harry keinen Fehler bei der Übersetzung gemacht hatte und davon ging er aus, da er alles mehrere Male überprüft hatte, konnte diese Schatulle mit der richtigen Formel einer ganzen Arme unerschöpfliche Kräfte verleihen. Sie wäre nahezu unbesiegbar und dabei war es nicht auf eine Anzahl von Kämpfern begrenzt. War die Beschreibung korrekt, konnte es ebenso gut einer sein, wie es auch Hundert sein konnten. Etwas, das für sie alle fatal enden konnte. Harry mochte sich nicht einmal vorstellen wozu Voldemort in der Lage war, würde ihm diese Schatulle in die Hände fallen.

Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Zunächst musste sie noch gefunden werden, wenn sie überhaupt noch existierte. Bislang gab es zwar keine Hinweise darauf, dass sie vernichtet worden war, aber es gab auch keine Hinweise auf ein Versteck. Nur die Aufbewahrungsorte für die Zeit in der sie benutzt worden war, waren beschrieben. Doch noch war Harry auch noch nicht am Ende des Textes. Es waren noch gut siebzig Zentimeter Text den es zu übersetzen galt und darin konnten Unmengen an Informationen stecken. Auf einen Hinweis, dass irgendwer dieses Relikt vernichtet hatte, hoffte Harry allerdings nicht. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass solche Hoffnungen sich schneller zerschlagen konnten als ihm lieb war und darauf wollte er in diesem Fall verzichten.

Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss Harry aus diesen Überlegungen, etwas das ihn einen Moment lang verwirrte, denn Mary hatte ihm eigentlich alle Anrufer vom Hals halten wollen, damit er seine liegen gebliebene Arbeit erledigen konnte. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Harry dann aber, dass es keine Weiterleitung vom Telefon seiner Sekretärin war, sondern er wurde direkt angerufen. Etwas das noch seltsamer war. Nur sehr wenige Bekannte hatten die Durchwahl für sein Büro und die wohnten alle im Ausland, wo es bereits mitten in der Nacht war. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen ihn jetzt anzurufen, es sei denn, es ging um Leben und Tod.

Dementsprechend besorgt nahm er auch den Hörer ab. „Grunnings Ltd. Geschäftsführer James Evans", meldete er sich.

„Remus Lupin hier, Mr. Evans."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich leicht, ehe ihm die Erleuchtung kam. Er selbst hatte ihm die Durchwahl sowohl für sein Büro als auch seine Handynummer gegeben. „Mr. Lupin. Dass ist eine Überraschung. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Nun es wäre schön, wenn wir uns treffen könnten. Ich hab da einige Sachen gefunden die… ihren Freund interessieren dürften. Ich hatte ihnen doch angeboten mich etwas Schlau zu machen, wegen dem Haus hier in London", erklärte Remus, dem man deutlich anhörte, dass er den Gebrauch eines Mobiltelefons nicht gewohnt war und die Art wie Remus über mögliche Artefakte sprach und den Grimmauldplatz schien er auch kein Vertrauen in diese Geräte zu haben.

„Das sind erfreuliche Nachrichten. Lassen sie mich mal einen Blick in meinen Terminkalender werfen", sagte Harry und wechselte auf dem PC in das entsprechende Programm. Viele Termine hatte Mary ja verlegen müssen, weil er die letzen Tage nicht einsatzfähig gewesen war, aber den Sonntag hatte sie ihm frei gehalten.

„Sonntag hätte ich Zeit, wenn sie damit kein Problem haben", sagte Harry.

„Ich richte mich da ganz nach ihnen, Sir", erklärte Lupin und so wurde ein Treffen für diesen Sonntag vereinbart. Uhrzeit und Treffpunkt würden die gleichen sein, wie beim letzen Mal. Harry merkte zwar, dass dies Remus nicht behagte, doch in seiner Wohnung konnten sie sich auf keinen Fall treffen und in Harry wehrte sich alles dagegen den Grimmauldplatz als Treffpunkt zu wählen.

Nach diesem Telefonat beendete Harry auch seine Arbeit für heute. Das meiste war eh schon erledigt. Es gab nur noch zwei schwierige Kunden zu betreuen, doch das konnte Harry auch von zu Hause aus machen. Immerhin hatte er auch alle Kundendaten auf seinem Laptop. Also verabschiedete er sich von seiner Sekretärin mit der Begründung seine Genesung nicht riskieren zu wollen. Wenn es allerdings etwas Dringendes gab, sollte sie ihn auf dem Handy anrufen oder Gespräche dorthin umleiten.

Zu Hause kümmerte sich Harry als erstes jedoch um einen neuen Aufguss des Tranks der seinen Körpergeruch überdenken würde. Was Goderic's Hollow betraf hatte er schon während der Heimfahrt beschlossen, alles so zu lassen wie es war. Der Orden sollte ruhig denken, dass Harry Potter sich ein neues Versteck gesucht hatte. Andernfalls würde Dumbledore womöglich noch auf die Idee kommen, jemanden dort abzustellen, der alles beobachtete und das wollte Harry vermeiden.

- - - - - -

Als er dann am Sonntag das Haus erreichte, wartete Remus Lupin bereits auf ihn, vorgebend sich das Nachbargrundstück anzusehen, dass neuerdings zum Verkauf stand.

Harry warf kurz einen Blick auf seine Uhr, musste aber feststellen, dass er keineswegs zu spät war, ganz im Gegenteil, auch er war eigentlich noch zu früh dran.

„Sie warten doch hoffentlich noch nicht zu lang?" erkundigte sich Harry, diesmal um einiges besser auf dieses Treffen vorbereitet.

„Ich bin auch erst seit einigen Minuten hier. Ich hab es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten", erklärte Remus mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Das klingt, als hätten sie ärger", stellte Harry aufrichtig besorgt fest.

„Keinen Ärger, nur zu viele Leute um mich herum, die der Meinung sind, ich würde blind in irgendwelche Gefahrenlaufen, weil ich die Hoffnung hege, dass sie wissen wo Harry ist", antwortete Remus, gespannt auf die Reaktion.

Es entsprach allerdings auch der Wirklichkeit. Weil Tonks irrtümlicher Weise davon ausgegangen war, dass der Orden über Remus' Tun bescheid wusste, hatte sie mit Molly darüber gesprochen. Die war selbstverständlich sehr besorgt gewesen und als Folge dessen wusste der Orden nun tatsächlich von seinem eigenmächtigen Handeln und keiner war darüber begeistert. Viel mehr riet ihm jeder von einem weitern Treffen ab, aus den Gründen die er Evans genannt hatte und vermutlich noch aus einigen anderen.

Harry nickte leicht lächelnd. „Hegen sie denn diese Hoffnung?" fragte er.

Remus musterte den jungen Mann einen Moment lang und seufzte. „Ich bin mir da nicht wirklich sicher, aber wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie wissen wo Harry ist, dann wissen sie auch warum er nicht gefunden werden will. Zudem wird er ihnen sehr großes Vertrauen entgegen bringen und das würden sie zerstören, wenn sie mir anvertrauen, wo er ist, oder auch nur das sie es wissen und ich bezweifele, dass sie dieses Risiko in kauf nehmen würden."

„Dann hülle ich mich dahingehend einfach in schweigen, denn eine Antwort könnte ebenso gut eine Lüge sein, wie sie der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte und würde sie nicht wirklich weiter bringen", stellte Harry schließlich fest und bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort.

„Wenn sie aber wissen sollten wo Harry ist, dann richten sie ihm Bitte von mir aus, dass ich irgendwann gern erfahren würde, warum er ohne ein Wort zu irgendwem verschwunden ist. Und sagen sie ihm das seine Freunde sich sorgen um ihn machen und sie ihn inzwischen verstehen. Ihnen tut ihr Streit entsetzlich leid."

Harry musste nach diesen Worten einen Moment lang mit sich kämpfen. Seine Gefühlswelt fuhr einmal wieder Achterbahn mit ihm und sein Herz sehnte sich danach Remus einfach um den Hals zu fallen und ihm alles zu sagen. Oder auch nur einfach von ihm Umarmt zu werden, selbst wenn es nur für einen Kurzen Moment sein würde. Doch sein Verstand hatte diese Wünsche ebenso schnell wieder zurück gedrängt, wie sie gekommen waren. „Sollte ich wissen wo er ist, werde ich es ihm sagen", antwortete er und führte Remus dann ins Haus wo sie es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten, zumindest so weit das möglich war.

„Also sie sagten sie haben was für mich?" fragte Harry nun gespannt.

„Ja", antwortete Remus und berichtete von der Liste, die er auf Harrys bitten hin angefertigt hatte und reichte Evans dann auch seine Zusammengefasste.

„Das sind sie Gegenstände die am ehesten in Frage kommen. Sie sind entweder selten oder sehr wertvoll. Der Umkreiste ist allerdings der Wahrscheinlichte, wenn Lucius nicht ausschließlich im eigenen Interesse handelt sondern auf bitten seiner Frau. Narzissa ist eine geborene Black und die Blacks haben ein kleines nicht zu verachtendes Geheimnis wie ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte."

Harry wurde schlagartig hellhörig. „Was für ein Geheimnis?"

Remus zögerte einen Moment. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er Evans wirklich einweihen sollte. Immerhin war es ein Familiengeheimnis. Andererseits, wenn Evans wusste um was es ging und verstand wie gefährlich es für sie werden konnte, würde er vielleicht dafür Sorge tragen, dass dieses Buch Malfoy niemals in die Hände fiel.

„Die Blacks hatten eine Bindung an die Naturgeister", sagte Remus und erklärte auf den fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers: „Jedem der vier Elemente stehen Geistwesen vor. Wesen die als ihre Beschützer gelten, die wir aber auch alle kennen. Zum Beispiel das Feuer. Es wird unter anderem von Drachen beschützt. Sie können es erzeugen, sie bewachen es, beschützen es und entfachen es neu, sollte es verlöschen."

„Ok. Wir sprechen hier von der Lehre der vier Elemente, aber was haben die Blacks damit zu tun. Diese Lehre ist älter als unsere Zeitrechung", meinte Harry.

„Nun, soweit es mir erzählt wurde, ist ein Vorfahre der Blacks von den Naturgeistern berührt worden", sagte Remus zögerlich. „Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, wie das passiert sein soll, es gibt verschiedene Geschichten darüber und eine klingt absurder als die andere. Es ist allerdings eine Tatsache, dass Waldfeen und Nymphen sich nicht vor den Mitgliedern dieser Familie verstecken, gerade so, als würden sie sie als eine der Ihren Ansehen. Etwas das ich selbst schon einmal erlebt habe und ich kann ihnen sagen, es war ein eindrucksvolles Schauspiel", erklärte Remus.

„Aber was sollte Lucius Malfoy daran bitte interessieren, oder seine Frau. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand von ihrem Stand in den Wald geht, um sich mit ein paar Feen zu unterhalten", bemerkte Harry. Nein das konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. Narzissa in einem Wald mit einer Fee auf der Hand? Das war eine absolut lachhafte Vorstellung.

„Das sicherlich nicht", sagte Remus und seufzte. „Ich denke eher es geht Narzissa um etwas anderes, vorausgesetzt, es ist wirklich dieses Buch, für das sich Lucius interessiert.

Über Generationen hinweg haben die Blacks ihren Vorteil mit den Naturgeistern nämlich schamlos ausgenutzt. Sie haben sie beobachtet, ja geradezu notiert. Alles zu dem Zweck sich ihre Art der Magie anzueignen, oder die Geister gefügig zu machen. Es gab sogar einige Experimente in dieser Hinsicht, die alle sehr unschön endeten.

Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass genau dies etwas wäre, das Voldemort interessiert. Drachen in seiner Armee, Gnome und Waldgeister die auf seine Anweisung hin, die Gegner mit Wurzeln fesseln oder von Blumen umranken lassen oder sie werden von einer Flutwelle einfach davon gespült."

Harry schluckte trocken. „Die Macht der Naturgewalten in den Händen des Unnennbaren. Das wäre eine Katastrophe."


	22. Die nächsten Schritte

Die nächsten Schritte

Eine ganze Weile berieten Harry und Remus noch darüber, wie mit dem Buch zu verfahren war und schließlich wurden die beiden sich darin einig, dass Harry zunächst einmal herausfand, ob es wirklich der von Lucius Malfoy gesuchte Gegenstand war. Denn auch wenn das Buch aus allem anderen als ehrenhaften Absichten entstanden war, enthielt es unschätzbares Wissen. Es würde einer Schande gleich kommen, dieses einfach zu vernichten. Sollte sich Remus' Annahme bestätigen, würde Harry das Buch in sein Gringotts Verließ bringen. Die Kiste seiner Eltern bot bei weitem genug Platz für solche Schätze.

Allerdings würde Lucius Malfoy noch etwas warten müssen. Harry hatte für die nächsten Tage anderes geplant und er war nicht bereit, das noch weiter aufzuschieben.

So fand Harry sich am Morgen des nächsten Tages im Ministerium ein, wo er die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht und damit den Arbeitsplatz von Blaise Zabini aufsuchte. Praktischerweise vielen die Buchstaben D, E und F in dessen Verantwortungsbereich, womit er für die Kamine von James Evans zuständig war.

Höflich aber bestimmt klopfte Harry an die Bürotür und trat kurz darauf ein. Blaise saß hinter einem kleinen, aber edel wirkenden Schreibtisch, auf dem ein paar Unterlagen ausgebreitet waren. Hinter dem Schreibtisch, in einiger Entfernung waren drei immens große Marmorkamine zu finden, jeder verstehen mit einem Buchstaben: D, E und F.

Ansonsten war das Büro, eben ein Büro. An der Wand hing ein Bild, auf dem verschlungene Muster zu sehen waren, ein Familienfoto stand auf dem Schreibtisch. Vor dem Tisch standen zwei einfache Posterstühle, Blaise saß in einem lederbezogenen Schreibtischstuhl und musterte ihn fragend. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich denke schon. Mein Name ist James Evans. Ich bin vor kurzem in den Besitz von zwei Häusern gelangt und würde gerne deren Status der Flohnetzwerkanbindung erfahren", erklärte er auf einem der Stühle platz nehmend.

„Verstehe", sagte Zabini, der zwar sehr gut wusste um welche Häuser es ging, sich das aber sicherlich nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Wenn auch nur eine Menschenseele hier erfuhr, mit wem er in Kontakt stand war er ein toter Mann. Also reichte er Evans zwei der dazu nötigen Formulare aus einer Schublade, ebenso wie Feder und Tinte. „Wenn sie mir das bitte ausfüllen würden, dann werde ich es gleich einmal überprüfen."

Harry nickte und füllte das Pergament aus. Beim Zurücklegen auf den Schreibtisch fand aber auch ein Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche den Weg auf den Schreibtisch des Ministeriumsbeamten.

Der Zettel informierte darüber, dass Evans genau wusste was Zabini tat und bestellte diesen für heute Mittag nach Godric's Hollow. Zumindest gab Evans ihm auf diesem Zettel den Rat aufzutauchen, sofern ihm daran gelegen war, dass sein Geheimnis vor dem Unnennbaren bewahrt wurde.

Nachdem Zabini die Zeilen zu Ende gelesen hatte, verbrannte das Stück Pergament unter einer Stichflamme zu staub. Doch das bekam er nicht mehr wirklich mit. Zu geschockt war er von dieser Offenbarung und tausende Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Im ersten Moment spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken den nun selbstgefällig grinsenden Mann aus seinem Büro zu werfen, dann entschied er sich aber anders. Wenn Evans wirklich wusste, was er war und die Möglichkeit hatte dem Lord sein doppeltes Spiel offen zu legen, wäre es sein Tod.

„Wenn sie bitte einen Moment warten würden", sagte er also und machte seinen Job, auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel, Evans den Rücken zuzudrehen oder sich auf die Zauber zu konzentrieren. Wobei das im Falle des Grimmauldplatzes eigentlich nicht einmal nötig gewesen wäre. Blaise selbst hatte den Schutz angebracht und regelmäßig überprüft. Durch diesen Kamin kam nichts und niemand in das Haus. Ein Umstand, der in ähnlicher Form auch auf die zweite Adresse zutraf. Die Zauber waren zwar wesentlich älter, aber wer auch immer sie gelegt hatte, hatte es sehr gewissenhaft getan.

„Keines dieser Häuser ist an das Flohnetzwerk angeschossen und beide Kamine sind mit Abschirmungszaubern verstehen. Wenn sie wollen, dass ich die Kamine anbinde, müssen diese zuerst entfernt werden", informierte er Evans sachlich, darüber spekulierend, dass dies nur ein Vorwand gewesen war, um hier rein zu kommen.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken und mich dann wieder bei ihnen melden, Sir. Vielen Dank für ihre Mühe", sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich dann von Zabini. Der erste Schritt war nun getan. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und hoffen, dass Zabini nicht zum Orden ging. Zugegebenermaßen ein Risiko, doch das war Harry bewusst eingegangen. Dumbledore wusste schon eine Menge und schwieg offenbar darüber. Es war ein kalkulierbares Risiko ihn alles über Harrys Identität wissen zu lassen. Der Schulleiter hatte offenbar begriffen, dass es sehr gefährlich war, wenn zu viele Menschen das Geheimnis kannten.

Außerdem wollte Harry endlich Rache nehmen. Mit jedem Tag der verstrich kamen ihm neue Ideen, was er seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer alles antun konnte und er sehnte sich danach wenigstens die Hälfte davon auch durchzuführen. In dieser Beziehung hatte die dunkle Magie ihn scheinbar arg verdorben.

Doch da er daran weder sofort noch in naher Zukunft wohl etwas ändern konnte, fuhr Harry in sein Büro um weiter seinen Geschäften nachgehen zu können, oder auch am letzten Rest der Übersetzung zu arbeiten. Erst kurz vor dem von ihm festgelegten Zeitpunkt machte er sich dann auf den Weg nach Godric's Hollow. Genau gesagt apparierte er, während seine Sekretärin Mary davon ausging, ihr Boss würde einen privaten Termin in der Nähe wahrnehmen, bei dem er nicht gestört werden wollte. Harry sicherte sich gern mit dieser Art von Ausreden ab. So kam er nicht in irgendeine Verlegenheit sollte jemand fragen, warum sein Wagen auf dem Parkplatz stand, während er gar nicht da war.

Blaise erschien zwanzig Minuten nach Harry pünktlich auf die Minute am besagten Treffpunkt. Eigentlich war es weit vor der Zeit, zu der der Ministeriumsangestellte üblicherweise Mittag machte, doch stören würde das kaum einen. Schließlich konnte auch er mal etwas zu erledigen haben. Erzählt hatte er niemandem etwas. Weder wussten seine Kollegen, die für die nächste Stunde seine Kamine mit überwachten wo er war, noch hatte er den Orden über seinen morgendlichen Besuch informiert. Es war Blaise zu riskant Kingsley in seiner Mittagspause aufzusuchen, wo der doch auf der Todesliste stand. Er wollte erst herausfinden was dieser Evans wusste und welche Ziele er verfolgte. Dann war immer noch Zeit den Orden zu informieren.

„Wir gehen besser rein", sagte Evans und im nächsten Moment wurde Blaise durch nicht zu verachtende Schutzbarrieren gezogen. Aus der ansehnlichen Fassade eines gemütlichen Einfamilienhauses wurde eine teilweise baufällige und nicht gerade vertrauenserweckende Ruine. Einen Moment lang was Zabini davon überrascht und starrte auf das große Loch in der Wand im ersten Stock. Er wusste natürlich was das für ein Haus war, aber niemals hätte er sich vorgestellt, dass es in so einem Zustand war. Warum in aller Welt hatte Potter das nicht wieder hergerichtet? Das hier war doch sein Elternhaus? Sein Erbe?

„Du solltest die Möglichkeit in betracht ziehen, dass Harry noch nie hier gewesen ist und vom Orden des Phönix keiner auf diese Idee kam, aufzuräumen. Damit dürftest du der Wahrheit wohl am nächsten sein", sagte Harry, der ganz bewusst eine subtile Form der Legilimentik anwandte, um Zabini besser zu durchschauen. Etwas das dem Mann augenscheinlich nicht gefiel und er sofort versuchte es zu unterbinden indem er seinen Geist verschloss.

Harry nahm das als Gegeben hin. Für das was er wollte, brauchte er keine Legilimentik. Es ging ihm nur um ein oder zwei Informationen. Zumindest für heute. Zielstrebig führte Harry den ehemaligen Slytherin ins Wohnzimmer und bat ihn sich zu setzen.

„Da unser beider Zeit begrenzt ist, komm ich besser gleich zur Sache, Zabini. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Todesser sind. Doch ihre Loyalität liegt nicht beim dunklen Lord. Sie haben sich dem Oden des Phönix angeschlossen und spielen ihm immer wieder Informationen zu."

So sehr Blaise auch von diesen Fakten und all dem Wissen dieses Mannes überrascht war, er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Sie sind völlig verrückt", sagte er stattdessen. „Ich bin kein Todesser und schon gar kein Widerständler. Wäre ich das, würde ich sicher nicht im Ministerium arbeiten. Das wäre nämlich nahezu tödlich."

Harry lächelte leicht und holte Zabinis Medaillon aus der Hosentasche. „Ich habe diese Kette im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf gefunden. Das Haus diente dem Orden jahrelang als Hauptquartier und es liegt unter einem Fideliuszauber. Nur Eingeweihte können dieses Haus betreten und nur durch sie kann die Kette dort hingelangt sein."

Blaise starrte einen Moment lang auf die Kette. Es war in der Tat seine. Sie hatte seine Mutter gehört. Eigentlich dachte er, er hätte sie bei einem Kampf verloren, auf den Grimmauldplatz wäre er nie gekommen. Doch das erklärte noch nicht, woher Evans das alles wusste. Kaum jemand wusste von diesem Erbstück. „Das ist nicht meine", sagte er deshalb auch. „Und sie täten besser daran, mit diesem ausgemachten Blödsinn aufzuhören. Ich bin weder ein Todesser noch gehöre ich einem Widerstand an."

„Na gut", sagte Harry, der durchaus mit dieser Engstirnigkeit gerechnet hatte, doch die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zu letzt. „Dann werde ich eben noch etwas deutlicher." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschien sein Todesserumhang im Wohnzimmer und legte ihn sich auf seinen Schoß, so dass die Engelsflügel deutlich zu sehen waren. Außerdem hob er auch den Tarnzauber auf dem dunklen Mal auf, um dann mit durchaus zufriedener Mine festzustellen, dass Zabini bleich geworden war.

Blaise Mund war in dem Moment staub trocken geworden, als er die Flügel gesehen hatte. Es war natürlich Unsinn vor anderen Todessern Angst zu haben. Der Lord ließ Konkurrenz nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt durchgehen. Rivalitäten die zu einem Mord führten duldete er nicht. Allerdings nicht weil er seine Anhänger schützen wollte. Nur weil er sie alle brauchte. Keiner von ihnen war entbehrlich, solang er gute Dienste leistete und wenn ein Todesser den Tod fand, dann nur auf seinen Befehl hin oder durch die Hand des Feindes. Sonst niemals. Dennoch, wenn der Todesengel auch nur ein Wort von Spionage erwähnte, konnte er sicher sein, dass ein Befehl zu seiner Hinrichtung ausgesprochen werden würde. Vermutlich würde der Engel sogar selbst den Befehl ausführen dürfen.

„Schön, das wir uns nun verstehen", sagte Harry und legte den Umhang bei Seite. „Aber bevor dein Kopf nun anfängt zu rauchen und du dir irgendwelche Ammenmärchen ausdenkst… es interessiert mich nicht, warum du es tust. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, warum du ein Todesser geworden bist und was dir die Augen geöffnet hat. Für uns beide ist nur eines wichtig, ich weiß was du tust und ich hab dir schon mal den Arsch gerettet."

„Wie?" fragte Blaise. „Ich wüsste nicht dass…"

„Marcus Flint, Blaise. Er war absolut loyal. Ich hab ihn an deiner Stelle über die Klinge springen lassen, denn dieser beschissene Krieg kann nur gewonnen werden, wenn die weiße Seite weiß, was die dunkle plant. Allerdings solltest du aufpassen, dass du nicht noch mal erwischt wirst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir noch mal das Leben retten kann", erklärte Harry ruhig.

Blaise musterte den Mann einen Moment lang und lächelte dann. „Der Todesengel ist also illoyal. Wer hätte das gedacht."

„Zabini, ich bin nicht illoyal", sagte Harry. „Ich war noch in keine Minute meiner Anhängerschaft dem dunklen Lord gegenüber loyal. Ich verfolge stets meine eigenen Ziele und tue dazu das, was notwendig ist. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir?" fragte Blaise.

„Im Moment nur eine Adresse. Genau gesagt die Adresse von Severus Snape. Er hat da etwas das ich brauche und ich würde ungern unseren Herrn nach seinem Wohnort fragen. Seit meinem Versagen Kingsley betreffend, ist er nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen", bemerkte Harry und fügte dann noch an: „Ihr solltet euch mehr mit Muggeldingen befassen. Der Weg den ich genommen habe, war für euch auch frei."

Blaise sagte dazu nichts. Im Nachhinein war ihnen das auch bewusst geworden und sie alle hatten sich maßlos darüber geärgert. „Was hat Severus, was du haben willst?" hackte er dann aber nach.

„Es gibt Dinge, die du besser nicht weißt Zabini. Du hängst doch sicher an deinem Leben, oder?"

Ja das tat er wirklich und er wusste auch, dass er am kürzeren Hebel saß. Aber noch wollte er nicht aufgeben? „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich nicht einfach verpfeife? Denkst du der Lord würde mir weniger glauben schenken wie dir, nur weil du der Todesengel bist?"

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Du solltest nicht von Dingen reden, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Zabini. Ich hab genug gegen dich in der Hand, um deinen Tod schneller beschließen zu lassen, als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Du dagegen hast nicht das Geringste und wenn du es auch nur versuchen solltest, wird das in einem Leichensack enden."

Blaise sagte nichts sondern beschwor Snapes Adresse herauf. Er würde seinen Hauslehrer später per Eule auf den Besuch vorbereiten und ihn bitten den Orden über Evans Geheimnis aufzuklären. Für ihn, war es wirklich zu riskant sich dort blicken zu lassen.

„Na also", sagte Harry und steckte die Adresse ein. Dann, mit einem einfachen Dreh aus dem Handgelenk war Zabini an den Sessel gefesselt.

„HEY! Du hast was du willst! Was soll das? fauchte er vollkommen überrascht, aber nicht mehr fähig etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Du denkst doch nicht, ich bin so dämlich und lass dich einfach so laufen, damit du Dumbledore und seine Leute informierst und den guten alten Severus vorwarnst", sagte Harry und holte eine kleine Phiole Zaubertrank aus einer Hosentasche. Er hatte die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht ihn zu brauen und das hier war die perfekte Gelegenheit ihn zu testen, ehe er ihn Snape verabreichte.

Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers zwang er den sich heftig zur Wehr setzenden Zabini sein Gebräu zu trinken und auch zu schlucken. Sofort darauf wurden die Augen des Mannes einen Moment glasig, ehe er verwirrt blinzelte und dann Evans fixierte. „Was war das für ein Zeug? Was hast du mir da gegeben?"

„Ein Geheimniswahrertrank. Du wirst niemandem erzählen können wer ich bin, was ich tue oder Vorhabe. Auch aufschreiben wird dir nicht möglich sein und nicht mal die Legilimentik kann die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch hier aus deinem Kopf holen, geschweige denn, dass du sie selbst in ein Denkarium ablegen kannst. Jedes mal wenn du etwas in diese Richtung versuchst, wird dein Kopf wie leer gefegt sein. Du wirst dich daran nicht erinnern können. Erst wenn du von deiner Absicht ablässt, wird die Erinnerung zurückkommen", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Du miese Ratte", zischte Zabini ungehalten.

„Na na. Nun wollen wir mal nicht frech werden. Irgendwann wirst du begreifen, dass ich nicht anders handeln konnte", dann löste Harry die Fesseln, richtete aber auch seinen Zauberstab auf Zabini. Na los. Raus mit dir. Ich hab noch andere Dinge zu tun und du musst sicherlich auch wieder zurück ein paar Kamine bewachen." Damit brachte er Zabini aus dem Schutzzaubern und apparierte zurück zu Grunnings. Hiermit war auch der zweite Schritt erledigt. Nun hieß es nur noch die letzte Juniwoche abzuwarten. Dann waren Sommerferien. Snape würde zu Hause sein und Harry hatte acht herrliche Wochen Zeit, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Das war sehr viel mehr Zeit als er brauchte. Immerhin konnte er die meisten Vorbereitungen schon im Voraus treffen.

„Du hast scheinbar doch Glück Lucius. Etwas Zeit hab ich für dich noch übrig", murmelte Harry auf dem Weg in sein Büro, wo er sich aber zunächst dem Rest der Übersetzung widmete und sich im Laufe des Nachmittags ein neues Problem auftat. Am Ende des Textes befand sich eine arithmantische Rechnung, die ihres Gleichen suchte und Harry würde nicht drum herum kommen sie zu lösen, denn die letzten Zeilen davor wiesen darauf hin, dass in ihr die Position der Schatulle verborgen worden war. Nur wer weise genug war, die Rechnung zu lösen, war auch in der Lage, mit der Macht der Schatulle gewissenhaft umzugehen.

„Sie zu vernichten wäre besser gewesen", murmelte Harry und warf den Kugelschreiber auf den Schreibtisch. Da kam noch ein Berg an Arbeit auf ihn zu.


	23. Die letzten Vorbereitungen

Und weiter soll es gehen.

Wir machen uns heute auf, Vorbereitungen für eine grausame Rache an dem Griftmischer Severus Snape zu treffen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Aber... ließt hier denn noch jemand? Abgesehen von Marguerida? Denn 85 Klicks und nur ein Review ist schon schade. Oder ist die Gesichte doch so schlecht?

Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn sich ein paar mehr Leute zu einem Reivew hinreißen lassen würden. Ich werde auch ganz sicher nicht beißen, wenn sich her jemand als Schwarzleser outet. Also meldet euch doch mal. kuchen und Kaffee hinstell

LG

Eure Imo

Die letzten Vorbereitungen

Die Woche bis zu den Sommerferien verging wie im Flug. Viel schneller als Harry angenommen hatte brach der Juli an und der nächste Schritt seines Racheplans konnte eingeläutet werden. Ein Besuch bei seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape.

Für diesen ungeplanten Termin hatte er sich den Abend des zweiten Juli auserkoren. Ein Samstag. Den ganzen Tag hatte Harry im Trainingsraum zugebracht und sich auf die verschiedensten Arten den Frust von der Seele gekämpft, um heute Abend wirklich die Ruhe selbst zu sein und nicht schon bei einer arroganten Bemerkung seitens des Lehrers die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

Die Adresse, welche er von Blaise bekommen hatte, war eine kleine Siedlung vor den Toren von Glasgow. Die Gärten waren ordentlich und gepflegt, die kleinen Häuser offensichtlich schon älter, aber keineswegs heruntergekommen. Selbst Snapes Haus ließ nicht erahnen, dass der Bewohner nahezu das ganze Jahr auf einem schottischen Schloss lebte und Kindern das Leben zur Hölle machte.

Harry war an diesen Ort appariert und ging nun in bequemer Freizeitkleidung, Stoffhose und helles T-Shirt durch die Straßen. Draußen war aber niemand zusehen, trotz des sonnigen und warmen Wetters. Auch hier hatte der Krieg jedes Freizeitleben zu Nichte gemacht.

Nichts desto trotz spürte Harry einige starke Schutzzauber, als er die Grundstücksgrenze von Snapes Eigenheim überquerte, allerdings war kein Illusionszauber dabei. Die Sauberkeit war offensichtlich echt, auch wenn Harry keinen Zweifel daran hegte, dass auch hier mit Magie nachgeholfen wurde. Harry war das egal, ebenso wie ihm egal waren um, welche Zauber es sich handelte. Er belegte sich selbst mit einem ich-seh-nicht-recht Zauber, um Muggel zu verwirren, die wider bessern Wissen aus dem Fenster schauten und beschwor seine Todesserkleidung.

Er hatte keine Lust dazu, jetzt schon von Snape erkannt zu werden. Denn ihm würde er nicht so leicht einen Verschwiegenheitszauber aufhalsen können, wie es ihm bei Blaise gelungen war. Snape konnte man nicht überraschen. Er war auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet und ein Duell gegen ihn, würde das halbe Haus in Schutt und Asche legen. Harry hatte allerdings kaum einen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm durchaus gelingen konnte, den Meister der Tränke zu überwältigen.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und nachdem ein Paar dunkle Augen ihn gemustert hatten, ging sie ganz auf, so dass er das Haus betreten konnte.

Der Flur war überraschend hell gehalten und mit rustikalen Möbeln ausgestattet. Eine Kommode aus dunklem Ebenholz stand unter einem in silberne Ornamente eingefassten Spiegel. Der Boden war aus Holz und die Wände in einem sanften gelb.

„Ich bin beschäftigt, also verzeihen sie bitte, dass ich keinen Rundgang mit ihnen mache", brummte Severus Snape hörbar ungehalten.

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet", sagte Harry. „Ich habe auch nicht vor mich lange aufzuhalten. Ich bin hergekommen, weil sie ein Buch besitzen, in das ich gern einen Blick werfen würde."

Mit einer tatsächlich überrascht hochgezogenen Augenbraue, wurde Harry nun gemustert. „Der Todesengel will in eines meiner Bücher schauen. Wie komm ich denn zu dieser zweifelhaften Ehre?"

„Sie sollten das nicht als zweifelhafte Ehre betrachten, Snape. Jeder von uns braucht irgendwann einmal Unterstützung und bei mir ist eben jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Wenn sie mir zur Hand gehen, stehe ich in ihrer Schuld und ich pflege es Schulden zu begleichen", antwortete Harry.

„Ohne ihre Identität zu kennen, ist es schwer, die Begleichung einer Schuld einzufordern", stellte Snape dagegen fest.

„Nun… ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie schon bald erfahren werden, wer ich bin. Sicherlich noch vor dem Ende der Sommerferien und ich bezweifle, dass sie bis dahin in die Verlegenheit kommen werden, Hilfe zu benötigen", erklärte Harry.

Snape schwieg einen Moment ehe er dann sagte: „Sie haben den Titel des Buches noch gar nicht erwähnt?"

„Die schwarze Kunst des lautlosen und unauffälligen Todes – hochwirksame Gifte für jede Gelegenheit", antwortete Harry, sich wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal fragend, warum die Titel von Büchern in der magischen Welt so lang waren.

„Ein seltenes und kostbares Buch. Wie kommen sie darauf, dass jemand wie ich es mir leisten kann so etwas zu besitzen", fragte Snape nun eindeutig misstrauisch.

„Woher ich es weiß, spielt für sie keine Rolle. Ich weiß es einfach und alles was ich will ist es mir ansehen und ein Rezept daraus abschreiben, sollte etwas Passendes für meine Zwecke darin stehen. Sie tun damit mir und vor allem unserem Herrn einen großen Gefallen", log Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wobei, so ganz gelogen, war es nicht. Snape tat ihm damit wirklich einen großen Gefallen. Der ganze Plan hing von dieser einen Entscheidung ab. Sollte Snape Harry diese Bitte versagen, würde der sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen. Doch offenbar war ihm das Glück heute einmal mehr hold.

„Sind sie sich wirklich sicher, dass sie in der Lage sind, ein Gift aus diesem Buch zu brauen?" fragte Snape.

„Ich kenne keines der Rezepte, Snape, aber ich denke schon, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin", sagte Harry kalt.

Snape musterte ihn erneut und grinste dann hinterhältig. „Sie werden keines der Rezepte Abschreiben oder kopieren und auch dieses Buch wird mein Haus nicht verlassen. Wenn sie etwas aus dem Buch brauen wollen, werden sie das hier tun. Unter meiner Aufsicht. Ich werde es nicht riskieren, dass der meistgefürchtete Todesser unseres Herrn durch einen Zaubertrankunfall ums Leben kommt."

Harry verschlug es für einen Moment tatsächlich die Sprache und er war schon versucht aufs Heftigste dagegen zu protestieren. Unter Snapes Augen einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, erinnerte ihn allein bei der Vorstellung an Hogwarts und damit auch daran, was dieser Kerl ihm alles angetan hatte. Dann aber kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es besser gar nicht hätte laufen können.

„Meinetwegen", stimmte Harry zu. Sich damit auch selbst beweisen wollend, dass er keine Angst davor hatte unter den Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers einen Zaubertrank herzustellen. „Allerdings hatte ich vor sofort zu beginnen, wenn ich etwas passendes gefunden habe und ich habe keine Zeit das Suchen auf die lange Bank zu schieben. Unser Meister erwartet einen baldigen Erfolg von mir und ich will ihn dabei nicht enttäuschen."

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung stellte Harry fest, dass Snape ein klein wenig überrascht war. Scheinbar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass jemand dieser Forderung nachkam. „Mein Labor ist im Keller", brummte der Mann um einiges missgestimmter als noch vor zwei Minuten und führte Harry dann eine enge Treppe hinunter.

Entgegen Harrys Erwartungen war der Raum riesig. Auf der linken Seite unter zwei magischen Fenstern, standen große wuchtige Arbeitstische. Gut sortiert lagen darauf die Utensilien die man zum Zaubertrankbrauen benötigte. Messer, Mörser, Waage, Handschuhe… eben ein gut eingerichtetes Labor.

Auf einem Regal ganz in der Nähe dieser Tische waren Kessel in verschiedenen Größen und aus verschiedenen Metallen zu finden. Perfekt durchsortiert und auf Hochglanz poliert.

Etwa zwei Meter von den Tischen entfernt und zur Raummitte hin ausgerichtet, gab es vier Feuerstellen. Darüber hingen, an zwei Metallstangen, alle nur erdenklichen Rührutensilien. Auf einer der Feuerstellen blubberte ein Kessel fröhlich vor sich hin, während roter Dampf aus ihm aufstieg und unter einem leisen Summen verschwand. Eindeutig ein Ventilationszauber.

Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes standen zwei schwarze Ledersessel und ein kleiner Tisch vor mindestens zehn Regalen. Auf dem ersten Teil reihte sich Buchrücken an Buchrücken, auf der anderen Hälfe standen Zaubertrankzutaten. Gut sortiert und sehr umfangreich wie Harry erkennen musste, als er Snape in diese Richtung folgte.

Wortlos ging Snape durch die Reihen und zog ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch aus einem der Regale. Der Titel war klein und in eng verschlungenen Buchstaben eingeprägt. „Sie werden kein weiteres Buch anrühren. Wenn sie noch etwas anderes suchen, fragen sie", sagte Snape in einem Befehlston.

„Ich bin zwar keiner ihrer unfähigen Schüler, aber da ich nicht vorhabe, ein anderes Buch zu benutzen, ist es nicht schwer ihrer Bitte nachzukommen", antwortete Harry und nahm den Mann das Buch aus der Hand. Er musste sich nicht alles gefallen lassen. Sie standen auf derselben Stufe, wenn auch noch nicht lange. Snape hatte kein Recht darauf, ihn so zu behandeln.

Wortlos ließ er sich in einen der Sessel fallen und schlug das Buch auf. Ebenso wie der Titel waren auch die Rezepte in einer kleinen verschlungenen Handschrift. Doch da die meisten alten Bücher in diesem Stil verfasst waren, fiel Harry es nicht schwer, sie zu entziffern. Schwerer war es dagegen, sich für ein Rezept zu entscheiden. Jedes war auf seine eigene perfide Art grausam und unmenschlich. Es war kein Wunder, dass dieses Buch auf dem Index stand.

Sorgfältig las Harry jedes Rezept durch, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie ein Gegenmittel zu dem Gift herzustellen war, war sich dabei aber nie wirklich sicher. So perfekt war er dann nun doch nicht geworden. Dazu konnte er mit diesem Bereich der Magie einfach zu wenig anfangen. Er benutzte lieber seinen Zauberstab und zog ein Duell vor. Doch um Snape in die Falle zu locken, musste man raffinierter vorgehen. Schlussendlich entschied Harry sich dafür, auf die Fähigkeiten des andern Todessers zu vertrauen und einfach das Gift zu wählen, dass zu einem vermeintlichen Mordplan an Kingsley am Besten passen würde.

„Darf ich mich an ihren Zutaten bedienen, wenn ich sie ihnen bezahle oder ziehen sie es vor, dass ich mir meine eigenen besorge?" fragte Harry.

„Besorgen sie sich ihre eigenen. Meine Zutaten sind genau für meinen Aufenthalt hier berechnet", antwortete Snape ohne von dem Kessel aufzusehen, in dem er nun wieder rührte.

„Gut", sagte Harry und notierte sich auf einem Pergament die Mengen und Zutaten die er benötigen würde. „Ich werde wohl nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde brauchen. Machen sie sich nicht die Mühe mich hinaus zu begleiten", sagte Harry und verließ das Labor, nicht ohne dabei eine Überwachungsmurmel fallen zu lassen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Snape auch wirklich das tat, was er von ihm erwartete.

Kaum hatte Harry das Haus des Tränkemeisters verlassen, davon überzeugte dieser sich gründlich, warf Snape selbst einen Blick in das Buch und auf das mit einem Zettel markierte Rezept.

Der Todesengel hatte sich ein stark nach Alkohol schmeckendes Nervengift ausgesucht. Spätestens vierundzwanzig Stunden nach Einnahme war das Opfer tot und das Gift vollständig gelöst. Alles würde nach einem natürlichen Tod aussehen, sofern man einen Herzinfarkt unter den Zauberern als einen natürlichen Tod bezeichnen konnte. Doch ohne irgendwelche Hinweise würde kaum jemand auf ein Gift kommen und damit war eine genaue Untersuchung ausgeschlossen.

Natürlich ahnte Severus Snape für wen dieses Gift bestimmt war. Der Todesengel hatte ihm ja leichtfertigerweise mehr als genug Hinweise gegeben. Nun musste er nur noch eine Lösung dafür finden, dies zu verhindern ohne sich selbst zu enttarnen, denn er würde sich ebenso wenig wie Blaise nachsagen lassen wollen, Schuld am Tod eines ihrer wertvollsten Informanten zu sein. Nicht nachdem, was er vor acht Jahren angerichtet hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Todesengel zurück. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus seinen Brauvorgang beendet, in Flaschen abgefüllt und mit zwei Eulen nach Hogwarts geschickt, um den Vorrat dort wieder aufzufüllen.

„Sie sind hier fertig?" fragte Harry, die Zutaten schon mal vor sich ausbreitend.

„In der Tat", stellte Snape fest und verzog leicht das Gesicht, als auf eine Zauberstabbewegung des Todesengels Musik zu spielen begann. Rockmusik um es genau zu nehmen.

„Sie hatten doch nicht vor, noch etwas anderes zuzubereiten, oder?" erkundigte sich Harry, darum bemüht sich seine Freude über Snapes Missfallen an der Musik nicht anmerken lassen.

„Nein", antwortete der Lehrer und zog sich in sein Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er sich ein Glas Rotwein gönnte, eine altmodische Schallplatte mit klassischer Musik zum Spielen brachte und sich dann darüber Gedanken machte, wie er das Leben von Kingsley Shacklebolt rennten konnte.

Zwei Stunden arbeitete Harry hoch konzentriert. Die Todesserroben hatte er gleich abgelegt und begnügte sich damit, sein Gesicht unter einer Kapuze eines Blauen Shirts und einem Tarnzauber zu verdecken.

Leise die Melodie von Queens „Who wants to live forever" mitsummend zerschnitt er die Zutaten oder verarbeitete sie zu feinem Staub. Grammgenau wurden sie abgewogen und dann das Rezept peinlich genau verfolgend in den Kessel gegeben.

Als letztes kam eine halbe (klein) Flasche Feuerwhiskey hinzu, dann musste der Trank zwei Stunden köcheln. Zeit für Harry alles aufzuräumen und es sich anschließend mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey gemütlich zu machen.

Das war auch der Zeitpunkt wo Severus Snape wieder hinunter in sein Labor kam. Harry beobachtete, wie der Lehrer mit Argusaugen sein Labor überprüfte und dann einen Blick in den Kessel warf.

„It's a kind of Magic", sagte Harry in einer versteckten Anspielung darauf, dass er vor neun Jahren so etwas noch nicht zu Stande gebracht hatte und erregte damit Snapes Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie bitte?" fragte der.

„Ich habe nur laut gedacht", wich Harry dann aber dieser Frage aus, während im Hintergrund die Musik des gleichnamigen Titels von Queen zu spielen begann. „Der Trank braucht noch etwa eine Stunde, dann sind sie mich wieder los."

„Gut zu wissen", sagte Snape und musterte den Todesengel aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, während er sich zu seinen Bücherregalen begab. Es war eindeutig Muggelkleidung, die er trug und er schien sich darin auch noch wohl zu fühlen. Außerdem entging dem Lehrer nicht der durchtrainierte Körper des Todessers. Etwas das doch eher selten vorkam. Nahezu alle der Anhänger verließen sich doch nahezu ausschließlich auf ihren Zauberstab. Bei ihm schien aber das genaue Gegenteil der Fall zu sein.

Harry entging diese Musterung nicht, auch wenn er augenscheinlich so tat, als würde er im Schein der Fackeln, sein Getränk betrachten. Dabei schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Bald würde Severus Snape allenfalls nur noch davon träumen einen Zaubertrank mit seinen eigenen Händen herzustellen, sich aber ganz gewiss nicht mehr in die Nähe eines Kessels wagen, sobald er erkannt hatte, was ihm blühte. Vorausgesetzt, Harry gelang es, den dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, Snape am Leben zu lassen. Im Endeffekt würde er wohl erst Kingsley töten müssen, ehe er Snape ans Messer lieferte und Gefahrlos seine Ideen vortragen konnte.

Harrys Spiel war definitiv brandgefährlich geworden. Gefährlicher als er es sich jemals ausgemalt hatte und er betete inständig, dass er nicht die Kontrolle über das Feuer verlor. Denn das würde einem Inferno gleich kommen, das ihn vollständig vernichten würde.

Nachdem das Gift fertig und sicher im Grimmauldplatz verstaunt war, überzeugte Harry sich davon, dass Snape genau wusste, was der Todesengel plante und auch schon über mögliche Gegenmaßnahmen nachdachte. Für diesen Zweck hatte Harry, als er Snapes Haus für das Einkaufen der Zutaten verlassen hatte, mit noch drei weiteren Überwachungskugeln präpariert, die ihm wirklich gute Dienste leisteten.

Nun aber war Harry zunächst einmal wieder in der Winkelgasse. Dieses Mal aber nicht vermummt, um gleich in die Nokturngasse zu verschwinden. Er würde auf der hellen Seite der Zaubereinkaufsstraße bleiben. Trotz der bedrohlichen Lage gab es immer noch reichlich Geschäfte, die ihre Waren doch recht gut an den Mann und die Frau brachten. Sie alle hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit wohl mit der Lage arrangiert. Es wurden keine neugierigen Fragen gestellt und jeder war ein Kunde, wie der andere auch. Die Muggelgeborenen wagten sich eh nicht mehr her, also gab es auch nichts mehr wirklich zu befürchten, es sei denn man war zu neugierig.

Harrys Ziel lag weiter hinten in der Winkelgasse. Ein Süßwarenladen, der sein Sortiment noch von Hand anfertigte und auf Wunsch auch nur die leeren Hüllen von Pralinen veräußerte, damit sie die Kunden selbst füllen konnten. Genau das, was Harry nun suchte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er allerdings an so einigen Geschäften vorbei, die ihn vor Jahren noch magisch angezogen hatten. Darunter Qualität für Quidditch. Inzwischen längst geschlossen, denn unter Kriegsbedingungen betrieb kaum noch jemand diesen Sport. Harry erinnerte sich aber noch gut daran, wie er im Sommer vor seinem dritten Jahr jeden Tag hergekommen war, um den Feuerblitz im Schaufenster zu bewundern.

Einige Häuser weiter, war das Eulenkaufhaus, wo Hagrid ihm Hedwig gekauft hatte. Seine Eule lebte inzwischen nicht mehr. Sie war vor drei Jahren eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. Harry hatte das nichts desto trotz sehr niedergeschlagen. Sie war die einzige Freundin, die ihm über all die Zeit treu geblieben war.

Kurz vor Harrys Ziel kam er an einem weiteren leer stehenden Geschäft vorbei. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Er hatte es vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr ein einziges Mal in den Laden von Fred und George geschafft und war begeistert gewesen von all den genialen Einfällen der Zwillinge. Am besten hatten ihm noch die Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien gefallen. Das eine oder andere Mal, hatte er sich damit früher aus den Schulstunden geschlichen, wenn er wusste das Remus ihn über die Mittagszeit besuchen kam, oder auch in den Abendstunden.

Doch auch das war vorbei. Nach Freds brutalem Tod durch Theodore Nott vor beinahe sechs Jahren war nichts mehr so wie es war. Die Todesser hatten die Zwillinge in ihrem Laden überfallen, und Fred brutal hingerichtet. Soweit Harry wusste, war dann aber der Orden in Form von Albus Dumbledore aufgetaucht und hatte die Angreifer verjagt. Seit diesem Tag war der Laden verwaist und niemand wusste wo George abgeblieben war. Das einzige was Harry wusste, war, dass er noch lebte.

Harry war schon einige Schritte weiter gegangen, daran denkend welchen Spaß sie alle schon während des fünften Jahres mit den Erfindungen der beiden gehabt hatten, als ihm eine Idee kam. Nachdenklich drehte er sich noch einmal um und besah sich das Werbeschild. Dann lächelte er. „Fred, George, ich hab es immer gewusst. Ihr seid Genies", murmelte er und machte sich nun deutlich besser gelaunt auf den Weg zu seinem Zielort. Anschließend galt es ein paar Dinge herauszufinden, doch das würde sicherlich nicht wirklich schwer werden. Nicht mit den Kontakten, die er nun im Ministerium hatte, wobei er diesmal nicht einmal Blaise meinte. Für seine Zwecke würde es ausreichen, als ein Todesser des inneren Kreises ein paar Leuten auf die Füße zu treten.


	24. Lösungssuche

Lösungssuche

Die nächste Woche verbrachte Harry jedoch in erster Linie damit, seine versäumten Termine nachzuholen. Darunter waren aber nicht nur Gespräche mit Kunden, sondern auch das halbjährlich stattfindende Mitarbeitergespräch. In den nächsten drei Wochen würde Harry sich mit jedem einzelnen Mitarbeiter unterhalten, allerdings ohne ein festgelegtes Thema. Es würde eher ein lockeres Gespräch werden über die Familie, persönliche Probleme, aber jeder konnte sich auch über die Kollegen äußern, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass dies an die große Glocke gehängt werden würde. Neben der Möglichkeit, dass jeder Mitarbeiter jederzeit zu ihm kommen konnte, war dies Harrys Weg von sich aus, das Gespräch zu suchen. Auch auf diese Weise hielt er sich auf dem Laufenden, um Probleme so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

Um jedoch dennoch an die für das Wochenende benötigten Informationen zu kommen, musste Harry eine Mittagspause ausfallen lassen. Die war es ihm aber natürlich wert, immerhin konnte es Kingsley das Leben retten.

Am Sonntag war Harry dann schon sehr früh auf den Beinen und trieb sich auf dem örtlichen Friedhof von Ottery St. Catchpole rum. Hier lag die durchaus ansehnliche Ahnenreihe der Weasleys, darunter eben auch Fred und Bills Frau Fleur.

Während er an Freds Grab stand und einen Strauß weißer Margeriten ablegte, überdachte er noch mal seinen Plan. Sicherlich war es riskant, doch es war der schnellste Weg. Außerdem, wenn wirklich alle Stricke reißen sollten, konnte er sich noch immer offenbaren.

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass dein Bruder die Nerven behält und er mir zuhört", sagte Harry leise ehe er sich zurück zog und wartete. Besucher kamen und gingen. Blumen wurden niedergelegt, Menschen sprachen leise mit ihren verstorbenen Angehörigen, doch keiner von ihnen gehörte zu jenen auf die Harry wartete. Erst kurz vor der Mittagszeit tauchte eine rothaarige Gestalt in langem Umhang auf. Sie humpelte stark und machte einen eindeutig nervösen Eindruck.

Bei Fred Weasleys Grab angekommen legte die Person einen Strauß Blumen nieder und berührte den von Harry.

Der hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit lautlos von hinten angeschlichen und packte den knienden George Weasley nun von hinten. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihm den Mund zu, mit der anderen drückte er ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Seite.

Der Angegriffene versteifte sich sofort und wie zu erwarten griff er nach der Hand, die sich über seinen Mund gelegt hatte. Allerdings nur mit der linken. Die rechte hielt er in Schonhaltung vor der Brust. Daumen und Zeigefinger fehlten und die restlichen waren seltsam verkrümmt und er schien sie auch nicht bewegen zu können. Das hinderte den Mann aber nicht daran, sich gegen Harry zur Wehr zu setzen. Allerdings hatte Harry einen eindeutigen Kraftvorteil. Er brauchte nur seinen Zauberstab etwas fester in Georges Seite zu drücken, schon hielt der Weasley still. Stattdessen traten ihm aber Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

„Wenn du mir versprichst ruhig zu bleiben und keinen Unsinn zu machen, lass ich dich los. Ich will dir nämlich nicht wehtun", sagte Harry leise. „Ich will nur mit dir reden. Alles was ich verlange ist, dass du nicht das halbe Dorf zusammen schreist und mir deinen Zauberstab gibst."

George nickte hastig, welche Wahl hatte er auch sonst. Eingeschränkt wie er war, war er dem Fremden hilflos ausgeliefert. Er konnte ja nicht mal mehr richtig kämpfen, mit seiner verstümmelten Hand.

„Gut", sagte Harry und löste die Hand etwas, damit George nicht das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. „Erst mal deinen Zauberstab, nur zu meiner Sicherheit. Dann lass ich dich los."

Zögerlich und immer darauf bedacht gleich doch einen qualvollen Tod zu sterben, gab er seinen Zauberstab dem Mann hinter ihm, den er immer noch nicht sehen konnte. Doch kurz darauf, wurde er wirklich losgelassen und konnte von dem Mann wegrutschen.

Vor ihm stand eine in einen weinroten Umhang gehüllte Gestalt, die die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und den Kopf leicht gesenkt hielt. Zudem schien auch ein Zauber auf dem Umhang zu liegen, denn obwohl George auf dem Boden saß, konnte er das Gesicht nicht sehen. Dann bekam er eine Hand entgegen gehalten. „Ich würde mich gern auf gleicher Ebene mit dir unterhalten", sagte Harry.

Reichlich verwirrt, aber nicht genug um die Hand blindlings anzunehmen, stand George auf. „Wer sind sie?" fragte er leise. „Und was wollen sie von mir? Wieso bedrohen sie mich?"

Harry antwortete nicht sondern besah sich noch einmal Freds Grabstein. Dann fragte er: „Wisst ihr, wer es war?"

George war über diese Frage absolut verwirrt, schüttelte dann aber ehrlich den Kopf. „Nein. Wir wissen es nicht."

„Theodore Nott. Es war sein Ticket in den inneren Kreis", klärte Harry den Weasley auf.

Georges Misstrauen war nun eindeutig geweckt. Seit dem Überfall, der ihn so zugerichtet hatte, arbeitete er zwar nicht mehr aktiv für den Orden, aber verblödet war er deswegen noch lange nicht. Das alles hier, stank zum Himmel. „Wer sind sie, Mister? Und woher wissen sie das?"

„Wer ich bin, tut nichts zur Sache. Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass ich auf eurer Seite stehe und ein paar gute Kontakte habe", sagte Harry. „Aber kommen wir zu meinem Anliegen. Du und dein Bruder habt vor einigen Jahren ein paar Scherzsüßigkeiten entwickelt. Ich brauche das Rezept von einer. Genauer gesagt, das Rezept des Tranks, den ihr für die Kanariencremeschnitten verwendet habt."

„Wie bitte?" fragte George, der wirklich glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Das Rezept für… was wollen sie denn damit?"

„Ein Menschenleben retten. Das Leben eines Unschuldigen um genau zu sein. Das dürfte doch auch in deinem Interesse sein, oder?"

„Ach und Sie denken, dass ich ihnen das abkaufe?", sagte George. „Sie überfallen mich auf einem Friedhof, drohen mir und dann stellen sie solche Forderungen ohne mir dafür auch nur einen Knut anzubieten oder sich wenigstens zu erkennen zu geben."

Harry näherte sich langsam George, der zwar sichtlich nervös wurde aber nicht zurück wich. Dicht vor ihm blieb Harry stehen und sagte leise: „Mein Leben und das vieler anderer hängt davon ab, unerkannt zu bleiben. Aber du kannst dir versichert sein, euer stiller Teilhaber wird eure Erfindung nicht missbrauchen. Er will nur jemandem das Leben retten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nie würde mir einfallen, mich an euren Ideen zu bereichern, denn Geld habe ich mehr, als ich je ausgeben könnte."

George starrte den fremden Mann an und es dauerte fast eine Minute bis der Sickel bei ihm fiel. Entsetzt schlug er die Hand vor den Mund, doch bevor er den Namen aussprechen konnte, sagte sein Gegenüber. „Nicht. Du weißt nie, wer gerade zuhört."

„Aber…", begann George doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Fragen mehr und kein Wort zu irgendwem. Du kannst dir doch denken, dass jeder, der zu mir Kontakt hat, praktisch schon ein Gefangener von du-weißt-schon-wem ist. Und meine Freunde sind die letzen, die ich in seinen Kerkern wissen will."

„Das verstehe ich, aber ist dir auch klar, wie sehr Remus leidet?" fragte George.

Harry nickte leicht. „Das ist mir mehr als klar und es tut auch mir in der Seele weh, doch noch ist es nicht an der Zeit. Noch dürfen wir uns nicht wieder sehen. So gern ich es auch würde."

George seufzte. „Also gut… ich sag es keinem. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Du hast nie etwas ohne Grund getan, aber ich hoffe um deinetwillen, dass er diesmal wirklich gut ist. Sonst wird dir Mum den Kopf abreißen."

„Ich denke das wird sie so oder so tun, wenn sie erfährt, was geschehen ist, aber das steht auf einem anderen Papier. Was ist mit dem Trank? Vertraust du das Rezept einem alten Freund an?"

„Ich muss es erst raussuchen", sagte George. „Wie erreiche ich dich?"

„Mich? Gar nicht", sagte Harry. „Wenn du es hast, schick es mit der Muggelpost an Grunnings. Am besten gleich an den Geschäftsführer James Evans und setz einen Vermerk drauf, dass es Privat ist. Seine Sekretärin braucht sonst wohl einen Gedächtniszauber."

„Er steht also wirklich mit dir in Kontakt", stellte George fest.

Harry seufzte. „Wenn du so weiter machst, muss ich dich unter einen Schwur stellen, genau wie James."

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man seinen Zauberstab gegen mich richtet", sagte George säuerlich. „Ich werde mich bei Evans melden." Damit drehte George sich um und nach dem leisen Plopp zu Urteilen verschwand auch Harry. Sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Fußboden.

Noch am selben Abend wurde Harry ein Brief von seinem Sicherheitschef überreicht. „Ein Fahrradkurier hat den gerade für sie abgegeben, Sir. Da steht Privat drauf, da dachte ich mir, es ist vielleicht wichtig."

„Danke John", sagte Harry. „Sag mal… wie geht's deiner Frau?"

Der Sicherheitsmann seufzte. „Nicht besonders gut. Die Chemotherapie macht sie total fertig und uns sitzt die Bank im Nacken, wegen den Raten für das Darlehen."

Harry nickte mitfühlend. Johns Frau hatte Krebs und sie hatten erst vor zehn Jahren einen hohen Kredit aufgenommen, um sich den Traum vom Eigenheim erfüllen zu können. Damals waren beide noch Berufstätig gewesen und hatten genug Geld verdient. Doch dann war der Krieg gekommen, Johns Firma hatte zugemacht und er hatte sich ab da von Job zu Job gehangelt um wenigstens etwas beizutragen. Im letzen Sommer war dann bei seiner Frau der Krebs festgestellt worden und kurz nach der Operation hatte man erfahren, dass das Geschwür bereits gestreut hatte.

„Wenn du mal ein paar Tage frei brauchst, um dich um sie zu kümmern, sag einfach bescheid. Auch wenn es nur kurz vorher ist. Deine Frau ist wichtiger als irgendwelche normalen Vorgänge", sagte Harry.

„Danke", antwortete der Sicherheitsmann nur und verschwand.

Einen Moment verschwendete Harry noch einen Gedanken daran, wie er ihm sonst helfen könnte, doch das verwarf er gleich wieder. Er hatte zwar eine Menge Geld, mehr als er jemals ausgeben könnte, doch er konnte nicht jeden vom Schicksal gebeutelten Menschen auf dieser Welt helfen. Zumindest nicht finanziell. Den Krieg konnte er ihnen allerdings sehr wohl vom Hals schaffen.

Den Umschlag öffnend, fand er nicht nur das ausführliche Rezept in Freds Handschrift wie Harry schnell erkannte, sondern auch einen Brief von George. In dem bot dieser ganz offen seine Hilfe an.

Es war offensichtlich, dass George etwas ahnte. Andernfalls hätte er wohl nicht angemerkt, dass eine einminütige andauernde Wirkung niemandem das Leben retten würde.

„Volltreffer George. Es muss so permanent sein, dass man einen Gegentrank benötigt. Und das auf die Schnelle. Am Besten noch diesen Monat. Ansonsten bin ich am Arsch und Kingsley muss doch dran glauben", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Nachdenklich lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte auf die Zeilen. Hilfe konnte er wirklich gebrauchen. Nicht, dass er es sich nicht zutraute den Trank allein weiter zu entwickeln, aber die Zwillinge waren die Erfinder. George wusste welche Zutaten den Zeitrahmen bestimmten und sicherlich auch, wie man sie Verändern musste, um das gewünschte Ziel zu erreichen. Harry machte sich zwar nicht die Hoffnung, dass so was innerhalb einer Woche erledigt war, aber während der Ferien sollte man das schon hinbekommen.

Einen Moment grübelte er noch nach, dann holte er sich Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus der letzen Schublade seines Schreibtischs.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley,_

_ich möchte mich, auch im Namen unseres Freundes, für ihre schelle Hilfsbereitschaft bedanken. Wir wissen dies sehr zu schätzen und versichern ihnen sorgfältig mit der Rezeptur umzugehen. _

_Des weitern konnte ich bereits Rücksprache bezüglich ihres Angebots halten und schlage ihnen vor zur Klärung aller weiteren Details Montagmittag in meinem Büro zu erscheinen. Dazu muss ich sie allerdings darauf hinweisen, das Muggelkleidung zwingend erforderlich ist, um meine Tarnung nicht zu riskieren, ebenso wie ich sie darauf hinweisen muss, niemandem gegenüber ein Wort über unser Treffen und ein mögliches Arrangement zu verlieren. Auch nicht gegenüber Mr. Lupin, gleichwohl ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, dass er mit mir in Kontakt steht. _

_Wenn sie bereit sind, diese Forderungen zu erfüllen, wird es mir eine Freude sein, sie zum Mittagessen empfangen zu dürfen. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_James Evans_

Harry fand diese hoch gedroschene Ausdrucksweise eigentlich vollkommen ekelhaft und er wusste genau, dass George sich darüber kaputtlachen würde, zumindest hätte er das vor Jahren getan, allerdings gehörte das zu seiner Tarnung. Briefe wurden von ihm Grundsätzlich in diesem Stil formuliert, um den Leuten direkt zu sagen, woran sie waren, ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken.

Der Brief wurde noch mit einem Zauber versehen, der ihn vernichtete sobald George ihn gelesen hatte, anschließend machte Harry sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um ihn noch heute auf den Weg zu bringen.

George war von dem Auftauchen einer Eule mitten in der Nacht doch etwas verwundert. Ein Gefühl, das sich um ein vielfaches erhöhte als er den Brief las, den sie ihm gebracht hatte. Niemals hätte er mit einer so schnellen Antwort gerechnet.

„So schnell wie der Kerl mit Harry Rücksprache hält, könnte man denken sie seien ein und dieselbe Person", murmelte George und zuckte heftig zusammen als der Brief in Flammen aufging, kaum das er ihn zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Das nenn ich effektiv", stellte der Weasley leicht verdrossen fest. Doch seine Entscheidung stand sowieso schon fest. Er würde hingehen, egal was der Kerl von ihm verlangte. Seit die Todesser ihn so zugerichtet hatten, konnte er sich den Todessern nicht mehr aktiv in den Weg stellen. Doch die ständige Recherchearbeit ging ihm tierisch auf die Nerven. Er wollte wieder aktiv etwas beitragen und es sah so aus, als sei das hier seine Chance. Und mit etwas Glück traf er auch noch mal auf Harry und konnte heraus finden was damals geschehen war.


	25. Bei Grunnings

Chap 25

Bei Grunnings

George erreichte kurz nach zwölf das Firmengebäude von Grunnings. Um zumindest den Anschein eines Geschäftsmannes aus der Muggelwelt zu vermitteln, hatte er sich sogar in einen beigen Anzug gezwängt und eine dunkelrote Krawatte umgebunden. Zudem hatte er sich einen Handstock herauf beschworen, denn seinem Wissen nach versuchten die Muggel gewisse Einschränkungen so zu verbergen.

Während die ältere Dame am Empfangstresen seinen Namen in einen dieser Computer eingab und offenbar nach seinem Termin suchte, erlaubte George sich einen Gedanken daran, dass seine Mutter inzwischen sicherlich umkam vor Sorge. Denn niemand wusste wo er war. Er hatte nur Remus darüber informiert, dass er getarnt einen Spaziergang unternehmen würde, um etwas allein zu sein. Eine Ausrede, die der Werwolf nachvollziehen konnte, denn nach Harrys Verschwinden, hatte auch er die Einsamkeit vorgezogen. Erst seit es für den Orden als ziemlich sicher galt, dass Harry im Land war ging es ihm wieder besser. Allein deswegen hatte George auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, Remus gegenüber zu verschweigen, dass er Harry getroffen hatte.

„Ah da stehen sie ja", holte ihn die Frau aus seinen Gedanken. „Wenn sie bitte mit dem Fahrstuhl in den dritten Stock fahren und sich dort bei Mrs. Dawson melden. Mr. Evans wird sie dann sicherlich gleich empfangen."

George bedankte sich höflich und fuhr dann nach oben, gespannt darauf was genau ihn erwartete. Hatte er vielleicht recht mit seiner Vermutung? Oder hatte Harry etwas anderes, wobei er Hilfe brauchte?

In jedem Fall würde das sicherlich gleich interessant werden und er hoffentlich wieder eine richtige Aufgabe zu bekommen und er würde sie annehmen, egal was sie für ihn an Unannehmlichkeiten bereithielt.

Unter einem Gong öffneten sich die Türen des Aufzuges und George atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er in den breiten und hellen Flur trat.

Nicht weit vom Fahrstuhl gab es einen weiteren Tresen, hinter dem zu Georges Verwunderung ein junger Mann saß. Er trug ein weißes kurzärmeliges Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Krawatte war nur locker gebunden. Auch er tippte auf einem dieser Computer herum.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe einen Termin bei Mr. Evans. Mein Name ist George Weasley", sagte er, als er am Tresen stand.

„Das trifft sich gut, ich bin gerade fertig", erklärte Harry und stellte sich dann vor. Georges kurze Überraschung zeigte ihm, dass wohl kaum jemand aus dem Orden wusste, wie er aussah. Irgendwie seltsam, aber andererseits war es Harry auch irgendwie Recht.

„Kommen sie, das Essen ist gerade gebracht worden", erklärte Harry und führte George dann in den Konferenzraum, in dem der Weasley sich aufmerksam umsah. Das Essen war bereits angerichtet. Harry hatte sich an diesem recht heißen Tag für ein Risotto mit Pilzen entschieden. Er kannte es von einer Geschäftsreise nach Italien, die er vor zwei Jahren unternommen hatte.

„Bitte, machen sie es sich gemütlich", bat Harry und wünschte George dann einen guten Appetit. Es entging ihm aber nicht, dass der Weasley recht vorsichtig war, was das Essen anging.

„Keine Sorge es ist weder vergiftet, noch befindet sich irgendein anderer Zaubertank darin. Ich wurde ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, offen und ehrlich mit ihnen umzugehen, weil sie zu Harrys engsten Freunden gehören."

George sah kurz verwundert auf, ehe er vorsichtig begann zu essen. Er hatte nicht gezögert, weil er befürchtete vergiftet zu werden. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von diesem Essen halten sollte. Es war eindeutig etwas Ausländisches. Etwas das er nicht gewohnt war und entgegen seiner früheren Natur, war er doch vorsichtig geworden, was unbekannte Dinge anging. Aber nach den ersten Bissen musste er zugeben, dass es ausgezeichnet schmeckte.

„Harry zählt mich also immer noch zu seinen engsten Freunden?" fragte er dann.

„So hat er es mir gegenüber ausgedrückt und ich glaube ihm", sagte Harry.

„Und warum will er mir dann nicht sagen, warum er weggelaufen ist? Warum ist er nicht zu mir… zu uns gekommen?" fragte George weiter.

Harry verbot sich ein Seufzen. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass George versuchte etwas über ihn zu erfahren. Er hätte es sehr wahrscheinlich auch so gemacht, doch es lag nicht in seiner Absicht auch nur ein weiters Wort über seine Identität zu verlieren. Es reichte ihm vollkommen, dass der Schulleiter wusste, wer er war. Zumindest in gewisser Weise.

„Ich fürchte darüber kann ich nicht sprechen, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe Harry gegenüber einen Schwur geleistet seine Beweggründe für sein Verschwinden und alles, was er zur Zeit tut, für mich zu behalten. Nicht mal seinen Aufenthaltsort kann ich Preis geben, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Es ist sogar so, dass ich normalerweise nicht mal zugeben kann mit ihm in Kontakt zu stehen. Nur weil er sie direkt zu mir geschickt hat, bin ich dazu in der Lage. Daher weiß auch Remus Lupin nichts davon."

George nickte verstehend. Auf dieser Schiene würde er also nichts erreichen. Harry war offenbar sehr vorsichtig geworden. Allerdings schien Evans doch recht mitteilsam zu sein. Nun musste er nur noch die richtigen Fragen finden. „Aber sie haben Remus' Nachricht weiter gegeben, oder?"

„Das habe ich", sagte Harry und ehe George noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, hob Harry die Hand. „Ich kann ihr Interesse verstehen. Sie machen sich sorgen um Harry und auch um ihre anderen Freunde. Doch die Antworten, die ich ihnen geben kann, werden ihnen nicht weiter helfen. Außerdem gibt es noch eine weitere Bedingung als Grundlage dafür das wir miteinander ins Geschäft kommen."

Nun war George erstaunt. Die Gabel zur Seite legend, lehnte er sich zurück und sah den anderen fragend an.

Harry holte eine Phiole aus der Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Das ist ein Zaubertrank aus Asien. Übersetzt heißt er Geheimniswahrertrank, auch wenn er nichts mit dem Fidelius zu tun hat.

Er wird verhindern, dass sie irgendetwas von Preis geben, dass sie von oder über Harry erfahren."

„Harry vertraut mir also doch nicht", stellte George leicht gekränkt fest.

„Da irren sie sich", sagte Harry. „Er vertraut ihnen absolut, andernfalls wären sie gar nicht hier. Harry will sie in Sicherheit wissen.

Durch diesen Trank wird verhindert, dass sich jemand mittels Legilimentik oder Veritaserum ihre Erinnerungen an ein Treffen mit Harry und Gespräche über ihn aneignen könnte. Es ist, als hätten diese Gespräche nie stattgefunden. Sie sind praktisch nicht vorhanden, solang sie unter dem Serum stehen oder jemand in ihren Geist eindringt. Dass sie auch nicht freiwillig und mit Menschen denen sie absolut vertrauen darüber sprechen können ist lediglich ein Nebeneffekt."

„Und das funktioniert?" fragte George ehrlich erstaunt.

„Absolut. Andernfalls wäre ich wohl schon Mausetot. Sie haben doch sicher schon erfahren, dass ich bereits eine nicht gerade angenehme Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord hatte", log Harry. Der Trank funktionierte, da war er sich sicher. Seine Freunde im Ausland standen unter diesem Trank, falls die Todesser ihm doch einmal auf die Schliche kommen sollten. Doch er musste seine Rolle vor George ja aufrechterhalten.

„Aber sie können mit mir über Harry reden", stellte der Weasley fest.

„Deswegen Geheimniswahrertrank. Sie sind drin eingeweiht, dass ich Kontakt zu Harry habe. Daher verliert der Trank für diesen Fall seine Wirkung. Eben wie beim Fidelius auch."

„Mit dem Zeug könnten sie eine Menge Gold schaufeln", stellte George fest. „Was passiert wenn ich das Zeug nicht nehmen will?"

„Dann kommen wir nicht ins Geschäft. Harry will unter keinen Umständen seine Freunde in irgendeine Gefahr bringen, egal wie klein sie auch sein mag. Außerdem soll eigentlich niemand wissen, dass er noch lebt. Das der Orden davon weiß ist auf eine… nennen wir es einmal tragische Fehlinformation, zurück zu führen."

„Fehlinformation? Es wissen noch mehr Leute aus dem Orden, dass Harry lebt? Ich mein, es gibt noch jemanden der ihn gesehen hat?" fragte George nun doch sehr aufgebracht.

Harry hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Nein. Niemand außer ihnen ist ihm in den letzen acht Jahren persönlich begegnet. Zumindest was die Ordensmitglieder angeht. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Wenn Harry sich dazu entschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass die Wahrheit über sein Verschwinden ans Licht kommt, werden sie verstehen, was ich meine. Solange werden sie sich wohl gedulden müssen."

„Na gut", sagte George, auch wenn er dieser Aussage nicht wirklich glauben schenken konnte. „Was geschieht mit mir genau, wenn ich dieses Zeug nicht nehme. Sie werden mich doch wohl kaum einfach so hier raus spazieren lassen."

„Ich habe von Harry die ausdrückliche Anweisung bekommen dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sie durch nichts in die Gefangenschaft des Unnennbaren geraten und im Gedächtnisse verändern bin ich doch recht begabt."

„Dann habe ich wohl kaum eine andere Wahl", stellte George fest.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schob George die Phiole entgegen. „Nicht wenn es ihnen mit ihrem Angebot wirklich ernst ist, Mr. Weasley und sie haben mein Wort darauf, dass irgendwann alles ans Licht kommen wird und niemand sie für ihr Schweigen bestraft. Harry wird jede Schuld auf sich nehmen."

Einen Moment zögerte George noch. Er wog das für und wieder ab, aber im Grunde war es schon längst entschieden. Vorsichtig entkorkte er die Phiole und leerte sie dann in einem Zug. Der Trank schmeckte im ersten Moment erfrischend, dann hatte man aber kurzzeitig das Gefühl pures Eis getrunken zu haben und einen Augenblick lang wurde ihm ganz seltsam zu Mute. Es schien als hatte man sein Gehirn in Watte gepackt. Doch das hielt nur kurz und nachdem es verflogen war, spürte er keinerlei Veränderung.

„Sind sie sicher, dass es wirkt?" fragte er leicht zweifelnd.

„Bin ich. Nur auf mich wird der Trank keine Wirkung haben, weil wir beide eingeweiht sind. Eine Besonderheit dieses Gebräus", erklärte Harry und kam dann zum eigentlichen Thema ihres Treffens.

„Sie liegen mit ihrer Vermutung vollkommen richtig. Die Verwandlungsdauer muss um ein vielfaches verlängert werden. Genauer gesagt, soll sie dauerhaft und nur durch die Gabe eines Gegenmittels umzukehren sein."

„Das ist ein Scherz", sagte George. „Harry macht einen Spaß mit mir, oder?"

„Nein das ist kein Scherz. Es ist der einzige Weg, jemandem das Leben zu retten. Er muss für einige Zeit von der Bildfläche verschwinden und sie wissen selbst wie schwer es ist, sich in dieser Zeit zu verstecken, vor allem wenn man auf der Abschussliste der Todesser steht. Namen darf ich ihnen leider nicht nennen. Ich kann ihnen nur versichern, dass dieses Menschenleben auch im Interesse des Ordens liegt", sagte Harry.

George seufzte tief. „Das wird nicht einfach. Mit den jetzigen Zutaten, ist das nicht möglich. Allerdings… es gibt vielleicht einen Weg."

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. „Wenn sie auch nur halb so brillant sind, wie Harry es mir erzählt hat, werden sie ganz sicher eine Lösung finden. Selbstverständlich wird für ihre Unkosten aufgekommen und wenn sie einen ungestörten Platz zum Brauen suchen, der Grimmauldplatz ist in meinen Händen. Da sie in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht sind, können sie ihn jederzeit betreten. Nur sollten sie sich dabei nicht von Todessern beobachten lassen, das könnte für mich sehr unangenehme Konsequenzen haben."

„Ich denke ich werde auch einen andern Ort finden. Wir müssen sie ja nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen", sagte George, dem schon so einige Ideen im Kopf rumspukten. Immerhin hatte es bei der Entwicklung dieses Tranks einen unschönen Unfall gegeben. Eine der Mäuse an denen sie getestet hatten, hatte sich nicht vollständig zurück verwandelt. Fünf Tage war das Arme Tier halb Maus halb Kücken gewesen, bis die beide einen Weg gefunden hatten, es rückgängig zumachen.

Harry nickte und kurz danach verabschiedete sich George auch schon wieder und ließ einen nachdenklichen Harry zurück. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er wirklich das richtige getan hatte. Es war nun schon das zweite Ordensmitglied das ihm half, also irgendwie auf seine Seite zog. Wenn der dunkle Lord das mitbekam war er absolut am Arsch und wenn Dumbledore das raus fand, würde er auch dem Schulleiter einiges zu erklären haben. Immerhin konnte man ihm damit Sabotage vorwerfen und wenn dann auch noch raus kam wer er war, glich dass irgendwie einem Hochverrat. Er zerriss den Orden damit immerhin, denn die ganze Geheimnistuerei würde kaum jemandem verborgen bleiben können.

„Merlin, bitte las das gut gehen. Nur dieses eine Mal", flehte Harry leise, ehe er den Konferenzsaal aufräumte und sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

George unterdessen ging wieder heim, peinlichst genau darauf achtend, dass ihn niemand sah. Im Flur traf er dann auf Remus und seine Eltern. Der Werwolf und sein Vater versuchten offenbar gerade seine Mutter von irgendetwas abzuhalten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte George und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einer knochenbrecherischen Umarmung seiner Mutter wieder. „Oh George! Tu das nie wieder. Nie wieder hörst du? Du weißt ja gar nicht, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe."

„Mum…", murmelte der Weasley. „Lass mich los… Du erdrückst mich."

Doch Molly Weasley ließ erst von ihrem Sohn ab, als ihr Mann sie zu sich ran zog.

George atmete kurz durch ehe er fragte: „Was ist überhaupt los? Was hab ich angestellt?"

„Du bist zwei Minuten überfällig", informierte Remus und verdrehe leicht die Augen. „Deine Mutter dachte dir sei etwas zugestoßen."

George zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch ehe er seufzte. „Mum ich war unter Muggeln. Da musste ich mir erst einen Platz zum Apparieren suchen."

„Aber es hätte doch sein können", sagte Molly Weasley, die sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Die Todesser hätten dich fassen können. Wieso bist du überhaupt allein gegangen? Und dann ohne einem von uns bescheid zu sagen."

„Ich habe Remus bescheid gesagt", stellte George fest. „Und ich bin kein Kleinkind, das nur in Begleitung auf die Straße geht. Wenn es sein muss, kann ich mich nämlich sehr gut verteidigen."

„George!" sagte Molly Weasley entsetzt, doch der Gemeinte war schon auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Er hatte diese Unterhaltung schon zu oft geführt. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter es nicht einsehen würde. Nicht nachdem was ihren Kindern schon zugestoßen war.

In seinem Zimmer suchte er sich einige Pergamentbögen zusammen und begann in seinen Erinnerungen zu graben. Wie hatten Fred und er damals noch angefangen? Was waren die Zutaten gewesen?


	26. Die Sorgen eines alten Mannes

Hi Leute,

ja es geht weiter. Irgendwie ist mir letzte Woche entfallen, dass ich da noch was zum Updaten habe. Liegt wohl daran, dass es so kurz ist. Dafür gibt es nächste Woche ein längeres.

An dieser Stelle mal einen ganz großes Danke schön an meine wenigen Reviewerin. Ich freu mich jedes mal riesig über eure Meinungen.

Viel Spaß euch und allen Schwarzlesern (medlet euch, ich beiße nicht)

Eure Imo

Die Sorgen eines alten Mannes

Die Sonne stand hoch über dem verbotenen Wald. In den hohen Bäumen zwitscherten Vögel um die Wette und an einem See tief im verborgenen Wald, fanden sich einige Zentauren ein, um ihren Durst zu stillen. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich glitzernd in dem kühlen Nass, das tiefschwarz wirkte und dennoch kristallklar war.

Umgeben war der See von flachen Kieselsteinen und einigen Findlingen. Dort wo der Waldboden begann, wuchsen Büsche und Sträucher, die es gern schattig und feucht hatten und die Bäume die sich daran anschlossen, strotzten nur so von Leben und prahlten schweigend mit einem besonders dichten Blätterdach.

Die Luft war klar und frisch. Alles roch nach frischem Laub und obwohl die hohen Bäume viel von dem einfallenden Sonnenlicht schluckten, war es hier nicht kühl aber trotz des Hochsommers, der zur Zeit herrschte, auch nicht übermäßig warm.

Dieser Ort war perfekt zum Verweilen und Entspannen, obwohl er inmitten eines Waldes lag, der so manche Gefahr bot, wenn man ein unerfahrener Zauberer war.

Doch Albus Dumbledore konnte man kaum als einen unerfahrenen Zauberer bezeichnen und so scheute sich der Schulleiter auch nicht, diesen Ort von Zeit zu Zeit aufzusuchen. Genau genommen war es sogar sein Lieblingsplatz. Hier fand er die Ruhe und den Frieden, die er sich selbst auf dem Schloss nicht gönnte, gab es doch so viel, das von seinen Entscheidungen abhing.

Doch es gab Zeiten, da konnte er nicht mehr. Dann musste er weg von den lachenden Kindern und den sorgenvoll dreinschauenden Lehrern, die all ihre Hoffnung auf ihn legten und seinen Fähigkeiten so viel mehr zutrauten, als er tatsächlich zu bieten hatte. Irgendwann verließ auch ihn der Mut und die Kraft diesen Krieg durch zu stehen.

Dann floh er beinahe schon hinaus in diese Abgeschiedenheit um wieder Kraft und Mut zu sammeln. Die Stille dieses Ortes half ihm seine Gedanken zu ordnen und nicht selten zeigte sich ihm hier eine Lösung für aktuelle Probleme.

Sicherlich war auch ein Denkarium genau für diesen Zweck erfunden worden. Sich von überflüssigem Ballast zu befreien oder Dinge einmal von außen betrachten zu können. Doch ein Denkarium bot einfach nicht die Sicherheit, die der Kopf eines Menschen bieten konnte und die Erinnerungen eines Albus Dumbledore waren besser sorgfältig verwahrt. Zu viele Menschenleben hingen davon ab. Gerieten einige dieser Erinnerungen in falsche Hände, käme das einer Katastrophe gleich. Ein Risiko, das der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht bereit war einzugehen, egal wie sehr ihn seine Erinnerungen auch belasteten.

Heute hatte ihn allerdings nur die schiere Ratlosigkeit hier hinaus getrieben. Seit er wusste, wer Harry war, versuchte er ihn zu erreichen. Doch genau wie vor sieben Jahren kam jede Eule unverrichteter Dinge zurück und auch Fawkes weigerte sich nach wie vor strikt auch nur einen Versuch zu unternehmen Harry zu finden.

Kurz nach Harrys Verschwinden hatte sich der alte Mann eingeredet, es würde mit der Entfernung zusammenhängen. Nachdem er dann James Evans getroffen und dessen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, war ihm klar, dass Fawkes nichts tat, weil Harry schon nicht mehr am Leben gewesen war. Doch nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass alles einen gänzlich anderen Grund hatte.

Harry wollte nicht gefunden werden und dieser Wunsch musste aus tiefstem Herzen kommen. Sonst würde Fawkes ihn nicht respektieren wollen.

Phönixe waren nämlich sehr intelligente Wesen. Sie konnten einem Menschen in die Seele schauen und dessen Aufrichtigkeit erkennen. Was genau einen Phönix dazu brachte, sich an einen Menschen zu binden und damit ihre Unsterblichkeit zu Opfern wusste niemand. Albus wusste nur, dass Fawkes genau das mit ihm getan hatte. Sonst würde sich der Phönix nicht selbstlos für ihn Opfern oder Menschen zu Hilfe eilen die ihm die Teure hielten.

Doch genau das war vermutlich auch das Problem. Harry stand immer noch treu zu ihm, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts und so versuchte auch Fawkes Harry zu beschützen. In diesem Fall damit, nichts zu tun.

Zugegebenermaßen waren das alles nur Vermutungen, doch eine bessere Erklärung hatte Albus nicht für das Verhalten des Phönix. Dabei hatte Albus keineswegs vor, Harry zu Schaden.

Er wollte nur Wissen, wie Harry gedachte einen weiteren verpatzten Mord zu erklären. Außerdem wollte er Harry davor Warnen, dass Severus versuchen würde ihn weiter in Misskredit zu bringen.

Denn das war genau der Auftrag des Schulleiters gewesen, nachdem er letzte Woche erfahren hatte, dass der Todesengel in Severus' Privatwohnsitz ein Gift für den Auroren Kingsley Shacklebolt hergestellt hatte. Eine andere Wahl hatte Albus auch kaum gehabt. Er war sich zwar der Loyalität seines Zaubertranklehrers absolut sicher, doch was das Maß seiner Selbstbeherrschung anging, daran hatte der Schulleiter so seine Zweifel. Vor allem wenn es um Harry Potter ging, hatte Severus Snape sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Allein deswegen konnte er ihm die Wahrheit nicht mitteilen.

Folglich forschte Severus nun nicht nur an einem Gegengift, sondern legte sich sicherlich auch einen Plan zu Recht, der dem Todesengel den letzten Stoß versetzen würde. Ein Umstand der Albus in große Sorge versetzte. Denn auch wenn Harry geplant haben mochte, dass Severus alles herausfand, was Kingsleys Leben retten würde, konnte Harry nicht wissen, dass Severus nicht über die Identität des Todesengels informiert war. Sollte Harrys Plan sich selbst zu Retten genau darauf aufbauen, würde er ins offene Messer laufen. Harry wäre hoffnungslos verloren und genau davor wollte Albus den jungen Mann warnen.

Er war sogar bereit ihm hinter dem Rücken des Ordens zu helfen. In Gedanken hatte der Schulleiter schon die verschiedensten Varianten durchgespielt, wie man Kingsleys Tod vortäuschen könnte. Doch für alle brauchte er Harrys direkte Unterstützung. Nur wenn Täter und Opfer Hand in Hand arbeiteten würde es gelingen.

„Der Lauf der Sterne lässt sich ebenso wenig beeinflussen wie das Schicksal", sagte eine ruhige Tiefe Stimme.

Der Schulleiter sah auf. Einer der Zentauren war zu ihm herüber gekommen, offenbar sehr zum Missfallen der anderen. Doch das schien ihn nicht weiter zu interessieren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien sogar der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein, denn er war der größte und wohl auch stärkste von ihnen. Viele Narben zierten seine Brust, die von einem dunklen Fellflaum bedeckt war.

„Und wenn es mir doch gelungen ist das Schicksal zu beeinflussen? Zum Schlechteren für unsere Welt?" fragte der Schulleiter mit erschreckend sorgenvoller Stimme.

„Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht beeinflussen. Alles wird so geschehen, wie es schon immer vorgesehen war", sagte der Zentaur und wandte sich wieder zu gehen. Aber dann hielt er noch mal inne.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken Direktor von Hogwarts. Sterne, die hell und kraftvoll leuchten, können sich nur selbst vernichten und der Stern des Menschen Harry Potter leuchtet hell wie kein anderer. Ihr könnt ihn nicht vernichten, egal was ihr auch tut."

Damit verschwand der Zentaur in der Dunkelheit des Waldes und ließ einen noch nachdenklicheren Albus Dumbledore zurück. Eigentlich war Albus Dumbledore davon überzeugt, dass jeder sein Schicksal selbst in der Hand hatte. Er glaubte nicht an eine Art höhere Macht, die das Schicksal der Menschen von Beginn an festlegte.

Doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als abzuwarten und der Dinge zu Harren die da kommen würden. Ändern konnte er nun sowieso nichts mehr. Außerdem hatte er auch genug andere Sorgen. Die Vorbereitungen auf das Allianztreffen lagen in den letzen Zügen. Er musste alles noch mal genau überprüfen und dann alsbald damit beginnen die Schutzzauber zu erstellen. Außerdem brauchte Hermine noch genaue Inforationen über die Muggel, die an dem Treffen beteiligt waren. Das Mädchen hatte sich bereit erklärt als Schlichterin zwischen den Zauberern und Muggeln zu fungieren, sollten sich die Gemüter während des Treffens aufheizen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen zog Albus Dumbledore die einzig mögliche Konsequenz. Er schob seine Sorge um Harry so weit es ging von sich fort und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Alles was er sich noch erlaubte war die kleine Hoffnung, dass Harry vielleicht schon bald auf ihn zukommen würde. Eine Hoffnung, die er sich erst gar nicht gemacht hätte, würde er auch nur annähernd so viel vom Lauf der Sterne verstehen, wie die Zentauren. Denn die wussten, dass der Schulleiter erst noch in tiefe Zweifel gestürzt werden sollte, ehe er Klarheit über das Verhalten von Harry Potter erlangen würde.


	27. Tod und Verrat

Huhu!

Sorry das es gestern nicht geklappt hat, war irgendwie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Aber dafür jetzt. Wie versprochen ist es um einiges länger, als das Letzte. Ich hoffe es gefällt.

Eure Imo

Tod und Verrat

Harry hatte es sich in einem Sessel seines Wohnzimmers bequem gemacht. In der linken Hand hielt er ein Glas Feuerwhisky in der rechten seinen Zauberstab. Ein weiterer Stab lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Sein Blick lag auf einem Beistelltisch, der in einer Zimmerecke stand, ganz in der Nähe der Küchentür. Sein Vormieter hatte dort ein Aquarium stehen gehabt und nun hatte er diesen Platz für sein neues Haustier ausgesucht.

In einem großen Käfig saß ein gelber Kanarienvogel auf einer der drei Stangen und starrte ihn missmutig an, als wollte er Harry mit seinem Blick töten. Denn Harry hatte vor nicht mal zwei Minuten das Tier mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, damit es endlich still war. Auf Bitten und Mahnungen hatte der Vogel nämlich nicht reagiert und Harry hatte keine Lust sich mit den Nachbarn über einen Kanarienvogel streiten zu müssen.

„Du hast selbst Schuld Kingsley. Ich hab dir mehrmals gesagt, du sollst den Schnabel halten", sagte Harry.

Ja, der Vogel war Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harrys Plan war tatsächlich aufgegangen.

Vor vier Tagen hatte George ihm den Trank und ein Gegenmittel gebracht. Beides funktionierte tadellos. Er hatte es an einigen Tieren, aber auch an Ron getestet. Wobei sich sein kleiner Bruder nicht mehr daran erinnerte. George hatte ihm das Gedächtnis dahingehend verändert.

Einzige Nebenwirkung war eine leichte Benommenheit direkt nach der Verwandlung, ob nun in das Tier oder zurück. Doch Harry kam das gerade Recht. Es machte ihm das Einfangen doch um eines einfacher.

Außerdem war Georges Timing perfekt gewesen. Einen Tag nachdem George den Trank gebracht hatte, hatte Kingsley Geburtstag. Den Tag hatte Harry dazu genutzt dem Auroren das Gift überbringen zu lassen. Zumindest sollte es für Kingsley so aussehen. Harry hatte ein paar einfache Alkoholpralinen gekauft und diese in eine neutrale Schachtel umgefüllt. Ein unter dem Imperius stehender Auror hatte Kingsley das Päckchen dann als Geburtstagsgeschenk aus der Abteilung überbracht.

Das echte Gift war gut verstaut und wartete auf einen anderen Einsatz. Da Kingsley gewarnt und im Besitz des Gegenmittels war, hatte Harry es für eine unnötige Verschwendung gehalten es tatsächlich einzusetzen.

Natürlich hatte Kingsley die Pralinen nicht einmal angerührt und der Auror, der sie überbracht hatte, war inzwischen beurlaubt.

Heute war dann der heiklere Teil des Plans gestiegen. Harry hatte George nach Godric's Hollow bestellt und sich ihm noch einmal als Harry Potter gezeigt. Das war unumgänglich gewesen, da Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob George James Evans tatsächlich vertraute. Als Harry war es aber kein Problem ein paar Haare von George zu bekommen und sich mit dem Vielsafttrank dann in den Weasley zu verwandeln. George wollte nicht mal wissen, um wen es ging und was genau Harry vorhatte. Ihm schien es zu reichen helfen zu können. Außerdem hatte Harry dem Weasley als Zeitvertreib einen Teil der Arithmantikaufgabe gegeben.

So, in der Gestalt des Weasleys war Harry zu Kingsley gegangen und hatte ihm Kuchen gebracht. Er wusste, dass der Auror eine Schwäche für alles hatte, was mit Buttercreme gefüllt war. Natürlich war Kingsley etwas überrascht gewesen, über diesen Besuch. Doch er schien George genug zu vertrauen, um ihn in die Wohnung zu lassen. Außerdem viel es Harry nicht wirklich schwer, sich in die Rolle des Weasleys einzufinden. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte Kingsley schon vom Kuchen gegessen und sich verwandelt.

Und seit dem saß er in diesem Käfig. Harry hatte alle seine Spuren im Haus beseitigt und nur einen Zettel zurück gelassen, dass der Todesengel letztendlich doch erfolgreich gewesen sei. George war inzwischen auch wieder zu Hause, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, was mit seiner Hilfe geschehen war. Allerdings hatte Harry keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Weasley es früher oder später raus finden würde. Doch da er auch wusste, das Kingsley gut aufgehoben war, sollte es ihm keine großen Probleme machen, zum Schweigen verurteilt zu sein.

Einzig allein Kingsley war noch unwissend, in wessen Gesellschaft er sich nun tatsächlich befand und das ganz sicher keine Gefahr für sein Leben bestand. Von Harry sowieso nicht und die Katzen des Hauses wagten sich wegen der Magie nicht hier her. Harry war sich aber noch unschlüssig darüber, ob er sich Kingsley zeigen sollte. Nicht das er als Vogel in der Lage war irgendwem sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, aber es stand außer Frage, was Kingsley von seinem Handeln halten würde.

„Jetzt starr mich nicht so an, Kingsley. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass der Dunkle Lord deinen Tod wollte. Du hättest dich ja auch ein bisschen zurück halten können.

Außerdem ist es so doch besser, als tot zu sein. Schließlich kann ich dich zurück verwandeln und das habe ich auch vor. Irgendwann, wenn ich soweit bin, den dunklen Lord für immer aus dem Weg zu räumen. Bis dahin wirst du dich aber mit Vogelfutter und Wasser zufrieden geben müssen. Und wenn du lieb bist, nehm ich den Zauber von dir."

Dann stand Harry auf und leerte sein Glas. „Du hast Zeit dir einmal ausgiebig Gedanken darüber zu machen. Ich werde die nächsten zwei oder drei Stunden damit beschäftigt sein, dem Lord Bericht zu erstatten und eine andere Rechnung zu begleichen."

Damit verließ Harry die Wohnung und apparierte zu Lucius Malfoy. Der würde ihn zum Dunklen Lord bringen können. Das war nämlich essentiell für die nächsten Schritte.

Als der Ruf des Dunklen Lords kam, war Severus Snape gerade damit beschäftigt den neuen Lehrplan für das nächste Schuljahr aufzustellen. Das war seine Methode um zu verhindern jedes Jahr die gleichen Aufsätze lesen zu müssen, weil die älteren Schüler ihre den Jüngeren gaben, um auch ja die Hauspunkte dafür zu bekommen.

Doch nun legte er erst einmal die Feder bei Seite, schraubte das Tintenfass zu und verließ sein Haus. Zwar besaß er das Privileg auch durchaus mal etwas später zu einem Treffen erscheinen zu dürfen, doch das galt nur für die Zeit wo auf Hogwarts Unterricht abgehalten wurde. Denn der Lord wusste, dass er die schulfreie Zeit zu Hause verbrachte um seinen privaten Forschungen nachzugehen.

Außerdem war er irgendwie neugierig. Denn der Ruf konnte eigentlich nur eine Ursache haben. Das neuerliche Versagen eines der schlimmsten Todesser nach Bellatrix Lestrange. Alles andere kam praktisch nicht in Frage. An Überfällen, egal welcher Größenordnung, wurde Severus nur sehr selten beteiligt. Dazu war er zu wertvoll auf Hogwarts. Die einzige alternative, die noch möglich war, war der Auftrag zu irgendeinem Trank, den der Lord ihm persönlich erteilen wollte.

Dagegen sprach aber, dass es schon etwas mehr als vier Wochen her war, dass der Todesengel das Gift hergestellt hatte. Es wurde langsam an der Zeit, dass da etwas geschah. Es war alles andere als empfehlenswert die Geduld des Unnennbaren zu strapazieren.

Dem Ruf folgend landete Severus auf einer recht großen Waldlichtung. Der gesamte innere Kreis schien erwartet zu werden, wenn er die Lücken betrachte, die man gelassen hatte. Was Severus allerdings verwunderte war der Umstand, dass der Todesengel nicht in der Mitte stand, wie es für Anhänger üblich war, über die Gericht gehalten werden sollte. War vielleicht doch etwas anderes die Ursache für dieses Treffen?

Lange würde es sicher nicht mehr dauern, bis er es wusste. Außerdem musste er sich nun konzentrieren. Jeder Gedanke an den Widerwillen vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie zu fallen wurde verbannt, ebenso wie der Gedanke an den Orden und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er begrüßte den Unnennbaren, wie dieser es erwartete. Doch als er seinen Platz in den Reihen der Todesser einnehmen wollte, wurde er zurück gehalten.

„Dein Platz ist in der Mitte, Severus", erklärte die kalte Stimme des Lords.

Etwas schockiert war Severus darüber schon, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Vermutlich hatte der Todesengel irgendein Märchen erfunden. Es gab keine Beweise für seinen Verrat. Wie sehr der Zaubertranklehrer sich da irren sollte, sollte er fünf Minuten später erfahren. Dann war nämlich auch der letzte Todesser erschienen.

„Meine werten Freunde. Wie ich heute erfahren musste, hat die Saat des Verrats mehr als nur eine Furcht getragen. Allem Anschein nach, war auch Flint nicht der Erste. Wir haben noch einen viel älteren Verräter in unseren Reihen."

Der Unglaube des inneren Kreises war nicht zu überhören, auch wenn sicherlich niemand von ihnen so naiv war zu denken, dass alle tatsächlich loyal waren. Jeder hier verfolgte irgendwie seine eigenen Ziele und versuchte sie mit denen des Lords so gut es eben ging zu koordinieren.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden wandern. Blaise würde das, was nun gleich offenbart werden sollte, sicherlich so gar nicht gefallen. Er würde vermutlich ziemlich sauer werden und alsbald eine Erklärung verlangen. Doch Harrys Entscheidung war sowieso nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.

„Dem Todesengel ist es gelungen nun auch Kingsley Shacklebolt aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Jedoch wieder nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten. Diesmal war er allerdings darauf vorbereitet und hatte nicht nur einen Reserveplan, sondern liefert uns auch den Schuldigen."

Damit trat der Dunkle Lord auf Snape zu, bereits mit seinem Zauberstab spielend. „Nun Severus. Nach allem was ich weiß, hast du diesen Auroren mit einem Gegenmittel zu dem Gift versorgt. Ein Gift, das der Todesengel in deinen Räumen herstellen musste, weil du ihm weder das Buch noch das Rezept anvertrauen wolltest."

Severus war inzwischen doch leicht nervös geworden. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so dicht davor gestanden zu haben, enttarnt zu werden. Auch wenn er eigentlich jedes Mal damit rechnete. Aber sollte es wirklich heute so weit sein? So dicht vor dem großen Treffen?

„My Lord, das Buch um welches es sich handelt, ist äußerst wertvoll und gehört streng genommen nicht einmal mir. Mir wurde es lediglich vorübergehend und äußerst widerwillig überlassen. Zudem hat der Todesengel während des Brauens entsetzlich laute und aufdringliche Musik gehört. Es liegt mehr als im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er das Gift einfach nur Falsch hergestellt hat", erklärte Severus Snape möglichst unterwürfig und Harry spürte, dass der ein oder andere Todesser ihn prüfend ansah.

„Ich brau dir auch Veritaserum unter den Selben umständen, Snape und du würdest nach der Einnahme singen wie ein Vögelchen. Deine innigsten Geheimnisse würdest du mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken anvertrauen", konterte Harry auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Snape war einfach zu gut in Okklumentik, als das der Trank ihn wirklich zwingen konnte, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Snape sah den Todesengel an. „Das wage ich doch zu bezweifeln", stellte er dann fest, auch wenn ihm diese Formulierung seltsam vertraut vorkam. Doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn mit einem Mal berührte ihn die Spitze eines weißen

Zauberstabs.

„Weißt du Severus, der Todesengel ist nicht so dumm wie du denkst. Schon nachdem er das erste Mal versagt hat, hatte er den Verdacht, dass ihn jemand verraten hat. Deshalb war er diesmal vorsichtiger. Er hat ein paar Überwachungssphären bei dir gelassen, während er einkaufen musste, weil du ihn ja nicht an deinen Schrank lassen wolltest. Er hat gesehen, dass du nachgesehen hast, welches Gift er brauen wollte und als er weg war, hast du eifrig an etwas geforscht."

Severus blieb für eine Sekunde die Spuke weg. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht eingeplant. „Ich habe mich mit meinen privaten Forschungen beschäftigt, my Lord. Bei dieser grauenhaften Musik konnte man sich ja kaum konzentrieren und ich wollte nur vorsichtig sein. Immerhin war es mein privates Labor, dass er in Luft sprengen würde, sollte er einen Fehler machen."

„Sicher", schnaubte Harry. „Deshalb lag die ganze Zeit genau das Buch neben dir, als du „geforscht" hast. Und deshalb hat Kingsley auch die Alkoholpralinen nicht angerührt, die ihm an seinem Geburtstag gebracht wurden. Und der Auror der sie überbracht hat, ist auch rein zufällig seit neustem beurlaubt."

Severus musste erkennen, dass der Todesengel wirklich an alles gedacht hatte.

„Severus, ich kenne die Bilder der Überwachungssphären. Nur wegen ihnen bist du überhaupt hier. Und nur weil du schon so lang zu uns gehörst, bekommst du überhaupt eine Chance dich zu erklären", sagte der dunkle Lord ruhig.

Für Severus viel zu ruhig. Zu gut kannte er Tom Riddle. Diese Ruhe in der Stimme war absolut tödlich. Sein Leben war verwirkt. Ein für alle Mal.

Im nächsten Moment jagte ein heißer Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er war sich sicher, dass das das Letzte sein würde, was er spüren sollte.

Blaise Zabini konnte in der Tat nicht fassen, was da vor sich ging. Was sollte das werden? Wieso in aller Welt verriet Evans einen Spion? War dieses Gefasel von den eigenen Zielen etwa nur so gesagt gewesen? Hatte der Todesengel etwas gesucht, mit dem er andere Todesser erpressen konnte? Hatte er vielleicht auch Severus erpresst? Und dieser hatte das jetzt nicht mehr hinnehmen wollen und bekam nun die Konsequenzen zu spüren? Würde er vielleicht auch so Enden?

Harry beobachtete die Folter eine Weile. Jeder vertrug etwas Folter und Snape sicher auch etwas mehr. Seine Fähigkeiten in der Okklumentik waren überragend genug um seinen Geist etwas länger vor dem Wahnsinn zu schützen. Doch als er am Boden lag und nicht mehr in der Lage war sich kontrolliert zu bewegen, schritt Harry ein. Immerhin hatte auch er noch eine Rechnung mit dem Mann offen und die war mit ein wenig Folter nicht beglichen.

Beherzt trat er einen Schritt vor und sank auf die Knie.

„Sprich", forderte der Dunkle Lord barsch, der gerade seinen Stab erhoben hatte, um es zu Ende zu bringen. Wenn seine Opfer sich nicht mehr vor Schmerz wanden, machte ihm die Folter keinen Spaß mehr.

„Es würde Snape mehr leiden lassen, wenn Ihr ihn am Leben lasst, my Lord", sagte Harry, woraufhin der innere Kreis die Luft anhielt. Harry ignorierte das aber. Da allerdings der perlweiße Stab nun auf seine Brust gerichtet war, würde er das ganze wohl etwas ausführen müssen.

„My Lord, Snape lebt nur noch für die Spionage. Dumbledore hat für ihn am Ende des ersten Krieges gebürgt, weil er offensichtlich geahnt hat, dass ihr nicht für immer fort seid. Der alte Mann wollte vermutlich vorsorgen.

Doch Snape ist enttarnt und völlig Wertlos. Dumbledore wird ihn zwar kaum ausliefern, aber von Wert ist Snape auch nicht mehr. Alles was er noch kann, ist das Unterrichten. Etwas dass er abgrundtief hast. Darunter wird er sehr viel mehr leiden, als unter der Folter und dem Wissen, nicht mehr lange zu leben."

„Du sprichst von einer subtilen Folter", stellte der Lord fest.

„Das ist sie, in der Tat", sagte Harry. „Es mag länger dauern, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, aber es wäre sehr viel Qualvoller. Und ich bin mir sicher, der Muggelliebhaber, wird alles daran setzen, um Snape so lange wie nur möglich am Leben zu halten."

„Ich muss gestehen, my Lord, das klingt interessant", gestand Lucius. „Zudem dürfte des Dumbledore verwirren warum ihr einen enttarnten Spion laufen lasst. Es könnte ihn eine Zeitlang beschäftigen."

Harry hätte zwar nie gedacht, einmal dankbar dafür zu sein, dass Malfoy Partei für ihn ergriff, doch diesmal war er es.

„Zudem ist es Wahr. Severus mochte das Unterrichten nie. Die meisten seiner Schüler teilen seine Begeisterung für die Braukunst nicht, womit sie für ihn alle unfähige Idioten sind, die es eigentlich nicht wert sind, auch nur einen Kessel zu besitzen", fügte ein anderer Malfoy noch an. Draco Malfoy.

Harry wusste, dass er auch inzwischen im inneren Kreis war. Eigentlich war es seine Aufgabe gewesen George hinzurichten, doch der Gleichaltrige hatte es vorgezogen sich mit dem Orden anzulegen, anstatt seinen Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen. So hatte es dann etwas länger gedauert, bis er aufgenommen worden war. Inzwischen hatte er sich aber etabliert und war viel in Amerika tätig. Mehr wusste Harry darüber aber auch nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er konnte Draco nach wie vor nicht ausstehen und sollte sich dieser ihm irgendwie in den Weg stellen, würde er nicht zögern ihn zu töten.

Der Dunkle Lord zögerte noch einen Moment dann ließ er den Stab sinken. „Wenn er uns noch einmal in die Quere kommt ist er tot und nun schafft ihn mir aus den Augen."

Harry war der Erste, der reagierte und Snape mit einem Zauber hochhob. „Ich werde ihn vor die Tore von Hogwarts legen", sagte Harry nur und disapparierte. Allerdings keineswegs nach Hogwarts. Sein Ziel war der Grimmauldplatz. Dort brachte er Snape in einen der Kerker und fesselte ihn.

Der Lehrer war inzwischen wieder richtig bei Bewusstsein. Auch hatte er einiges von dem mitbekommen, das erklärte, warum er noch lebte. Doch den Grund verstand er nicht.

Dann wurde ihm ein Trank eingeflösst. Sein Verstand klärte sich und die Schmerzen ließen nach. Die Umgebung erkannte er sofort, dennoch brauchte er einen Moment, es zu begreifen.

„Dann ist es also wahr?" fragte Snape mühsam auf die Beine kommend. „James Evans ist ein Todesser?"

Harry lächelte und legte seine Maske ab und zog den Umhang aus. „Die Wahrheit ist so vieles mehr, Professor. Sehr viel mehr, als sie im Moment erfassen können."

Snape sagte nichts, versuchte einen ungesagten Zauber, doch das hatte nur zur Folge, dass sich die Kette um seinen Hals schlag und drohte ihn zu ersticken.

Harry grinste ganz offen. „Ich bin nicht dämlich, Snape. Sie täten besser daran, mich nicht wütend zu machen. Andernfalls könnte ich es mir noch mal überlegen und sie eigenhändig töten." Dann schwang Harry einmal seinen eigenen Zauberstab und die Kette um Snapes Hals ließ wieder locker.

„Warum haben sie das überhaupt getan? Sie wollen doch irgendwas, oder?" schnappte Snape.

Harry lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und genoss einen Moment lang das Bild seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Die Haare waren wirr und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Die Augen wirkten gehetzt und deutlich zeichnete sich der eben erlebte Schmerz darin ab. Außerdem zitterten seine Hände.

„Ich will Antworten Snape. Nichts weiter als Antworten oder sollte ich besser eine Erklärung sagen?"

„Wofür? Das ich ein Spion bin? Die Gründe dafür haben sie doch so vortrefflich selbst erkannt", schnappte der Lehrer und keuchte im nächsten Moment auf und sackte zu Boden. Harry hatte ihm mit einem Wink seines Stabs von hinten ins Knie getreten. Schmerzhaft, aber ohne bleibende Folgen.

„Ich will wissen, warum sie Harry nicht zu Remus gelassen haben, als der beinahe gestorben ist", sagte Harry, nun ganz dicht vor Snape stehend. „Ich will wissen, warum sie ihm erzählt haben, dass Remus stirbt. Ich will wissen warum sie ihn so sehr haben leiden lassen, wo sie doch so verdammt genau wussten, was Remus ihm bedeutet."

Harry hätte Mühe nicht sofort in die Ich-Form zu wechseln. Eine gewaltige Wut brodelte in ihm und es fiel ihm schwer sie im Zaum zu halten. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Snape das auch spürte und ihn nicht provozierte. Sonst würde der Lehrer keine zehn Minuten mehr zu Leben haben.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum sie das interessieren sollte. Potter ist tot", zischte Snape der sich fragte, wem Potter alles davon erzählt hatte und warum Dumbledore nichts davon wusste.

Harry richtete sich auf und starrte Snape finster an. „Ich war nie tot und so schnell werde ich auch nicht sterben. Aber wenn sie nicht gleich mit der Sprache rausrücken, werde ich noch heute Nacht dafür sorgen, dass Remus die Wahrheit erfährt. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er die nächste Vollmondnacht mit ihnen in einem Raum ist."

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, dann aber weiten sie sich. Sein Plan, Evans zum Kontrollverlust zu bringen löste sich in Luft auf, ebenso wie James Evans Äußeres. Stattdessen stand vor ihm das Ebenbild von James Potter. Mit der Ausnahme der Augen. Sie waren die von Lily. „Gütiger Merlin", flüsterte Snape.

„Lass Merlin raus, Snape", zischte Harry. „Ich will Antworten, ansonsten wirst du am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, was du angerichtet hast und ich schwöre dir, die Folter der Lords wird dir wie ein Spaziergang vorkommen."

Snape schloss kurz die Augen und wünschte sich, dass das hier alles nur ein Albtraum war. Einer dieser beschissenen Träume die er hatte, seit Potter verschwunden war. Er drehte vermutlich langsam durch, weil er mit niemandem darüber reden konnte. Dumbledore wäre mehr als Maßlos enttäuscht von ihm, und der Werwolf würde schlichtweg durchdrehen. Nicht zu vergessen Potters Freunde. Die würden kein gutes Haar an ihm lassen. Niemand aus dem Orden würde das. Zu allen hatte Potter irgendwie eine Bindung. Er war eben der Liebling von allen.

„Hör auf zu denken, ich will Antworten, sonst hol ich Moony her und erzähl ihm was du getan hast. Das dürfte ihm sicher gefallen", schnappte Harry.

Snape blickte auf. Es war wohl doch kein Traum. Bei Merlin, was hatte er nur angerichtet. „Es war ein Auftrag", sagte er tonlos. Es war schließlich alles egal. Potter würde ihn umbringen. Der Todesengel war absolut skrupellos und hier war niemand der Potter auf den Boden zurück holte, sollte er die Nerven verlieren.

„Der Lord wollte, dass ich dich seelisch an den Abgrund treibe, damit er dich leichter Gefangen nehmen kann. Er wollte, dass du jeden Lebenswillen verlierst. Deswegen hat er auch den Werwolf entführt und ihm das Gift gegeben."

Harry grub die Fingernägel seiner linken Hand in die Handfläche. „Sie wussten welches Gift es war?" fragte er leise.

„Ich hab es selbst hergestellt", sagte Snape. „Es war etwas Einfaches zu dem jeder Schüler das Gegenmittel herstellen kann, wenn er es erstmal erkannt hat. So bin ich sicher Gegangen, dass es nicht auffällt, wenn der Werwolf überlebt. Von Vorteil war auch, dass ich schnell etwas brauen musste."

„Und Ihnen ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, mich einzuweihen", sagte Harry mit absolut emotionsloser Stimme. Dafür war sein Blick eiskalt und hart.

„Spione gibt es überall Potter. Jeder Schüler konnte ein Spion sein. Ich war mir sicher, sie würden nach dieser Offenbarung gleich zu ihren Freunden rennen und ihnen sagen wie böse Professor Snape ist und sie würden sich darüber auslassen, dass sie es ja schon immer gewusst hätten, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Es musste echt aussehen. Ich hab nur nicht erwartet, dass sie weglaufen."

Harry hob langsam seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape. „Was ist mit Dumbledore? Wusste er von dem Auftrag?"

„Nein. Er hatte wirklich mehr als genug damit zu tun, dass Ministerium zusammen zu halten. Außerdem gab es auch dort Spione, die alles überwachten. Deswegen habe ich auch ihre Eulen abgefangen. Und nachdem sie weggelaufen waren, konnte ich ihm kaum erzählen, was geschehen ist. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Sie es schaffen das Land zu verlassen, oder gar dass es ihnen gelingt sich so lange zu verstecken."

Einen Moment lang starrten die beiden sich an. Snape erwartete jeden Moment einen Folterfluch oder gar den Todesfluch und Harry rang mit sich.

„Sie sind ein arroganter, überheblicher Bastard", stellte er schließlich fest. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als sie auf der Stelle zu Tode zu Foltern. Langsam und Qualvoll. Das wäre eine richtige Genugtuung. Sie haben nämlich nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung durch welche Hölle ich gegangen bin, wegen ihrem dämlichen Spiel.

Ich weiß aber auch, dass diese Genugtuung nicht lange anhält. Das hat sie bei Lastrange nicht und das wird sie auch bei Ihnen nicht. Das wird sie vermutlich nicht mal dann, wenn ich den Unnennbaren das Licht ausgeblasen habe.

Nur deshalb lasse ich Sie am Leben. Ich will Sie leiden sehen. Sie sollen genau so durch die Hölle gehen, wie ich es gegangen bin."

Dann begann Harry eine Formel zu murmeln und Snapes Stirn kräuselte sich bei dem Versuch etwas zu verstehen. Es war allerdings eine ihm vollkommen fremde Sprache, von der er nicht ein Wort verstand.

Langsam bildete sich zwischen ihnen eine grünliche Kugel, die dann ganz plötzlich auf Snape zuraste. Ehe der Lehrer reagieren konnte, war sie in seine Brust eingedrungen. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm und seine Hände wurden seltsam taub und kalt. Gerade so als hätte man sie in Eiswasser getaucht. Dann wurde er grob an den Haaren gepackt und ein Zaubertrank wurde ihm eingeflösst. Kurz fühlte er sich, wie in Watte gepackt, dann war alles wieder normal. Abgesehen von dem leichten Prickeln seiner Hände.

Harry beugte sich dicht zu Snape und flüsterte ihm zu: „Sie werden nie wieder auch nur einen Zaubertrank brauen können. Alles wird ihnen misslingen und sie werden jedes Mal wissen, woran es liegt. An ihrer Stelle würde ich anfangen mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie sie sich mit Hermine gut stellen. Sie dürfte die Talentierteste sein, die ihnen helfen kann.

Außerdem werden sie niemandem sagen können, dass es Harry Potter war, der ihnen das angetan hat. Sie werden nicht mal verraten können, dass Harry Potter, James Evans und der Todesengel ein und dieselben Personen sind. Nichts davon wird irgendwer erfahren, solange ich es nicht will, denn gegen den Trank gibt es kein gebrautes Gegenmittel."

Damit stand Harry auf und verließ den Kerker. Die Ketten würden sich in zwei Minuten selbst öffnen. Im selben Moment wie ein Teil der Schutzzauber aktiv wurde. Nur weil er Snape am Leben lassen würde, würde er ihn nicht unverletzt entkommen lassen.


	28. Gefährliche Spiele

So ihr lieben, weiter soll es gehen. Ich hoffe es gefällt und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews. Etwas Aufmunterung könnte ich nämlich gut gebrauchen, stecke nämlich in einer Schöpferischen kriese. Deswegen dauert es auch so lange.

LG

eure Imo

Gefährliche Spiele

Während Severus Snape im Grimmauldplatz gegen Schutzzauber ankämpfte, die ihn als einen Feind betrachteten, war Blaise Zabini nach Hogwarts appariert um sicher zu gehen, dass dem zweiten Spion des Ordens geholfen wurde. Egal wie gefährlich das für ihn auch werden konnte. Außerdem wollte er sicher gehen, dass der Schulleiter genauestens über die neusten Geschehnisse informiert war, gleichwohl Blaise ihm wegen dieses Trankes nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen konnte.

Auf dem Schulschloss angekommen, musste der Todesser jedoch erfahren, dass Severus bislang gar nicht aufgetaucht war. Ein Umstand der dem Spion aber auch dem Schulleiter Sorgen machte, auch wenn letzterer noch etwas besser wusste, in wessen Händen sich Severus Snape höchst wahrscheinlich befand.

Doch die Gründe für Harrys Handeln konnte Albus Dumbledore überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Nach Blaise Bericht zu urteilen, war es nicht einfach nur eine aus der Not geborene Entscheidung gewesen. Eher im Gegenteil. So wie es sich darstellte, hatte Harry das alles von langer Hand geplant gehabt und offensichtlich nicht, um Kingsley auf Umwegen das Leben zu retten.

Der Grund dafür war Albus Dumbledore allerdings völlig Schleierhaft. Eigentlich sollte Harry wissen, wie wichtig ein Spion war, gerade in dieser Zeit. Und Harry sollte auch wissen, dass Severus dem Orden treu ergeben war, auch wenn er nicht immer alles hatte verhindern können. Warum also riskierte er das Leben des Mannes? Und wieso rettete er es dann wieder?

Zugegebenermaßen hatten die beiden sich nie Leiden können, doch das dieser Umstand Harry zu so einer Tat verleiten würde, war zu abwegig. Dazu kämpfte auch Harry schon zu lang in diesem Krieg. Er hatte den Ernst der Lage mit Sicherheit schon lange verstanden. Doch irgendwas musste Harry dazu gebracht haben, so weit zu gehen.

War vielleicht in der Vergangenheit etwas geschehen, das er nicht wusste? Hatte Severus irgendwas getan, dass Harry zutiefst verletzt hatte?

Oder war Harry selbst enttarnt worden und hatte sich auf diese Art retten wollen? Denn es war nicht außer Acht zu lassen, dass er Tom schon seit einiger Zeit treue Dienste leistete. Mit den richtigen Mitteln ließ sich Tom vermutlich davon überzeugen, dass Harry Potter die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

Oder hatte er sich in Harry geirrt? Stand Harry doch nicht mehr treu zu ihnen? Hatte er sich Tom nur nicht offenbart, weil ihm klar war, dass der ihn dann sofort töten würde?

Es gab vieles was dafür sprach, doch mindestens genau so viel Sprach dagegen.

Wenn Harry wirklich die Seiten gewechselt hatte, wieso hatte er dann ihm an Weihnachten das Leben gerettet? Es wäre in der Situation mehr als leicht gewesen ihn zu töten und dafür reich belohnt zu werden.

Außerdem wäre es für Harry ebenso leicht den ganzen Orden mit einem Schlag zu eliminieren. Sie hatten schließlich bis vor kurzem im Grimmauldplatz gewohnt. Nachts zu kommen und sie alle umzubringen, wäre für ihn ein leichtes gewesen. Und wenn er den Kampf gescheut hätte, hätte er andere Wege gehabt. Doch bislang hatte er nichts dergleichen getan.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sowohl Hermine als auch Remus bereits spielend Leicht hätte ermorden können. Und auch bei dem ersten Anschlag aufn Kingsley hätte er zumindest Tonks ebenfalls töten können.

Allerdings war Kingsley nun offenbar doch sein Opfer geworden. Trotz aller Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und Vorkehrungen. Irgendwie hatte Harry es geschafft an ihn heran zu kommen, ohne das die Zauber sich aktivierten. Wie er das geschafft haben könnte, war Albus allerdings ein Rätsel.

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam dem Schulleiter über die Lippen. Das war alles keine gute Ausgangslage und er würde sonst was dafür geben die Wahrheit zu kennen. Dann würde es ihm sicher leichter fallen, geeignete Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Doch jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als jeden vor dem Todesengel zu warnen. Vielleicht handelte Harry immer nur dann, wenn er einen Befehl bekam, aber es war genau so gut möglich dass Harry aus eigenem Antrieb handelte, wann auch immer es zu seinen Plänen passte.

„Professor? Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Blaise Zabini, der die Wandlungen im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schulleiters genau beobachtet hatte. Und sie gefielen ihm nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„In Ordnung ist schon seit Jahren nichts mehr Blaise", sagte der Schulleiter leise, ehe er sich straffte. „Wir können nichts anderes tun als abwarten. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm wie es im Moment aussieht. Wir wissen so gut wie nichts über den Todesengel.

Deshalb solltest vor allem du sehr vorsichtig sein, was ihn angeht. Er darf dich auf keinen Fall enttarnen, sonst werden wir diesen Krieg endgültig verlieren."

Blaise presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, nickte dann aber, um dem Schulleiter zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Im Hinterkopf plante er aber sehr wohl einen Besuch beim Todesengel. Wenn schon nicht für den Orden, dann zumindest für sich selbst. Er musste wissen, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Albus Dumbledore hatte den jungen Mann eingehend über den Rand seiner Brille gemustert und durchaus bemerkt, dass er irgendwas plante. „Lass dich nicht zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten hinreißen, Blaise. Ich weiß, ich verlange sehr viel von dir. Severus hat dir einen Ausweg geboten und dadurch verbindet euch sehr viel. Wenn es auch nur einen kleinen Hinweis darauf gäbe wo Severus sein könnte, würde ich selbst gehen und nachsehen. Das bin ich ihm schuldig, nach allem, was er für uns getan hat. Doch wir wissen nichts. Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Todesengel noch andere eigene Interessen verfolgt und Severus bald gehen lässt oder es Severus gelingt irgendwie zu entkommen", ermahnte er ihn.

„Ich werde nichts Unüberlegtes tun, Sir", sagte Blaise und verlies das Büro und auch das Schloss. Von seinem Plan wich er dennoch nicht ab. Viel hatte er ja nicht zu verlieren und es gab für den Todesengel eigentlich keinen Grund, warum er ihn auch enttarnen sollte.

Harry war, nachdem er mit Snape fertig war nach Hause gegangen und reagierte dort seine überschüssige Wut in einem Trainingsprogramm ab, sonst würde er noch platzen. Es war für ihn unfassbar aus welchen lapidaren Gründen Snape ihm so wehgetan hatte. Aber es erklärte auch seine Alpträume von damals. Es war nicht seine Phantasie, die mit ihm durchgegangen war und ihm weiß machen wollte, dass der Orden ihn für Remus Tod hassen würde, es war der dunkle Lord gewesen. Der hatte ihm all diese absurden Phantastereien zukommen lassen.

„Noch ein Grund mehr ihn in die Hölle zu schicken", brummte Harry, nachdem er auch den letzten seiner fünf Sandgefüllten Gegner zu Boden geschickt hatte.

Anschließend ging Harry duschen. Allerdings beendete die Türklingel frühzeitig die Abkühlung was dazu führte dass Harry genervt die Augen verdrehte. Als er seinen Besucher allerdings erkannte, war er schon etwas verwundert. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Blaise so schnell herkommen würde.

„Was für ein scheiß Spiel spielst du?" fauchte der Todesser kaum das die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Ich spiele nicht Zabini. Wenn ich spiele, sieht das anders aus", antwortete Harry.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen", knurrte Blaise. „Ich will wissen, was das sollte. Warum hast du Snape enttarnt?"

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen dieser miesen Ratte und mir. Das geht dich nichts an."

„Er war genau so ein Spion wie ich", fauchte Blaise. „Ende ich genau so, wenn ich mal etwas tue, das dir nicht in den Kram passt?"

Einen Moment lang war Harry kurz davor zu explodieren, dann zog er aber elegant eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. „Keine Angst Zabini. Ich werde dich nicht auffliegen lassen. Immerhin bist du nun die einzige Informationsquelle für den Orden des Phönix. Eigentlich hab ich auch nur genau deshalb Snape auffliegen lassen. Weil du auch die Seiten gewechselt hast. Wäre das nicht der Fall, hätte ich Snape verschont, bis dieser Krieg zu Ende ist. Ich muss mich also eigentlich bei dir bedanken."

Nach dieser Aussage verschlug es Blaise zunächst die Sprache. Er konnte es kaum richtig begreifen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. „Nur weil ich… was hat Severus getan?" Seine Stimme war keineswegs mehr wütend oder aufgebracht sondern eher verzweifelt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn er nicht gewesen, wäre ich heute nicht hier Blaise. Im Endeffekt hat er mich zu dem gemacht was ich bin.

Und mehr wirst du von mir nicht erfahren, Blaise. Also verschwinde und hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Snape ist noch am Leben und wird sicher bald auf Hogwarts auftauchen. Es gibt also keinen Grund, dass du deine Tarnung weiterhin aufs Spiel setzt." Anschließend setzte Harry den Todesser vor die Tür und machte es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, wo seine Hauselfe ihm noch etwas zu essen hingestellt hatte.

Kurz nippte er an seinem Tee, dann sah er zu dem Kanarienvogel, der ihn, noch immer zwangsweise, schweigend beobachtete.

„Na? Hast du es dir überlegt? Bist du nun friedlich?" fragte Harry und erhielt, nach einem kurzen Zögern, ein Nicken zur Antwort.

Harry lächelte und ging zu dem Käfig rüber. „Du solltest nicht versuchen mich zum Narren halten zu wollen, Kingsley. Ich habe noch immer ziemlich miese Laune und ich fürchte, wenn ich noch mehr gereizt werde, verfalle ich doch noch der schwarzen Magie und zieh irgendwem das Fell über die Ohren." Nach diesen Worten hob Harry den Zauber auf und Kingsley zwitscherte nur einmal kurz, ehe er Harry lediglich nur beobachtete.

Der setze sich wieder hin und nahm seine Teetasse in die Hand. „Damit du auch auf dem Stand der Entwicklungen bleibst, Snape ist enttarnt. Ich hab ihn auffliegen lassen, weil diese kleine miese Ratte mir so ziemlich alles genommen hat, das mir je etwas bedeutete.

Er ist aber noch am Leben. Ein bisschen Folter durch den Lord war in meinen Augen nicht einmal annährend Strafe genug für sein Vergehen mir gegenüber. Außerdem ziehe ich es vor, meine Rechnungen selbst zu begleichen. Sollte er es schaffen, dem Grimmauldplatz zu entkommen, wird er noch ein wenig länger leben, wenn nicht… nun dann ist das nur bedingt mein Problem."

Kingsley ließ kurz ein Zwitschern hören, was sehr nach Prostest klang.

„Du hast keine Ahnung davon, was der Kerl mir angetan hat, Kingsley. Er kann froh sein, dass es mich nur sehr kurz befriedigen würde, wenn ich ihn langsam und qualvoll umbringe. Dass allein ist nämlich der Grund warum ich ihn überhaupt am Leben gelassen habe", erklärte Harry, nicht verhindern könnend das eine Stimme einen leicht aggressiven Unterton bekam und der schien den Vogel effektiv zum Schweigen zu bringen.

In Wahrheit verstand Kingsley nicht einmal annähernd was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Was hatte Snape mit dem Todesengel zu tun? Hatte ihr Informant schon länger gewusst, wer sich hinter diesem Mörder verbarg? Und warum hatte er dann nichts gesagt? Und was hatte Zabini mit ihm zu tun? Seit wann wusste der, wer der Todesengel war? Hier standen definitiv eine Menge Fragen im Raum, auf die er nur zu gern eine Antwort hatte. Allerdings ließen sich in dieser Form nur sehr schwer irgendwelche Fragen verständlich stellen. Es blieb ihm also wohl nichts weiter übrig als abzuwarten, zu beobachten und sich ruhig zu verhalten. Vielleicht meinte Evans es ja wirklich ernst und würde ihn nicht umbringen.

In den nächsten Tagen tat sich aber nichts Ungewöhnliches, abgesehen von der Erkenntnis, dass Snape es offenbar geschafft hatte den Grimmauldplatz lebend zu verlassen. Allerdings nicht ganz unverletzt, wenn er nach dem Blut ging, dass er fand.

Vier Tage nach dem vermeintlichen Mord an Kingsley geschah jedoch etwas, das Harry in Erinnerung rief, dass nicht nur der dunkle Lord für die Muggel eine gewisse Gefahr darstellte. Seine Empfangsdame hatte schon einen sehr betrübten Gesichtsausdruck und auch die Sicherheitsleute sahen alles andere als gut gelaunt aus. Dabei konnte Harry sich nicht erinnern irgendetwas in der Zeitung gelesen zu haben, dass dies verursachen könnte.

„Guten Morgen Mister Evans", begrüßte ihn die ältere Dame.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Wellington", antwortete Harry.

„Ich fürchte ich habe schlechte Nachrichten, Mister Evans. Ihre Assistentin hatte auf dem Weg zur Arbeit einen schweren Autounfall. Sie liegt im Krankenhaus."

Einen Moment lang war Harry wirklich geschockt. Bei all der Gefahr durch die Todesser vergas man leicht, welche Gefahren das gewöhnliche Leben mit sich bringen konnte, vor allem wenn man keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaß.

„Wissen Sie wie schlimm es ist?" erkundigte er sich.

„Ihr Mann wusste selbst nichts Genaues… aber sie wurde mit einem Hubschrauber in eine Unfallklinik gebracht. Ich denke, das sagt eine Menge", antworte die Frau.

Harry nickte nur und ging dann rauf in sein Büro. Mehr konnte er auch nicht tun. Zumindest nicht im Moment. Dennoch ließ er sich schon mal die Nummer von Marys Ehemann geben. Er wollte sich heute Abend einmal nach ihr erkundigen. Vermutlich war das nicht normal für einen Chef, aber für ihn waren seine Angestellten mehr als nur eben Angestellte. Sie gehörten zu seiner Familie und bei der wollte man ja auch immer wissen, wie es ihnen ging.

Diesen Arbeitstag zu bewältigen stellte sich für Harry als eine richtige Herausforderung dar. Da es für Mary keine fest eingetragene Vertretung gab und Mrs. Wellington auch nur sehr wenig von dem wusste, welche Aufgaben Mary wahr nahm, musste er das meiste selbst erledigen und mit jeder Stunde wuchs der Respekt vor seiner Assistentin. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es wirklich so viel Arbeit war, die sie ihm abnahm. Er würde sich wohl wirklich einmal dafür erkenntlich zeigen müssen.

Bis er das tun konnte, würde aber eine Weile vergehen, wie er am Abend erfuhr. Mary war mit einem Falschfahrer zusammen gestoßen und sehr schwer verletzt worden. Die Ärzte waren zwar zuversichtlich, dass sie wieder ganz gesund werden würde, aber das würde Zeit brauchen. Viel Zeit. Mit sechs Monaten musste man mindestens rechnen.

Harry versicherte ihm, dass Mary sich die Zeit nehmen konnte, die sie brauchte, um wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Er würde sich zwar für die Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit eine Vertretung organisieren, aber sobald Mary sich wieder fit genug fühlte könnte sie zurückkommen. Auch erst auf Teilzeitbasis, wenn ihr das lieber sein sollte. Er war für jede Option offen. Eine Einstellung für die Marys Ehemann wirklich sehr dankbar war, denn seine Frau liebte diesen Job auch wenn er finanziell bei ihnen eigentlich nicht nötig war. Ihr würde diese Zusicherung sicherlich etwas mehr Ruhe verschaffen, sich zu erholen.

Gleich für den nächsten Tag setze Harry sich mit den Muggeltageszeitungen in Verbindung und schaltete eine Anzeige für die freie Stelle in seinem Unternehmen. Er brauchte wirklich dringend Hilfe, sonst würde er kaum noch zu etwas anderem kommen als zu Arbeiten.

Doch es war nicht wirklich einfach jemanden zu finden, vor allem in dieser Zeit. Viele Leute hatten Angst größere Entfernungen zurück zu legen oder überhaupt den Tag über nicht in den eigenen vier Wänden zu sein und dann war da ja auch noch die Frage der Kompetenz.

Auch Hermine war diese Anzeige nicht entgangen. Sie war allerdings auch die einzige, die sich im Orden noch für die Tageszeitung interessierte. Alle anderen waren der Überzeugung, dass die Zeitungen so wie so nur noch das brachen, was sowieso schon jeder wusste. Es gab viel zu oft viel zu viele Morde.

Hermine wollte dennoch auf dem Laufenden bleiben und ihre Hartnäckigkeit darin schien sich endlich einmal belohnt zu machen. Deshalb suchte sie auch gleich den Schulleiter auf. Sie hatte sowieso mit im besprechen wollen, wie man Severus Snape am besten Helfen konnte, nachdem der Todesengel ihn mit diesem wirklich furchtbaren Fluch belegt hatte, der ihn vollkommen daran hinderte irgendeinen Trank zu brauen. Wie vom Todesengel angedacht, war auch dem Schulleiter die Idee gekommen, dass sie beide sich zusammen taten. Allerdings war Hermine von diesem Gedanken nicht gerade angetan und Snape verabscheute ihn vermutlich grundlegend. Außerdem hatte sie durch diese Anzeige einen gänzlich anderen Plan gefasst, der ihr persönlich sehr wichtig war.

Nun galt es nur noch den Schulleiter zu überzeugen und das war nicht ganz so schwer wie erwartet. Auch ihn drängte es zu Wissen, ob James Evans nicht doch etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte und wenn dies der Fall war, wie weit das ging.

Deshalb stimmte er auch recht schnell zu, dass Hermine sich auf dieses Stellenangebot bewarb und letztendlich dafür sorgte, dass sie auch die Zusage bekam. Es gab nur eine Sache auf die der Schulleiter bestand. Diese Operation würde vollkommen unter ihnen bleiben. Niemand würde erfahren wohin sie ging und sie würde niemandem aus dem Orden Kontakt aufnehmen. Das war allein schon wegen James Evans Vorsicht einen Zauberer einzustellen unumgänglich.

Harry war doch etwas erstaunt, über die in seinen Augen zahlreichen Zusagen. Sechs Anschreiben hatte er bekommen und alle waren vielversprechend. Selbst nach einem Gespräch von jedem mit ihnen viel es Harry nicht leicht sich zu entscheiden. Vier Damen waren in seinem Alter, verstanden aber viel von der Arbeit die auf sie zukommen würde und auch die beiden älteren Damen unter ihnen scheuten sich keineswegs vor der Benutzung eines Computers. Zudem waren sie alle höflich und sogar sehr angetan von der familiären Atmosphäre bei Grunnings. Es würde sogar sehr gut aufgenommen, wie sehr sich James um seine Mitarbeiter sorgte. Daher war er auch etwas überrascht als die meisten ihre Bewerbung kurzfristig zurückzogen. Im Grunde zogen alle zurück, bis auf eine junge Dame.

Isabella Stevans. Eine dunkelblonde, schlanke und hochgewachsene Junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen Augen. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie bei dem Gespräch offen getragen, so dass die leichten Locken gut zur Geltung kamen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren weich und sie hatte Charisma. Außerdem schien sie Spaß zu verstehen. Es war mit Abstand das angenehmste der Gespräche gewesen, das er geführt hatte. Sie war überhaupt nicht nervös, dafür aber selbstsicher ohne dabei aufdringlich zu sein. Beinahe so, als wüsste sie, dass sie den Job bekommen würde.

Wie es aussah würde sie damit sogar Gold richtig liegen, denn in den letzten zwei Wochen war Harry kaum ohne einige Überstunden mit seiner Arbeit fertig geworden und das behagte ihm gar nicht. Denn er war dazu gezwungen gewisse andere Arbeiten ruhen zu lassen und das könnte doch sehr schmerzhafte Konsequenzen zur Folge haben. Ein Umstand den er nicht so schnell eintreffen lassen wollte.

„Fein Isabella Stevans. Wir werden es wohl mal mit einander Versuchen", sagte Harry und machte sich gleich daran bei ihr anzurufen. Vielleicht würde sie ja schon morgen anfangen können.


	29. Unerwartete Begegnungen

Kapitel 29

Unerwartete Begegnungen

Gedankenverloren stand Hermine vor dem Spiegel ihrer neuen Wohnung. Sie hatte heute ihren ersten Tag in der Firma von James Evans und war inzwischen nervös. Immerhin hatte sie nur eine etwas ungenaue Vorstellung von dem, was sie erwartete. Außerdem machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, was sie herausfinden würde.

Hatte Evans tatsächlich Kontakt zu Harry und würde es ihr gelingen ebenfalls Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen? Was würde Harry davon halten? Denn Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr einstiger Freund nichts ohne Grund tat.

Doch bei all ihrer Hoffnung Harry wieder zu sehen, vergas Hermine nicht, dass ihr Auftrag auch sehr gefährlich werden konnte. Immerhin war Evans durch das Erbe von Harry mit den Todessern in Kontakt gekommen und so war nicht auszuschließen, dass er von ihnen erpresst wurde. Die Möglichkeit, das Evans freiwillig dazu gehörte, wollte die Gryffindor einfach nicht glauben, selbst wenn das naiv war.

Nachdem Hermine noch einmal durchgeatmet hatte, steckte sie ihre derzeit dunkelblonden Haare hoch und legte etwas dezentes Make up auf. Alles ohne Magie, denn sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen gänzlich wie ein Muggel zu leben, um auf keinen Fall aufzufliegen.

Nachdem sie dann mit ihrem Aussehen gänzlich zu frieden war, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Ihre drei Zimmer Wohnung lag in einem reinen Muggelwohnviertel. Von dort aus fuhr sie mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu Grunnings. Einen Führerschein hatte sie bislang noch nicht gemacht und sie weigerte sich auch strikt ohne ihn ein Auto zu fahren.

Während die Häuserreihen an ihr vorbei zogen, erlaubte sie sich einen Gedanken an Ron zu verschwenden und sich zu fragen was er gerade machte. Er hatte, genau wie der Rest des Ordens, keine Ahnung davon wo sie war und welchen Auftrag sie zu erledigen hatte. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal richtig von einander verabschiedet, denn Hermine hatte befürchtet, dass Ron nicht begeistert davon sein würde, wenn Hermine allein einen Auftrag wahrnahm.

Remus war der einzige gewesen, der vorher darüber bescheid gewusst hatte, denn Hermine hatte ihm ihr Handy gegeben, für den Fall das James Evans versuchen würde ihn zu erreichen. Schließlich war ihre Nummer die einzige die Evans bekannt war.

Eine Stunde dauerte die Fahrt zu Grunnings und als Hermine das Firmengebäude betrat, schien auch James Evans gerade erst angekommen zu sein, denn er trug noch seinen Mantel und den Aktenkoffer und ließ sich gerade einige Zettel in die Hand drücken.

Tatsächlich war Harry gerade eben erst bei Grunnings angekommen, auch wenn sich auf seinem Schreibtisch die Arbeit türmte. Gestern, am späten Abend, war er zu einem Todessertreffen gerufen worden, dass doch recht lange gedauert hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte über eine Stunde lang einen Monolog darüber geführt, was er gegen die Gefahr der Muggelgeborenen in der magischen Welt unternehmen würde.

Gesetze die eine Meldepflicht beinhalteten würden demnächst eingeführt werden, dann würde eine Umsiedlung erfolgen. Beides die besten Vorraussetzungen dafür, die Muggelgeborenen zu kontrollieren und von der magischen Welt fern zu halten. Wer sich an irgendeinem Punkt widersetzte, würde gezwungen werden oder beseitigt, ohne dass es publik wurde.

Harry lief es natürlich allein bei der Vorstellung kalt über den Rücken und er hoffte inständig, dass Hermine sich einfach nicht mehr auf die Straße wagte, denn so war sie am Sichersten. Wenn die Todesser sie in die Finger bekamen, würde man einfach Gründe erfinden, die eine Beseitigung rechtfertigen und damit die noch aktiven Weißmagier der Regierung ruhig stellen. Zudem hatte Harry seine großen Zweifel daran, dass er es erfahren würde, wenn irgendein Todesser ein Ordensmitglied gefangen nahm. Er würde also auch nicht schützend eingreifen können.

Als Harrys Blick auf seine neue Assistentin fiel schob er seine Sorgen jedoch erst einmal bei Seite. Beeinflussen konnte er das alles zurzeit sowieso nicht. Er würde mit dem was kam einfach klar kommen müssen. Also begrüßte er nun seine Assistentin erst einmal herzlich.

„Ah Miss Stevans. Schön das sie so kurzfristig anfangen konnten."

„Ich freue mich, dass ich so schnell eine Zusage bekommen habe", antwortete Hermine lächelnd und wurde bei der Gelegenheit der älteren Dame am Empfang und den Sicherheitsleuten vorgestellt. Anschließend folgte sie James Evans in den Konferenzraum, wo er ihr einen Tee anbot und dann ihre Verträge holte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde unterschrieb Hermine dann diverse Formulare, darunter ihren Arbeitsvertrag, aber auch eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung und Erklärungen, dass sie über die Sicherheitsbestimmungen in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Danach zeigte ihr Evans das Gebäude und die Sicherheitseinrichtungen. Auch wurde sie den anwesenden Mitarbeitern kurz vorgestellt.

„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass alle Mitarbeiter keine magische Begabung haben?" fragte Hermine, auch wenn sie die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich kannte. Doch sie hatte schließlich den Schein zu waren und sich deswegen schon im Vorfeld genau überlegt, was sie als Muggel interessieren würde.

„Als Geschäftsmann habe ich die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob jemand der magischen Gesellschaft angehört und diese nutze ich, ganz im Interesse der Sicherheit meiner Firma. Das ganze läuft natürlich nur über mehrfach ausgefertigte Formulare die nachweisen, dass für mich auch die Notwendigkeit besteht, diese Information zu bekommen. Außerdem ist es wirklich nur die Information darüber, ob jemand der magischen Gesellschaft angehört oder nicht."

Hermine nickte lediglich und durfte dann auch schon ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz genauer inspizieren und sie war angenehm überrascht. Im Gegensatz zum Büro ihres Chefs war der nämlich absolut aufgeräumt und sogar ziemlich großzügig gestaltet.

Neben einem neu wirkenden Laptop und einem Telefon fanden sich nur ein paar Ablagekörbe und ein Stiftebecher darauf. Von James Evans bekam Hermine dann einen Zettel gereicht auf dem ihr Benutzername und das derzeitige Passwort für den PC stand.

„Sehen sie sich ruhig alles in Ruhe an. Das System ist eigentlich selbsterklärend, aber wenn sie Fragen haben, fragen sie ruhig. Sie können das sicherlich ganz anders sehen als ich", bat Harry und verschwand in sein Büro.

Hermine tat wie geheißen, konnte aber nach dem Start des Laptops der Einschätzung ihres Chefs nur zustimmen. Die Bezeichnung der Speicherbereiche war absolut eindeutig und auch die Ordnernamen erklärten was in ihnen abgelegt werden musste.

Harry unterdessen saß ebenfalls am PC und verschob die schon getippten Briefe, die noch ausgedruckt werden mussten. Außerdem suchte er die Schreiben raus, die seine Assistentin später noch tippen konnte. Als erstes würde er mit ihr aber gleich die eingehende Post bearbeiten.

Und in diesem Rhythmus vergingen auch die nächsten Tage und Hermine fand das Arbeiten recht angenehm. Es war zwar völlig anders, als ihre Rechercheaufgaben für den Orden, doch gerade das gefiel ihr. Mit jedem Jahr hatte sie es mehr gelangweilt sich durch alte verstaubte Bücher zu wälzen oder sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Hier an einem PC zu sitzen, Briefe zu schreiben, Termine zu vereinbaren oder zu bestätigen, war richtig angenehm. Es gab keinen Stress und sie brauchte sich nur bedingt Sorgen über einen Überfall zu machen.

Außerdem war James Evans ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Er hatte viel Verständnis für die Belange seiner Mitarbeiter, besaß Humor was die meisten Menschen nach all den Jahren verloren hatten, konnte aber auch streng werden und er wusste was er wollte und wie er es bekam.

Sie verbrachten in der ersten Zeit viele Stunden nebeneinander. Hermine saß meist am Laptop und ließ sich diese und jede Feinheit erklären auf die er Wert legte oder korrigierte unter seine Anleitung die getippten Schreiben. Aber sie verbrachten auch die ein oder andere Mittagspause zusammen, in der sie sich Privat unterhielten. Gerade hierbei wurde Hermine auch deutlich wie sehr sich der junge Mann für seine Mitarbeiter interessierte. Er bot ihr sogar an, es zu organisieren, dass sie einen Führerschein machen konnte, denn die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel fuhren vor allem im Winter nur sehr eingeschränkt.

Hermine machte das ganze aber auch irgendwie misstrauisch. Die Art wie Evans mit seinen Mitmenschen umging, aber auch seine Zielstrebigkeit, ja fast schon Verbissenheit weckten in ihr ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl, dass sie nicht zu ordnen konnte. Sie musste sich manchmal regelrecht zur Vorsicht ermahnen, weil sie sich in der Nähe dieses Mannes einfach unglaublich sicher fühlte. Doch gerade das konnte in dieser Zeit zu einer tödlichen Falle werden.

Auch Harry hatte dieses vertraute Gefühl und das gefiel ihm nicht. Jeder seiner Instinkte schrie danach, dass er sich ein Kuckucksei eingefangen hatte. Doch es gab absolut nichts, dass Isabella Stevans als eine Spionin enttarnte. Mehrfach hatte er sie überprüft, sogar die Firmen bei deinen sie gearbeitet hatte, hatte er angerufen. Überall wurde sie als eine loyale zuverlässige und fleißige Mitarbeiterin beschrieben. Alles war ganz normal. Also blieb Harry nur eine Möglichkeit. Sehr große Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Das war allemal besser, als hinterher der Dumme zu sein, selbst wenn es im Augenblick so aussah als würde er langsam paranoid werden. Aber das wäre auch kaum ein Wunder nach all den Jahren in denen er nun schon mit dem Feuer spielte.

Anfang September zwangen die Umstände vor allem Hermine sich wieder auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Es tauchte nämlich ein unangemeldeter Besucher auf der Chefetage von Grunnings auf und Hermine verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache.

Seit dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie Draco Malfoy nicht mehr gesehen, oder besonders viel von ihm gehört. Alles was sie sicher wusste war, dass er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte und in Amerika lebte. Was dort seine Aufgaben waren, darüber konnte der Orden aber nur spekulieren. Leicht schockiert war Hermine aber vor allem von dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild und das Verhalten von Draco Malfoy.

Er trug einen sündhaft teuren dunkelbauen Anzug, darunter ein cremefarbenes Hemd und dazu eine dunkle Krawatte. Die blonden Haare waren kurz geschnitten und wurden mit einer Menge Gel in einer igelähnlichen Frisur in Form gehalten. Außerdem wirkte sein ganzes Auftreten nicht mehr aufgeblasen und herablassend und auch der früher so kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Er wirkte höflich und in seinen Augen konnte man sogar so etwas wie Neugier erkennen.

„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy, ich würde gerne Mr. Evans sprechen, wenn es möglich ist", erklärte der ehemalige Slytherin und erlaubte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln, als die durchaus hübsche junge Frau erst einmal blinzelte und durchatmete, ehe sie sich darum bemühte seinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Es amüsierte Draco immer wieder, wie die Frauen auf sein höfliches und charmantes auftreten reagierten.

Die Jahre in Amerika hatten ihn gelehrt, dass man sich Erfolg erst erarbeiten musste. Während hier die meisten Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft Respekt vor dem Namen Malfoy hatten, kannte ihn dort niemand und es interessierte auch niemanden, dass da irgendwer von der anderen Seite der Erde ein angeblich absolut wichtiges anliegen hatte. Diesen Respekt hatte sich der junge Mann erst erarbeiten müssen und dem entsprechend war er gezwungen gewesen sein Auftreten anzupassen. Mit Überheblichkeit und Arroganz erreichte man in Amerika nämlich nur selten das, was man wollte. Das Draco sich hier genau so verhielt, war zum einen Angewohnheit, zum anderen aber auch etwas Rebellion gegen seinen Vater. Lucius Malfoy sagte diese Veränderung nämlich gar nicht zu. Allerdings konnte Lucius Malfoy auch nichts dagegen sagen, denn Draco erreichte seine Ziele und das war das Wesentliche. Die Art und Weise spielte dabei in den meisten Fällen keine große Rolle.

Harry war von diesem Besuch nur bedingt überrascht. Er hatte gelernt jeden Tag mit solchen Dingen zu rechnen. Da er aber nicht wusste in wessen Namen Malfoy hier war, bat er ihn selbst in sein Büro und erkundigte sich nach dem Grund für seine Anwesenheit.

„Ich habe für sie ein Angebot von meinem Vater", erklärte Draco, nachdem er auf bitten des anderen Platz genommen hatte.

Es war zugegebenermaßen nicht der einzige Grund warum Draco hier war. Eigentlich gab es viel wichtigere Gründe, aber es war der einfachere Einstieg um sich zunächst ein Bild von James Evans zu machen, auch wenn dessen eindrucksvolles Büro schon einiges über ihn sagte. Außerdem war es unklug gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen und sich zu einem Mord zu verabreden.

Harry lächelte leicht. Obwohl sich Dracos Auftreten gänzlich gewandelt hatte und das durchaus zum Positiven, hatte sich innerlich nicht verändert. Er war immer noch zielstrebig und undurchsichtig. Ob er aber auch magisch gesehen mächtiger geworden war, konnte Harry nicht feststellen. Dazu waren seine Sinne einfach nicht fein genug und hier wirkten zu viele Schutzzauber. Außerdem hegte Harry keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass der ehemalige Slytherin sehr wohl in der Lage war, seine magische Aura zu verdecken. So wie er es selbst immer tat, wenn er auf eine Mission ging.

Während er einige Schutzzauber errichtete, die dafür sorgten, dass ihr Gespräch unter sich blieb sagte er: „Wenn sie mir einmal genau erklären, worauf sich das Angebot ihres Vaters bezieht, fällt es mir sicherlich leichter darüber zu entscheiden, ob ich bereit bin es anzunehmen."

Draco nahm den Aufbau der Schutzzauber gelassen zur Kenntnis, auch wenn er keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie mächtig Evans tatsächlich war. Doch er hatte ja auch nicht vor, sich den Todesser zum Feind zu machen.

„Mein Vater möchte ihnen ein altes Buch abkaufen. Es hat einen blauen Einband in dass das Siegel der Blacks geprägt wurde. Es ist ein sehr altes Buch, das von den Mitgliedern der Familie verfasst wurde", erklärte Draco und Harry grinste in sich hinein. Remus hatte offenbar den richtigen Riecher gehabt. Das Buch über die Naturgeister war Malfoys Ziel.

„Verstehe. Was ist ihr Vater denn bereit, in dieses Buch zu investieren?" Harry war tatsächlich gespannt auf die Antwort, denn sie würde widerspiegeln wie weit Lucius Malfoy im Ernstfall gehen würde.

Draco sah seinem Gegenüber einen Moment in die Augen ehe er antwortete. „Dreitausend Galleonen bietet mein Vater ihnen."

Harry nickte nur langsam. Bei dieser Summe würde er nicht einfach nein sagen können. Nicht, ohne sich sicher sein zu können, Malfoys missfallen auf seiner Seite zu haben. Nein, hier würden drastischere Maßnahmen nötig sein, um Malfoy von diesem Buch abzubringen. Sonst würde der am Ende sich doch noch an den Dunklen Lord wenden und dann hatte Harry ein wirklich ernstes Problem.

„Richten sie ihrem Vater bitte aus, dass ich mich am Wochenende damit befassen werde, das gewünschte Stück zu finden. Die Vorbesitzer hatten eine sehr ungewöhnliche Auffassung davon, was eine gut sortierte Bibliothek ist", sagte Harry.

Draco nickte lediglich. Es war ihm herzlich egal, wann sein Vater dieses bescheuerte Buch bekam. Er hatte mit der Überbringung dieser Nachricht seine Aufgabe erfüllt, alles andere ging ihn nichts mehr an.

„Wenden wir uns den wichtigen Dingen zu", sagte Draco stattdessen und lehnte sich zurück. „Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ist es einer Gruppe mittelklassiger Jäger gelungen einen Vampir endgültig ins Jenseits zu befördern. Zunächst ging man von einem bedauerlichen Zufall aus, als jedoch vor wenigen Tagen die gleiche Gruppe Jäger einen weiteren Vampir auslöschte konnte es nicht mehr als Zufall abgetan werden. Recherchen haben ergeben, dass zwei Individuen aus dem Ministerium einen erheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen haben."

„Schlimme Sache", stellte Harry fest. „Warum kommen sie damit zu mir?"

„Weil wir diese Individuen auslöschen sollen", sagte Draco mit einem nun doch leicht überheblichen Grinsen.

Harry dagegen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Für zwei Ministeriumsleute zwei Todesser? Es scheint als würden sie mir etwas verschweigen, andernfalls würde unser Herr niemals zwei Todesser in diese Mission schicken."

„Als Minister Scimegour seine Reformen umsetzte und Stellen schaffte, die die bösartigen Kreaturen unserer Welt streng überwachte, ist es zwei geborenen Vampiren gelungen sich dort einzuschleusen", erklärte Draco.

Harry nickte anerkennend, womit dies für die beiden Vampire galt. Aus seiner Sicht war es absolut leichtsinnig nur zwei Todesser zu schicken, auch wenn im Grunde geborene Vampire eigentlich vollkommen ungefährlich waren. Sie brauchten kein Blut zum Überleben und waren auch sonst nicht so anfällig wie die normalen Vampire. Allerdings besaßen sie auch einen Großteil der Kräfte eines Vampirs, wenn sie ihnen nicht sogar überlegen waren.

Geborene Vampire entstanden, wenn ein Vampir innerhalb der ersten Tage nach seiner Verwandlung ein Kind zeugte, ohne die menschliche Frau dabei zu verwandeln oder zu töten. Ein sehr schweres Unterfangen, denn für einen gerade erst erschaffenen Vampir war das hormongeschwängerte Blut einer Frau eine Delikatesse. Deswegen gab es praktisch keine geborenen Vampire.

„Ich nehme an die beiden sind Zwillinge", stellte Harry nebenbei fest. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sich tatsächlich zwei geborene Vampire getroffen hatten.

„Sind sie", bestätigte Draco. „Sie sind aber auch nur mittelmäßig begabt. Mit einer guten Vorbereitung sollten sie kein unlösbares Problem darstellen."

Harry nickte an dieser Stelle ebenfalls nur, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das glauben sollte. Er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir verlegen diese Art der Planung in ein etwas privateres Umfeld. Was halten sie davon, wenn wir uns heute Abend bei mir treffen?"

„Das käme darauf an, wo sich ihre Wohnung befindet, denn mir ist es nicht vergönnt, den Grimmauldplatz zu betreten", sagte Draco.

„Ich habe eine Wohnung direkt in London", sagte und notierte die Adresse. „Ich muss nur darauf bestehen, dass sie einen nichtmagischen Weg nutzen, um zu mir zu kommen. Meine Nachbarn sind sehr aufmerksam, was das angeht."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", erklärte Draco und verabschiedete sich dann.


	30. Ankündigung

Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser.

Ich weiß, es ist schon ewig her, dass ich mich gemeldet habe und ich schäme mich dafür in Grund und Boden. Viel zu lang habe ich nichts mehr von mir hören lassen und ich kann es euch nicht verübeln, dass ich deswegen ungehalten seit, um es einmal Milde zu formulieren.

Verantwortlich hierfür sind gleich eine ganze Reihe von massiven Veränderungen in meinem Leben.

Angefangen hat es wohl damit, dass ich endlich eine Lehrstelle gefunden habe, noch dazu in meinem absoluten Wunschbereich. Dieses Glück hat aber auch meinen ganzen Tagesablauf vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. Die Zeit die ich vorher für das Schreiben meiner Geschichten verwendet habe, wird nun nahezu komplett für Arbeit, Schule, Hausaufgaben und Klausurvorbereitungen aufgefressen.

Dazu kam dann noch eine Schreibblockade die sich auf wirklich jede meiner Geschichten erstreckte. Sowohl die veröffentlichten als auch zwei, deren Idee ich schon seit längerem im Kopf habe und die nebenbei auf das virtuelle Papier gebracht wurden. Doch bei keinem von diesen Projekten ging noch irgendwas. Egal wie oft ich versucht habe ein Kapitel weiter zu schreiben, schon nach wenigen Sätzen bekam ich das Gefühl nur noch unsinniges Zeug in den Computer zu tippen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass auch das vorangegangene Kapitel in meinen Augen den gleichen Anschein erweckte.

Zu guter letzt hat sich dann auch noch eine familiäre Verpflichtung ergeben, die die freien Wochenenden auf einen Tag verkürzen und zeitweise sehr anstrengend sind. Missen möchte ich diese aber keinesfalls, denn es war schwer genug, wieder so weit zu kommen.

Dass alles hat trotzdem Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen, die ich lange Zeit nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ich bin der Hoffnung erlegen, dass sich zumindest diese Schreibblockade bald wieder lösen würde. Doch das geschieht einfach nicht und alles noch länger vor sich her zu schieben wäre vor allem euch gegenüber mehr als unfair.

Deshalb werde ich alle meine Geschichten vorerst aufs Eis legen.

Die Hoffnung aufgegeben habe ich aber noch nicht. Erstens bin ich ein ehrgeiziger Mensch, der das was er anfängt auch beendet und dann habe ich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit einen einigermaßen erfolgreichen Versuch unternommen über kleinere Veränderungen an bereits bestehenden Kapiteln wieder ins Schreiben hinein zu kommen.

Doch das gehe ich nun langsam an, damit ich auch wirklich irgendwann weiter komme. Daher kann ich in Moment absolut nicht einschätzen wann es tatsächlich weiter geht.

Zudem werde ich wohl alsbald auch alle Geschichten zunächst löschen, da ich ebenfalls nicht genau abschätzen kann, wie umfangreich die Änderungen sein werden.

Aber eines kann ich euch versichern.

Wenn eine Geschichte von mir online geht, wird sie bereits komplett fertig geschrieben sein, damit so etwas wie jetzt nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird.

Ich hoffe ich könnt mir vergeben, dass ich euch so lange habe im Dunkeln tappen lassen und werdet meine Geschichte weiterlesen, oder auch neu lesen, wenn ich sie wieder online stelle.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Imobilus


End file.
